Lunar Soul
by megster1992
Summary: "Sometimes...you aren't the one who chooses who you love." AU. Bellice.
1. Lunar Soul

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my ideas.**

* * *

**Prologue: Lunar Soul**

The Chinese believed that an old woman, Chang'e, lived on the moon. It was said that she and her husband were once immortals that lost their immortality due to their behavior. To achieve immortality once more, they had to take a special pill, but Chang'e became greedy and took too many, causing her to float up to the moon, where she would be stuck forever.

In Roman and Greek mythology, they believed that the Moon Goddess—Luna and Selene respectively—was paired with the God of the Sun. While he traveled through the day, she would take over the journey at night. She was described as a passionate goddess who took many lovers and represented the desire associated with the moon.

For the Aztecs, Tecciztecatl was the God associated with the moon. Though there wasn't much about him in their culture, he is also associated in Asian culture where he was known as the Moon or Jade Rabbit. He is what many people today refer to as the "man in the moon".

The Inuits believe that their Moon God, Anningan, raped his sister, the sun Goddess, and to this day he is still trying to chase her down; the reason why he follows her in the sky every day. The waxing and waning of the moon is explained to be Anningan chasing her until he grew hungry then disappeared to hunt for food to have the energy to chase her again.

The Irish have a different belief.

They believe that the moon is a calming presence and that if you were born when the moon was full, you'd have a fulfilling life.

Those of us who knew the truth knew better.

The Goddess Bendis came to Earth to test her children, taking on the appearance of an old woman. Rumors began to spread about her claiming she was witch and no one wanted to talk to her. An adventurous group of friends decided to pay the woman a visit only to tease her and call her names. As Bendis grew more frustrated with their antics, she came up with a punishment. She cursed them, a curse that caused them to transform into a foul beast when the moon was full.

I am the descendant of Kearney Fitzgerald, one of the four friends who were cursed, which meant I was cursed.

My behavior was tied to the lunar cycle. When the moon was full, I'd transform into a wolf and hunt for the Goddess, who was kind enough to allow me to shift whenever I pleased, but cruel enough to make it more painful when the moon waned.

That made me a lunar soul.

* * *

**A/N: So many people were anxious for this to get started, so I thought I'd go ahead and post the Prologue. Don't get too excited, though. I probably won't post more until I finish posting Full Moon.**

**On a different note, I'd like to point out a few things. First, I made up the Irish belief about the moon. The others are real, I found them on the internet, but I made up the Irish part. In this story the Children of the Moon are from Ireland.**

**Which brings me up to my next point. In the following chapters I do use some Irish words. I apologize in advance to anyone of my readers who knows Irish; I got the words from google translation, so they might not be accurate. I apologize in advance, because I don't want to offend if I accidentally typed in a curse word. **

**Thirdly, both Bella and Renee, in this story, are OOC, which means Out of Character. Renee isn't the super nice super supportive and crazy mother we know her as and Bella...well, she's not the same plain ol' whiny pushover. She's got a backbone and a mean right hook; and she's not afraid to use it.**

**Last and foremost: THIS STORY HAS SLASH PAIRINGS! The overall story is Bellice, but there are three other slash(one slash, two femmeslash) couples in this story. If you don't like to see guys with guys or girls with girls, then don't read this. You definitely won't enjoy it if you're a homophobe.**

**Check out the awesome trailer for Lunar Soul. You get to take a peek into what this story holds. Thanks to Catushka for making it. Here is the link, just get rid of the parentheses: **_http(:/)/www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=GEjy9QShfQM_

**BIG thanks to my Beta, CeceAsh for being awesome and looking over this and helping me with the Original Characters' pictures. I'll post links to them on my profile shortly, so you can see who is who before they're introduced.**

**With that said, I give you all a big welcome to the story known as Lunar Soul. Ciao for now, my peoples. :D**


	2. Child of the Moon

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

**Warning: Bella and Renee are both OOC. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Child of the Moon**

"ISABELLA MARIE!" my mother's nagging voice came from the opposite side of my bedroom door, followed by the continuous pounding of her fists connecting to the wood.

Fuck. I was so not in the mood to mess with her.

"Get off your lazy ass and get out of your room!" she yelled again, her fist once again connection to the door.

With a groan I placed my feet on the cold, hardwood floor and stretched my limbs before I stood up and opened the door, greeting my mother, my hair helping me block her from my vision.

"What the fuck do you want?" I half-growled as I stared at her.

She merely crossed her arms. "Phil is coming over soon and I need you to look presentable. It _is_ the afternoon."

It was? Quickly I turned around and saw the sun shining into my room from the window, my alarm clock displaying the current time, which was 4:45.

_Damn_. I slept late.

"And I want Phil to not think that I raised a hell-raiser. If he did he wouldn't stick around anymore."

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. That would be the reason he doesn't stick around anymore." With that, I closed the door in her face before locking the door. Heading to my closet, I threw off my Muse Uprising t-shirt, the one I slept in, and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes landing on my tattoo, which was about four inches in diameter, as I scanned my back. The tattoo was a symbol of what we were, that we were werewolves, and in all honesty, whoever saw it could piece it together, but I guess long ago they thought the more obvious it was, the harder it would be for someone to guess why we had it.

It was one of those Celtic tattoos drawn with symbols and broken lines and weird shapes, the kind where it's hard to tell what the tattoo is supposed to be, though this one was very easy to tell. On the right side of the tattoo was a crescent moon facing towards the left, and the bottom went out further than the top to make the wolf that was howling towards the right, or towards the moon, if you want to be technical about it.

Like I said, it was kind of blatantly obvious as a sign of what we were. Couldn't they have found a more inconspicuous tattoo instead of one that basically screamed "Hey, I'm a werewolf!"

Still, I thought it was cool-looking. It was a shame I couldn't show it off like I wanted to. Our natural enemies have eyes like an eagle and some of them _know_ what our tattoo means, so those born after the cinedhíothú had to have their tattoo somewhere that could be easily hidden. Mine, for instance, was on the back of my shoulder, easily covered up with a shirt or sweater or something of the like.

My phone buzzed on the end table, the light on the screen indicating that I had just received a text message. I walked over to the end table and unlocked the screen on my phone, seeing I had a text from my friend, Fiona.

_Bella, some of us were going to go wrestle down by the lake. You up for it?_

I smirked as I hit the reply button. _What kind of fool do you take me for? Of course I'm up for it!_ I sent before tossing the phone to my bed and heading towards my closet. After picking a bra and a random shirt, which ended up being a white one that read "Student+Dying=Studying" and a pair of black jeans, I headed out of my room and into the living room to find my mother glaring at me.

"What the fuck did I do this time?" I demanded as she walked closer to me, her glare deepening as she crossed her arms.

"You were in your room for five minutes. I expect you to get dressed in two."

"Have you ever tried getting dressed in two minutes?" I asked, trying to fight back the growl that threatened to escape my lips. I had a feeling that if I did growl at her, she'd growl back, and that would piss me off to no end, so we'd have a fight in the middle of our living room. I doubted that Granddad would appreciate it if we were to ruin his furniture. "You have to put on a bra, put on your clothes; brush your hair…that takes five minutes in the least. Be lucky I get dressed that quickly."

She made a clicking noise in the back of her throat, her mouth twisting to the side as she tried to figure out a witty comeback. "Be lucky I let you live with me."

"I'm only sixteen—"

"Almost seventeen," she interrupted with a smug look.

"Regardless, I'm not an adult yet so I have to live with you."

"You _are_ an adult. You have yellow eyes, not blue, so that gives me enough reason to kick your ass out."

I snorted. "Yes, but we're trying to blend into society, and in order to do that we have to abide by society rules, which means that I am stuck with you until I'm eighteen. Deal with it."

The growl in her chest was enough words for me to know that I had pushed her to the limit already. I ran my hand through my hair; messy and wild, just the way I liked it, and headed out the front door, but not before I grabbed my leather jacket that was lying across the couch. Once the jacket was on, I dug into my pocket and found my pack of cigarettes, Marlboro Red's, and took one out of the package as my hand fumbled into my other pocket for my lighter.

With the filter between my lips, I lit the end of the cigarette and inhaled slowly, enjoying the taste of the tobacco. I knew I wasn't going to get lung cancer, and after having been raised by my mother for sixteen years, I knew I needed a form of stress release. Especially after we had a fight. Which was quite often.

After a couple more drags I headed for the lake, which wasn't hard to find since I was living at a lakefront property. I could make out the figures of four people wrestling on the opposite side of the lake, laughing when I saw one of them toss another into the water. Whoever it was probably deserved it for cheating, though; a lot of the others were known to cheat when they wrestled with one another.

I couldn't lie; I was one of the few who would cheat, though I didn't think of it as cheating. Just because I used what was given to me, the strength of being a direct descendant of one of the ceithre chéad, they thought that I was cheating. Trust me, I wasn't. It was just the blood of my ancestors pumping through my veins that made me stronger than most, strong enough to keep a firm ruling hand over the others who were merely descendants of those bitten by the ceithre chéad.

Still, as I began to walk towards the spot where they were wrestling, I contemplated on what I should do as my first move. Should I just run in there screaming like a banshee and tackle the person closest to me? Should I just walk slowly, act like I wasn't paying attention, and then attack the first person to tackle me?

I opted for the latter as I approached them, flicking the cigarette butt into the mud as I finished it. I noticed that Fiona was the only female wrestling, the other three being males of the pack; Kenny, Julian, and Tristan, Kenny being the one with wet clothes.

I walked by them idly, ignoring their cat-calls as I slowly came to a stop facing the lake, my backs to them. I could hear them whispering and from the corner of my eye I saw Fiona smirking. Knowing her, she knew my plan. She was always a step ahead of me.

They murmured quietly to themselves for a few seconds, trying to decide who should sneak up on me, when I heard the grass crunch under a pair of tennis shoes belonging to one of the boys. As the sound grew closer, I smirked to no one in particular and turned around, my hand on Kenny's wrist before I lifted it over my shoulder and tossed him into the water.

"No fair!" he called as he flew through the air, hitting the water with a giant smack, water landing on my shirt.

"I didn't know we were having a wet t-shirt contest," Julian joked before he chuckled, Tristan following as Kenny got out of the water with a grimace.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," he said as he glared at me, though I knew it was only a playful glare. Were he really glaring at me, I would've known it because my wolf would've known it. Since I had the alpha blood running through my veins, my wolf took glares and growls from lower-rank wolves more seriously than the others. "You fucking cheated!"

With a roll of my eyes I shook my head. "No, I didn't dumbass. Just because you think you're able to sneak up on me doesn't mean that you can."

Tristan chuckled. "Face it, Kenny. You're too loud."

"He's even louder when we hunt. The deer run away when he tries to stalk them," Julian said with a grin. "Can't get a good meal when you're with him."

"Yeah, yeah," Kenny muttered as he came to a stop in front of us. "Laugh it up. Bella just got lucky."

I snorted. "Yeah, that's right. I got lucky. For the twenty-third time."

"You wanna bet on it, Bella?" Kenny asked with a smug smile, taking a step closer to me as his eyes sparked with his love of a challenge. "Fifty says I can pin you in ten minutes."

"Hundred says I can pin you in five," I retorted, raising my eyebrow in the prospects of a gamble. I was going to win a hundred bucks easy.

"Two hundred says the guys can beat the girls," Julian piped up, crossing his arms as he smirked. "Bet you won't take that action."

Fiona chuckled as she placed her hand on my shoulder, leaning on me casually. "Four hundred says we can beat all three of you in ten minutes or less."

The three boys gave a chorus of "Oooh" before they turned to each other, whispering as they debated. I gave Fiona a quick smile and she smiled in return. We knew what they were going to decide before they turned around.

"You're on," they said simultaneously, a grin stretched out on each of their faces.

I dug into my pocket for the four hundred bucks I was going to dish out. I was going to make a quick six hundred bucks easy, so it was okay to show a little bit of green.

Not that I had a gambling problem or anything. It was just fun to steal money from guys.

Once we had all of our cash we put it altogether in a pile before we turned to one another. On the count of three we charged, and in true fashion, Fiona and I had thrown the three boys into the lake in six minutes and twelve seconds. A new record for me, but not for Fiona. No, she'd been around long enough to take on four guys on her own and had them down in five minutes.

That's why I liked her. She wasn't going to let guys treat her like she belonged in the kitchen.

"And that's six hundred for me and six hundred for you," Fiona said as she collected the money, handing me my share of the boys money, along with my own money that I put in. "We make a good team."

"Hell yeah we do," I agreed as I stuffed the money into my jacket pocket. "Want to go at it ourselves?"

She shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

For the next hour or so, Fiona and I wrestled with one another. She managed to pin me on more than one occasion, but I had the majority of pins as I was stronger.

"You can't just rely on your strength, Bella," Fiona said as she dusted off her jeans before offering me her hand to help me up. "You've got to use strategy too."

From there she began to teach me how to fight. She's done so in the past and it wasn't unusual, and we tended to do it when there was no one around. Thankfully the guys had grown bored after watching us wrestle and decided to go back to one of the houses to play a round of Halo or Call of Duty…some kind of shooting game they were into, so Fiona and I had trained.

I remember that she had started to "unofficially" train me when I turned thirteen, as a sort of birthday present, and she had pushed me through training that I was sore for weeks. Now though…I was a fighting machine. Well, not really, but I could hold my own against three guys without breaking a sweat thanks to her training.

As the moon rose above us, I stopped in the middle of our sparring, Fiona looking at me questioningly.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she took a step closer. As the alpha's granddaughter, I was well looked after and if something was wrong with me, they'd make sure to take care of the problem.

I shook my head. "I just don't feel like fighting anymore." I gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks for helping me out, Fiona. I've still got a lot to learn, but maybe now Kenny and Julian won't be so quick as to flirt with me before I give them a swift kick in the nads."

She nodded before she bowed. "You do have a lot to learn, grasshopper," she spoke in a voice that resembled a wise old Chinese man, "one hundred and twenty years of learning I must cram into a year and a half."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so corny. Go and feed your cat, why don't you?" For some reason, even though Fiona was a werewolf, she had a thing for cats.

"Alright, I will!" she stuck her tongue out at me before she laughed and ran off towards her lakefront property.

With a sigh I turned around and began walking, the moonlight leading my way as I walked around the lake. After about five minutes I saw a figure lying in the grass, gazing up at the moon as she remained silent.

"Makayla," I greeted as I walked up to her.

Her head turned towards me with a fraction of a smile on her face. "Hey, Bella."

"Mind if I join you?" I asked as I nodded to the grass next to her.

Her response was to shrug as she continued to gaze at the moon. I took that as my cue and I sat down next to her before I laid down, my back resting against the grass.

"It's so peaceful," I muttered as I took a deep breath. For most of our kind, they got wild and crazy when the moon was full, because they thought that since you were a Leanaí an Gealach, it meant that you were supposed to be wild and crazy. Not really.

Most of us knew that our wolf was calmer during the full moon, because they had more strength when the moon was full and they didn't have to worry about enemies trying to kill them. We were able to breathe a sigh of relief and relax.

That was how Makayla and I were around the full moon. Calm. Relaxed. Carefree.

Makayla sighed but otherwise remained quiet, but that was enough for me.

"Kay, what's wrong?" I asked, turning my head in her direction. "Your parents favoring Julian again?" Julian and Makayla were brother and sister, but since Julian was born first _and _because he was a boy, they favored him more so. Makayla and I blamed it on her parents being stuck in the 1700's, as that was when they were born themselves.

I felt bad for Makayla's mom, though. I knew that her father had bitten her mother so that he didn't have to live on without her and thus made her immortal, but still, you'd think she'd adapt to modern times. Women don't belong in the kitchen anymore. We were in the workforce and in the army now, and I'll be damned if her mother told me that I needed to become a better cook.

"Yeah," Makayla said before sighing once more. "My mom is trying to keep me in the kitchen and learn how to cook meats for the time when I get a mate."

"Screw her. And screw any man who thinks that you're only there to give him a free meal and an easy fuck. They aren't real men in my eyes."

She let out a playful snort. "I think as long as they have balls they're a real man."

I rolled my eyes as I shoved her playfully. "You knew what I meant, dork." Taking a deep breath, I looked back up at the moon. "At least your mom is taking an interest in you, you know?"

"Got in a fight with Renée, huh?" she asked. "What about this time?"

With a chuckle I shook my head; Makayla knew that my mother and I didn't have the best relationship. Heck, even that was putting it mildly. "Oh, you know. Same old, same old. She's still a bitch and a whore who cares more about getting fucked then her own daughter."

"Same old, same old, huh?" Makayla sat up. "I think you should cut her some slack. I mean, she did have you."

Rolling my eyes I sat up. "Yeah, only to appease her father. Please. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Then I guess I have to thank him," she said with a smile. "You're the only one in this pack I'm closest too."

"Aww, I'm sure there are others that you get along with."

Makayla shrugged. "I guess so, but you're the closest to my age and you haven't been buanaithe so we've got that in common."

"What else? Is it our love of the moon?" I looked up at it.

"That. I dunno, I just feel like I don't have to impress you. The others are all wiser and whatnot because they're older, but with you, it doesn't feel that way."

"That's because you're older than me, dumbass." She was born almost a year before me, and she was going to be turning eighteen soon. She was planning on moving out of her house, from what I've gathered. "Tell you what. How about when you move out, you take me with you? Then we can just stare up at the moon whenever we want and eat gallons of ice cream whenever we feel down."

She laughed. "When are you down? I haven't seen you down since you turned sixteen."

I only gave her a shrug. There was a reason why I hadn't felt down since then, but I wasn't going to share it with her. Not now, anyway. Maybe in the future.

"Bella," a low and guttural voice called from behind us, causing my ears to twitch at the sound.

I recognized the voice by the tenor of the word, so when I turned around I wasn't surprised to see a wolf, his coat a light grey that seemed lighter in the weak moonlight, his yellow eyes shining brightly.

"What is it, Olly?" I said with a smirk.

Even as a wolf I caught his eyes rolling. He didn't like to be called Olly. He preferred Oliver a whole lot more. "I've been searching for you. Your grandfather sent me to inform you that you should hunt today."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Why today?"

"He said something has come up and you should be in charge of the Chlaochlú tomorrow night."

With a groan my hand reached up to smack my forehead. "I did it two months ago! It shouldn't be my turn yet."

"I'm sorry, but those are his orders. I am to accompany you."

"You want me to come with you?" Makayla asked.

I shrugged. "If you want to, I don't mind."

"Alright, I will."

We stood up then and started to shed our clothes; we weren't nervous about being naked in front of Oliver, or any other member of the pack, because we had all been naked in front of each other before. It was perfectly natural for a lycanthrope.

Once I had stripped everything off of me, I closed my eyes and focused on the change, however painful it may be. Slowly but surely I could feel my bones shifting and dissolving, growing back in different places.

The change was quick, yes, but it was really painful. Imagine your foot stretching, your nose elongating, claws coming out of your knuckles and your spine bending and snapping all at the same time. It hurt like hell.

Soon enough I was on all fours, my dark brown fur making me almost invisible in the dark. Makayla stood out, her light blonde fur like a neon sign against the dark sky.

"Ready?" I asked them, my own voice guttural as I turned my head between the two of them. They both nodded and we ran. Ran with the thrill that came with running in our furs.

I quickly veered to the left as I caught the trail of a deer, nose close to the ground as I kicked my pace up a notch. I heard Makayla grunt form behind me and soon enough they were at my flanks.

The deer appeared before us, running for his life as he sensed danger, but we were faster. Our claws dug into his hind quarters and we threw him to the ground before we sunk our teeth into his body. His body grew limp and we dined in; it was common that we hunted together not because it was easier to kill a deer with more than one wolf, it actually made it harder, but because we didn't eat an entire deer and there would be leftovers. We didn't like to waste food.

As the meat fell down my throat, I looked up at the moon.

_This is for you, Bendis_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't post until Full Moon was finished, but y'all surprised me by the number of favorites and alerts that I had to give you this chapter early as a thank you! So...thank you!**

**Translations:** _cinedhíothú- genocide(the one where the Volturi killed Children of the Moon), **ceithre chéad- first four (the four friends mentioned in the prologue)**, Leanaí an Gealach- Child of the Moon, **Buanaithe- Immortalized (Born werewolves are mortal until they drink the blood from an immortal werewolf)**, Chlaochlú- Transformed (Bitten Werewolves)._

**I hope those make sense. If they don't, I will reply back to your review to try and straighten it out.**

**The Child of the Moon tattoo is located here, just remove the parentheses or find it on my profile: **_http(:/)/www(.)tattootribes(.)com(/)multimedia(/)110(/)wolf-moon-tattoo(.)jpg_

**Bendis is the Goddess of the moon and the hunt, so I thought it would be befitting for her to be the Goddess for the Children of the Moon. Thanks to Hollowgo for creating Makayla, Fiona and Oliver and CeceAsh for being my awesome Beta and looking over this.**

**Okay, so you've got your glimpse at Bella. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope that you stick around for more.**


	3. Full Moon

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

**Warning: The M rating takes affect this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Full Moon**

The water dripped from my body as I emerged from the lake, my hair a knotted mess as I rung it out, the moon lighting the path towards my clothes as if it knew I would need them. I scooped them up with one hand and threw the jacket over my arms, not bothering to put on anything else; they were dirty from training with Fiona, anyway. Might as well throw them in the wash when I got home.

"That was fun, Bella," Makayla smiled as she threw on her clothes. "We should do it again soon."

I nodded. "Hopefully not under the same circumstances." I still couldn't believe that Granddad put me on Chlaochlú service. I had looked over them a couple months ago; it wasn't supposed to be my turn yet until September at the earliest!

Makayla shrugged. "Maybe there's a reason why you're looking over them today."

_I highly doubt it._

I waved at her before I walked towards my house reluctantly. The lights were on in the living room and I knew that my mother was waiting to yell at me some more. How that bitch loved to yell.

When I opened the front door, however, I found Granddad sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television as he glanced at me.

His eyes went wide for a brief moment before he took in my hair, twigs and leaves intertwined with the strands of reddish-brown, and nodded to himself before turning to the television. "You heard, huh?"

I gave him a brief nod as I closed the door. "How the hell am I on Chlaochlú duty? I mean, for fuck's sake, I did it just two months ago!"

He glanced at me with an expressionless face, waiting for me to calm down before he turned off the television. "I don't have to give you my reasons, Bella. I am the Alpha, and your Grandfather, and I expect you to follow my orders."

"I thought you had more fucking sense than that! Shouldn't it be someone else's turn?"

He sighed. "Now is not the time, Bella. I chose you to be on duty this month because you are stronger than most of the other wolves. In case one of the Chlaochlú somehow got out of the foscadh, even with wolfsbane in their system and silver on their wrists, I know that nothing bad will come from it."

My wolf growled in defiance but chose not to pursue this useless fight as it would probably end up with the alpha's teeth in my neck. I also knew that what Granddad was telling me was logical, so I didn't think it would be wise to turn on him.

He watched on as he waited for me to calm down, his posture stiff as he gave me a stern expression, his eyes telling me everything I needed to know; calm down and shut up.

"Where's Renée?" I asked once I was calm enough to speak words instead of grunts and growls. Of course I wouldn't call my mother "Mom", she didn't deserve that title.

Thankfully Granddad didn't say anything about me calling his daughter by her first name; he knew our relationship wasn't the best. "She's out."

I snorted. "Of course she is."

"Bella," he said, standing up as he walked closer to me, his six foot stature towering over my five foot four self. Most of the guys were taller than me and they made fun of me for it, but I had set them straight after they met with one or two of my fists. "I know you and your mother don't get along, but do you think you could try to be civil with her? She did bear you. The least you could do is thank her for that."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. She only had me to please you, we both know that."

"Regardless of her reasoning, she still did. You should be grateful she brought you into this world."

_Like that'll ever happen_. "Sure. I'll try and make nice with her tomorrow, but not now. I need to take a shower to get the twigs and leaves out of my hair and then I'm probably going to crash so I can stay up tonight."

With that, I walked towards the bathroom and threw my leather jacket on the back of the toilet before hopping in the shower, letting the warm water drip down my body, my fingertips, as I imagined doing something other than taking care of the Chlaochlú. Something I _wanted _to do, not something I had to do.

I shut the water off once my hair was mat free and walked into my room, no towel wrapped around me as I walked through the hallway, shutting the door before I found a Packers jersey laying on my floor, one that belonged to Fiona when the pack was in Wisconsin, before I fell asleep.

It seemed like no time had passed when the banging on my door picked up, causing the door to shake due to my mother's strength.

"ISABELLA MARIE!" she yelled. "Don't make me come in there and drag your lazy ass out of bed!"

Two days in a row that I pissed her off before I was even half-awake. That's a new record.

"Shut your fucking mouth," I muttered to no one in particular as I sat up, stretching as a yawn overcame me. I got up off of my bed and walked to my closet, grabbing a plain white tee and a pair of jeans before I walked out, meeting the oh-so-wonderful face of my mother.

Perfect.

"You slept in late. Again," she merely said as her now yellow eyes narrowed into slits. They were yellow since today was the day of the full moon, the day when we felt the urge to shift and run in our furs.

"Sorry, I have Chlaochlú duty tonight." Hoping that my mild tone would reach Granddad's ears, I walked past Renée, being extra careful as to not brush my shoulder against hers as I knew it wouldn't lead to anything good, and into the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, I found three different cans of Monster, the original green flavor, lying on its side.

You wouldn't know it unless you were a werewolf, but Monster was actually made to help us keep up with our appearance as a human. As werewolves, we needed all of the nutrients we could get since our bones generated and dissolved and shifted, and the only way we could do that was to eat enormous amounts of food. Thankfully, however, a werewolf scientist somehow found out how to give werewolves all of the sustenance they needed into one can of an energy drink, giving humans the effect of having more energy.

My favorite flavor was Assault, the red flavor, but I rarely had that since my mother preferred the green kind. I could never get what I want.

"Bella, you're being nice. What do you want?" my mother asked as she walked into the kitchen, raising a wary eyebrow.

"Nothing," I shrugged as I grabbed a can of Monster. "I just don't want to start anything today."

"Mmm," she said, obviously not buying it.

I took a swift drink from the can and sat down on the couch, flipping on the television to whatever good was on. Since it was five in the afternoon, Lifetime was playing something about unsolved mysteries so I decided on that.

Or I did until the television turned off by itself, the remote gone from the armrest of the couch.

"What the hell!" I half-shouted as I turned around to find Renée waving the remote around in her hands. "Why'd you do that for?"

"I don't want you to sit on your ass all day," she simply said, giving me a half-smirk.

_Sorry Granddad. I tried. _"Fuck you," I half-growled under my breath as I walked into my room and grabbed my jacket before I walked out of the house, trying to ignore the expletives my mom threw at me. Once outside, I could feel the blood in my veins come to a boil as the wolf felt like turning back around and giving a good smack to my mother, but I ignored it.

Instead I pulled out a cigarette and lit it before I walked to another house, one I knew I would be most welcome in.

I slowed down my pace as I got closer to the house, listening to the crickets chirping as the sun neared the horizon, the birds and squirrels rustling in their homes as they prepared to bunker down for the night. I inhaled sharply, taking in the scents around me and smiled when I could smell cat dander. A smirk crept across my lips as I realized that Fiona must be trying to sneak up on me.

Flicking the cigarette to the ground I immediately turned around, my fist flying behind me. Thankfully, my fist connected to her cheek, causing a low "oomph" to come out of her mouth.

"Damn Bella," she said, rubbing her cheek. "How did you know I was sneaking up on you?"

I shrugged. "I could smell your cats on you, dumbass."

"Fuck," she muttered as she smiled. "I knew I shouldn't have pet Misty before I left the house."

"And yet you did," I chuckled. "So what is it you want?"

"I was just sitting in my living room, petting Misty when I saw you walking along and I thought I would ask you if you wanted to hunt with me tonight, since it's the Full Moon and all."

A groan escaped the back of my throat. "I really wish I could, Fiona, but I can't. I'm on Chlaochlú duty tonight."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Didn't you just do that?"

I nodded. "Apparently Granddad wants me to do it again, and I might as well do it considering he's the head honcho and all."

"One of these days you'll be the head honcho and you won't have to deal with them anymore. Crazy ass freaks."

I nodded in agreement. The Chlaochlú were crazy when they shifted on the full moon; they were the reason why people feared werewolves. Of course, it didn't help that they were crazy and uncontrollable and two times stronger than those who was born with the curse, and they were the faces behind all of the legends and stories that centered on our kind. Half-man, half-wolf beasts who could only turn on the full moon, turning crazy and killing anyone, even their own friends and loved ones, and woke up to remember nothing.

That's why we kept them locked up during the full moon; we didn't want to have to move every month because of their recklessness. Over time we learned how to keep them at bay; we would put wolfsbane in their system through a needle, chain them up to silver with silver bars locking them up tight, and then when they did transform, we'd feed them a cow or two that had eaten wolfsbane prior to the full moon, that way they would be so drowsy and drugged they couldn't do anything.

It was a nasty business, but it helped if you had only a few Chlaochlú to deal with. Our pack had three; Marissa Thatcher, Makayla's mom, Jonathon Spears and Justin Cavil. The only time our pack would think about biting a human is if they wanted to keep their soul mate alive, as is Marissa's and Jon's case, but Justin was special. We, or they, since I wasn't born yet, found him wandering around by himself on the day of the full moon, his eyes yellow and bright as he looked at the ground while he walked. Granddad, being the kind and generous alpha he is, offered him a place in the pack.

Now we had another Chlaochlú to worry about, and some days I could hurt my Granddad for bringing another one into the pack.

But I wasn't going to, because Justin was a decent enough fellow; quiet, but decent.

I was kicked out of my reverie as I got a face full of dirt.

"Gotcha," Fiona chuckled from my back. "What were you thinking about?"

"The Chlaochlú." Fiona got off of my back as I began to get up, brushing the dirt off of my jeans. "I'm not in the mood to fight, Fiona. I'm sorry."

"Where you heading, anyway?"

"To Holly's."

Fiona pursed her lips as she gave me a raised eyebrow. "Why do you hang out with her all the time?"

I only shrugged, as the answer to that question would only hurt both me and her, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Mmm, well, I hope you have fun," she said with a half-smile before she waved and walked off.

With a sigh I continued on towards Holly's house, predicting the kind of greeting I would get from her. She would probably smell the cigarette smoke on me and raise an eyebrow, though she wouldn't say anything about it as she let me into her house.

As I knocked on her door, I could hear her father and her mother talking. Her father was a Chlaochlú, so I would be seeing him tonight, and he was a down-to-earth soul, whereas her mother was the busybody type, always trying to get Holly to get off of her ass and to get a job. I wasn't sure how Jon and Francine were soul mates to one another, since they were complete opposites, but they were.

The door opened, revealing Holly wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She dressed for comfort, not style, much like I did, and I smiled.

She didn't. "You've been smoking," was her greeting as she raised an eyebrow. Okay, so I was wrong. She did say something about it.

I shrugged. "Renée and I got into a fight."

"Mmm," was her response. "My parents are home."

I sighed. "I know."

"They're about to go out to get something to eat, though."

"That's good."

"We'll have the house to ourselves."

"Cool."

We spoke in code to one another, careful of any ears that might be lurking around the corner. To them it sounded like we would be able to do whatever we wanted while they were gone, like have a party or rummage through the stuff in their bedroom. To us, though, we knew that it meant we wouldn't have to hide our affections towards one another.

As I walked in, I spotted the couch in front of the television, taking me back to that faithful day where everything had changed between the two of us.

"_Holly?" I began as I sat on the couch next to her. I was fifteen and still naïve, but there were so many questions that were left unanswered and I wanted this particular question I had answered __**now**__, and I knew Holly could answer it for me._

"_What is it, Bella?" she asked, pausing her game, one of the Grand Theft Autos because she loved the violent video games, and gave me a pleasant smile._

"_How did you know you were gay?" I asked her. Everyone in the pack knew that Holly was out and proud, and lately I had been having impure thoughts about women, particularly Holly herself. I wasn't sure if I was gay or not, but I wanted to know._

_Holly pursed her lips in thought, her mouth twisting to the side a bit as a humming noise came from the back of her throat. "I guess I always knew I was different from everyone else. Whenever I was around other women I always felt nervous and shy around them, but not with men. I fit in with the guys more. And then, well…I realized that, when Oliver came out, that there was more than just being with a guy. That's when I realized. Why do you ask?"_

_I shrugged. "I was curious because I think…I think I might be gay."_

"_Mmm," she said out loud. "There's only one way to find out." With that she leaned in and captured my lips with her own._

"Alright guys," Francine said as she grabbed her purse. "We're going to head out now. You two behave, alright?"

"We always do, Mom," Holly said with a sigh, shaking her head slightly. "Have fun."

"We will," Jon said before they both left out of the front door.

We waited until we couldn't hear their car any longer and once the sound of the engine disappeared, Holly's hand slipped into mine.

"What did you and Renée fight about this time?"

"She wanted me to get off my ass because she's a bitch. You know, the same thing every day."

"Mothers," she started as she turned on the PS2 and put in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." She began a new game then, even though she's beaten it three times before; she really liked the violent video games.

"I sure as hell would like to try," I muttered as I rested my head against the back of the couch. "Even grandparents are bad. Granddad put me up for Chlaochlú duty today, that bastard, so I can't stay long."

Holly cleared her throat a bit as I heard her run over some random civilian. "Don't go too hard on him. I told him to put you on Chlaochlú service."

"Wh—" I started, but she chuckled and smirked in my direction.

"I have it to, and I figured I'd get someone I could talk to, or kiss or whatever, to be there with me." Her shoulders rose as she shrugged. "Probably should've told you before."

"You little…"

"Now hush, I've got to kill these guys," she said as she focused on the screen, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated.

I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder. We weren't really affectionate with one another, we knew not to be, but that didn't stop us from enjoying each other's company. Unlike other people, we weren't fueled by our libido and had to have sex with our mate 24/7.

That being said, we still had a libido, and the more I watched her grin sadistically as she sliced people open with a katana and shot off their heads, the tighter the knot in my core got.

I liked seeing her aggressive like that. It was a turn-on for me, I suppose you could say, because I rarely saw that trait with others when they were around me. They would be as polite as they could because they figured if they showed aggression, it would only get me pissed off.

Not with Holly though. She knew I liked it when she was aggressive. I guess that's why she was flaunting it as she beat mission after mission, that sadistic grin only growing wider as she _knew _I was watching her.

She walked into the character's house and saved, and almost simultaneously, her mouth was on mine. I felt a low growl in my chest as I kissed her back, my hands instinctively weaving themselves in her dirty blonde hair, tugging at the roots as I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip.

"I forgot how you tasted," she murmured quietly as my lips moved to her jaw, nipping at the skin there while her hands roamed under my shirt, leaving a trail of heat behind on my back as her fingers inched their way up to my bra. "It's been awhile."

I nodded. "It has."

Holly broke apart and rose to her feet, offering me her hand. "Come on," she said as I grabbed her hand. She led me to the back of her house and into her room, closing the door with her foot before her lips devoured mine vigorously as she walked me closer and closer towards the bed. She was the dominant when it came to sex, because, again, she knew I liked it when she was aggressive.

Her hands worked themselves across my back before she took off my leather jacket, throwing it over towards her desk as her tongue probed inside my mouth. I groaned as our tongues touched, and, from the spark in Holly's eye, I could see that she enjoyed it.

"Take off your shirt," she whispered before she took my earlobe into her mouth. I don't know how quickly she wanted me to take off my shirt, but I couldn't while she was doing that to me.

"H-H-Holly," I whined as her fingers danced across the nape of my neck. She knew that was my hot spot…damn her for using it against me.

She pulled back with a smirk as I lifted the shirt over my head, tossing it to the ground just as Holly's mouth found its place at my neck. A moan escaped my lips as she began nipping the skin at my collarbone, her hands slowly crawling up my back before she undid my bra, tossing it to the side as she pushed me down on the bed.

Straddling my waist, she bent down and took my nipple between her teeth, teasing it before she slowly licked it, giving the other one equal attention as her hands slid down my stomach and towards my jeans, skimming the hem of them as she undid the button.

"Holly," I whimpered as she moved away, leaving me half-naked on her bed. "Don't."

"Relax," she whispered as she began to take off her own clothes. "And take off the rest of your clothes."

I did as she obliged before her tongue probed inside my mouth again, laying on top of me as we began to make out on top of her bed, chest-to-chest, heat-to-heat.

Slowly she licked herself down towards my core before I felt her tongue tease my clit, her fingers pressing against my inner-thigh lightly.

A shiver came across my spin as I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter under her touch, a moan escaping my lips as she entered a finger inside of me. Her hand worked its magic as she hit my spot, causing me to creep closer and closer to the edge, my chest heaving as she added in more fingers.

"Hol-ly," I moaned in two syllables as I came over the edge, exclaiming a bit as I did so.

Holly smirked as she pulled her fingers out from inside of me and slowly licked my juices off of the tips, teasing me once more. "You taste good. Who knew?"

"Shut up and let me taste you next," I half-growled as I reached up to grab her.

She, however, shook her head as she sidled away from my grasp. "Nope. We've got to go soon." She jabbed a finger at her clock, and what have you know, it was nine in the evening.

How time flies when you're having sex with your girlfriend.

"Come on, let's get dressed," she urged as she gathered her clothes. "You want to get the cows or do the shots?"

I groaned as I got up, mad that I wasn't going to return the favor to her, but I easily brushed it off as I realized she was the one missing out; I got the release, after all, and she didn't. She was probably seconds away from jumping me here and now. "I'll do the shots."

Holly nodded as she opened her door. "Alright, I'll get the cows, then. See you at the foscadh." With that, she left.

I followed soon after, once I had located all of my clothes, and headed towards the foscadh, opening the door that was polished with silver. My hand tingled from the brief exposure to silver, but it quickly healed as I grabbed three needles, one for each Chlaochlú, and made the mixture of water and wolfsbane as I waited for them to arrive.

Marissa Thatcher was the first one to arrive, completely naked, of course. She bit her lip as she held out her arm; she really hated needles. Regardless, I gave her the shot of wolfsbane and she hissed as it entered her bloodstream.

She stumbled inside the caged area as the drug began to take effect.

Jon Spears and Justin Cavil were next, walking in silently as they offered their arms. I administered their shots, surprised by their complete silence when it came to the drug.

Holly arrived then, bringing in a bull and dragging him into the caged area. She took off his collar before giving him a brief rub on his back, and then she turned around and grabbed the silver cuffs that were hanging on the walls.

Since Jon, Marissa and Justin were drugged, they didn't give us too much of a fight as we tried to put the silver on them. It helped that they weren't in their furs, of course, but sometimes it was a hassle, especially when they growled at us.

Thankfully, though we were out of there by the time their shift had started. I felt bad for the Chlaochlú, their change was slower than our own, but it was a price to pay to be the strongest of our kind, I suppose.

Holly and I closed the door to the foscadh and locked it. I slid down on the ground and rested my head against my knees, waiting for this night to be over with.

I could already tell that it would be a long night, but thankfully the light from the moon kept the energy running through my veins as I attempted to stay awake long enough to listen to the Chlaochlú in their cage, growling at one another before the second dose of wolfsbane took effect.

By the time they were snoring, I began drifting closer and closer to the verge of falling asleep…

* * *

**A/N: Bella has a girlfriend. How many of you figured that out?**

**Probably not a lot, but hey, I figured I'd try something new. Better odds for Alice, right?**

**Translations: **Chlaochlu- Transformed (Bitten werewolves), fascadh- shelter.

**I know I said I wouldn't be updating this until Full Moon was finished...but...I couldn't help myself. Y'all are just so freaking nice and whatnot I thought I'd give you this chapter too. Now I'm going to be updating this chapter once I finish writing a chapter of Lunar Soul. That way I'll have one on backup in case something goes wrong, because I finished Chapter Three last night. Hoo-ha.**

**Next chapter is going to be another M rated one as I introduce the last OC that Hollowgo has created for me. Props to him for making Bella's grandfather Hugh, and Holly. Props to my Beta, CeceAsh, for looking over this chapter very quickly and telling me it was an interesting one. I'd like to think it is. You should check out her stories, as she is a Bellice writer as well, and they are awesome. **

**See you next time, my fair reviewers.**


	4. Micah

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Micah**

Slowly I came out of my slumber, greeted by a blinding light and a chuckle from my left. With my brow furrowed in confusion, I rubbed my eyes before I turned to look in the direction the laughter had come from, and saw Holly smiling at me.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Shut up," I groaned as I stood up, stretching my limbs as I did so. I must've been asleep for a couple hours, as the sun had replaced the moon in the sky. "How long was I out?" I pondered out loud, mostly to myself, but Holly shrugged anyway.

"About eight hours." Damn. Way off. "I don't see how you did go to sleep though, with the moon full and all. I figured it would've given you energy."

Why did I fall asleep, then? Normally, when the moon was full, we all had our energy spiked up no matter what time we went to bed, and considering I woke up around five, it shouldn't have been that bad.

That's when it hit me. "I didn't drink my Monster yesterday." No, I only had one sip before my mother kicked me out of the house. That bitch.

Holly laughed. "Why did you do that, stupid?"

"I'm not stupid," I said, shoving her lightly. "I was going to, but then the bitch formerly known as Renée kicked me out of the house."

"Oh…that makes a lot of sense." Holly pursed her lips in thought before we heard a knock come from behind us.

"We're ready to come out," Marissa said through the door, her voice a bit raspy as if she hadn't had anything to drink for awhile.

"Hey, Bella," I heard a voice come from behind me as Holly started to open the door. I turned around to find Micah Newman, the prick of the pack, smiling at me as he slowly walked closer, his hands in his pockets as if he was trying to seem innocent. I knew better. "What are you up to?"

I turned to look at Holly and she nodded. "I need to get their cuffs off of them, anyway."

As she walked in, I turned to Micah with a glare. "What the fuck do you want?" I growled, my lips curling over my teeth. Micah was the kind of guy that if you gave him an inch, he'd take a mile, so I knew better than to be civil with him…that only led him to think I was _interested_ in garbage like him.

"Easy there, tiger," he said as he flashed his pearly white teeth, ones that he tried to use on many women. It only worked with three. "I was just coming to see why you didn't join the rest of the pack in a hunt."

"As you can see, Newman," I said before pointing to the foscadh behind me, "I was busy."

"With the lezzie," he said as he raised a black eyebrow, crossing his arms. Micah would've been a decent enough guy to go for, if I was straight, considering he had the looks, what with his short black hair and tan complexion and his athletic build, but his personality flushed everything decent about him down the toilet. He was a prick. That's all we could say.

"Fuck off, Micah," Holly said as she walked out of the foscadh, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Nobody asked you to come here, anyway."

"Come on, Bella," Micah said as he ignored Holly, grabbing my arm as if trying to guide me somewhere else. "Let's get away from the lezzie. We don't want any gay germs rubbing off on you, now do we?"

A growl built up in my chest as I shook his hold off of me and glanced at Holly, who was growing more and more furious by the minute. Not only was she openly gay, but her hatred for Micah's attitude was also out in the open.

Though that wasn't surprising, since there were only a select number of people who could actually _tolerate_ him and that was it.

"At least I've had more women than you, asshole. Your three "conquests" were all fakes. The first one was too stoned to remember her name, the second one was too wasted to make any decisions of her own, and the third one was too stupid to see through your pathetic exterior."

Micah's lips curled over his teeth as he shoved me behind him. "Step back, Bella. Let me show you how a _man_ is supposed to fight."

"What, you want me to go get my grandfather?" I asked him, shoving him away from me. "I don't need you to save me, Micah. I'm perfectly capable of saving myself. Right now I need to be saved from your sad attempts to please me, you pathetic Neanderthal."

"Holly?" Jon asked as he staggered out of the foscadh, water dribbling down his chin and down his bare body. "Can you walk me home, now?"

Holly sighed. "Yeah, Dad, I can." She grabbed his arm and threw it over her shoulder before she looked at me. "You going to be okay here?"

I nodded. "I can handle him."

"Talk to you later, then," she said with a brief nod before she walked her father towards her house, Marissa and Justin heading to their own house as they rubbed their wrists carefully.

"So how about it?" Micah asked as he winked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Did he ask me a question? Surely he didn't. I was fairly good at picking up those kinds of things.

"You know. Me and you. Let's go out tomorrow."

Of course. He didn't ask the question because he _always_ asked the question. He was on my tail to date me and I was getting sick and tired of his badgering. "Micah, face it. It's never going to happen." I went to walk away but I soon found myself pinned against the door to the foscadh, glad that my clothes was preventing my skin from burning at the silver polishing.

"It should happen." He growled as he pressed his lower half against mine, his third leg hardening against my thigh.

"What the _fuck_ ar—"

His large right palm fit over my mouth as his left hand reached for the hem of my jeans, pushing them down slowly. "I'll have you, Bella. Whether you want it or not."

_Oh, hell no. I'm __**not**__ going to let this asshole do this to me._

I opened my mouth as wide as I could before I closed it, my teeth sinking into his hand.

He jumped back with a yelp. "Ouch!" he yelled as he held his wrist, looking at the bite mark I inflicted on him.

I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "You done now?"

I expected him to say no, of course, since it was Micah, but I didn't expect him to fucking smirk as he looked back up at me.

"I'm just getting started," he growled as he charged for me, his hands clasping at my wrists before he pushed me to the ground, my face in the dirt as he straddled my ass. "If I can't go in one way, I guess I'll have to go in another."

I moved my head just enough to make sure I could talk without getting dirt in my mouth. "I always knew you were a fan of butt sex."

With a growl he shoved my head further into the dirt as I felt him try and take off my pants.

_Stupid foscadh, _I thought_, why'd you have to be so far away from the houses, huh?_

Regardless, I closed my eyes as I started to shift, waiting for Micah to wonder what I was doing.

He caught on as he stood up, but he only took off his shirt instead. "Looks like we'll be doing it doggy-style."

"Sicko," I said once I was in my wolf form, turning around and giving him a bite in his shoulder while he was still vulnerable as he transformed.

After three more bites, Micah threw me off of him as he growled. "Come here so I can make you my bitch."

"Not a chance, fucker," I growled before I charged him at the same time he charged me. He bit my paw as we collided, whereas I bit his neck before we rolled around in the dirt.

"Someone's fighting!" I heard someone shout, their voice coming from a house near the lake. Thank God someone heard us fighting.

As we fought, I could feel Micah growing weary of the fight, blood drying in his black fur before I tossed him to the side. I nudged him with my nose to make sure he was unable to fight me any longer, and, when he didn't move, I smiled triumphantly to myself.

Of course, at that moment, Renée and Granddad appeared.

Fucking brilliant.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Renée barked at me once I was at the house, her arms crossed as the rest of the pack watched Micah's naked body healing.

"He tried to _rape_ me," I shot back, "what else was I supposed to do?"

"He's a decent boy, Bella, I doubt he'd was trying to rape you."

Holly snorted. "I don't know what universe you live in, Renée, but Micah is anything but decent. He's been trying to go out with Bella for the past three years. I'm going to side with Bella on this one."

Oliver nodded. "It's highly probable that Micah was trying to rape her."

"Mmm," she simply said as she glanced at the two wolves who had spoken up for me before her head shot to face me again. "Regardless, that gives you no right to almost kill your packmate. When he wakes up you should apologize."

"What the _fuck_!" I yelled as I stood up. "Me, apologize to him? He should apologize to me for trying to stick his dirty cock in me."

"Dad, what's your say in the matter," Renée said as she turned to Granddad who listened quietly. "This is means for exile, right?"

He sighed. "Normally an offense of this nature would result in exile, the reason behind this offense is justifiable." Thank fucking God he was on my side and not Renée's. "But," he said as he held up a finger. Oh God, not but; I hated it when he added but to something. "I do think you and Micah should spend some time apart."

"Alright, where are you sending him?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

He shook his head. "He's staying here, Bella. We need to keep an eye on him in case his injuries don't heal correctly. You, on the other hand, walked away practically unscathed, so you have no reason to stay here."

My mouth fell agape as I stared at him in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious? I have nowhere to go! I haven't been around long enough to make any connections to different packs, whereas _he _has. This is my home! This is my pack!"

"There is one place you can go," he said as he glanced in Renée's direction. "You can go live with your father."

My father? I had no clue who my father was! How was I supposed to go and live with him! "I don't know where he is, let alone who he is. How do I know he isn't some creepy pervert who'll try to fuck me in my sleep?"

"He's a decent man, Bella," Granddad said as he motioned for me to sit down. With a groan I did. "I've met him a couple times while your mother and he were dating, and he has got a good heart. As to where he is, well, that's not hard since he's been living in the same place for the past sixteen years."

"And where is that, Los Angeles?" It would make sense. If he was buanaithe he could blame his non-aging on Botox and plastic surgery.

He shook his head. "He lives in a quaint town, works as the Chief of Police. What was the name again, Renée?"

"Forks, Washington."

Forks, Washington? "I've never heard of it."

"You should get used to the name," Renée said as she walked towards me. "Since you're going to be living there until you're eighteen."

A year and a month with a man I didn't know? Yeah, this was going to be awesome, I could feel it.

Not.

* * *

**A/N: And now we get to the good part, because who else is in Forks Washington besides her father? Why, Alice of course.**

**But don't think that just because they see each other it means they automatically fall in love with one another. No, these werewolves don't imprint, that's a shifter thing, instead they have anam cara's, which are soul mates (the irish translation is anam cara), and it's a gradual change. **

**Plus, Bella wants to have fun with them first.**

**The two Irish words I used in this chapter were foscadh and buanaithe, which means shelter and immortalized. As we progress in the story you'll see less and less Irish words as they deal with packs and not an individual such as Bella.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me just say, yes, Renee and her grandfather were both being ridiculous. They should've sent Micah away, but...this wouldn't be a Bellice story if it happened that way. :) See you next time.**

**Thanks go to Hollowgo for creating Bella's packmates and to CeceAsh for being an awesome Beta.**


	5. Forks

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Forks**

"_Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. The seatbelt sign has been turned on and we're about to take off so we can reach our destination of the William R. Fairchild International Airport in Port Angeles, Washington. Please enjoy your trip."_

I sighed as I felt the plane begin to move, glad that the seat next to me was empty so I didn't have to worry about being squished by an overweight passenger.

Well, there were two seats empty between me and my row mate, and I suspected it had more to do with him than I could classify someone as a werewolf just by the way they looked, this guy definitely fit the mark.

He was _huge_, both in height and muscle mass, and he had a scruffy beard, one that wasn't too long, and his hair flopped in front of his forehead as he read the magazine in his hands, Forbes, muttering to himself quietly as he glanced at his watch every now and then. He wore a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, so seeing him reading a business magazine looked a little bit out of picture, but I suppose it was because he was just on vacation, though I didn't see what Phoenix had to offer.

As I was about to turn to look out of my window, I caught something from the corner of my eye. There, on the back of his right leg, was a tattoo, the same one I had on the back of my shoulder.

"Clan Fitzgerald," I said as I offered my hand to him. It was normally common courtesy to introduce which bloodline you had come from before you gave your name. That way, if they weren't a werewolf like you had expected, you didn't give away your name and they couldn't stalk you.

He turned to look at me, intrigued that I was introducing myself to him. Did I not look like I was a werewolf like he did? Good, that gave me an advantage. "Clan O'Connor," he said as he took my hand, giving me a firm handshake before he turned to his magazine. "Joseph Houston."

"Bella Swan," I said, before I pursed my lips and looked out of the window. Guess he wasn't much of a conversationalist. I was hoping I could get some sort of entertainment while I was stuck on this plane for four hours. Guess not.

"What's a pup like you doing on a plane without your dame or your sire?" he asked after a minute of silence.

I snorted. "What makes you think I'm a pup?"

"You look like one."

"Well, I'm almost seventeen. I'm not a pup."

"You are as far as humans are concerned," he said before he smiled. "I'm just messing with you. You're from Hugh Bishop's pack, right?"

Wow. He knew Granddad. "I'm his granddaughter, actually. You know him?"

He nodded. "I'm from Tacoma myself, but I came down to Phoenix to talk to him about the next time the Packs will meet."

Once every ten years, alphas from different packs of the four different clans all got together to make decisions about our safety and our well-being, and I knew the time was drawing near when there would be another one. I just didn't realize it was this soon.

"If you're from Tacoma, why are you flying to Port Angeles?"

"My fiancé is from Port Angeles, and she's in the hospital," he started before a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "She's in labor right now, and I'm excited because this will be our first pup."

"That's sweet," I said with a smile, though I wasn't particular fond of kids. I didn't really want to have kids, nor did I care about them, so I was glad that God decided to make me gay. That helped with the kid thing. "You know what you're having?"

He shook his head. "No, we wanted it to be a surprise, since we've been trying for over twenty years."

Damn. He looked like he was in his thirties, so if he was trying for a kid for over twenty years, he must've been buanaithe. "So are you buanaithe?" I asked, appraising his overall young appearance.

He nodded. "Have been for thirty-one years. I'm actually sixty-two."

Hmm. A relatively new alpha, I think. "You sure don't look like it."

"The perk of being a werewolf," he said.

Throughout the rest of the plane ride, I got to know Joseph more, well enough, in fact, that he let me call him Joe. Apparently only his close friends could call him Joe.

When the plane began its descent, I gathered my carry-on items before I felt Joe tap me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned around.

"I forgot to ask this, but you said your last name was Swan, right?" he asked. "Do you have a father in Forks?"

I nodded. "That's where I'm headed, actually."

"Man," Joe laughed, "I didn't know Charlie had a daughter." Jesus fucking Christ, he knew my father too?

"He didn't know either," I said with a shrug. "Once my mother found out she was pregnant, she left him. She had what she wanted so she saw no more need from him."

"He knows you're here, right? You don't need a ride home?"

As generous as that was, I couldn't accept that offer, not when he was about to become a father. "Yeah, he's going to meet me in the parking lot."

"Alright, well, take care. If you or your father needs anything give me a call and let me know. I'll send one of my wolves up to Forks to help you all out."

I nodded. "I'll pass the message along. Nice meeting you, Joe."

"Same here, Bella."

Once I got off of the plane and waited for my luggage to get to me, I contemplated on what my father would look like. He would probably be big and burly, judging by Renée's taste in men, and he would obviously be good-looking, no doubt, but what about his personality?

_Probably just another guy who was glad he didn't have to partake in his child's life, _my mind mused.

I spotted my luggage on the conveyer belt and snatched them up, tugging my carry-on bag under my arm as I held the two suitcases in each hand. I knew I wasn't going to need much clothing, as the clothes I had were more suited for Arizona weather and not Washington weather, but I had enough to sustain me until I needed to go to the mall and get more clothes.

I was greeted my sunlight as I walked out of the Port Angeles airport, looking around for any sign of a werewolf looking for the daughter he never knew he had.

With a sigh I dug into my jacket pocket, because I was seriously beginning to doubt he'd show, and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling the tobacco as someone else gave me a disgusted look.

_It's my body I'm killing, not yours_, I wanted to snap, _and even then it won't kill me, so turn the fuck around and shut up._

Thankfully the woman did as she was told, or did what I had hoped she would do, pursing her lips in thought as she shook her head.

"Uh, excuse me," I heard a voice call from behind me, though I could tell it wasn't directed towards me. "I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but I was wondering if your name was Bella Swan?"

The woman who had given me the disgusted look before turned around. "No, I'm sorry to say I'm not."

"I am," I said as I stuck the cigarette in my mouth and grabbed my suitcases again before I turned around.

Surprisingly, he didn't look _at all_ like I speculated him to be. He wasn't short, no, nor was he scrawny, but he wasn't anything like I thought my father would be.

With salt-and-pepper hair, he had a medium-build and he was fairly tall, about six foot even. He was aging, so I assumed that he wasn't buanaithe, judging from his hairline that was beginning to recede and the wrinkles on his forehead. The most surprising thing about him, I thought, was the stereotypical cop mustache above his upper lip.

"Wow," he said as he walked over towards me, taking one of my suitcases from my hands. I took this opportunity to take out the cigarette from my lips and exhaled smoke. "You…you sure look like your mom."

_Geez, what a compliment. _"Thanks." I flicked the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. "Should I call you Dad or Charlie or what?"

"Charlie's fine," he said as he balanced his weight on one leg uncomfortably before clearing his throat. "Uh…car is this way." He lifted a finger towards the parking lot, and I nodded.

I followed him towards a light blue car, one that was obviously his what with the lights on top and the big white and blue letters posted on the side that read "Police", and dumped my luggage into the trunk before I got in the passenger side seat, staring up at the sun as it shone brightly on the road, reflecting off of the collected water not so far from here.

"Okay," Charlie said as he got in the driver's seat, turning to me with a smile. "You picked a good day to come here, Bella. It's really rare we get sun."

"So is it like a constant abyss of eternal darkness or what?"

He shrugged as he started up the engine before pulling out of the parking lot. "Well, we get _a lot _of rain, and then in the winter we get _a lot_ of snow. Have you seen snow falling before, Bella?"

I shook my head. "Only on television."

"Oh, man, you'll love it. The way it forms on hills and the tree limbs, god it's a beautiful sight."

_Now I see where I get my love of nature from. Renée couldn't care less about the planet and its natural sights. _"Can't wait."

Charlie pursed his lips as he stared out of the windshield awkwardly, not sure what to say next.

Maybe I didn't sound as enthusiastic as I should?

"So…" I drifted as I thought of a topic we could talk about. "Uh…you've lived here for how long?"

"About three-fourths of my life," he answered with a small smile tugging at his lips. "I remember when my Dad moved me here after he divorced my mother; I was about ten at the time. I thought this place was so boring, but then I found the natural beauty in it. It's really a great place to live and the people here are the best. You'll be welcomed into the community in no time."

"Well, that's good to know."

He sighed. "There is one thing you need to know, though, before you arrive."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" Was this the part where he told me he wasn't really my father and then proceeded to rape me on the side of the road? That would be great.

"We aren't the only…creatures, residing in Forks."

My ears twitched with excitement. I'd heard that there were other supernatural creatures that wandered the Earth, but never had I met one, let alone seen one. "Oh?" was all I could muster up. Really Bella? That's the best you could do? "What else is there?" I asked in hopes of saving my poor choice of words.

"There is a coven of vampires living in Forks and a pack of shape shifters in the neighboring reservation of La Push." He shrugged. "I figured I should tell you before you run into one of them, considering how they smell and all."

"Do you know who they are?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. The patriarch of the coven works in the hospital, he's a respected doctor among his peers, and his children, or rather coven mates, go to the school I've registered you in. As for the shifters, well, I'm friends with a couple of their elders. My best friend, Billy, is the father of one of them and my…erm…" Charlie cleared his throat. "Girlfriend," he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, obviously trying to see if I approve of his relationship or not, "has two children, both of which are shifters."

"That's nice," I said before I smiled. "Girlfriend, huh? Is she your Anam Cara? Does she know?"

He sighed as he shook his head with a small laugh. "Jesus Christ. I didn't think I'd get this kind of reaction to me telling you I had a girlfriend. I expected more or less of a "what the hell are you doing with a shifter's mom" kind of attitude."

I shrugged. "I've got no room to judge. I mean, I've got a girlfriend and—"

"You…have a girlfriend?" he asked as he turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "You're gay?"

I nodded. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no, of course not," he said as he fervently shook his head. "I just…I just didn't expect it, you know."

I chuckled. "I'm just messing with you, Charlie."

"Oh," he said as his brow furrowed.

For the rest of the hour or so car ride, I got acquainted with Charlie, discussing our hobbies and what we've been doing for the past 16 odd years. It was a good bonding experience with my father, to say the least, and I was glad I could relate to him more than I could to Renée. Sometimes I wondered if we were ever related, but being with Charlie, I could see that I must've gotten most of my personality from him.

Thank God.

Once we reached Forks, I looked around at the scenery; he was right, it was beautiful. So many trees and green, I could feel my inner wolf grin as it imagined the many meals he would be having in the forest.

Charlie pulled up to a small white house, far enough away from the other houses to be private but close enough to still be considered neighbors, and I wasn't all too surprised when I saw the boat outside of the shed. Charlie did tell me he was big on fishing.

"I drink the red kind of Monster, if that's alright with you," he said as we got out of the car.

Fuck yes. "That's fine with me."

He gave a small smile, pleased that I was being nice to him, and nodded. "Alright, well, when we get this stuff up to your room, I have a present for you."

Oh? A present, eh? "That's cool." Probably wasn't all that great, considering he was just the Chief of Police in this podunk town, but still, he was making an attempt to be a father.

We headed into the house, and the inside fit the atmosphere outside. It had an old and small town feel to it, except for the giant plasma screen tv in the living room. Charlie probably liked to watch sports.

Regardless, I headed up the stairs and into a bedroom. The rich oak floors were complimented nicely with the forest green wallpapers. I noticed a dream catcher hanging off of the head of the bed, the fixtures of the bed being shades lighter than the floor, and a red comforter hugged the sides of the mattress.

"Your Grandfather told me you liked red, so I bought a red comforter," Charlie said as he sat my suitcases down on the floor. "I also bought you a desk and a laptop, since I know kids these days likes technology and whatnot."

I figured. The present wasn't all that great. "Thanks Charlie. René—I mean my mom wouldn't let me have a laptop. She thought all I would do is look up ways to kill her," _not that I haven't tried_, "or whatever."

"Well, I figured it would be a nice thing for a teenager to have," he said with a nod. "So, do you want to see your present now or have a Monster with me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought the laptop was my present."

"No, that just comes with the room."

"Then I want to see my present."

He nodded. "Follow me, then." I followed him down the stairs and back outside, towards his little shed. He turned to me before he smiled. "Okay, so you're grandfather was gracious enough to wire me some money in order to pay for this thing. I figured you would need a mode of transportation since I go into work early, and, well, your grandfather told me you would like it. Brace yourself," he said with a sly nod before opening the door, revealing a beauty.

I only had three words to describe it. Sleek, sexy and badass.

Inside the tiny little shed, which now seemed like a shrine that surrounded this wonderful object, was a motorcycle. The lines were clean and smooth and it was all black, and not only that, it was shiny.

My jaw almost dropped onto the ground. "Holy Mother Mary of Moses…" I took a step closer and ran my hand along the smooth metal, a grin spreading across my face as I imagined myself riding on it. "The make and model?"

"Honda DN-01."

"Year?"

"2009."

Damn. He bought me a motorcycle. Not only that, he bought me a fucking hot motorcycle that would no doubt make me look fucking hot on it.

_It's obvious what kind of gift it is. A 'I'm sorry I didn't know you were alive, so here's a new bike to make up for the sixteen years of your life I missed' kind of gift._

"Thank you Charlie…it's great!" I threw my leg over the seat and got a feel for her. Man, she felt good.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you love it. So, you want to have a Monster with me now or should I let you get acquainted with your new ride?"

"I need a Monster. I haven't had one yet today," I said as I got off of the bike, though reluctantly. There would be other days to ride it.

Charlie nodded and I followed him back inside the house. He opened the fridge and pulled out two cans, handing me one.

As soon as I cracked the lid on the can, I could hear a thundering engine approaching.

Charlie cleared his throat. "I uh—have to go to the bathroom. I had a steak last night and it's not settling with me."

I nodded as he left and shrugged it off. I didn't know that much about him, and I certainly didn't want to know about his bowel movements.

Just as I was about to take a swig from the can, an empowering stench filled the air. At first I thought it was Charlie but I realized it wasn't feces I was smelling. No, it was like a mixture of sewage water, mold, musk _and_ feces.

"God damn, what the fuck is that _smell_?" I asked as I plugged my nose with my fingers.

"I don't know, but you probably want to light a match," a feminine voice came from behind me, nearly causing me to jump.

_Who the fuck?_

I turned around to see two very athletic looking strangers smiling at the doorway that led to the living room.

_Great,_ I groaned_, my first day here and the house gets robbed. Perfect._

* * *

**A/N: Can any of you guess who the _robbers_ are? I'll give you a hint, they aren't Original characters.**

**Anam Cara is the Irish term for Soul Mate, so the Children of the Moon have a mating bond and such like vampires do.**

**Updates may slow down since I'm converting some of my writing time into workout time; I've decided that I need to lose some weight. Either way, I will still update, but don't expect a whole lot of updates during a week.**

**I've got to get going now. My public speaking class starts in a half hour and I have to turn in my self-evaluation of the speech I bombed and I'm pretty sure I have a test in there. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and links to what Joe looks like and what Bella's bike looks like are on my profile.**

**Peace out!**


	6. La Push

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: La Push**

_Well, if we were going to be burgled, I'd rather it be by them. I could use the excuse that I was distracted by their good looks._

It was true, they obviously looked good. The girl looked like she was about nineteen, her black hair cut at her ears, and you could see the muscle lines that rippled in her copper skin. On her shoulder was a circular tattoo with wolves howling, it appeared, and it seemed to be a Celtic design. She wore a pair of cut-off jean shorts, ones that complimented her assets perfectly, and a green tank top.

Next to her was a younger boy, a smile adorning his lips as he looked at me. He was gangly, his body obviously not grown into his man muscles, and he appeared to be about fifteen. He had short black hair as well, and brown eyes that had that spark of a sense of adventure. He wore a simple light blue t-shirt, but underneath the right sleeve I could make out the bottom of the same tattoo that the girl had. He too wore cut-off jean shorts.

_Jeez, they must belong to a cult what with their jean shorts and their tattoos_.

"It's obvious she's Charlie's daughter," the female spoke again, a smirk on her lips. "She's hot."

The boy nodded. "She is. Are you…Bella?"

My brow furrowed. How'd they know my name? "Uh…y—"

"Seth! Leah!" Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen, waving a match in his hands. "You came!"

Seth chuckled. "Of course we did, Charlie. Mom told us you wanted us to show your daughter around town, so we figured we'd lend a helping hand, right Leah?"

Leah nodded. "It's no problem, really Charlie."

Oh. So these were the children of Charlie's girlfriend. That meant…they were shifters.

Well that explains the smell.

"You look like your father's kid," Seth said with a smile before offering his hand. "I'm Seth Clearwater."

As I took his hand, I only noticed one thing; it was hot. Do shifters run at a higher temperature than humans? "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Leah," she said as she offered her hand, "this numbskull's older sister."

I chuckled. "You two look related," I said as I took her hand, noting that it was at the same temperature as her brothers. My theory seemed to only be strengthening; shifters did have a higher temperature than humans. I didn't know for sure, though, until I met a shifter that wasn't tied to the Clearwaters'.

"Yeah, I know," Leah said with a roll of her eyes, "it sucks."

"So, Bella, I thought on your first day I'd let you hang out with kids your own age instead of an old geezer like me," Charlie said with a smile. "I mean, if you don't mind."

"No, no, that's cool," I said as I smiled back. "It's a good opportunity for me to see the sights and sounds that Forks has to offer."

"That's good," Seth said with a grin, "we were going to take you to the beach, anyway."

A beach. Awesome. "Sweet, I'm in."

"Come on, Bella, you can sit in the passenger seat," Leah said as she walked out of the house, Seth following her. With a sigh I decided to follow them and was surprised to see Seth hopping into the back of a very old pickup truck. I raised an eyebrow as I stared at the red, more orange from age, monster.

"We got it cheap from a friend," he explained before patting the side of the truck. "Come on, get in."

"Hang on, Bella," Charlie called as he walked out of the house, my Monster can in his hand. "Don't forget your Monster."

_Thank you Charlie for looking out for me._ "Thanks," I said as I gave a yawn for the shifters' sake. "Jet-lag is really getting to me." I took the can from his hands and nodded. _It wouldn't end wisely if I forgot my sustenance. I could only imagine what these two would think if I passed out on the beach. _

He nodded before he walked back to the house, and so I hopped into the truck next to Leah.

For most of the car ride, it was silent in the truck. Well, as silent as you could get with the thunderous engine this beast held within. Regardless, I took this as an opportunity to check out the sights and sounds that my new home had to offer, impressed by the natural beauty it held. Phoenix wasn't nearly anything like that; it was more artificial beauty than anything.

I could tell when we reached the beach; the salty sea air assaulted my nostrils, causing them to sting lightly before I got used to the smell. Inhaling, I could definitely tell this was shifter country, considering the pungent odor that was mixed with the other natural smells that the beach had to offer.

When Leah stopped the car, Seth hopped off of the back and ran down towards the beach. As I got out, I noticed that there were several natives scattered across the beach, some tanning (though they didn't really need it) others surfing, a few swimming, and others playing different beach sports; volleyball and Frisbee from the looks of it.

I noticed that there were two different classifications of natives here. You had your beefy, short haired natives and the smaller longer-haired natives. My guess was that the beefy versions were the shifters. From closer inspection, I could see that there were eight beefy natives, as opposed to everyone else who was smaller (though some of those with long hair were tall and had muscle, but nowhere near the amount the beefy ones had), and they each had a tattoo on their right shoulder, much like Seth and Leah had.

_Fucking idiots. They should know not to put their tattoos in the same place. It makes it look like they belong to a cult._

"So, what do you want to do?" Leah asked as she walked up next to me. "You want to chill by the water? Play volleyball? Surf?"

"I don't have a surfboard," I said with a shrug. "Nor do I know how to surf."

Leah chuckled. "I figured you didn't, but you look like you could pick up on it fairly fast. Besides, you don't need a surfboard. A buddy of mine runs the shack over there," she said as she pointed to a shack that was closer to the water than the parking lot, "with his mom, and I'm sure he'll give you a freebie since it's your first time. Actually, I think he's on break," Leah muttered to herself before pointing to one of the boys that was playing Frisbee, and surprise, surprise, he was one of the beefier Quileutes. "Embry is his name. Come on, I'll introduce you."

"O…kay," I said as I followed her down towards the group of boys that were playing Frisbee.

"Leah! Where'd you find your smoking hot friend?" one of the boys asked, chuckling as he tucked the Frisbee under his arm, a smirk on his face. "Hey baby, how do you like your eggs in the morning?"

Oh wow. Coming on a little strong, wasn't he? "Unfertilized, thank you," I said, causing the other boys to join in a chorus of "Oooh"s, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "So which one is Embry?" I asked. All of the beefy ones looked the same; there were three of them down here, the one who had flirted with me, and two others.

One of them, thankfully not the one who came on strong, smiled as he offered his hand. "I'm Embry, and you are?"

I took his hand, once again noting that his skin was hot. Yep. It was a shifter thing. "Bella Swan."

"The Chief's daughter?" he asked. "I didn't know he had a daughter."

"He didn't either," Leah said with a shrug. "Apparently her no-good mom left when she found out he had knocked her up." She gave me a brief smile. "No offence."

"None taken. My mom's a real bitch, anyway," I said, causing the boys to laugh. Would they find it funnier if they knew that she really was a bitch? Probably, but I wasn't going to tell them that. "So, you sell surfboards?"

Embry nodded. "Well, I rent them too, but if you want to buy one I can get you a discount, considering you're new and all."

"He's just hoping you'll break the board on your first wave, just so he can charge you full price when you need a new board," the last beefy Quileute said, offering his own hand. "I'm Quil Ateara, Embry's best friend."

I took Quil's hand and, even before they touched, I knew that his skin was going to be hot. It was. "Nice to meet you."

Quil didn't seem interested in me like his other two beefy buddies were, though he did seem friendly enough. The smaller Quileutes looked disinterested and took the Frisbee away from the beefy one who had it, deciding to play while their friends talked to the new hot girl.

"So, Bella," the flirting one said as he leaned closer, "how about you and I go somewhere more private? Just the two of us?"

"Leave the girl alone, Ricky," a voice came from the left and I turned to see Seth with another beefy dude, one who was taller and beefier than the others, though not by much, his hair cropped short and his tattoo in the same exact spot as the others. Great. I'm surrounded by shifters. "I doubt the Chief would like to hear that his daughter was fucked by some asshole on her first day at Forks."

Ricky grumbled to himself before he walked away, hands in his pockets. I snickered as he walked away, reminding me of a dog sticking his tail between his legs. That's when it hit me.

This guy must be the alpha of the pack, the way Ricky followed his orders.

Cocking my head to the side, I evaluated this alpha on his looks. He was young, yes, probably around the same age as me, though he had that aura about him that made him seem older. He wore a pair of cut-off shorts, a fashion statement amongst the shifters it appeared, and a black wife beater that strained over his bulging shoulders, his abdominal muscles making a brief appearance in the material.

This was why I was glad I was gay. I _hated_ guys who thought they were all that because the Lord blessed them with good looks.

That's _exactly_ what I got from looking at this guy.

"Hey, I think Jennifer needs help moving some of the merchandise. Why don't you all go and help her?" he asked to the four that surrounded us. They looked at one another with a sigh and nodded before they headed towards the shack Leah pointed out to me earlier. "You're Charlie's daughter, right?"

Why did he tell his friends to leave us alone? Just to ask if I was Charlie's daughter? "Uh…yeah, why?"

"I'm Jacob Black. My dad is your dad's best friend, so we'll probably be seeing each other a lot." He shrugged. "Which isn't a bad thing, considering I can see us hanging around one another a lot."

Of course. He wanted to flirt with me himself. And he called Ricky an asshole; oh how I love irony. "I don't really know, Jacob. I don't really like hanging out."

"That's okay," he said with a grin, his pearly whites contrasting against his russet colored skin perfectly. "We don't have to hang out. We could just mess around."

Fucking brilliant. Full of himself and he can't take a hint. "No Jacob. I don't want to mess around with you."

"Do you want to fuck me?"

"Fuck no," I half-shouted as I could feel the blood in my veins begin to boil. He was _this_ close from meeting with my fist.

"Come on, Bella! You know you want it. I'm hot, you're hot, let's go have hot sex. We don't even have to go to a bed, we could just go find a spot in the forest and d—"

_CRACK_.

God damn his jaw was hard, but I could tell I made an impact as he rubbed his jaw in disbelief. "No means no, Jacob."

"You-You fucking _hurt_ me," he said, obviously in disbelief as stared at my hand.

"Of course I did. I'm not going to let some asshole like you come on to me even after I've said no. Fuck off, Jacob; I'm not in the fucking mood to mess with a fucking prick who can only think with his other head."

As I walked away I could hear him mutter "Shit, she's fucking strong…I need to tell the pack to keep an eye on her…"

"Can we get out of here?" I asked Leah as I stood outside of the shack. Quil, Seth, Embry and Leah all looked at me with disbelief, Quil and Seth with their jaws open whereas Leah was fighting a smirk. Good. She was on my side.

"Uh…yeah, we can," Leah said, and even her tone proved that she was on my side. She was fighting a laugh.

The drive back home was silent, Leah glancing at me every other second as if she didn't believe what had happened, and I waved to her once she dropped me off.

_Damn, I need a smoke._ I waited outside awhile as I lit a cigarette and took drag after drag until it was finished. Once I flicked the butt to the ground, I headed inside.

"You smoke, huh?" Charlie asked from the living room, only the top of his head visible as he sat in his recliner comfortably.

"Yeah," I said as I sat down on the couch. "It helps when I have a lot of stress. Living with Renée, I got a lot of that, so smoking helped me calm down."

"Mmm," he said unenthusiastically. "What's giving you stress now?"

"Leah was paranoid around me because I punched Jacob in the jaw."

The television became muted as Charlie turned to look at me for the first time since I came home. "You did what?"

"I punched him. He was being a real jerk and I thought he needed to be taught a lesson. His jaw was harder than most humans, but I hurt him."

"That's because he's a shifter," Charlie said with a groan. "Great. Now you're going to have the shifters trying to figure out what you are."

"Oops?" I offered with a shrug.

Charlie only rolled his eyes as he turned on the television.

At least I didn't get into much trouble for it.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, Bella caused trouble in La Push, it seems. **

**And yes, Charlie is a werewolf but no, he isn't immortal. Now that he has a mortal girlfriend I'd doubt he'd want to become immortal, you know?**

**Special thanks go to my pal Noble Korhedron (I really hope I got that right) for creating Ricky. He also made another OC shifter, but I have yet to include him into the story. I know when he can appear, but I have yet to do it.**

**Anyway, I finished Chapter Seven yesterday so that's why this chapter is out so quickly. Plus, I wanted to see your reaction to Jacob getting his jaw hit. Pretty nice, huh? This Bella doesn't take shit from anybody. **

**Next chapter we see three of the Cullen brood. Guesses as to who we see?**


	7. Forks High School Part 1

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Forks High School Part 1**

The sound of falling water accompanied me as I tried to sleep on the day that I was going to go to school. Thankfully, though, the rain stopped around one in the morning and I was finally able to fall asleep. Lesson learned, I should learn how to fall asleep to the sound of rain, considering the climate Forks was associated with.

Regardless, when my alarm clock buzzed at seven I groaned as I got up, rolling out of bed while my bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor. With a yawn I stretched my limbs and I could tell that my hair was greasy, so I grabbed a set of clothes and trudged myself to the bathroom.

As the hot water dripped down my body I began to think about what I did to Jacob about a week ago. I knew I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me, but he was really being a jerk. Then again, I did expose to him and to his pack that I was stronger than ordinary humans. I guessed, judging by his reaction, _my_ hand was supposed to hurt after punching him, but it didn't.

And that could get me into serious trouble.

With a sigh I turned off the water and headed into my room. Completely naked, the chill air caused a shiver to run down my spine as I tried to find something decent to wear for the first day of school. Pleased when I found a kickass outfit; an army green Muse shirt that had the lyrics "They will not control us" on the front in red letters and "We will be victorious" on the back, along with a pair of tight black jeans that had holes designed in them, two big ones specifically at the knees. With my leather jacket, I was sure to turn heads.

Or maybe it would be my motorcycle. Either way, I was sure to give the teenage population of Forks a run for their money.

Once I was dressed I looked in the mirror to see that my hair was a mess. I grinned just as I heard my cell phone ring, the lyrics to Bad Reputation being sung from my pocket. I took out my phone to see that Charlie was calling me.

"Hi, Charlie," I said as I ran a hand through my hair, trying to tame it the best I could. It wasn't cooperating with me. _Screw it_.

"_Hey, Bella. I just wanted to remind you that the school supplies are in the living room on the coffee table."_

We had gone shopping over the week to get school supplies for my first day of school, though it was on a weekend when we went considering Charlie had work. "Cool, thanks for reminding me."

"_And Bella, be careful. I don't want to hear that you punched one of the vampires in the face, alright?"_

I sighed. "Yeah, okay fine."

I closed my phone then and headed downstairs, opening the fridge to grab a can of Monster. In between sips, I got my shit for school together, putting the notebooks and papers into a red backpack that Charlie bought for me.

Once I was done with my Monster it was time for me to get going, so I threw the can away and grabbed my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder before I walked outside and smiled as I saw my baby waiting for me in the driveway.

Over the week I did try her out, and I had to say, she felt good to ride on.

I kicked my leg over the seat of the motorcycle and turned her on, my smile growing wider as I listened to her engine purr. With a quick flick of my wrist I was on my way to what would most likely be the death of me. High School.

I've been to high school before, of course, considering that I was still a teenager, but since I _was_ a teenager, it was my duty to detest learning. And I did. With a passion.

I felt bad for those members of the pack who were buanaithe, as they had to go through high school over and over again just to keep up an appearance of being human. I learned a lot from them though, probably a lot more than the education system could offer me.

As the wind blew in my hair, I finally reached my destination and turned into the school parking lot, chuckling to myself when I saw a few students gawking in my direction. Guess they never saw a girl riding a motorcycle before.

"Is that a new student?" Someone asked once I turned the engine off. I decided to ignore them as I lit a cigarette; I'd probably need one, anyway.

"Whoever she is, she's fucking hot. _And _she can ride a motorcycle. That's fucking hotter."

Another boy whistled. "What I wouldn't give to let her ride me."

"Yeah, she looks like she would be good in bed," the first boy agreed.

"Eric, you should go and introduce yourself, considering you're on the newspaper and all," the boy who whistled snickered as I saw him nudge one of the guys from the corner of my eye.

There were three of them together. One of them had that All-American-Boy look to him; blond hair, blue eyes, and a cute face. Another was African-American, a smirk upon his lips as he shoved the last boy in my direction, an Asian with slick black hair that reached his chin in choppy cuts.

A smirk crept across my lips as the Asian walked closer towards me, clearing his throat as if he were nervous. I flicked the cigarette down to the ground as he approached.

"Uh, hi!" he said with a smile and a brief wave. "I'm Eric, Eric Yorkie, and I'm in the newspaper class. I figured I could write a snippet about you in the upcoming issue? Do you mind if I could?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Great!" he said as he took off his backpack and unzipped it, fumbling for a pencil and paper. "Okay, so let's start with your name. You are?"

"Bella Swan," I said, awaiting the reaction I would no doubt get over and over again.

"The Chief's daughter? I didn't know he had a kid," he said with a look of disbelief over his face.

"Yeah, he didn't either. Once my mom got knocked up she fled, so he didn't know I existed."

"Oh," Eric said as he scribbled on his paper. "Why did you move here?"

I sighed. "My mom and I got into a fight." I couldn't give him the real reason could I?

"Okay, well that's enough for now. If you want, I can escort you to your next class? What do you have?"

"I have Pre-Calculus."

A grin grew on his lips. "Cool, me too. Want me to walk you to class?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I don't care."

"Sweet! Follow me."

As I followed Eric, I could smell two scents, one familiar and the other new, and I immediately fought the urge to throw up. Not only was a shifter here with his pungent odor, but there was a sickly sweet scent in the air that made my nose burn.

Glancing around the parking lot I could see the source of the shifter stench, Jacob, and I was surprised to see him making out with a guy who had unruly bronze hair. I wonder what his boyfriend would think if he heard that Jacob tried to flirt with me?

Regardless I walked on into the school building, the sickly sweet stench overpowering the odor that belonged to Jacob.

My body jerked backwards as I ran into what felt like a wall, but as I turned around, I was met with the most curious pair of golden-brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," she spoke with an apologetic smile. Her skin was porcelain white and she had short black hair that spiked out into different directions. The most distinct thing about her, however, was her height. She was short. Even for a girl.

"Watch where you're going, pipsqueak," I said with a harsh tone, my eyes narrowing into slits.

Her own eyes narrowed as she glared as well, putting her hands on her hips. "Well I was going to apologize, but now I'm not. You're rude."

"Tell me something I don't know," I said just as I inhaled a whiff of that sickly sweet scent.

Fucking great. The munchkin I bumped into was a source of the sickly sweet scent…did that mean what I thought it meant? Was she a vampire?

I ignored my own question as I continued to follow Eric in silence, surprised he wasn't talking since he seemed talkative before. I was glad though, that he wasn't talking to me. I needed to focus on not trying to make a spectacle of myself.

Though by the time I was in second period, I felt like that was a lost cause. It was Biology and I _had_ to sit next to the bronze haired guy I saw making out with Jacob in the parking lot, and yes, he had golden eyes and pale white skin and a sickly sweet smell.

Gotcha. Shifters have a pungent odor and vampires have a sickly sweet scent.

He kept glancing at me every other second, his facial features switching back and forth to confusion and frustration, and I could tell he wanted to speak to me. I kept quiet.

When the bell rang, I was out of my seat in a heartbeat and I walked in my third period class, Humanities, to see I had yet _another_ vampire in this class. He was larger than the bronze haired one, Edward I learned his name was, like he was built like a serious weight-lifter or he was a bear inside a human suit. He too seemed curious as to what I was doing, but I paid no mind to him and when a human boy came up to me, I was all too thrilled to be out from under the watchful gaze of the burly vampire.

"Hey, you're Bella right?" he asked, and I recognized his voice and his looks almost instantly. He was the All-American-Boy I saw talking to Eric in the parking lot.

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

"You moved from Arizona, didn't you? Bet you miss all of that sun."

I shrugged. "You could say so."

"Well, if you need anything, like a study buddy or something, you let me know, alright?"

What was with all of these guys flirting with me? It was my first day! They couldn't let me get used to how their school works before they pounced? "I'm good, thanks–"

"Mike Newton."

A low rumble echoed in my chest as I realized how similar his name was to the wolf I despised. Micah Newman. Mike Newton. Thankfully, though, it didn't appear that Mike would be that much of a problem. "Thanks Mike, but I won't need any help."

Once the bell rang I nearly ran out of the classroom, wondering if the vampire was going to try and talk to me, when Mike caught my arm. "Hey, you want me to show you where the lunchroom is?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm pretty sure I could find it on my own."

"You sure?"

I groaned. "Yes, I'm sure. Look Mike, can't you see that _all_ of the students are heading in one direction. I'm sure if I followed them I'd wind up in the cafeteria," or I could find it by sniffing it out, but that wouldn't look human, "so I don't need your help."

With that, I ventured towards the lunchroom, my stomach growling as it ordered sustenance for my human needs. I ignored it as I realized my feat for the day.

Halfway through school and I already chewed out two people. Awesome.

* * *

**A/N: So you met the slash couple! How many of you thought Edward and Jacob were together? I bet none of you, considering that Jacob flirted with Bella. There's a reason for that.**

**Children of the Moon, in this story, are far more beautiful than vampires and thus get hit on a lot more. Even those in a mated pair or an imprinted pair can feel the effects. Leah and Jacob both fell victim to them, but since Leah is a female she was able to contain herself quicker than Jacob could, considering he is a male. He contained himself after Bella punched him because then he realized that he would probably get sent to the dog house with Edward.**

**Anyway, yes, Edward/Jacob are a slash pair. There's another femmeslash pair in this story that you'll have to figure out, and next chapter you see who Jasper is mated to. The rest of Bella's school day as yet to be shown, so you can expect there to be fun in the lunchroom. Until next time, my dear reviewers, I bid you adieu.**


	8. Forks High School Part 2

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Forks High School Part 2**

As soon as I walked through the double doors, several heads turned to look in my direction, their eyes full of curiosity as their lips moved quickly as they whispered to one another. A smirk formed on my lips as I heard why they were looking at me like that.

"That's the Chief's daughter? Since when did he have a kid?"

"Apparently he didn't know either. Just turned up at the doorstep. Either way, I'm glad he did. She's fucking hot."

"Yeah, maybe I should ask her to sit with us? You think she'd mind me?"

"Back off, boys, this bitch is mine," a familiar voice said as I got in line. From the corner of my eye I could see why I recognized the voice, it belonged to the African American boy I saw talking to Mike and Eric earlier, and he was walking towards me.

Or should I say strutting? Because seriously, he was _strutting_ towards me like he thought that would make me want him anymore than he thought I already did.

"You're Bella Swan, right?" he asked as he got in line after me, a smile on his lips. "I'm Tyler Crowley, but don't worry, I only crow _after _we have sex, not during." He winked then as he leaned closer and as I inhaled, I could tell he had put on _way_ too much cologne.

"Listen, Tyler, as much as I'd _love_ to have sex with someone of your stature, I have to decline. Sorry."

Tyler pursed his lips as he tried to think of a clever comeback. "Why not? I mean, we'd totally be the hottest fucking couple in the school."

I shook my head as I gathered my food, a burger, fries and a coke, before I turned to him. "No is no, Tyler. If I don't want to have sex with some sleaze-ball who thinks he can have me in a second just by flirting with me, then I don't have to." With that, I paid the lunch lady, exact change, and turned around to find a seat.

Thankfully I saw a girl sitting at a table by herself, slowly chewing her food as she looked over a history book that was sitting next to her tray. I could tell she looked scholarly; her hair was sticking out of her ponytail as if she was in a rush this morning and she had white rimmed glasses that seemed to compliment her skin complexion.

I sat my tray down next to her and gave her a small smile. "Hey, I'm Bella Swan."

She looked up, fork in her mouth as she seemed to pause her other activity, before chuckling. "I think _everyone_ knows your name. You're the talk of the school; everyone was hoping they'd be lucky enough to have you sit with them."

"Then consider yourself lucky," I said with a smile. I liked this girl.

"I'm Angela, by the way. Weber, for what it's worth," she offered her hand, thankfully after she wiped it on her napkin.

"It will probably be worth much once you become valedictorian," I said as I took her hand. "Seriously, I don't think I've ever seen anyone study at lunch. It's usually the time for conversations."

Angela shrugged. "I'm not much of a conversationalist. The other two girls who sit here, though, are, and they aren't the type to take kindly to strangers sitting at their table." She pointed towards the lunch line and I followed her finger to find two blondes staring in my direction carefully, whispering to one another.

I gave a shrug. "They'll be okay with it. I've seen their type before," well, I hadn't, but Holly told me about their type, "they'll love the attention of having the hot new girl sitting at their table that they won't mind having a stranger sitting with them. Watch," I said as the two girls made their way towards us.

"Hi!" one of the blondes said with an extra bit of enthusiasm as she sat down next to me. "You must be Bella, right? I'm Jessica and I was like, so looking forward to meeting you, you know?"

"Nice to meet you Jessica," I said, making sure my tone was rather bland to show I was _not_ interested in being her friend. Who could stand to be friends with someone who used the term 'like' and 'you know' in the same sentence?

"Jess is like, totally rude," the other blonde said she rolled her eyes. "I'm Lauren and I think that if you hung out with us, it would be like, the most awesome thing ever."

_Oh great. This one uses 'totally' as well._

I shook my head. "No thank you, I just moved here."

"Boo, you whore," Jessica said with a pout.

Lauren, however, smirked slightly. "It _is_ your first day. I totally understand that you want to settle down and like, get used to Forks before you make friends. Just know that we would totally enjoy it if you chose to be friends with us."

_It will be my choice, huh? So glad you're giving me the choice. _"Yeah, that's totally it," I said, glad that Angela caught on to my mocking as she tried to hide in her laughter.

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Yeah, there isn't any other new girl at this school, is there?"

"Relax, Eddie, I'm just saying…she doesn't look like she'd be able to punch Jacob and live to tell the tale. You sure that she's Bella Swan?"

My ears twitched as I heard my name being spoken from the back of the cafeteria, which was currently positioned to my right, so acting like a curious new student I looked around the room before my head snapped back to look at my food.

_God fucking damn. How many of the fuckers are there?_

Sitting at the table in the back happened to be six vampires, and they were all looking in my direction. Three of them I recognized from earlier, the bronze Edward, the burly Emmett and the tiny midget I went off on earlier.

Since the other three were strangers to me, I decided to look at them again. They were each blonde, though their hair color ranged from honey blonde to dirty blonde. One of them was male, his expression tense as he glanced around the room, and he had wavy honey blonde hair that hung past his ears. His arm was around a petite vampire with dirty blonde hair, or pale brown, however you look at it, and she had a smirk on her lips as she looked in my direction. The last one was leaning against Emmett casually, looking at her finger nails though I knew better; she was actually looking at me.

You could tell, though, that she and Emmett fit the stereotypical beautiful blonde and muscular hunk cheerleader-football relationship. At least, that's what I thought considering she looked like she just stepped off of the runway.

"Hey Angela, who are they?" I asked, pointing my chin towards the table of the vampires. Might as well learn their names. "I know Emmett and Edward, I've had classes with them, but who else is with them?"

"Those are Dr. Cullen's kids," Lauren answered for Angela, leaning against the table as she placed her chin on her hands. Someone likes to gossip, me thinks. "Apparently he's some sort of foster parent/match maker, considering four out of his six kids are dating someone he adopted."

Jessica nodded. "It's really strange. Emmett, he's dating Rosalie, the tall blonde, while Jasper is dating Jane, the shorter blonde."

"Edward is dating the hunk of La Push, Jacob Black, which is so not fair. I mean, why would two totally hot and perfect guys be dating each other instead of girls like Jessica and me? It doesn't make any sense."

"Like seriously, they should be straight."

"Anyway, the one with the short and spiky black hair is Alice and she's like, really weird."

"I think she's nice," Angela said, shrugging her shoulders. "She might not be the most normal of the Cullen bunch, but she's a sweet girl."

I snorted. _Didn't seem like it this morning_. "Dr. Cullen adopted them all?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, not really. He really only adopted Alice, Emmett, Edward and Jane. He had adopted them a couple years before his aunt and uncle died in a car crash, leaving his teenaged cousins orphaned. He took them in, considering he had been raising four teenagers anyway, and they've lived with them since."

"And then they developed crushes on their second cousins and decided to date them. It's sick."

"Lauren, they're not actually related," Angela defended them. "It's not like its incest or anything."

"Close enough," Lauren muttered under her breath.

Casting another glance at their table, I noticed that all six of them were looking in my direction. "Why would anyone want to adopt teenagers anyway?" I asked once I turned to Lauren and Jessica. It seemed I was getting more answers from them than Angela. "Wouldn't that be too much work?"

"Who knows?" Jessica said with a shrug. "All I know is that Dr. Cullen decided to adopt the brood when they were in their pre-teens."

"It's because Dr. and Mrs. Cullen knew that teenagers are often overlooked in the orphanage, because people want babies and toddlers, so they figured they'd give four unfortunate kids a break," Angela explained. "They're really a tight-nit family, too. Whenever it's sunny out, they all go hiking and camping together."

"Yeah, I bet all they do in the tent is sleep," Lauren mumbled.

Jessica snickered while Angela just rolled her eyes, whereas I turned to look at the Cullen family once more.

"Either way," Edward said as he sat up straighter in his seat, "we need to keep an eye on her. I agree with Jake that if she was human, her hand would've broken as soon as her hand made contact with his jaw."

"It appears Forks likes to attract the wrong kind of company," a low southern drawl came from the blonde male, Jasper, as he looked straight at me. "We definitely don't want something bad to happen due to her hands."

They all nodded as the bell rang and I had to fight my smirk. I'm very glad they didn't know I could hear every word they were saying. That made it amusing to know they were worried about me.

I gathered my stuff and threw away my tray and headed towards my next class, gym, and once I was in the locker rooms, Jessica and Lauren stopped at a locker.

"So, Bella, we figured that this weekend we could take you out shopping in Port Angeles," Lauren said with a shrug.

I pursed my lips. Jesus Christ, these two were worse than the boys.

Well, not really.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to say no."

"That wasn't a question," Jessica said, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

I turned to face them with a glare, and no doubt a scowl, across my face. "Looks like I answered anyway." I shut the locker quickly before I headed into the gymnasium to see that I had yet _another_ class with a vampire, only this time it was Alice, the one I went off on earlier.

She glared at me as I walked past her, so being the bitch I was, I waved with a smirk before I waited at the end of the line, crossing my arms until the coach came into view.

"Welcome to gym class boys and girls," the coach said as he stopped in the middle of the floor, glancing at us before shaking his head. "Looks like I have a sad batch of students this year. The only ones who look remotely promising is Cullen and uh…" his brow furrowed as he pointed to me. "You are?"

"Bella Swan, Charlie Swan's daughter, one he didn't know he had," I said for his benefit.

He nodded slightly. "Cullen and Swan. In case you didn't know, I'm Coach Clapp and I'll be teaching the benefits of having gym class. Now, today, since we don't have our gym uniforms, you have a free day, but tomorrow we pick up with volleyball. Today is a free day only if you are active. If you just sit around, though, I'm marking you with a zero!"

With that, Coach Clapp blew the whistle and several kids stemmed off into their own group. Most of the boys waited for Coach Clapp to get the basketballs out and Lauren and Jessica decided to walk around the gym. I was about to go the other way when I felt a cold hand on my wrist.

Turning back around, I saw that Alice Cullen was staring at me, her hand on my wrist. "Look, I think we got onto the wrong foot earlier and I think it would be fine if you and I would get along. So…you want to play corn hole with me?"

_You just want to be friends with me so you can try and get some answers out of me, huh? _"No, I don't."

"Come on! Please? I'm sorry I got mad at you this morning, it's just I get upset when someone calls me short."

"Don't be sorry for something you can't help, munchkin," I said with a shrug before I ran off to the half of the court where a game of basketball was starting. Most of the boys were hesitant to let me in on the game, but the team who decided to choose me wasn't disappointed. I was the reason they won.

Once the class was over I headed to my History class and almost walked straight out of the room.

Seriously? I had to be put in different classes with four of the vampires?

Sitting next to an empty seat was Jasper and he gave me a cautious look as I entered the room. Taking a deep breath I sat next to him and got my stuff ready for the class to begin.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale," he said as students filed into the room. "You're Bella, correct?"

I ignored him.

Throughout the rest of history he tried to talk to me, but I wasn't having it. I did my work vigorously, trying to ignore Jasper as he poked my shoulder or tapped my arm.

Regardless, I was thankful when I left the school and saw that Charlie left a message on the answering machine, asking me if I wanted to go hunting with him.

Man, my first day at Forks and already I had vampires wanting to question me.

I wonder what the rest of the year holds?

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Jasper is with Jane, and yes, I do mean Volturi Jane. She's just not with the Volturi anymore.**

**Many of you were questioning whether or not Bella was immortal, and I will answer with no, she isn't. She's mortal, as she hasn't immortalized herself by drinking the blood of an immortal Child of the Moon. Charlie and Renee are also not immortal, but Bella's girlfriend and her grandfather are immortal.**

**If you have any questions regarding this story, please feel free to ask them in the reviews. I'll try and get back to you the best I can without revealing any spoilers.**

**With that said, please enjoy and I bid you adieu! (Until next time).**


	9. Phase One

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Phase One**

The blaring of my alarm alerted me that I had to wake up. With a groan I rolled over towards the clock and smashed my hand against the snooze button, hearing a brief crack that told me I might've hit it a bit too hard.

_Whatever…I'm up now._

I sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I glanced outside, noting that the clouds were out in full force, threatening to drop the gallons of water that are being formed as raindrops.

Pursing my lips, I contemplated if riding my bike would be the best thing for today.

_I have better reflexes than a human, I'll be fine_, I decided as I headed towards my closet and threw on a random ensemble of clothes. As I walked into the bathroom to mess with my hair and throw on some eyeliner, the only makeup I wear, usually, I saw that I didn't look as much of a mess as I thought I did. In fact, I looked quite hot.

_Be prepared, Bella_, I told myself, _the boys are going to eat you up. But_, I thought as I pursed my lips, glancing at my t-shirt, _I need to modify this shirt so that I can be sure they eat me up. _

With a smirk I grabbed the scissors from the cabinet, why Charlie left them in the bathroom I'll never know, and cut off some of the fabric around the collar, making sure that I didn't cut into the wording that was on the shirt, and was pleased when I realized I gave myself a perfect amount of cleavage; definitely not overbearing like Jessica and Lauren. Since the shirt was still too big for me, a men's size, I tied a knot in the side to make sure the shirt fit me snuggly.

_Congratulations, Bella. You just made yourself ten times hotter_, I thought as the smirk deepened on my lips while I read the words on my shirt, "A Take Over", and laughed quietly to myself. How true it would be that I'll be taking over that school from the vampires and the preppy little bitches known as Jessica and Lauren.

I grabbed the eyeliner and started to shade my eyes, but as I did, I noticed that the paint on my nails was beginning to chip off. Once I had given my eyes a darker look, though not like a raccoon because I had more decency than that, I walked into my room and grabbed the vial of fingernail polish that I had tucked away in my dresser. Glancing at the clock I could see that I had time to kill, enough time to put on the polish and let it dry, so I headed down the stairs and turned on the news as I painted my nails.

"It looks like rain," a voice called from behind me, almost causing me to jump and spill the nail polish onto the floor.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I thought out loud as I turned around to face the voice, a growl building at the back of my throat when I realized it was Charlie. "Yeah, I thought so too."

"Well, be careful. I don't want you to get into a wreck," Charlie said before his arm reached to scratch the back of his neck. "And, uh, thanks for hunting with me last night. Normally I don't eat a full deer, so it was good to know that I wasn't wasting any meat."

I shrugged. "No problem. I mean, I hunted the night before the full moon but I figured it wouldn't hurt to walk around in my fur while I was here."

"Yeah, you'll have to be careful about when and where you shift. Definitely not during a sunny day, considering that's the time the vampires typically hunt, and don't go anywhere near their house. You'll know where it's at from the smell," he said before shrugging. "Well, I've got to go. I should've been in to work already, but I thought I'd warn you about the rain."

"Thanks for that, Charlie, but I have better reflexes than a human. I won't end up being a pretzel wrapped around the tree, I promise."

"Can't blame me for worrying, though. I _am_ still your father, and I've got a year to prove that I _do_ care about you."

"I don't doubt you do, Charlie," I said with a smile. "It probably hurt knowing you had a kid and you didn't know about it, huh?"

He sighed. "I-I got to go," he said as he walked out of the house.

Touchy subject. I get it.

I groaned as I looked at the clock, noticing that I should be leaving, and I stood up, grabbing my backpack and my jacket and headed out of the door.

When I arrived at the school, however, I wasn't surprised to see Mike and Tyler watching me as I turned off my bike. Did they not get the hint?

"So, uh, cool bike Bella," Mike said as he approached me, eyeing my baby. "Where did you get it?"

I shrugged as I got off of the bike. "Not sure. Charlie gave it to me as a sort of apology for not being in my life."

"I thought he didn't know you existed? Why would he have to apologize?" Mike asked with an eyebrow raised. "I mean, he shouldn't have to if your mom left him, right?"

_Damn, word gets spread around fast. _"I guess he feels like he has to apologize. I don't know."

"Well, I'm glad you know how to ride a bike," he said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't want to see someone like you getting hurt riding something this big."

_Someone like me? Does he think that just because I'm a girl I don't know how to ride a fucking motorcycle or I can't ride one without falling? Asswipe. _"Yeah, I learned how to ride them back in Arizona. We used to ride dirt bikes around the lake house my grandfather owned," _prepare for your heart to break, Newton, _"and my girlfriend taught me how to ride one."

He only chuckled. "Man, what I wouldn't give to see you and your friend riding dirt bikes. I bet she's hot, right? I mean, someone like you would obviously be hanging around someone hot and not an ugly chick, right?"

The blood in my veins began to boil as my jaw tensed, my hands curling into fists as I tried to calm myself down._ Why does every guy think that when we say __**girlfriend**__ we mean a friend that's a girl? Is it denial? Must be denial. _"Actually, Mike, she is hot, but that's because she's my _girlfriend, _as in we make out and have sex."

His eyes grew wide as his jaw grew slack, and I couldn't help but notice the smell of arousal that emanated from him. I tried to fight back a growl as I imagined he was picturing me making out with a girl. Why did guys think that was hot? "Yo—You're gay? Like…you like chicks?"

Grabbing onto my backpack strap I nodded. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-No…I just think you're too hot to be gay, is all. You sure? Have you ever tried anything with a guy?"

_No, and I don't plan on it considering a guy almost raped me because I wouldn't give him a second look. _"Nope."

"Oh, so there's still a chance you'll go out with me, sweet," he said with a grin as he nodded and walked away.

Rolling my eyes I headed into the school, thinking about how daft and stupid human males were. Why couldn't they get it through their thick head that we don't want to be with a guy and that's why we hadn't been with one before? Idiots.

Regardless, I sat in my first class and nodded along to what the teacher was saying, acknowledging that I would have a test coming up next week, before the bell rang and I headed to my Biology class.

Once there, Mr. Sex Hair, also known as Edward Cullen, was staring at me full force, his eyes black as he glared at me.

_Oh? Did he not like that I punched his boyfriend in the jaw? Maybe I should do the same. _

Instead I only grinned as I took my spot next to him, ignoring his glare throughout class. It was funny, to say the least, that he paid more attention to me than to the teacher. It was especially funny that the teacher had to call on him three times in order to get his attention.

When the bell rang, I was more than happy to be out from under his watchful gaze. As I walked into my Humanities class, however, a hand on my shoulder told me that someone was trying to talk to me, and when I turned around I found Emmett Cullen smiling at me.

"Well, hi there!" he said with a big grin before offering his hand. "I'm Emmett, and since we'll be sitting next to each other in this boring ass class, I figured it would be best if the two of us got to know one another for the sake of our sanity."

I let out a small and polite chuckle as I took his hand. "Bella. I figured your name was Emmett. Jessica and Lauren was telling me the details about your family."

He guffawed. "You shouldn't listen to them. They're both still sore that Jacob and Edward went out with one another instead of them. They're now out to get my family." He scratched his chin then as he leaned closer to me. "But _I_ have heard things about _you_."

He did, did he? "Oh really? Like what?" I asked as I watched as the other students started to fill the room, Mike giving me a quick smile as he passed us. Ugh. Boys.

"I heard that you were a lady lover," he said as he grinned before shrugging. "I have nothing against homosexuality," he said, almost as if he saw my face change. He must've figured I was going to get mad at him. "Why would I? Both my brother and my sister are gay."

"Wait…which sister is gay? Alice?" I asked as my inner monster plotted something against her. That monster was very evil, I had to say.

He nodded. "Not many people know it, though, so you have to promise me that you'll keep it quiet."

_Mmhmm, I'll keep it quiet. After I get her turned on, of course. _"Sure, no problem," I said just as the bell rang, so Emmett and I quickly scurried into the room, glad that the teacher had his back turned.

Unfortunately, Humanities _was _boring and I was thankful when the bell rang. Of course, I wasn't so thankful when Jessica stopped me right outside the cafeteria.

"What is it, Jessica?" I asked with a sigh. I hope this wasn't going to take long; I was hungry.

She pursed her lips as she gave me a threatening look, one that my wolf had to laugh at. Should I show her a threatening look? No, probably not, it wouldn't look wise for a wolf to appear in the middle of a school, now would it?

"Spit it out, I don't have all day," I said, hoping she'd catch on that her look didn't faze me one bit.

"Stay away from Mike, he's mine," she said before she turned around abruptly, her hair almost whacking me in the face.

_You can have him, bitch. I don't want him, _I thought as I walked into the cafeteria and got my food before sitting down next to Angela. Thankfully Lauren and Jessica went to sit at a different table today, muttering to themselves as they sat down next to Mike, Tyler and Eric, obviously flirting with the three.

There were two words that described them, in my eyes. Bitchy whores.

I ate my food slowly, watching the Cullen family from the corner of my eye and, not so surprisingly, on more than one occasion they were looking at me, Jane and Rosalie glaring at me.

_Well, I know who I'm __**not**__ going to befriend, if I ever did. Those two look like they aren't the nicest apples in the bunch._

When the bell rang I threw my tray in the garbage can and headed towards the locker room, throwing on my gym uniform before the rest of the class could come in, and headed into the gym, stretching my limbs as I watched Coach Clapp gather the stray volleyballs from the court.

A grin spread across my lips as I imagined spiking the ball into Jessica or Lauren's head. I was a fairly good volleyball player and I could make the ball go where I wanted, so it wouldn't be too hard for me to make it look like an accident, right?

"Alright class!" Coach Clapp called after he blew his whistle, clapping his hands as the class lined up in the middle of the court. "We're going to play volleyball for the next couple of weeks, so if you have anything against it, I suggest you suck it up because this is what we'll be playing. Okay, there will be two teams of eleven and I'll pick the team captains. Cullen! Mallory! You're captains!"

Alice and Lauren both walked forward, Lauren smirking at Alice and Alice rolling her eyes as if to say "Oh, bother". I couldn't agree more with her, but I wouldn't mind Lauren choosing me so that I could hit Alice, just to mess with the vampires.

"Mallory, choose first," Coach Clapp directed as he wrote on his clipboard.

"Jessica," Lauren called. I had to keep from rolling my eyes; I knew she was going to pick her.

"Bella," Alice said, pursing her lips as I walked past her, our eyes meeting briefly. Did she pick me because she knew I was stronger than the average human? Or did she pick me because she knew that Jessica and Lauren were bitches that needed to be put in their place? Either way, I gave her a silent nod as I passed.

That was going to be the only form of communication she would get from me.

Once the teams were chosen, we spread over the court and Alice gave me a tiny wink before she served the ball.

And thus started the game I liked to call, "Dodge the volleyballs, you slutty bitches". It was a very fun game and Alice seemed to have caught on to what I was doing, chuckling whenever she set the ball up for me. I was glad that she was helping me out, but regardless, I wasn't going to thank her. Not until after I executed my plan, of course.

When the game was over, I was covered in sweat, which was perfect for my plan. Coach Clapp sent us to the showers, considering we had ten minutes before class ended, and I hopped in the closest shower I could.

I waited until Alice and half of the other girls in the class had finished with their shower before I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, pleased that the other girls took their change of clothes with them into the stall, and walked past Alice as I went to my locker. "Thank you," I said as our shoulders brushed, trying my hardest to keep my façade as a chuckle crept across me.

Thankfully I contained my laughter until I reached the door to my History class, in which a few students gave me a look as I walked into the classroom in hysterics. Jasper looked as if he was fighting a laugh as well before he pursed his lips.

I wondered what that was about briefly before I saw Alice pass in the hallway, hurrying to her next class and muttering to herself as she looked at the floor. A grin spread across my lips as I knew the reason for her behavior; I must've been successful in turning her on. Mission accomplished.

If this was any indicator, this school year is going to be the best one yet.

* * *

**A/N: Bella messes with the Cullens and she has a fun time doing it. :)**

**Okay, so a couple of you had questions about the story but I couldn't reply to you because you left an anonymous review. Bella is a Child of the Moon, not a shifter, so she doesn't imprint, instead they have Anam Cara's, which are similar to vampires' soul mates, and they phase no matter if they're mortal or immortal. Immortal Children of the Moon are either bitten werewolves or born werewolves that have immortalized themselves by drinking the blood of an immortal Child of the Moon. Bella, Renee and Charlie have not immortalized themselves, so they are mortal, but they can choose to if they wish.**

**With that said, the next chapter features Bella going off on Mike, a dinner party with The Clearwaters, and a threat from...Jessica and Lauren? **

**See you then!**


	10. Dinner Party

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Dinner Party**

Man, am I glad that today is over. Not only did I get stared at again by the Cullens, which was seriously becoming a habit of theirs, it seemed, but I had to have one of the slutty bitches on my team in volleyball. Alice and I were the team captains, this time, and we kept picking students besides Jessica and Lauren. Unfortunately, we ran out of players and I had to choose one of them, so I decided with Jessica, because she wasn't as bitchy as Lauren, or so I'd seen, anyway.

Of course, I didn't let her have the ball at all since the day before she proved her skills were…less than par. My team won since Lauren demanded to hog the ball from Alice, and Alice gave in for some unknown reason. Regardless, most of the class was beginning to realize I was the player they'd want to pick first no matter what sport we were playing, and the guys found me a hoot.

But that was probably because I was a hot chick with spunk. Boys are so easy to please.

Still, I was glad when I walked through the front door, only instead of being alone I was greeted with the sound of pots and pans clanging together and feet scurrying across the floor.

"Charlie?" I asked as I hesitantly dropped my backpack on to the couch, taking slow and small steps toward the kitchen.

"In the kitchen, Bells!" he called, and when I knew it wasn't a burglar in the house, I walked normally into the kitchen to see Charlie turning on the stove. "Have a good day at school?"

"Yeah," I said as I nodded hesitantly, looking around the kitchen to see what he was doing. Since I had been here I hadn't really seen Charlie in the kitchen, except to get a Monster, because he usually ate at work or brought home a pizza. "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner. What else does it look like?" he asked with a smile as he got out a bag of potatoes and took out five of them from the bag. "I suggest you drink your Monster now if you haven't already. We're going to be having guests over."

_That explains the five potatoes. _"Who?"

"Oh, uh, just my girlfriend and her kids…can you get the corn out of the freezer?" he asked, pointing to the fridge as he popped the potatoes into the oven.

"Why are they coming over?"

He shrugged as he got out two pots. "I figured it was time for you to meet my girlfriend."

"You mean your Anam Cara?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. I shouldn't hide you from her, should I?"

I shook my head. "No, it's a good idea for me to meet her. I'm just not too sure about Leah and Seth, considering I punched their alpha and all."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought you only punched Jacob?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's their alpha. He was able to send them all away pretty easily, so that was the only explanation I had," I said with a shrug. "Still, you think they said anything to their mom about it?"

"I doubt it," Charlie said. "I don't even think she knows that they're shifters, so I doubt they'd tell her you were able to hurt Jacob. To her, you should be able to anyway, even if he is a boy."

"An ignorant boy," I snorted. "Did you know he's dating one of the vampires?"

He shook his head. "Huh. I guess that explains why they're close. When the vampires first moved here I thought that the shifters wouldn't really like it, since they have a legend about making a treaty with a group of vampires from before, and it surprised me to know that the two got along. Which one is he dating?"

"Edward, the one with the bronze hair."

"Wow, I didn't know that boy was gay either," Charlie said before shrugging. "All well, not my place to judge."

"I think he's bisexual, considering he flirted with me and all," I said. "Anyway, do you need help?"

Charlie looked around the kitchen with pursed lips before he shook his head. "No, I think I'm good."

"Alright, well, I'll do homework before they arrive," I said as I walked out of the kitchen and flipped on the television, getting out my homework papers and working on them as I listened to some stand-up comedian on Comedy Central.

After the third subject of homework I finished, the doorbell rang. The house had begun to smell like the food Charlie was cooking; steak, potatoes, corn and green beans, and I heard the timer ding just as our guests arrived. Charlie must've timed that perfectly.

"Bells, can you get that?" Charlie called from the kitchen just as I heard him open the oven.

With a sigh I got up and went to the door to find Leah and Seth smiling behind an older woman, one who was obviously Quileute. Her black hair was cut short, like Leah's, and she had the same copper skin and brown eyes that her children had. You could easily tell she was their mother, Leah more so, as they all seemed to look similar.

"You must be Bella," the woman said with a smile, offering her hand. "I'm Sue Clearwater, your father's girlfriend."

I smiled and took her hand, glad that her hand wasn't hot like Leah and Seth's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Clearwater."

"Please, call me Sue," she said with a smile. "You've met my kids already, and I hope they weren't a burden."

"Nope, they were perfectly fine."

"Sue!" Charlie said as he walked into the living room. "You came at just the right time. The food just got done."

Sue chuckled. "I just have good timing, Charlie."

"Alright, well, everyone get settled and I'll get the food."

So we all settled down in the living room, since Charlie didn't really have a dining room, and I moved my backpack and school crap out of the way for everyone else. Charlie made a plate for everyone, bringing them in one-by-one, and eventually we had begun eating. Leah, Seth and I were sitting on the couch while Sue sat in the recliner and Charlie sat in the chair he brought in from the kitchen.

We ate in complete silence, the only sound being the ones of forks scraping the plate and the occasional gulp of a drink.

"So, uh, Bella's a lesbian," Charlie said, breaking the silence.

I almost groaned internally. I didn't have a problem with people knowing, I just didn't like people to blab about my business. It was annoying. Plus, I didn't want to set the wrong example in front of Charlie's girlfriend; I didn't know her views on homosexuality.

It looked like I didn't have to worry, though, as Sue only chuckled. "Oh, that's great dear. Anyone special in your life?"

"Uh, yeah, I have a girlfriend back in Phoenix," I said, completely taken aback from her reaction. Not that I thought she'd be totally against it, but I didn't think she'd ask me if I have a girlfriend.

"That's nice to hear," she said with a smile. "You know, Leah has a girl in her life too."

I turned to look at Leah who gave me a smile. Well, that explained why _she_ thought I was hot when she first saw me. "Oh, do I know her?"

"Probably, but I can't tell you who she is. We're not out as a couple yet, and we won't be until she graduates because she's focused on her studies and doesn't want to worry about people gossiping and stuff."

"Truth be told, I don't think I could go out with someone who wanted to keep the relationship in the dark. For a little bit is fine, I understand that much, but for a year or two? No, I think that's a deal breaker."

Leah shrugged. "It would've been for me too, but she's the one and I love her to death. I'd do anything to please her."

I nodded. "How long have you been going out?"

"About a year now. I've got another two years before we can have any PDA's, but it's worth it, just to be with her. And its fun sneaking around, I have to admit."

_Another two years, huh? So she's with a Junior…maybe I do know her. _I tried to think of her girlfriend the best I could while I chatted with her and her family, but I kept coming up blank. Maybe when I went to school tomorrow I could spot her.

The conversation drifted from girlfriends to school, and eventually I got to know Sue. Apparently she was a widow and she had met Charlie through her ex-husband, as they were friends, and it took Charlie about a year or two before he had the courage to ask her out. Her kids were thrilled that she was going to get out of the house and the two had been together ever since, which had been about a year or so.

Nonetheless, Charlie was glad that I was hitting it off well with his future family, but there was one thing in the back of my mind that was bugging me. I decided to wait until they left before I asked him about it.

"Charlie, when do you plan on telling her that you're, you know, a werewolf?" I wasn't sure if he knew the Irish term the pack used, so I decided it was better to be safe than sorry. "Surely since she's your Anam Cara, you plan on doing it, right?"

"I just haven't found the right time, but I think the time is drawing near. I'll do it before I propose, most definitely, but…I'm afraid she'll freak out."

Pursing my lips and twisting them to the side, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "It'll be alright, Ch—Dad. I'm sure she'll love you any other way. She is your Anam Cara, after all."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me. "You just called me Dad."

I nodded. "I figured you needed it. Besides, you deserve the title of Dad more than Renée deserves the title Mom; you're a much better parent than her."

I could see his eyes beginning to water and he pulled me into a big hug. "You don't know how proud I am to hear you say that, Bells."

I smiled to myself as I realized I probably just made his day.

* * *

"Hey, Bella, can you wait up a second?" Mike asked as we were let out of our Humanities class by the bell, Mike trying to catch up to me the best he could.

He eventually did when I pushed through the cafeteria doors. "Didn't you hear me back there?"

_Who __**couldn't **__hear you? _"No, sorry."

"Oh, well, I told you to wait up because I have a question to ask you."

_Oh, bother. Don't tell me he's going to ask me what I think he's going to ask me. _"Shoot."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend? Go and see a movie or something?"

A groan escaped my lips as my hand automatically reached up to smack my forehead. "Mike, didn't I tell you the day before yesterday that I was gay?"

"You also told me you had yet to be with a guy, so I thought that once you had a taste of the fairer sex, you'd be hooked."

I rolled my eyes. "I have had a taste of the fairer sex, Mike. It's called women, and believe it or not, I'm _only_ attracted to women, not scrawny little bitches like you who think they've found the cure for lesbianism, because believe me, you haven't."

With that, I walked through the lunch line and gathered my food, going to sit down next to Angela as I watched Mike sulk out of the cafeteria.

Angela was busy looking through her books, scratching her forehead with her eraser as she pursed her lips in thought, and I had the sudden realization.

Leah said that her girlfriend was very studious, and Angela was the most studious girl I knew. And, she seemed like the type who would want to stay away from gossip.

I think I found Leah's girlfriend.

With a smirk, I leaned closer to her. "What'cha working on?" I asked as I non-chalantly took a bite from my French fry.

"Just some homework I got from first, second and third period," Angela said with a smile before returning to her work.

"So, have you ever been to La Push?"

"Sure, I have. Plenty of us have, actually. We don't have malls here in Forks so the most fun we have is going to the beach during the summer. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just know some people down there and wondered if you knew them and if you could tell me something about them."

"Oh, like who?"

I pursed my lips before I leaned closer. "Leah Clearwater?"

It was then that I knew my hunch was right. It only lasted for a brief second, but it was there. Angela hesitated and her lips twitched, but she quickly recovered herself. "Yeah, I know her. There was a tragic story about something that happened with her and her ex a few years ago, and I've met her at a couple of parties. She's really nice and her brother, Seth, is nicer. Why do you want to know about her?"

I shrugged. "She's just the daughter of the girl my dad is dating. I wondered if you knew any stories about her. Tell me more about the tragic story?"

"Well, it's not really _that_ tragic. Her boyfriend of a year dumped her and then went out with her second cousin, who was also her best friend, shortly after. It broke her heart and she was quite bitter there for awhile." Angela shrugged. "I don't really know if she was bitter, though. I met her after she got over it, so she was nice."

_I bet you had a reason for her being nice. _"Wow, that sucks."

We remained silent throughout lunch, and I took this as an opportunity to find that the Cullens were partaking in their favorite hobby; spying on Bella.

"I don't think she knows too much," Alice whispered. "I mean, she can't, right?"

"If she did she would be dead," Jane said, crossing her arms as a smirk spread on her lips. "I wouldn't mind doing it, either way."

"Of course you wouldn't, Jane," Rosalie said. "That's just what we need, a mysterious disappearance on our record."

Jane shrugged. "This one would be free of charge, of course. As long as I believe she knows something, then I'm able to do as I please. I _am_ the favorite."

I shook my head as I turned back to my food. They were _still _trying to figure me out, and, thankfully, they haven't succeeded.

_They aren't going to_, I thought just as the bell rang.

As I walked into the locker room I was stopped by the duo of slutty bitches, ignoring their crossed arms and smirks as I passed them.

"Hey, Swan," Jessica said as she tapped my shoulder hard, making sure she had my attention.

I turned to face her. "Yes?"

Lauren smirked. "You'll get what's coming to you, Swan. I can promise you that."

With that, they left out of the locker rooms.

_Damn, if that wasn't cryptic, I don't know what is._

Regardless, I should watch my back from now on.

* * *

**A/N: Many of you guessed Leah was in the other femmeslash pair, and you are right! Only question is, did you see Angela being her imprint? Hehe.**

**So the Cullens are very intrigued about Bella, and we got to see some Charlie/Bella bonding (Aww) and, well, next chapter Jessica and Lauren live up to their threat. You'll see how, though. :D**


	11. Rumors

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Rumors**

Throughout the second week of my time at Forks High school, the whispering about me was growing every day, and it wasn't the same old "Man, she's hot and I want to bone her" type of whispers. No, it was the type of whispers accusing me of things that I had done or hadn't done, stuff about me and my family.

By my second Friday at Forks High School, I was growing tired of it.

"You think it's true, about the steroids?" someone asked as I passed them before first period.

I could feel my inner wolf growl at the accusation, wanting me to prove that there wasn't any steroid abuse going on by teaching them a lesson or two. I had to keep myself in check with the vampires in the building, so I calmed myself down gradually as I listened to my teacher drone on about Pre-Calculus. It was a good thing I was smart; this teacher couldn't teach for nothing.

Regardless, the more the students whispered about me, the harder it was for me to keep my wolf calm. He grew more and more frustrated as students accused me of doing drugs, of fucking around with my mother's boyfriend, of the stupidest shit I've ever heard, and they thought it was true.

As I walked through the double doors to the cafeteria, I knew it was time to set the record straight. Instead of heading for the line, I walked towards the table and threw my stuff down in my chair, climbing on top of the table before turning to look at everyone.

Some people were watching me curiously, obviously trying to figure out what I was doing, but others were minding their own business.

I decided to let them know I wanted their attention.

"Can I have your attention, please?" I asked, loud enough so that the students who were gossiping, about me of course, heard. Everyone turned around to see what I wanted, those in the lunch line having to obviously look away every now and then to get their food. "There seem to have been a number of rumors going around about me, and I just want to confront them and let you know if they're true or not. If you have heard a rumor about me and want to know if it's true, please raise your hand and I'll confront it right in front of everybody."

Several people looked at one another, unsure if I was actually was going to do this or not, before a timid boy raised his hand. I pointed to him.

"Um, I heard that you sell drugs."

I chuckled. "That is false. So if you want to find a dealer, I'm sorry, but I'm not her."

Other people had begun to raise their own hands, pleased that I was actually answering them, and I smiled. This wouldn't be so bad.

"Someone told me you use steroids, and that's why you're excelling in gym class," a boy from my gym class said, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm only excelling because I'm athletically fit and have good hand-eye coordination. No steroid abuse here."

A girl cleared her throat. "Is it true that you were sent here because you nearly killed your mother's boyfriend because he wouldn't dump her for you?"

I laughed. "No, that's not true. I did nearly kill a boy, yes, but he wasn't my mother's boyfriend and I was _not _trying to kill him because he wouldn't dump her for me. I tried to kill him because he almost raped me. Next?"

"I heard you were a lesbian. Let us all know that one's not true, please? I'm dying to know!" a pathetic boy who looked like he was a freshman said, his hands crossed together as he looked like he was pleading. "Please tell us it's false."

"I'm sorry to say that it's true. Well, I'm not sorry. I'm proud of who I am and I'm _not_ going to let anyone talk me down because of it. So accuse me of being a dyke, I don't care, because it's true and I'm not going to fight you for something about my life that I'm perfectly happy about."

And so the list of rumors continued. Most of them, of course, were false, with the occasion of a rare true one like the fact that I didn't know my father until a couple weeks ago and that I flew on the plane by myself. However, there was one rumor that made me do a double-take.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself? I think I heard wrong," I asked the person who had spoken previously, a boy named Austin Marks (he wanted me to know his name, apparently) who looked like a younger Mike Newton.

He nodded. "I heard that the reason you were gay was because Charlie raped you."

The blood in my veins began to boil as I imagined the scenario. How dare someone accuse Charlie of doing that? He was a police officer for crying out loud! And he was a decent human being, well, to them at least, and he wouldn't do anything like that to his daughter.

"One, how could he have raped me if I didn't know him until a couple weeks ago? And two, who did you hear this from?" I wanted to get to the bottom of this. Whoever spread this sick and twisted rumor was going to have to face the consequences.

"Uh, I heard it from Henry," Austin said, pointing to the boy sitting across from him.

And thus began a game of reverse telephone, where we were trying to find out the source of the rumor. When the tables came to Tyler, I could feel my wolf grinning demonically as it imagined giving him a swift kick in the nads and a sucker punch to the jaw.

"I heard it from Lauren!" Tyler announced, and my wolf then started to chuckle maniacally.

Payback was a bitch.

I jumped off of the table and walked towards Lauren, and Jessica since I had a feeling she was in on it too, and glared at them. "Why would you spread such a disgusting rumor about someone?"

Lauren only looked smug as she returned the glare, her arms crossed as she shook her head in that preppy girl fashion. "Because you were flirting with Mike _and_ Tyler. We told you that you were going to get what you deserved, but you didn't listen to us."

"Why in the world would I be flirting with them if I am gay, huh?" I asked, taking a step closer so that I could breathe on her. Her heart rate began to pick up and I had to keep myself from smirking since I knew that she was scared of me. "Besides, if you wanted to get back at me you could've done so a different way instead of hiding behind rumors like the pathetic coward you are. So if you want to apologize for your antics that could've ruined my life, I suggest you do so now before I pummel your face in."

Jessica snickered from Lauren's side. "Of course you would say that, butch. I bet you were lying about your steroid abuse, because we all know that girls can't be that strong without the help of a little something extra."

Clenching my jaw, I reached up and slapped Lauren and that back-handed Jessica with the same hand, causing them to rub their cheeks as they stared at me in disbelief.

"What's the matter? Afraid that I'm going to steal your lunch money?" I asked before I let out a laugh. "Please. Like I would take away your money; you need it way more than I do."

With that, I turned on my heel and walked out of the school building, leaning against my bike as I took out a cigarette. I was thankful that today was only a cloudy day, as I would've been greeted with rain had it not been, but I wasn't thankful when I saw Alice Cullen walk out of the school.

"You know smoking is bad for your health, right?" she asked as she leaned against the silver Volvo I was parked next to.

I exhaled the smoke in her direction. "Not mine."

She faked a cough as she waved her hand in front of her face, acting like the smoke bothered her. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out with me this weekend? I don't have anything better to do and I figured you could use a friend and probably a new wardrobe. What do you say?"

I dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. "Not a chance, Cullen," I answered before I walked passed her and into the school building, looking over my shoulder to see that she had an incredulous expression on her face.

A smirk crept across my lips as I headed towards gym class.

_The Cullens better prepare themselves, because this bitch is going to take over the school._

* * *

**A/N: A short chapter, yes, but I hope the slapping of the bitches is worth it.**

**I forgot to mention it in the past two chapters, but I have to thank Twigon Halolover for helping me plan the following chapters, up to twenty, and for giving me cool ideas. Props to him and to my Beta, CeceAsh, who has just received Chapter Twelve. I stayed up all night trying to get it finished so you guys could have this chapter. You're welcome. :D**

**Next chapter includes Bella and Holly talking and a prank on the Cullens. Until then, my faithful reviewers, I bid you adieu.**


	12. Phase Two

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Phase Two**

The following Sunday I had nothing better to do than sit around the house and watch television, as Charlie had gone fishing with his friend, Billy Black, who was also the father to the idiot Jacob, so I was alone in the house left to my own desires.

So, instead of setting the house on fire or messing with Charlie's cruiser, I decided to get on my Instant Messenger account to see if anyone was online. When there was no one online, I twisted my mouth to the side and got up, deciding it was time for me to do laundry, though I left myself signed in on my laptop.

As I was throwing my clothes into the washer, however, I could hear the chime that meant someone had sent me an instant message. I quickly put the rest of my laundry into the washer before I turned it on and headed into the living room, glancing at my laptop to see that Holly had sent me a message.

_"She lives!" _she teased with a smiley that stuck out its tongue. "_Where have you been girl! I miss you!"_

I chuckled as I sat down on the couch and pulled the laptop onto my lap, composing a message to her as a smile grew on my lips. _"I've been in Forks, that's where."_

_"Now's not the time to be a smart aleck," _she wrote. _"Seriously, it feels like we haven't talked in forever! How's school?"_

_"Well, there are these two bitches who tried to ruin my life by making a fucking stupid rumor about my being gay was the result of Charlie raping me,"_ I rolled my eyes as I recalled the memory, _"and there are these douche bag boys who think that they have the cure for lesbianism in their pants. It's pathetic."_

_"Wow, so you're out to your school, huh?" _

I pursed my lips in thought as I tried to decipher her message. What did she mean by that? _"Yeah, I am. I only told one boy at first but then the news spread like wildfire. The bitches I mentioned earlier tried to use it as ammunition against me, so I decided to confront all of their rumors and the day ended up with me slapping the shit out of them. You should've saw the bitchier one, she was so scared for her life that I thought she was going to piss her pants. It was hilarious."_

Holly was silent for awhile, only typing _"…"_ within five minutes.

I took a deep breath. What the hell was the matter with her? _"What's wrong, Holl?"_

_"Nothing."_

I scoffed. "Yeah right, there's obviously something," I muttered to myself. _"Uh-huh. I'm going to take a wild shot in the dark and say that you're lying."_

_"Okay, so I am lying," _she wrote. _"I just don't see how you're so comfortable with being out up there and down here you're…timid about coming out."_

_"Holly, we talked about this, haven't we?"_

_"Yeah, and that shouldn't matter. If I get kicked out of the fucking pack for dating the alpha's granddaughter, then I might as well take you with me, right? You're practically an adult, Bella, and in our society, you are. Who gives a fuck what they say?" _

_"I really don't want to talk about this through instant messenger, alright? Besides, I've yet to tell you the most important part about Forks."_

_"…fine. What is it?"_

I grinned demonically as I let my fingers slide over the keys, typing away my message. _"Charlie and I aren't the only monsters in the city."_

Holly was silent for ten minutes and after that, she went offline.

"Well, fuck you too," I muttered, shutting the laptop closed before I put it back on the table. As I did that, though, I could hear _"I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation"_ being sung from my room, so I quickly ran up the stairs to get it. My brow furrowed when I realized it was Holly calling me. "Weren't we just talking?" I asked as my greeting when I answered.

_"Well, yeah, but this is too important to talk about through instant messages. I had to wait for my mom to leave the house before I called you. So what kind of creatures are there?"_

I shrugged as I sat on my bed. "Vampires and shifters."

_"Vampires? Are you fucking kidding me?"_

"No, I'm not. I have classes with four of them, believe it or not, and in three of them I'm forced to sit next to them. It's ridiculous."

_"It's beyond ridiculous…but what about the shifters, how many of them are there?"_

I pursed my lips as I tried to remember how many of the tattooed beefy Quileutes I saw in Forks. "Uh…I think about ten of them? Not sure. I was only introduced to about five of them, and I'm pretty sure that the one I punched in the jaw is their alpha."

_"You **punched** one?" _Holly asked, her tone a mixture of disbelief and appreciation. _"Wow, nice. What did he do?"_

I shrugged. "He flirted with me."

Holly chuckled. _"Wow. I knew you didn't take kindly to guys flirting with you, but damn, you hit him?"_

"Yeah, and I'm having fun messing with the vampires, too. I know that they're conspiring against me because I can hear them and I know they are working with the shifters, since the one I punched is dating the one in my Biology class."

_"You need any help conspiring against them? I'm sure I can find Fiona and see if she has any suggestions."_

"You could help, yeah, but I think I have it covered."

_"You sure? I was going to suggest you spray something on their car or something of that nature. Teepee their house, maybe?" _

I laughed. "As much as I love that last suggestion, I have to decline. I've got to go, anyway. My laundry is about to be done and then I have to do homework."

_"Alright, well, be careful. I don't want to hear that you punched a vampire when I call you again, alright?"_

"Yes, Holly. I'll be careful."

_"Good. I love you," _she said.

"Love you too," I replied before I pressed the end button and stuffed the phone in my pocket. I pursed my lips as I looked out of the window, pleased that the sun was making a brief appearance, before I turned to glance at my _new_ clock. It was about three in the afternoon, plenty of enough time for me to go to a store and find some spray paint. Although I wasn't that particularly fond of spray painting words onto someone's car, I had to admit that it was a good idea. And I had just the right words to use.

So I grabbed my jacket that was hanging off of the desk chair and ran out of the house, locking up first before I hopped onto my baby and drove off. I didn't know where I was going, but when I reached _"Newton's Olympic Outfitters" _I thought it looked promising. Turning into the parking lot, I stopped my bike at a parking place and walked in.

"Bella, hey!"

I groaned internally as I recognized the voice. Surely I would've been able to figure out that _he'd_ be working here; it did say his last name on the sign, after all.

"Hey, Mike," I said with a fake smile as I waved to him.

He grinned as he walked around the counter and towards me. "I didn't expect you to come here. You don't strike me as the outdoorsy type."

_Hmm, well, that's better than thinking I was a butch, right? _"Yeah, I was actually looking for spray paint, do you know where I can find some?"

"Well, we only carry black and white spray paint so hikers can mark their trail if they need it. What do you need spray paint for, anyway?"

I shrugged. "I'm just doing a little project. You think you can take me to the spray paint? I think those colors will work perfectly."

He nodded and led me to the aisle where the spray paint was held and I grabbed both cans before we walked back up to the register.

"So, what cars do the Cullens own?" I asked nonchalantly as Mike rung up the cans.

"Uh, well, they normally take two cars. Edward has his Volvo which I think tells people that, well that he's gay, and then they also take Rosalie's BMW. Careful though. If you do anything to mess with her car she'll mess with you. She might look like a dumb blonde but trust me, when it comes to her car, she means business."

I nodded. "Thanks for telling me, Mike," I said as I pulled out a ten. The two cans cost about eight bucks, but I figured I'd let him keep the change. After all, little did he know, he was helping me with my plan to mess with the Cullens. "Keep the change," I said with a friendly smile, making sure it didn't seem like I was flirting with him in any way possible, before I walked out of the store and back onto my bike.

A grin spread across my face as I imagined the plan unfolding tomorrow at school. The Cullens better be prepared for what I'm dishing out.

* * *

"Alice, will you stop thinking about that?" Edward groaned in the hallway as I headed towards my Biology class. I stopped behind the corner and peeked around the wall to see Edward arguing with Alice. I smirked as I listened to their conversation.

"It's my mind, Edward! I can think about it if I so choose to!"

"It's disgusting is what it is."

"You're only saying that because you only care about Jacob's pecs."

Edward crossed his arms as he glared at his sister. "That is so not true. Now get on to your class."

I took that as my cue to walk past them and head into the classroom, snickering as I did so. Edward, of course, picked up his game of glaring at me when he sat down next to me, his body tense as he clenched his jaw, almost as if he was trying to control himself.

Whatever Alice had discussed with him was bothering him so much that he looked like he wanted to take me out. Maybe she told him about the locker room incident? That would explain why he found it disgusting.

Regardless, by the time Humanities came, I gripped my backpack tightly and waited until there was five minutes left before class ended.

"Mr. Wallen," I called as I raised my hand. "I need to go to the bathroom. May I please be excused."

Mr. Wallen turned around and eyed me, stroking his mustache before he finally nodded. "Yes, you may."

I gave him a brief nod as I passed him, holding my backpack close to me as I headed out of the building. With a smirk I pulled out the two cans of spray paint and shook the black one as I walked towards Edward's Volvo, grinning maniacally as I wrote the words "Momma's boy" on the side. With the can of white paint, I went to Rosalie's BMW and wrote "Bitch". I nodded as I admired my work before I headed for the cafeteria, throwing away the cans of spray paint as I did so.

It took me only enough time to get my food and sit at the table before the Cullens realized what happened.

"Who the _hell_ messed with my BMW?" Rosalie fumed as she stormed into the cafeteria, her eyes dark with anger as her head snapped from student to student. "Who's going to fess up?"

I tried to contain my laughter the best I could by eating my food, watching Rosalie move from table to table demanding for answers. Eventually, though, Edward walked over towards Rosalie and placed his hand on her shoulder before leaning in to her hear.

"Mike sold two cans of spray paint to Bella," he whispered, but I was able to catch it.

How the hell did he know that? How was he able to get the answers out of him so fast?

Whatever the case, Rosalie's head snapped to mine, our eyes locking. I couldn't stop the smirk from growing as I stood up, crossing my arms as Rosalie stomped towards me. Yeah, that was very attractive of her.

"What gives you the right to mess with my car like that, huh?" she seethed as she got her face in mine, causing me to almost choke on her stench. "I've worked so long on her and you think you can destroy her that easily?"

I shrugged. "Just get some red paint and paint over it. It's not that big of a deal. Just a little prank."

"Just a _little_ prank?" she asked, her fists clenching as her eyes went from ocher to a dark brown.

"Rosalie," Jasper said as he walked over towards his sister, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Enough. It was a harmless prank."

Rosalie turned to her brother, her eyes full of fire, but he shook his head. She sighed and turned to me. "Right, sorry I overreacted," she said before she, and her brothers, walked towards their table.

Now, I had a feeling that were I anyone else, I would've had my ear chewed out, but since I was the girl who was able to hurt Jacob with a punch to the jaw, they decided they'd discuss it amongst themselves.

And now they felt I was more of a problem than they anticipated.

Wait until they learn that I know their secret. Then they'll _have_ to try and talk to me in order to get out any information I had.

Oh yes, this is definitely going to be a fun year, I can feel it.

* * *

**A/N: Rosalie is MAAAD. But Jasper calmed her down. He's able to really calm people down with physical touch, you know. ;)**

**I want to give a big thank you to my Beta and to Twigon Halolover for giving me the idea to spray paint their cars.**

**In the next chapter, Bella helps out Angela with a project and overhears her on the phone talking to Leah about her.**


	13. Phone Call

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property to Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Phone Call**

"No, that's not going to work," Angela muttered at lunch the next day, biting her bottom lip as she put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, Angela?" I asked as I took my spot next to her, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I can't figure out how to do this collage for my Biology class. We're supposed to do it on an animal that our teacher chose and he gave me wolves."

Confusion rattled my brain as I tried to figure out what assignments we were doing in Biology that would be due soon. "We're not doing that in Biology, are we?"

She chuckled. "Well, I'm actually taking senior level Biology, and even then, it's not a required course. I'm taking it so it looks good on my college applications when I apply next fall."

"Wow, you really want to get into a good college, don't you?" I asked with chuckle.

Her shoulders lifted as she shrugged. "I just want to get scholarships. I mean, I don't think I could move too far away from home, because I know my parents need help with my brothers."

_Uh-huh, I bet that's the __**only**__ reason you want to stay close to home. _"That's nice. So, do you need help with your collage or not?"

"You really don't have to help," Angela declined with a polite smile. "I'll probably just end up working on it tonight and tomorrow so that I can get it out of the way and if I don't like it the day before it's due I can change a few things."

"Well, I know a bit about wolves. My grandfather works at a wolf sanctuary in Phoenix and during the summers I volunteered to help out, so I know a few things. What is your project on, exactly?"

"The wolf life cycle and their behavior during their life," she answered, twisting her mouth to the side before she sighed. "I'm still not sure if you should help. I'm glad you offered, don't get me wrong, but I—"

I pressed my finger to her lips and shook my head. "No buts. I'm helping you and that's final." I removed my finger slowly and smiled. "So, what's your address?"

* * *

"Cam! Sis is home!" I heard someone shout as soon as I entered Angela's house, and I had to suppress my chuckle when I heard the sound of laughter coming from upstairs, followed by the sound of running feet that became closer. Soon enough, at the top of the stairs, were two boys who resembled each other greatly. They both had messy black hair that needed to be cut, their bangs almost covering their eyebrows, and they had the same toothy grin; the only thing different about them was that one was missing a tooth and the other wasn't.

"Angie!" one of them shouted before he ran down the stairs and tackled his sister. "You came home!"

Angela rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Sorry about them. My mom home schools them because they have a really bad case of ADHD. The doctors said that teachers wouldn't be able to handle them."

"It's okay. Where do you want do want to do this project at?"

"Angela? Is that you honey?" a voice called from the room to my left, a brunette woman walking out with a dish towel in her hands as she looked at Angela. Judging from her appearance and physique, I assumed that this was Angela's mother. "Oh, good. You're home. Do you mind watching your brothers? I have to run by the store and get a few things."

Angela turned to me and whispered 'sorry' before she turned to her mother. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

Her mother smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Angela," she said before she handed the dish towel to her and grabbed her purse, walking out of the house without giving me a second glance.

"Looks like I have to play babysitter," Angela said as her brothers ran off to the living room. "I would understand it if you left. I probably wouldn't want to stick around myself."

I shrugged. "I don't know, I think it'll be nice to play with them until your mom gets back. Then we can work on your project."

"Thanks," she said with a smile before heading towards the living room. "Cam! Cole! Calm down and meet Bella. She's going to play with us, too."

As I walked into their living room the two boys looked at me with a wide grin. The dog on the sofa, a Golden Retriever, lifted his head up before I saw his tail wag.

"She's pretty!" the boy with the missing tooth said as his grin grew wider, the dog getting off of the couch before he headed my way.

"Look! Ash likes her too!"

I bent down closer to the ground and started to stroke the dog's fur, laughing when he licked me on the face. "Cute dog," I said after I gave him one last pat on the head.

"That's really strange," Angela commented. "Ash usually stays away whenever we have guests over."

"Aren't Golden Retrievers typically friendly dogs?"

She shrugged. "We think Ash was abused or something before Dad found him wandering the woods while he was building houses for the less fortunate in Port Angeles. He was very skittish and it took him awhile to get used to us, and normally he hides when guests are over."

I laughed as Ash barked before jumping on me. "Well, it looks like he likes me just fine."

"Yeah, that's strange. The only other person he's warmed up to so quickly was Leah Clearwater."

_That's probably because she has an animal in her, too. _"That's weird."

"Well, I guess it's good," Angela said as her brothers started to push each other. "We've got our hands full, though."

"How do you tell them apart?" I asked just as one of them had pinned the other to the ground before giving him a Wet Willie. I had to admit, I did chuckle at that.

Angela shrugged. "Well, you learn to tell them apart, but it's easier right now since Cameron has a missing tooth."

Cameron smiled as if to show off his missing tooth, his tongue peeking through the tiny hole. "I got it because Cole pushed me down on the couch and I hit my tooth on the arm of the sofa."

"Nuh-uh!" Cole defended, shoving his brother playfully.

Angela rolled her eyes as she sighed heavily, giving me a glance. "You sure you want to stick around?"

"Yeah, no problem. I love to roughhouse," I said with a smirk as the two boys looked up at me, Cole's arm around Cameron's neck.

The two boys gave each other a wicked smile before they charged for me. I pretended like they actually knocked me down to the ground, and I was surprised to find Ash licking my face while Cameron and Cole held me on the floor, laughing as I pretended to struggle under their weight.

Angela laughed as she watched on, but I could tell that there was suspicion in her eyes as I messed around with her brothers.

Thankfully, though, after about an hour of entertaining the munchkins, her mother arrived and we both went into the dining room where Angela had placed a large poster board on the table. We set off to work fairly quickly, gathering pictures of wolf pups at different month intervals and adult wolves before we planned out where they would go. Once we had that plan in place, we started to glue the pictures down into the correct spots. Well…I glued and Angela wrote captions about the wolves.

Her brothers, thankfully, only bothered us once or twice and Angela's mother quickly realized that they weren't in the same room as her.

As Angela finished the captions, however, a low vibrating sound almost made her jump and mess up her current word, but she was able to recover as she reached for her phone.

"Oh," she said to herself, her brow furrowing before she gave me an apologetic smile. "I have to take this. I'll be in the other room."

I nodded as she left, cocking my head to the side before I closed my eyes and made sure my senses were on Angela and her mysterious phone call.

"Why are you calling me now?" Angela whispered harshly into her phone. "She's here now."

"_Jeez, I can't call my girlfriend without getting any harsh words? I can feel the love."_ I recognized the voice easily, and a smirk crept on my lips as I got the true, final confirmation.

Angela _was _Leah's girlfriend.

Angela sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just I had to look over my brothers and now Bella is over here helping me with my project."

"_The one you're having trouble with? Why didn't you ask me to help you? You know I could help you a lot better than she could."_

"Well, she said that her grandfather worked on a wolf sanctuary and she volunteered during the summers."

Leah paused for a minute. _"Hmm, I don't buy it. I'll look into it and see if there are wolf sanctuaries in Phoenix. Now, have you noticed anything…suspicious?"_

She took a deep breath. "Not that I could see. She was playing with my brothers and she didn't seem like she was hurting herself."

"_Maybe she knows not to use her full strength. We __**know**__ she's stronger than a human, as Jake had a bruise on his jaw to prove it, but she could easily be trying to play human. We need to get answers out of her and soon. She's been here for weeks and we've yet to discover what she's hiding."_

"Maybe she's not hiding anything?" Angela offered. "What if she just got a lucky shot?"

Leah snorted on the other line. _"I highly doubt it. Why would she be messing with the Cullens if that were true? It seems like she __**knows**__ we're trying to figure her out and she's toying with us."_

"What's Jake have to say about this?"

"_He just wants to have a rematch against her. He says she got in a lucky shot, but I say the bastard deserved it. After all, he was planning on cheating on Edward, and that wouldn't end well if that happened," _Leah sighed into the phone. _"In any case, try to get her down to First Beach this weekend, alright? I think I overheard that Jessica Stanley is throwing a party, so use that as an excuse."_

Angela sighed. "Okay, I'll try."

"_And Angela?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Be careful around her. I love you."_

"Love you too," Angela whispered into the phone before I heard her end the call.

I wiped the smirk off of my face as I went to glue the remaining pieces to the poster board quickly, acting like I had been doing this while she took the call, and smiled as she entered the room. "Who was it?" I asked nonchalantly.

She only shrugged as she took her seat. "No one of importance."

_Just your girlfriend. _"That's cool. Well, I think I better head off. Charlie is probably waiting for me."

"Alright, well, thanks for the help, Bella. I'm so glad I got this done early. Now I don't have to worry about doing it last minute."

I smiled. "No problem."

As I turned around I walked out of the house and snickered quietly to myself.

So the Quileutes were still trying to figure out what I was, huh? And Leah was going to use her girlfriend to get information out of me? Please, I don't think that Angela could get information out of someone who liked to gossip. No offence to her, but I just don't see Angela as the prying type.

Still, it seemed from their conversation that Angela knew about the supernatural world, or, at least, she knew what Leah was. I wonder how she was able to convince Jacob to let her tell a human her secret.

With a shrug I got on my bike and headed home, pulling up behind Charlie's cruiser as I did. As soon as I walked in the door, however, I almost walked into Charlie.

"Hi, Charlie," I said with a grin.

"Bella," Charlie said, raising an eyebrow. "Where were you?"

"Helping out Angela Weber with her project, why?"

He eyed me carefully before shrugging. "I was just making sure you weren't trying to mess with the vampires or the shifters. Let them be, alright? We don't want them snooping into our business, okay?"

"Okay," I said with a shrug.

Well, it was a bit too late for _that_, now wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it seems Bella's prank got a lot of mixed reviews. Some of you weren't too happy about it, saying she had gone too far, whereas some of you loved it. To the people in the first group, would it make you feel better if I tell you that's as far as she's going? She's got more sense than that, I assure you.**

**I apologize for this coming out so late. School had gotten on my case and then I had to work on the next Probability and Possibility chapter and I finally got around to the last chapter of Lunar Soul I finished. I hope this chapter makes you smile, though.**

**Next chapter is Jessica's party at First Beach, and Bella lets the Cullens and the Quileutes know something important.**

**Ciao!**


	14. Bitch Party

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Bitch Party**

The junior, and senior, class was abuzz of the anticipation of Jessica's beach blowout when Friday came. Apparently it was going to be _the_ party of the year and anyone who was anyone was supposed to be there.

Anyone but me, it seemed.

As I walked in the cafeteria, Jessica and Lauren's heads snapped to my direction, a smirk creeping across their lips before they turned to whisper one another.

My brow furrowed before I shrugged it off. Just the bitches trying to figure out how to get back at me for slapping them. Not that they didn't deserve it, of course, but they really seemed to fit the Mean Girls persona, which meant that, if someone hurt them, they'd hurt them back.

I sat down at my now usual table, surprised that Angela wasn't already sitting there, but not so surprised when Jessica and Lauren walked over to my table, that damn smirk still on their lips.

"Can I help you?" I asked after they just smirked at me for a minute of silence. "I'm trying to eat my lunch."

"We just wanted you to know that Jessica is throwing a party tonight," Lauren said before she crossed her arms.

Jessica placed her hands on her hips. "And you're _not_ invited."

I shrugged. "That's okay."

"Okay? This is going to be _the_ party of the year, one you're not invited to, and all you can say is okay?" Lauren asked with an incredulous tone, staring at me like there was something wrong with me.

"Yep," I said, making sure to make a popping noise at the "p". "If you don't like it, tough. I don't give a damn if you are throwing the party of the year. I don't know that many people here anyway, so I _probably_ wouldn't have a good time. Though I doubt it'll be the party of the year, considering that you two are in charge of it."

The two girls both looked at me in shock, their mouth agape, before they scoffed and walked away quickly. I snorted as I began to chew my food, watching as Angela entered the cafeteria with Alice.

Now Alice was trying to get Angela to do her dirty work? They need to leave the human girl alone. She doesn't need to get in the middle of this.

"Hey, Bella," Angela said with a polite smile as she dropped her bag on the table, taking her seat quickly.

"No lunch today?" I asked as I grabbed my soda, raising an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "I don't feel that hungry. Besides, there's going to be burgers and hot dogs at Jessica's party tonight."

"So you're going to that?" I asked. "You know it's probably going to be full of a bunch of overrated losers trying to find any drunk chick that will let them get in their pants right?"

"Well, I mean, there is going to be a lot of other neat things to do there than drink. I think that some of the native boys are going to show and tell off their stories, some of them are really interesting, and there are the tide pools you could check out. You're coming right? If you aren't, well, you'll probably be missing out."

_And now Leah's plan is put in action. _"I don't think so. First off, Jessica and Lauren specifically told me that I wasn't invited."

"You didn't seem to care about Jessica or Lauren before, why start now?" Angela asked, raising an eyebrow.

I had to give her that. That was a good point.

"Secondly, I just don't want to deal with all of the hormonally driven teenage boys that are jacked up on alcohol. When boys drink, their judgment gets clouded, and when that happens, they think that it gives them an excuse to flirt with any girl they want. It's beyond ridiculous."

Angela pursed her lips. "Are you sure? Come on, it'll be fun, I promise."

I shook my head. "No. I probably need to spend more time with Charlie, anyway, so we might play a game or two."

"Suit yourself," she said with a sigh.

I casted a glance to the Cullen table to find them all looking disappointed. Did they think I was going to say yes that easily? Jerks.

Regardless, once the bell rang I made my way to the locker room. As I was putting on my shirt, I could see Alice from the corner of my eye, staring at me cautiously before Jessica and Lauren approached her.

"Alice, we were wondering if you and your family could make it to my party this weekend?" Jessica asked as she leaned against the lockers, twirling her hair around her index finger. "It would be, like, so awesome if you could make it."

"Like, totally," Lauren added with a nod.

"Sure," Alice said with a smile. "Why not?"

"Sweet. See you then," Lauren said with a brief wave as the two girls walked off.

So the Cullens were going to the party, huh? It would give me a much better chance to hear what the Cullens and the Quileutes thought of me.

With a smirk I closed my locker door and headed out to the gym, debating on whether or not it would be wise to go to this party.

At the end of the class, I quickly left the locker room in search of Angela. Once I found her, I gave her a friendly smile. "Count me in," I said.

"Awesome. I'll meet you at your house later," she said with a nod before she walked away.

The smirk on my face deepened.

Oh yes, this was going to be a party the Cullens and the Quileutes would never forget.

* * *

"What the fuck is _she_ doing here?" Lauren sneered as I walked towards the beach later that evening, my bike parked in the parking lot that was up the hill. I wasn't worrying about anyone trying to steal her; after all, if they did I'd be able to track them down by smell, so I wasn't paranoid as I glanced around the sand, trying to find people I knew.

Off to the left, away from the large group of kids, were the Cullens, and of course they were conversing with the Quileutes. Jeez, if I didn't know that they were working together they sure made it obvious now.

"She seems human to me, I swear!" I heard Emmett whisper harshly. Wow. He was actually trying to defend me. "I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary about her."

"She ruined my car. _No one_ ruins my car."

"Babe, that was a prank, and humans pull prank. I say she's human."

Jacob snorted as he casted a glance in my direction. I was pretending to grab a beer from the cooler, but in reality my senses were on them. I couldn't deny them an opportunity of fun, now could I?

"I highly doubt that. No human could've physically hurt me," Jacob said before he sighed. "She's not human. That's my vote."

"If you're so confident in your vote, why don't you go over and ask her?" Emmett asked with a smirk, crossing his arms. "It shouldn't be that hard, and I'd love to see her hit you again, considering I hadn't seen her do it the first time."

Jacob rolled his eyes before he turned to one of his followers. "CJ, go talk to her and see if you can't get any answers out of her, alright?"

CJ nodded and walked over towards me. He looked different from the other Quileutes, younger and slimmer, but he still had a decent amount of muscle mass on him. He had a smile that made his demeanor seem outgoing and friendly.

Regardless, I knew his intentions. He was going to try and get answers out of me, but he was going to get squat.

"Hey, you're the Chief's daughter, right?" he asked as he walked up to me, holding out his hand. "I'm CJ Black."

It wouldn't hurt to shake his hand, would it? "Any relation to Jacob Black?" I asked as I took his hand.

He nodded. "We're like…third or fourth cousins? I'm not sure, but we are related. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to chill with me?"

I hummed for a bit before I took a swig from the beer. "I don't think so. Sorry CJ," I said as I walked passed him to go check out the bonfire.

"Bella!" Angela waved from her spot on a log, sitting next to Eric. "I saved you a seat!"

I nodded as I walked over to her, but I was listening to Jacob Black going on about me.

"Fuck that. It's like she fucking _knows_ that we want to get answers out of her. It's obvious she isn't human!" he fumed, and if I had a million dollars, I would've bet that he probably crossed his arms.

"As much as I'd hate to agree with the mutt," Rosalie said, "no offence, Edward," she added, "but I think Jake is on to something. Every time we try to get close to her she tries to shrug it off."

Jane gave a small "mm-hmm". "There's something suspicious about her. I say we try and get the answers out of her once and for all."

"Carlisle isn't going to take kindly to torture, Jane," Edward said in a disapproving tone. "We're not even sure she isn't human."

"Ed," Jake said as he turned to glare at his boyfriend. "You're taking your brother's side over mine?"

Edward snorted. "Not really, no, but I do think that we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"I've tried to befriend her but the girl just won't budge!" Alice huffed.

That was it. It was getting a bit ridiculous. Time to bring in the big guns.

"Yo, Bella! You want to come and check out the tide pools with me? I want to see if this bottle cap I put in there last year is still there," Tyler asked as he walked up to me.

I pursed my lips. "Where are they at?"

Tyler pointed behind me. "Way on the other side of the beach."

As I turned around I found the Cullens and the Quileutes staring at me, so I turned to face Tyler with a smirk. "I'd love to."

"Awesome," he said as I followed him to the tide pools, leading the way.

I slowed down as I passed the Cullens, making eye-contact as my smirk grew. "You know, you shouldn't really gossip about people," I looked around then, lowering my voice, "especially if the person you're gossiping about can hear you shifters and vampires conversing."

With that, I headed towards the tide pools, but I made sure that I knew how far away the group of supernaturals was. Once Tyler bent down to view the tide pools, I could see that they were staring at me more so than usual, curiosity swirling in their eyes, along with frustration, acknowledgment, and anger.

"Okay, that's it. She knows too much," Jane whispered harshly.

"I agree," Rosalie said, glaring in my direction. "I say we dispose of the problem."

I coughed to myself. "I can still _hear _you," I whispered, too low for Tyler to hear.

"Damn bitch is toying with us, too," one of the Quileutes sneered. "We need to mess with her back!"

"Easy, Paul," Jacob said, staring at the sneering one intently. "We're not going to do anything yet. Leah, go talk to Angela. Now."

Leah glared at him, her hands balling up into fists. "Fine, asshole."

I turned my attention back to Tyler to find him grabbing the bottle cap from the tide. "Damn, still here."

"Ready to go back?" I asked him with a kind smile.

He nodded. "Sure, no problem. You know," he started once we had begun to walk away, "you're a lot cooler than Jessica and Lauren pinned you for. I didn't think you'd agree to come and see the tide pools with me. I'd thought you'd be a little bitch."

I shrugged. "You can't judge people based on gossip. Just because Jessica and Lauren say something, it doesn't make it automatically true."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tyler said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Anyway, I'll catch you later?"

"Sure, why not?" I said with a shrug just as Angela walked over to me. "Hey, Ange."

"Having fun?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded. "More fun than I thought I'd have, that's for sure."

"So, hey, can you tell me a bit more about Phoenix?" Angela asked, sticking her hands in her pocket. "I mean, you never really talk about it besides the fact that you're mom is a bitch."

"And a whore," I said, shrugging. "There's not really much else to talk about, so I'm not sure what you want to know." Of course I do. You're trying to be the sneaky little human and gather information.

"Well, how many friends did you have? Did you just stick in a certain group or were you more of a loner?" she started to ask, cocking her head to the side with curiosity.

I sighed. "I'm not sure what to tell you. Sorry, Ange. I'm going to head out, anyway. I don't want Charlie to think I've been drinking all night long." I gave her a brief wave before I caught sight of Lauren and Jessica staring at me, obviously giving me the stink eye.

Regardless, I walked on and left, eyeing the group of people who could pose a threat now that I knew their identity.

The next few days of school are sure going to a hoot.

* * *

**A/N: Haha. I promised that Bella was going to let the Cullens and the Quileutes know something important. I think knowledge of their existence is important, right?**

**I'm sorry this has taken forever to come out. School has been getting a bit more difficult and Sims have taken me into it's arms once more. (I'm so excited the Sims 3 Unleashed trailer was leaked...makes me super super excited for October).**

**I'd like to thank my friend Noble Korhedron (sorry if I get that part wrong, not looking for you name) for creating CJ and thanks go to Twigon Halolover for helping me come up with this chapter idea, as well.**

**Next chapter: Bella is a bit cranky, Tyler asks Bella to prom, and Bella and Alice finally get to chat outside of school.**


	15. Confrontation

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Confrontation**

_God fucking damn it_, I thought to myself as I sat in the lunchroom, my hands threading through my hair as I bit my lip in frustration and aggravation. I could feel a growl building in the back of my throat, threatening to escape; a sign that my wolf was trying to break its way out of the tiny cage inside my body.

It had been awhile since I ran in my fur, about two weeks, and I could tell that my wolf was getting irritable. The full moon would be approaching soon, in a week, and Charlie told me that we would only hunt then and on the new moon. That really got on my nerves, because when I was back in the pack, I hunted twice a week, maybe more.

I knew it could be done, but an adjustment of that size was horrible for any wolf, let alone one that was just a year out of adolescence.

My fists clenched tightly together as I tried to fight the urge to run in my fur, trying to forget that I was different from the humans that stood in the lunch line, laughing like they didn't have to worry about things like exploding into a wolf in the middle of the cafeteria or almost taking off the head of a student.

"Whoa, Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked as she sat down next to me, setting her tray on the table as her hand reached for my forehead. "You don't look so good."

I gritted my teeth as I tried my best to give her a smile. "Upset stomach, that's all," I replied with a fake smile, my hands balled into fists underneath the table.

"Well, maybe you should go home early? You don't look all that well and I'm sure the teachers wouldn't mind sending you home."

I shook my head. "No, I'm good. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I answered with a sigh as I watched Tyler strut in this direction, a smirk on his lips as if he thought whatever he had planned was going to go his way.

_Not today. In a week, please, just __**not**__ today. I'm not sure how much I can handle right now_, I thought to myself as he approached, putting on a fake smile just so I didn't appear like I was in an irritable mood.

Though I really was.

"Hey, Tyler," I said through my teeth, my fingernails digging into the skin of my legs as I tried to ignore the call of the beast within.

"What's up, Bella?" he asked, his smirk deepening as he pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down, scooting it towards me as it screeched against the floor.

I shrugged. "Nothing much, really. What about you?"

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me, ya know? We could figure out what colors to wear and stuff now to get that out of the way for more time to practice before the big night," he said with a wink. "So how about it?"

"Isn't prom at the end of the year?" I asked, ignoring the ravenous wolf inside that clawed at her cage in defiance.

He nodded. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask early, since I know you'll say yes."

_Men. Why can't they get the hint? _"Tyler, I'm a lesbian."

"Yeah, and? I think that's hot."

"I don't like dicks, Tyler, so I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"Have you ever tried riding a dick before?" he asked as he leaned closer. "I mean, you can't judge something without trying it. Like, some people don't like Chinese food but once they taste it they love it. I'm sure that's the same for you."

"I'm _sure_ it's not," I said as I stood up from my chair. "I'm _not _going to the prom with you, Tyler, or with any other guy. If I do go to the prom, it will be with my _girlfriend_, not with you."

With that, I grabbed my backpack and headed out of the cafeteria and in the closest bathroom, tossing my bag to the ground as I turned to face the sinks. After I turned the faucet on, I ran my hands through the water until I felt it heat up, and once it was warm enough, I splashed it across my face.

As my eyes were closed, I felt a sharp tug as my hair was being pulled, so I quickly opened my eyes and saw that Lauren was standing behind me, her hands in my hair as she tugged me backwards.

Or as she tried to, at least.

With my strength, I was able to hold my ground as she tried to pull me towards her. I turned around once a look of disbelief crossed her face and tightened my hand into a fist before I sent it flying into her face, being careful as to not use my full strength.

The impact was enough to cause Lauren to stagger backwards, her hands on her nose as she looked at me with a glare. "Why the _fuck_ did you do that, dyke?" Lauren asked, her voice muffled from being covered by her hands.

"Why were you pulling my hair?" I shot back, clenching my fists tighter as I glared at the annoying blonde bitch before me, my lip starting to curl over my teeth as my wolf tried to make her appearance in my skin.

Surprisingly, Lauren stood her ground, moving her hand to her sides, the blood trickling from nose and onto her lip. "You were flirting with Tyler. I told you he was mine, so back the fuck off, bitch!"

A growl escaped my lips as the wolf inside me imagined ways of disposing this nuisance. _No, she's a human and the vampires are cautious about me, _I argued with my inner animal as I stared Lauren down, my eyes staring at her green ones that gave her cowardice away. "First off, why the fuck would I even dream of flirting with Tyler if I'm a lesbian?" I asked, trying to keep myself from tearing this girl to pieces. She wasn't as durable as a shifter or a vampire, so I had to be careful.

_She picked the wrong day to mess with me, though_, I thought as she tried to find the answer to my question. _Today of all days she had to fuck with me? _

"Because Tyler is gorgeous and everyone wants a piece of him," she answered.

I barked a laugh. "Really? You think he's _that_ gorgeous? Please, even if I were straight I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. He might be good-looking, yes, but his attitude makes him incredibly unattractive."

"That's because you don't like penis, obviously," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Fuck no, Lauren. It's because I can see people _clearly_, and in all honesty, you're not that hot yourself. You may _think_ so, but, like Tyler, your attitude is very unattractive." As Lauren's mouth fell agape, I continued. "Besides, he asked me out to prom, which is months away. I turned him down, because I have a girlfriend and I don't need an idiot boy to think that he has a chance with me. Now be a good little bitch and walk out of here with your tail tucked between your legs, okay?" I asked, though before Lauren could give me an answer, I stormed out of the bathroom and towards the parking lot.

Honestly, I didn't care if I got in trouble for skipping my last two classes. I couldn't deal with Lauren or Jessica in gym and I sure as hell couldn't handle trying to fuck with Alice and Jasper. Instead I opted to head home; if they called Charlie because of my attendance, he'd probably understand where I was coming from. After all, a girl can only take so much before she snaps.

In my case, that would end with me as a wolf, Lauren's bloody body in my teeth.

_That_ wouldn't sit well with Charlie or the school board, so I was doing them a favor by ditching.

As soon as I pulled onto my street, I groaned as I noticed that the cruiser was in the parking lot.

Fucking lovely.

Charlie had the door open by the time I pulled my bike in the driveway, obviously having heard the engine, and gave me a cautious look. "What're you doing home so early, Bells?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

With one quick glance from me, I could see the understanding dawn on his face as he nodded, allowing me to walk past him.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," I groaned as I sat on the couch. "Vampires and bitches are a horrible combination to add on to a girl trying to wean herself to feeding two times a month. I don't know how you do it, Charlie. Sometimes I just want to strangle everyone I see."

"It's hard at first, yeah," he said as he sat down next to me, "but once you get used to it, you'll feel better because you feel more like yourself than you did before. You won't…erm…" Charlie paused as his brow furrowed in confusion before he nodded to himself. "You won't feel like a slave to the monster inside of you. He, or she in your case, wants you to feed twice a week, but it's very plausible, and logical, to feed twice a month. Once you learn how to ignore your wolf, to ignore his call as someone ticks you off, you won't get that irritated with people."

I snorted. "That sounds an awful lot like what age does to us."

He nodded. "Yes, with age it gets easier to ignore the call, as you get used to knowing the way your monster thinks and you begin to ignore the things that tick you off, you won't get ticked off as easily. Age and diet go hand-in-hand, Bella. When you're a pup, they feed you often because your monster is, in all honesty, mentally stronger than you are, but as you age, your mind gets stronger whereas your inner self's mentality doesn't. When you become fully mature, that's when you're able to ignore him."

"So…girls ignore their wolves first, huh?"

Charlie laughed before he nodded. "It does seem that way. Girls do mature earlier than boys, yes, so they tend to become calmer and more in control before boys. I wouldn't be surprised if you're in control of your inner self by your eighteenth birthday, truthfully. You've got a strong mind, Bella, I can sense that about you. Use it so that you're not a slave to the wolf." He patted my knee as he gave me a friendly smile. "Now, I need to run to the store. We're running low on Monsters and it would be a bad thing if we didn't have any of them around. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "I'm good."

"Alright, well, I'll be back," he said with a tiny wave before he headed out of the door, but not before he turned around. "Can you move your bike so I can get out?"

With a nod I got up from the couch and got onto my bike, only instead of waiting for Charlie to pull out so I could pull back in, I left.

I didn't know where I was going, or where I wanted to head, all I knew was that the wind felt great as it whipped past my hair and cooled my skin. My wolf liked it too, as she growled with contentment, almost sounding like a cat's purr.

When I got back to the house, it was already dark. I had driven to Seattle and back (with stops to the gas station, of course) and was ready to feed.

Only I couldn't feed.

"You know, when I was first trying to wean myself," Charlie started as he cracked open a beer, walking in from the kitchen after I threw my keys onto the end table, "it helped if I just took a walk in the woods. Your wolf likes to be around nature, around trees, so if you took a walk I bet it would help calm her down." He shrugged. "Just a suggestion, though. You don't have to."

"Thanks, Charlie," I said with a nod. "I think I'll do that, actually, if you don't mind."

"'Course not, just make sure that you don't stray too far. When the Cullens hunt, they hunt in the woods, so you definitely don't want them to catch your scent."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "They hunt humans in the woods?"

He chuckled. "No, they hunt animals. Haven't you noticed that their eyes are golden-brown?"

I did. It made me curious as we, in the pack, had been taught that vampires had red eyes. "Yeah, I was wondering why they weren't red. I guess it's a diet thing?"

"I guess so. I'm not entirely sure about the mechanics of it, of course, because I'm not that close the vampires. I heard about it in the Quileute legends from my friend, Billy."

Right. Jacob's father. "That's understandable. Don't want the vampires to know that you know they're vampires, right?" I teased, obviously trying to cover up for what I'd done. I wonder what Charlie would think if he learned that I'd been messing with the Cullens and the Quileutes behind his back?

"Right," he said with a nod. "Go enjoy your walk, Bells."

"Thanks," I said as I walked out of the house and into the woods. He was right, I could feel my wolf simmer down as I went deeper and deeper into the woods, slowing down after I lost sight of the house.

I ran my hand along any of the bark that was in arms length, enjoying the smell of the grass, pine, oak, moss, _anything_ that the woods had to offer, pleased that the urge to shift was subsiding.

That is, until my ear twitched.

I was on full alert, my eyes wide and my senses open as I tried to figure out the reason for my ear to twitch. As I scanned the area around me, I could hear the faint sound of someone running and leaping, almost as soft as the wind, and I could tell that it was approaching me. And fast.

Climbing up the closest tree next to me, I sat on a branch as I waited for whatever was coming to come already so that I didn't have to guess as to what, or who, it was. I had a fairly good guess, seeing as our, as in werewolves, ears would only twitch when our enemy had come within a one mile radius of where we stood.

Our enemy being, of course, vampires.

As I slowed my breathing and watched the grass below me, I tried to predict which vampire it would be. Surely not Emmett; I highly doubt that someone his size could move so quietly. My guess was Alice or Jane, as they were the tiniest of the family, though I had no clue what their parents looked like, but I bet they were taller than them.

"I can smell you," a voice sounded from below me, snapping me out of my guessing game.

I jumped from my spot on the tree and landed on the ground in front of Alice Cullen, a smirk upon my lips. "What a keen sense of smell you have, grandma," I joked as Alice eyed me cautiously, her hands to her sides. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same thing to you," she retorted, raising an eyebrow. "You know, it's not safe for someone to be out here in the woods alone at night, right? You never know what could be lurking in the trees."

"Vampires, shifters and bears, oh my!" I exclaimed, gasping with mock cowardice. "Trust me, I can handle myself."

She pursed her lips as she studied me. "What are you?" she finally asked after her eyes roamed up and down my body for about a minute.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked with humor in my voice, the smirk on my lips deepening.

"That's why I asked," she said with a roll of her eyes before she sighed. "Look, Bella, I don't care what you are but you have to promise to not give away our secret, okay? My family likes it here and so does the pack, so please, keep your mouth to yourself?"

I nodded. "Of course I will. I have better common sense than that."

"It's good to know that you _do_ have a stopping point," she said, a bit of mirth swirling in her eyes. "Though that was pretty funny what you did to my siblings' cars."

"I can't take all of the credit. My girlfriend came up with that idea," I said with a shrug.

Alice pursed her lips again. "Please, Bella, tell me your secret? I promise I won't share it with anyone but I need to know. There's something about you that isn't human."

"You're on the right track," I answered before I turned around and walked away.

Now it's time to see which group could figure me out first; the Quileutes or the Cullens.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N: When Bella needs to feed, she gets irritable. Tyler and Lauren just made it worse. Haha.**

**Many of you noticed before that I kept referring to Bella's inner wolf as a "he". Since some people use "he" as a term like "it" that's how I was using it, but now I decided that that was stupid. Now you can see I started to call Bella's inner wolf a girl. **

**Also, I hope you enjoy the small Alice/Bella conversation. I know it's not the kind of Bellice conversation you were looking forward to, but...I promise, it's leading up to that.**

**Next chapter: Bella gets visitors.**


	16. Visitors

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Visitors**

"Bells?" a faint voice called in the distance, pulling me out of my dream-like state.

With a groan I rolled over and rubbed my head into the pillow. "Go away," I said to the voice, not wanting to get up.

"Come on, Bells, its noon!" the voice sounded again, followed by a brief knock on the door. "Rise and shine, come on."

"No," I grumbled into my pillow, burying my head deeper until my ears were covered, trying to drown out any noise so I could get back to sleep.

Unfortunately, since I was a werewolf with enhanced senses, that didn't help much.

"Bella," Charlie sighed from the door. "I'm not going to come in there, but you need to get up. It's noon."

Oh, Charlie…you made a _huge_ mistake waking me up. He should know not to wake up a teenager, _especially_ one who hasn't fed in almost two weeks.

My fingers clawed at my sheets as my wolf grew irritated from being disturbed from her slumber. I got out of bed and opened the door, glaring at Charlie, my hair no doubt a mess. "I'm up. Are you happy now?" I asked, a growl to my tone.

Charlie pursed his lips as he eyed my state, trying to make sense of the situation before his left hand reached up to his neck, scratching at the hair there. "Uh, well…you might want to get dressed. You have guests over."

"Guests?" I asked as my brow furrowed. At that moment I could hear three other heartbeats from below, though no voices. Were they being quiet intentionally or were they just feeling awkward being left alone? "Uh…okay…I guess…"

I closed my door and walked towards my closet, throwing on a random grey t-shirt and a pair of black denim Capri's before I walked to the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair. Once it looked presentable, I walked down the steps, trying to figure out who the visitors could be.

_Jacob, Seth and Leah, probably_, my mind finally decided on.

Once I got to the bottom step, however, my eyes widened in surprise. I was totally wrong.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," one of them joked, a smirk on her lips.

There, standing in my living room, were people I thought I wasn't going to see again until I was 18.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" I asked as I was greeted by hugs, first Makayla, then Fiona, and then finally Holly. I let go of Holly, expecting an answer from one of them, when her lips found mine.

My stomach seemed to tighten as our lips embraced each other, and I figured it was because we were in front of two other pack members who _hadn't _seen us kiss before. I decided to glance at them to see what they were thinking. Fiona and Makayla looked on with slightly widened eyes and a friendly smile, so I supposed they weren't too surprised…

Holly released me with a grin. "We missed you," she answered.

Fiona nodded. "It's no fun trying to beat up the boys on your own."

"Aww, Fiona, you know you can take them."

"I know," she said before she jabbed my side with her elbow playfully, winking a bit, "but it's more fun when I have my partner in crime."

"Um…" Charlie said as he walked in from the kitchen, a thermos in his hands and his fisherman's hat on. "I'm going to let you four girls enjoy yourselves…I have to go fishing."

"With Billy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded. "And with my deputy and a couple guys from the reservation. You probably don't know them."

_Most likely fathers of some of the shifters_, I thought to myself before I nodded at Charlie. "I hope you get a lot of bites. We need to feed five people tonight," I said with a grin as I glanced at my friends.

"Right," he said with a small smile before he gave a wave and walked out of the house.

"Who's Billy?" Fiona asked.

"One of the shifters?" Holly asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "No, he's not one of the shifters, but he _is_ the father to the Alpha. The one I punched?"

"Whoa, hold on a second," Fiona said, throwing her hands in the air as if that would stop us from talking.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? Shifters?" Makayla asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fiona glanced between Holly and I. "You don't mean shape shifters, do you?"

"Yeah, we have a pack living over on the reservation. You can spot them out from their smell. They stink…_horribly_."

"Not only are there shifters," Holly started, glancing at me as if she needed permission to go on. I gave her a slight nod. "But…there are also vampires."

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Fiona muttered under her breath. "I bet if Hugh knew they were living here he would've thought twice before sending you to live with your father."

"It's no problem though," I said with a shrug. "I'm having fun messing with them, anyway."

"Well, we probably want to keep this quiet when we go back home," Makayla said with a sigh. "Lord knows Micah would flip his lid."

I turned to her with a raised eyebrow. Why in the world would Micah care if I was living in a town with vampires and shifters? "Why would he?"

Fiona sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "He's been trying to talk to Hugh, trying to convince him that he should bring you back down here so you could apologize to each other or something like that. We see the bullshit behind it, as does Oliver, but…" Fiona pursed her lips as she paused, looking away briefly.

"With this information, he just might succeed," Holly said, turning to face me. "I hadn't said anything to the pack because I knew that Micah was somehow getting to Hugh, I don't know how, but Hugh was actually starting to believe his bullshit, so I thought it would be better if I withheld this tidbit."

"Am I ever glad that you did," I said before I walked over and sat on the couch. "Why the Hell is Micah so intent on making me his?"

"He's probably pissed he wasn't born to the bloodline of the ceithre chéad," Fiona suggested with a shrug as she sat down next to me, the others following suit. "He does have a big head on his shoulders and he's been kissing Hugh's ass for decades now trying to convince him that he should lead a pack."

I scoffed. "That's stupid! Only those with the Alpha bloodline can lead a pack! That's why we're stronger!"

"That's what I said," Holly agreed with a snort. "I'm all for power, but it would be hard to try to look over a pack when their strength matches your own and one could easily overthrow you. That's why we have the hierarchy we do, because those with the Alpha bloodline are able to hold their ground."

"Micah is an idiot who thinks that just because he works out and play sports, it means that he can get strong enough to be an Alpha," Makayla rolled her eyes. "It's stupid, really."

"He's stupid," I muttered under my breath as I crossed my arms before shaking my head and closing my eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you don't tell Micah or my Granddad about this. I really don't want to deal with my mom or Micah; especially not Micah."

Fiona nodded. "We'll keep quiet, of course."

"So tell us about your dad," Makayla said as she leaned forward, obviously trying to change the topic.

I had such good friends.

For the remainder of the day we talked about my new life; about Charlie and school and the bitches I had to deal with _at_ school, plus all of the boys who tried to talk to me. We didn't really talk about the Cullens or the Quileutes, really, but we mostly hung out and caught up. Eventually we started to talk about Micah and how stupid he was for thinking he had a chance with me and we talked about his efforts to get me to go back to Phoenix. Apparently he was so desperate enough that he tried to go to the Pack meeting, the one where all of the Alphas from the different packs meet, and convince them that I belonged with him.

Boys really were idiots.

We each had a can of Monster around one, though the others only drank one because I needed one, and Charlie walked in the house pretty late, around nine, with his hands full of fish. As he stored them in the freezer, Makayla and Fiona wanted to get to the hotel because they were getting tired. Holly, on the other hand, wanted to stay.

"Man, I bet those would be really good on the grill," she said as she watched Charlie stuffing the freezer. "We should definitely have them for lunch tomorrow. I'm sure Fiona and Makayla would be game."

Charlie nodded with a smile. "Good. I know a few spices to add to them that gives them an extra kick."

"That's good to know," Holly said with a grin. "I'd be down for a good fish fry," she said before she grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and to my room, closing the door before her lips found mine.

Once more a knot in my stomach appeared, and it wasn't the good kind, either. No, it was like I was going to be sick or something.

"I missed you," she whispered into my ear as her hands slowly trailed down my back and resting on my backside, "so much." She took my earlobe into her teeth and chewed softly, not enough to bite the skin but enough to get me excited.

Or it should have, anyway.

Instead the knot in my stomach grew bigger as Holly pushed me towards the bed and started to undress us. I moved instinctively, focusing only on the sharp pain in my stomach as Holly's hand slowly moved towards the apex of my legs.

A growl sounded off in my head and nausea swept over me. Quickly I got off of the bed and ran to the bathroom, coughing up liquid as I hadn't eaten anything all day, rinsing my mouth off as Holly came to the door.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and leaned against the counter. "I'm fine…just sick…"

"It's probably because you didn't eat anything," Holly said with a shrug. "You were too busy talking to us I guess you forgot to eat."

"Yeah, that's it," I said with a nod, trying to sound convincing.

Apparently it worked as Holly gave me a small smile. "I guess I'll head back to the hotel. Maybe we could try again tomorrow? As long as you eat, that is," she teased.

I nodded. "Yeah, we should."

As she gathered her clothes and left, I began to wonder what _was_ actually going on. I had gone through a day without eating before and never have I felt like I was going to get sick.

Nor did something growl inside my head.

That was the strangest part. Why in the world would something _growl _at me right as I was about to have sex?

As I chewed some crackers, I tried to figure out what was going on.

Nothing came to mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...it seems Bella couldn't get it on. I wonder why that is?**

**Leave your guesses in your review, but before you do, take a look at the banner for this lovely story, made by my awesome Beta, CeceAsh: **_http(:/)/i241(.)photobucket(.)com(/)albums(/)ff275(/)megster_1992(/)LunarSoulbanner(.)jpg_** You just need to get rid of the parentheses and it should take you to the banner. Tell me what you think! **

**Next chapter: Bella and her friends test their espionage skills.**


	17. Espionage

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Espionage**

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I did was get my Monster and drink it. I knew that Makayla, Holly and Fiona would be coming over again today, and I would probably get caught up in talking to them that I would forget to take care of myself, much like I did the night before.

Once the Monster can was empty, I crunched up the aluminum and threw it into the trash can before I headed up the stairs and towards my room. I didn't have time to shower yesterday, due to a rude awakening by my father, so I felt it was long overdue.

As the water dripped down my back, I tried to think back to the night before and the feeling I got when Holly and I were getting intimate. The growl was the big thing that was bothering me. Never had my wolf growled in my head when Holly and I were getting closer and closer to having sex, so there had to be _something_ going on.

_Is there something wrong with me? _I thought to myself as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, trying to see if my wolf would give me an answer.

She didn't. Instead, she remained quiet as I stepped out of the shower, the cool air causing a shiver to go over my body as I got dressed. Once the clothes were on, I walked down the stairs to find Charlie boiling potatoes.

_Must be for the fish fry,_ I thought as I looked over the pot. I could hear Charlie in the backyard, cleaning off the grill, so I took the liberty of adding a bit of salt to the water.

Holly, Makayla and Fiona came by around noon, and by that time Charlie had fired up the grill. We talked for a bit about how we slept and normal things as they drank a Monster, they didn't bring any with them, and when we got to eating, Charlie was getting along well with my pack mates.

"Are any of you Buanaithe?" he asked once his plate was clean, throwing his napkin onto the dish.

Both Holly and Fiona nodded, whereas Makayla shook her head.

"Yeah, we can tell you all about Bella growing up," Fiona teased as she sent a wink in my direction.

That's what started the baby Bella talk, and by the time they talked about my first hunt, I was _this_ close to getting out of there. It seemed like they just wanted to make me embarrassed for the Hell of it.

Thankfully, though, Charlie had to stop the talking because a football game was about to come on, and the girls ushered me outside.

"So, you want to tell us more about these vampires and shifters?" Fiona asked once we were outside. Charlie cheered from inside the house so I knew he wouldn't be looking for me for awhile now.

"Apparently the vampires aren't standard vampires. They drink animal blood rather than human blood," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Which is kind of the reason why I can't hunt as often. Charlie says we have to hunt twice a month."

The three girls let out a collective "Ouch" as they grimaced.

"I'm sorry," Holly said. "Maybe if they weren't living here you could hunt as often as you'd like."

I snorted. "I doubt it. Charlie says it's all a part of growing up and becoming more mature. I think it's a load of bull and I just can't wait until the full moon. I get so frustrated at the tiniest of things because I haven't fed in so long."

"If you want you can eat a little bit when we hunt?" Fiona offered with a shrug. "We were going to hunt later."

"No, better not. I should probably listen to Charlie, considering I'm living with him and all."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if you got in your fur, would it?" Holly asked with a wicked grin. "I mean, I know I'm dying to see these vampires, and if I know Fiona, she's itching to size up the competition."

Fiona nodded. "You bet I am."

I pursed my lips as I looked towards the house, hearing Charlie curse from within, before I nodded. "Yeah, I don't think it would hurt. But…I'm not sure where they live, so we're going to have to find it by scent. And we have to be quiet. We don't want them to think we're anything _but_ normal wolves."

They all nodded in agreement and we all walked into the trees before we discarded our clothing, Fiona grabbing them and stuffing them into the backseat of Charlie's cruiser real quick. Thankfully, she was able to run there without anyone seeing her bare behind, and soon enough we changed in our furs.

It felt good to stretch out my claws once I first shifted, stretching my limbs as if I was in a suit that I hadn't worn in forever. I nodded to them and we ran.

The first place we ran to was the place where I had had my brief confrontation with Alice, hoping that maybe her house would be close to there. No such luck.

We ran for a good half hour before we caught the scent. Or I should say before Fiona caught the scent.

"Ugh, I forgot how _horrible_ they smell," she said in her guttural, wolf voice, crunching up her black nose in disgust. "I'd rather sniff straight bleach than this."

"It's not that horrible," I offered. "I mean, I've gotten a bit used to the smell, but…we should keep quiet now. You never know what could be lurking in these woods."

They nodded and we followed the trail, trying our hardest to ignore the sickly sweet scent that only grew stronger and stronger.

We started to slow down as we came across a large, three-story white house. It looked more modern than I would have pegged for the vampires, especially for it being in a lush, wooded area like it was. There were many glass windows, which came in handy, considering I could see the vampire family standing inside what appeared to be their living room.

There were two others that I hadn't seen before, most likely their "parents". One of them was male with golden-blonde hair that was cut short and slicked down, a tie around his neck that worked with his pair of black slacks and a collared, long-sleeve shirt. The other was female, her chestnut hair framing her heart-shaped face, her dimples showing even with her pursing her lips.

They looked older than their children, but not by much. If I had to guess I would say they were in their mid-to-late twenties.

"Emmett, for crying out loud, stop thinking about becoming friends with _her!_" Edward growled to his brother.

Emmett chuckled. "Relax, Eddie-boy. I bet once this whole thing blows over we'll all be friends with her. She's awesome as Hell; I don't understand how anyone could _not_ want to be her friend."

"She's a bitch, that's why," Edward grumbled under his breath, causing the girls next to me to snicker quietly.

"Aww, come on, Ed. We both know you're just pissed that she ruined your car. Admit it; you love that car more than you love Jake."

"I do not!" Edward seethed as he growled at his brother, his hands curling into fists.

Jasper sighed. "This isn't any reason to fight with one another, Edward. We need to put our heads together to figure out what this girl is."

"Jasper is right," the father said as he nodded, and I took him to be Carlisle, a name I had heard Edward mention on the beach. "We know that she knows of our existence and that she is strong enough to hurt Jacob, but does that give us any excuse to hurt the girl?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Carlisle, you don't need me to tell you about the rules, right? You have lived long enough to know them by now. The girl knows way too much. If she isn't a supernatural creature, she must die for the knowledge she has."

"That bitch deserves to die," Rosalie muttered in agreement.

"Rosalie," the mother said in a disapproving tone. "No one deserves to die. I'm sure the girl has her reasons."

"Yeah? What was her reason for vandalizing my car, Esme?" Rosalie scoffed. "She deserves to be punished, one way or another."

"I think you're all blowing this way out of proportion," Alice sighed as she leaned against the couch. "So what if she knows what we are? If she's a supernatural creature, she would know not to tell humans. We don't have to worry about her as much as you all seem to believe."

Edward snorted. "You're only saying that, Alice, because of what you saw in gym class."

Alice glared at her brother. "I told you, Edward, if you don't like what I think, then stay out of my head."

"Then stop thinking about that day!"

"Or you could stop prying into my business!"

"Whoa!" Emmett said, throwing his hands in between his siblings as if it would stop them from fighting with one another. It did appear that Alice and Edward were about to get at each other's throats, but I didn't know why. Why was Alice thinking about my little stunt back in the locker room, anyway? "Chill out, you two!"

Jasper stared at his siblings before their bodies went lax. "It seems that the issue of Bella is causing you two to grow irritated with one another."

"Another reason why we need to hurry and figure out what she is," Rosalie nodded. "She's tearing this family apart."

"I doubt she's doing that, exactly, Rosalie dear," Esme said as she placed her hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "I'm sure she's just having a bit of fun."

"Exactly," Alice agreed. "She hasn't even been here a month. I'm sure if we give her a couple more weeks she'll grow tired of playing with us."

"How can you be so sure, Alice?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow as a smirk set on her lips. "You can't see into her future so you don't know if she'll ever quit."

"No, I don't know exactly, but I have this feeling about her," Alice said before she crossed her arms. "And thanks, Jane, for reminding me that I can't see her future. Would you like me to remind you that you can't use your gift on her as well?"

Jane glared at her. "Shut up."

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Jasper suggested as he looked at Jane, placing his hand on her shoulder softly as he looked at his family. "I think we've talked enough about Bella."

The entire family nodded and I took that as my cue to walk away. The others followed suit and once we couldn't hear them anymore, Fiona chuckled.

"Damn, what exactly did you do to them?"

"I wrote "bitch" on that blonde girl's car and "momma's boy" on that bronze haired dude," I said with a wolfie grin.

Holly snorted. "It suits the blonde."

"Want to see if the shifters are talking about me?" I asked. When they nodded, we all ran towards the reservation. I should have warned them to expect some sort of stench, but it was hilarious to hear them blanch when we reached shifter territory.

"Ugh, horrible," Makayla thought as she stuck her nose in the dirt, trying to cover up the stench.

"What news do you have about her, son?" a voice asked from not too far away. I crept up towards the sound and found 5 people standing out in the woods. One of them was in a wheelchair and he was eyeing the tall one before him, one I recognized easily.

"None, Dad," Jacob sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "We can't seem to figure her out and neither can the Cullens. We've been trying to use Angela to get information out of Bella, but…we think she overheard us executing our plan."

"So she has enhanced senses?" the woman next to Jacob's father, Billy, said, and my eyes widened as I recognized her.

Damn. So maybe Sue did know about her children.

"Yeah. She even told us she could overhear us. Now we have to be careful," Jacob said as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "Sorry, Dad, I know you wanted more."

"We need to figure her out and fast!" one of the other guys said, his hands balling into fists. "I don't think it's necessary to wait for her to give out information. We need to use force, if necessary!"

"But we might not be able to do so," Jacob sighed. "We're not sure how strong she is, exactly, and if she's stronger than us, well…it's easier said than done."

I chuckled as I turned to the girls next to me. "It seems that I'm a hot topic."

They snickered as well, trying to keep quiet, but apparently we weren't quiet enough. Jacob's head snapped towards our direction, scanning the trees before he excused himself from the meeting he was having.

That was our cue to get the Hell out of there.

I could hear Jacob enter the brush, but by then, we were too far away for him to see us. After about a minute we reached my house and put on our clothes laughing.

"Wow," Fiona chuckled as she clutched her stomach. "Never before I had been almost caught by someone I was spying on."

"I guess I should've told you that the shifters had enhanced senses as well," I said with a shrug. "That was their Alpha."

Holly laughed. "I can see why you punched him. He looks full of himself."

"Believe me, he acted like it when I first met him."

"So what have they tried to do to you?" Makayla asked.

For the remainder of the day we talked more about the Cullens and the Quileutes, laughing when we recalled how tense it was over at the Cullens' house, and eventually we had to say our goodbyes. They had to leave, more so for Makayla's sake, and I was left at the house with Charlie.

I decided to not tell Charlie about what I learnt about Sue. It would be better if I wait and tell him closer to the time when he tells her about what he is.

Regardless, as I headed to bed that night, I tried to think about what would be waiting for me when I went to school the next day.

I better be prepared for whatever the Cullens throw my way.

* * *

**A/N: Wherever Bella turns, people are talking about her. Hmm...**

**I must have _a lot_ of smart reviewers. Most of you got the reason why Bella couldn't "get it on" correct. Just know that Bella's kind _doesn't_ imprint. They have Anam Cara's, and the bond is similar to the vampires' mates.**

**Second off, someone pointed out to me that I had a typo in the link. Thank you whoever did that. The link is on my profile, and I also fixed the link in the last chapter, but if you would like to see the banner, I'll give you the link once more: **_http(:/)/i241(.)photobucket(.)com(/)albums(/)ff275(/)megster_1992(/)LunarSoulbanner(.)jpg_

**In the next chapter: Alice and Bella get detention together and Bella figures out the animal that the shifters shift into. :)**


	18. Detention

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

**Look for a special author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Detention**

"Hey, Bella," Angela said as she caught me in the hallway as I headed towards the cafeteria, a smile on her lips as she balanced the weight of her books on one arm.

"What's up, Ange?" I asked with a smile. I was feeling better today. Why? The full moon was yesterday, meaning I was _finally_ able to feed. My wolf was content with herself and she was full, glad that I finally gave in her to demands. Plus, I had my own plans of running in my fur later tonight while Charlie was busy with his cop duties. That kept me going as well.

"Not much. I just got back from my class. I'm an aide, you know, for the office," she said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's cool," I said before chuckling. "Maybe you could sneak in and change my grade?"

She laughed. "I don't think I could do that, but I did notice that someone was having a birthday soon. Next Saturday, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, not this week but the next."

"What are you going to do for it, do you know?"

I shrugged. "Not sure yet. I'll probably just hang around the house and chill with Charlie."

"Not going to invite any of your friends over?" she asked with a chuckle. "Not even ones from back home?"

Mmm. Trying to get more information out of me, huh? "Probably not. They came by during the weekend, anyway. It was really nice catching up with them."

As I walked through the double doors, I almost ran into Alice. She stood in front of me with a slight glare on her face, her hands on her hips. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

I shook my head as I walked to the lunch line. "I'm hungry," I told her as she followed me.

"Please, we need to talk," she whispered. "Just tell me what you are."

"Your worst nightmare," I said in the same tone as her, whispering harshly before I winked in her direction. As I turned around to grab a bowl of mashed potatoes, Alice caught my arm.

"Listen, we _need_ to talk," she urged, her voice louder as her glare deepened.

I looked at her hand for a brief second before I looked at her, glaring at her myself. "If you want to keep your hand, I suggest you let go."

"I will. _After_ we talk," she said, tugging me towards the door.

"_No_," I said with a growl, turning my body towards her as I towered over her short frame. "Let. Go. Now."

Alice stood on the balls of her feet. "No."

"Ladies!" Coach Clapp called as he walked in the cafeteria, stepping between us. "What's this about?"

We remained quiet as we glared at one another, ignoring the teacher that stood in between us, our hands balled into fists at our sides.

Coach Clapp sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you two to detention later on, ladies. Maybe you can settle your differences there."

"Thanks a lot," I told her when Coach Clapp left, grabbing my lunch tray before I sat down at my table, chewing my food slowly as I watched Alice walk to her table. She turned to her siblings and talked to them in a hushed whisper, much to quiet for me to hear. They knew I'd be listening. Damn.

During my gym class Coach Clapp made sure to keep Alice and I apart, keeping us on opposite sides of the gym, and I was glad I didn't have another run in with her. When I entered my History class, Jasper pursed his lips but didn't say anything. I was thankful for that.

Once the bell rang I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the room that detention was held, which was actually the cafeteria. As soon as I walked in, my eyes shrunk into slits as I glared at Alice. She, on the other hand, pursed her lips and looked away. That made me do a double take.

"You must be Bella Swan," the teacher at the front said. "I'm Mr. Shultz. Take your seat," he pointed a finger to a table that was far enough away from Alice to where we wouldn't be able to talk with one another. "You two aren't to talk to one another, and since you two are apparently angels in your classes, I expect you to follow orders."

"Yes, sir," I muttered under my breath, too low for him to hear but enough for Alice to hear, causing her to chuckle lightly.

"I've got to go to a meeting with some of the other teachers," he said as he walked towards us. "You two will behave, right?"

We both nodded.

"Good. I'll be back by the end of detention. Do something productive with your time," he said with a wave as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"Look," Alice started when Mr. Shultz was a good distance away. "I'm sorry for grabbing you, but you can't honestly let us know that you know what we are without us wondering the same thing about you."

I shrugged. "I didn't expect you not to. I just didn't expect you to get in my face during lunch."

Alice sighed as she turned her body towards me, pursing her lips before her face adopted an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry about that, but...you just have a lot of us on edge, what with your stunts. It gets irritating trying to predict what you're going to do."

"You want to know what's really irritating?" I asked her, crossing my arms. "People who pretend to be nice and friendly just to get information out of you is irritating."

"Sorry," she said again.

I sighed and shook my head. "Stop saying that. You sound like a broken record."

"I'm so—," she started, but I sent her a look and she stopped, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Can we just have a civil conversation? No growling or snarling or whatever it is that you do."

"As long as you don't try to get too much information out of me, then I suppose I could."

"Why won't you tell us what you are?" Alice inquired as she stood up and walked over towards me, sitting down at the table I was sitting at, making sure that she sat on the opposite side. Normally I would've been pissed if my natural enemy sat too close to me, but my wolf was still on her high from being fed the night before that she didn't care. "You know we wouldn't tell anyone and we would like to stick around with you."

"Have you ever thought it's for my protection, if I kept it a secret from you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, isn't that the real reason people keep secrets?"

"I guess…"

"My turn," I said, placing my arms on the table and leaning a bit closer, pursing my lips as I stared at her golden-brown eyes that swirled with curiosity. "Why do you drink animal blood?"

Her mouth fell agape. "How did you know _that_?"

I shrugged. "I have my ways."

She nodded briefly before she sighed and placed her head in her hands, shaking her head slightly. "Most of us…the members of my family…we don't _want_ to be a monster. We just want to live our lives and be human. That's why we drink animal blood, to get in touch with our humanity."

"Is that also why you attend school?"

"It's my turn to ask," she said with a small smirk before she nodded. "But yes, that's why we attend school. It gets tedious after the second time, but…it helps, being so close to humans. I've been able to resist the urge to kill humans because I spend time with them and I'm more apathetic to their emotions and lives. Now," she said, "why do you hate us?"

I chuckled. "I don't think I ever claimed to hate you all."

"You sure have a way of showing affection, then," she teased, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you messing with us, then?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly? I don't know. At first it was because you were trying to be friends with me just to get information out of me, which, as I said before, is really irritating." When she nodded, I continued. "But…I think it stemmed off of the fact that Jacob was an ass."

"Why did you punch him, anyway?" Alice asked. "I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't. Enlighten me, please?"

"I can see why Jacob wouldn't share that information with you, or why Edward wouldn't," I said with a small chuckle. "On the first day I met him, the first day I arrived to Forks, he started to flirt with me heavily. I'm sure you've noticed I have a low tolerance when it comes to boys flirting with me even after I let them down gently, and so I punched him."

"Wow," she said quietly. "Jacob and Edward are mated, though, how did—"

"Its part of what I am," I interrupted her. "My kind, what I am, we're, I'm sure you've noticed, much more beautiful than even vampires."

She nodded. "Rosalie wasn't all too happy when you showed up. She liked being the hottest girl in the school."

"Well, with that, boys tend to forget things like being in a relationship. It only affects those that are attracted to our gender, though," I said before smirking, leaning closer to her. "Which brings me to my next question. Are you gay?"

Alice laughed. "Wow. I didn't know that my sexuality had something to do with what you are."

"It doesn't, but I'm curious," I said with a shrug. "I _have_ noticed the way you look at me, and, of course, that one day in the locker room, the expression on your face was priceless."

She glared at me. "That wasn't nice."

"Admit it. You liked it."

"It still wasn't nice," she said after a second of silence.

.

"Why are you so interested in what I am, anyway?" I asked, moving off of the subject. I could see that she wasn't going to answer, even if she did answer indirectly. "Can't you just move on and forget about me?"

"You make it sound like it would be so simple," she said with a chuckle, rolling her eyes. "_You_ aren't making it that easy for us, you know."

"What if I stop messing with you, would you stop?"

Alice pursed her lips, staring at me. "I would, but I can't say the same for my siblings."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you would stop. I already have your siblings and the shifters on my tail; I'd like to make the numbers go down."

Alice nodded. "Alright. Consider me to not be a problem."

"Good."

"Does this mean we can be friends?"

I chuckled. "I'm not sure. What would your siblings think if they heard you were friends with me?"

"Who cares what they think?" she asked with a smile. "You're a cool person, Bella, when you're not being a bitch, that is. I think we could be good friends."

The sound of approaching footsteps caused us to grow stiff before Alice ran to her chair in vampire speed, getting out a sheet of homework. I did the same, so that it would appear that I was busy while Mr. Shultz was out.

When he walked in, he took one look at us and nodded briefly. "You two are being exceptionally good. I'm only on break from my meeting, but I can let you two go now, on good behavior."

"Thank you, Mr. Shultz," Alice said sweetly, as she gathered her stuff. "We promise that you won't see us again."

I nodded in agreement.

"Good. The teachers were really surprised to hear that you two, of all people, are the only ones in detention today. Don't surprise them again," he said before leaving.

As Alice and I walked out of the cafeteria and out of the school building, I spotted the silver Volvo that belonged to Edward, the vampire in question sitting in the front seat, eyeing me carefully.

"I'll think on it," I said to Alice as I headed towards my bike.

Once I got home, I walked in the house and threw my keys on the end table near the door. With a sigh I looked around the living room, no sign of life anywhere.

_Charlie must be at work, _I thought before I turned the television on.

After about five minutes of channel surfing, I gave up on trying to find something decent to watch and decided I might as well think about becoming friends with Alice.

On the one hand, she _is_ my natural enemy, but…I don't know, for some reason, I felt calm around her. I didn't feel like she was going to kill me or rat me out, even _if_ she didn't know what I was. She seemed like a decent enough person/vampire and I'm sure she wouldn't do that to a friend.

_Bella, be sensible_, I thought to myself, _she's a vampire. Vampires only care about one thing; blood. She'll turn you in once she finds out what you are just so she can get a free pass._

"No…Alice wouldn't do that…she _isn't_ like that."

Wait…

Did I just defend a vampire?

"I seriously need to run," I said as I got up from the couch and ran out of the house and into the woods. I threw off my clothes and stuffed them under a rock before I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was following me. Thankfully, no one was in sight and my enemy alert wasn't going haywire.

With a nod I ran forward and leapt in the air, shifting into my fur on a whim and landing on my paws. Digging my claws into the dirt, I sighed contently as I wagged my tail slowly, enjoying the sights and sounds now that I was in my fur.

Once I got used to my wolf senses, I took off, kicking up dirt behind me as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest, scaring off deer and other woodland creatures as I encroached on their lives.

As I approached a small lake, I stopped to take a look at my reflection. My dark brown coat was shining in the sunlight that managed to work its way through the thick clouds, the wind causing my fur to move with the breeze, making me look like a magnificent beast.

While staring at my reflection, my ear twitched just as I heard a twig snap from behind me. With a growl I turned around to find two large wolves, one with a light grey coat and the other with a sandy, yellow-brown coat, eyeing me cautiously.

They were much larger than ordinary wolves, about the size of a horse, and they were much more muscular, as well. The sand colored wolf was a bit ganglier than the light grey wolf, his paws a tad bigger and his body a hair shorter, so I figured that he must've been a younger wolf.

As I looked the sand colored wolf in the eye, however, that's when it dawned on me.

_Well, hello, Seth, _I thought to myself as I recognized the brown eyes that sparked with a sense of adventure in the wolf, obviously being Seth's animal form.

_Huh. I didn't know they were wolf-shifters. Guess that explains the tattoo, but…I bet they think that they're werewolves._

Turning my head to the light grey wolf, I tried to make sense of who it was. It was obviously male, so it couldn't be Leah, but I hadn't met all of their "pack" members so it could be a number of them.

He caught me staring and took a cautious step towards me, his black nose moving as he sniffed the air surrounding him.

My hackles rose as I curled my lip over my teeth, giving him the wolf version of "back off".

He understood it, taking a step back while ducking his head.

_Wow. He's afraid of me even though he's thrice my size? _I thought to myself as I looked at them individually. _They probably don't want to hurt the eco-system and they just want me to go away. They don't want to hurt any life, apparently._

I turned around then and ran away, going a far distance away from them before I headed back home, sniffing out the area to make sure that there weren't any shifters nearby.

Thankfully, when the air smelled clean, I shifted and grabbed my clothes before I ran inside the house. Charlie wasn't home yet, fortunately, so I didn't have to worry about making an excuse as to why I was out of the house.

After all, Charlie didn't know that I was disobeying his orders on not messing with the Cullens and the shifters. He'd probably be furious if he knew what I had done.

So it would be best to not do anything suspicious to raise questions.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that answers **_**some**_** of your worries. To the reviewers who think that Bella is being bully-like (and her friends, even if they didn't do anything) I want to leave you with a review left by a faithful reviewer who understands where Bella is coming from. **

**Two paragraphs from Ulster Gold's review: **_Bella and her friends can seem as if they're arrogant and somewhat bullie-like (that sentence can't really work without a single pronoun, sorry if its_  
_confusing) but I understand where she's coming from (not just her base personality) She's a bored, lonely adolescent were-wolf and they're the only other supernaturals to play with; (did Jacob ever tell Edward he came onto her?) There's so many more of 'them' and one of her, them not knowing what she is, is not only fun but helps to give her an edge and then there's the whole Were-wolf genocide thing by the vampires to think about, I wouldn't be too goody-goody friendly-friendly 'were all supes so we should get along anyway' kinda attitude._

_As for the Cullen's and shifters, its a little close-minded of them to think there the only supernaturals in existence (I mean species wise not, THEY are the only ones that exist) and, its not like they have some kind of RIGHT to know what everyone is, whether or not she's living in the same area as them; you can't 'demand' answers from someone because you don't like them._

**Hopefully that helps you understand where she's coming from, Faberry and Lazy Werewolf. I promise you that her attitude **_**will**_** change, anyway, in the next few chapters.**

**Next chapter: Holly calls Bella and wants a 'special' phone conversation, Tyler and Mike ask Bella about a rumor, and Edward gets in her face.**


	19. Threats

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Threats**

After a week, Alice and I had gotten…closer, albeit not in the traditional sense. Normally, when people were friends, they'd talk to one another and hang out, but Alice and I only said hello and waved to one another in class, making sure that her siblings were none the wiser.

I had to be careful, though, as my strength was starting to dissipate. The new moon was approaching, in four days, in fact, and I had to make sure I didn't start anything with the shifters or the vampires because they would be able to get the upper-hand.

So, as I gathered my stuff the Monday before my birthday, I tried to think of things that would help keep me calm in situations that might cause me to lose my temper.

That is, however, until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered after the second ring, zipping up my backpack after I had tossed my weekend homework in there.

"_Well, hello beautiful," _a voice teased on the other line. _"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

"No, nothing really. Just getting ready for school. Why are you calling, anyway?"

She scoffed. _"Can't a girl call her girlfriend without there being a reason?"_

"Well, we talked a week ago so I figured…"

"_You figured wrong," _she said before she let out a sigh. _"I was wondering if you'd be interested in having a…private phone conversation?"_

"Like…how private?"

"_Like you might want to go to your room and lock the door kind of private,"_ she said, and I'm sure that if I was able to see her face, I'd most likely see a smile. _"Come on, it's been awhile since we've talked and the last time we tried to do something you got sick."_

"I-I don't know, Holly," I said as I looked towards the kitchen. Charlie was in there making his breakfast so he probably overheard what we were talking about, and I wasn't sure how well he would like the subject matter. "Charlie's in the other room…."

Holly sighed. _"Bella, please? I'm…horny without you here. I need this."_

I pursed my lips before I sighed, getting up off of the couch and heading up the steps before I closed my bedroom door and locked it. "Okay, I'm in my room now."

"_What are you wearing?" _she asked as her tone slipped into one that showed her lustful side. _"Me? I'm wearing that one blue v-neck that you love so much. The one that shows cleavage?"_

_It wouldn't be really sexy of me to tell her I was wearing just a shirt and jeans, would it? _"I'm wearing one of your old shirts…" I started as I racked my brain for more details that would drive her crazy. She loved seeing me wear her shirts for some reason, so I knew she would love that tidbit. "And a pair of boy shorts."

"_Mmm. I bet you smell like me," _she said into the phone. _"Imagine my lips at the crook of your neck, nipping at your skin, causing you to squirm as my fingers slowly trail up your spine, causing you to shiver."_

A shiver _did_ go up my spine, but for a different reason. My stomach tightened into a knot as Holly kept going on and on about what she was doing to me, and I knew that I'd have to stop it, no matter how much it hurted her feelings.

"Holly, I'm sorry…I just can't…focus," I lied through my teeth as I cupped my stomach. "I really need to get ready for school."

Holly sighed. _"Alright, alright. I get it. Can we try again later?"_

"I don't think so…sorry. I'm going to be busy," I lied again. Truthfully, I didn't know what was going on with me and I wanted to figure it out before we tried _anything_ again. "I'll call you later."

"_Okay, love you," _Holly said with a small pause.

"Love you too," I said as I hung up the phone, sighing as I put my head in my heads. "Ugh, what's wrong with me?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with you if you open the door," Charlie said as he knocked on the door softly. "Let me in."

I could tell from the tone of his voice that he wasn't in the mood for me to mess around, so I quickly got off of my bed and headed towards the door, unlocking it to find Charlie standing in the hallway with a stern expression on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"You tell me," he said as he walked in. "Care to explain why, when I was fishing with Billy and a couple of the other guys down at the reservation, I heard them wondering if I was something different, too?"

_Oh, shit. _"Uh, well…"

"Go on," he urged, his foot tapping against the hardwood floor impatiently, his expression showing that he _knew_ what I did.

"You see…I…kind of…told…the Cullens and the Quileutes that I knew what they are?" I said, though it sounded more like a question as it escaped my lips.

Charlie sighed as he shook his head, obviously disappointed in my actions. "I thought I told you not to mess with them?"

"Well, you did, but…this was _before_ you said something," I said, hoping it was justifiable.

"Look, Bells, I'm not happy about what you did, heck, I'm pissed, but as long as you don't do it again I see no need to punish you."

"But—"

"No, no buts. I don't care if they get in your face or not. You can't do anything to antagonize the Cullens or the Quileutes, even if they do so first. Got it?"

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be good, I promise."

"Good, now get out of here."

* * *

"Bella!" Mike called as both him and Tyler headed towards my lunch table, a smile on their faces.

_Now what? _I thought to myself as I smiled. "Yeah, you need something?"

They both nodded as they took a seat, thankfully keeping their distance. They must've gotten the hint by now, surprisingly. "Yeah, we heard a rumor that you punched Jacob Black," Tyler said with a shrug. "We just want to know if it's true or not."

"Yeah, I did," I said as I got a fork from out of the plastic wrap. "Why do you want to know?"

"We want to know why, and _how_ you did it," Mike said. "I mean, that guy is huge. Weren't you afraid of him?"

I snorted. "His muscles are just for show, apparently."

"Show for Edward, you mean?" Tyler asked, tilting his head in the direction of the Cullens table slightly. I turned to find Edward glaring at me, his hands balled into fists as Emmett turned to give him an incredulous look.

"Show for anybody who wants to look at it," I replied as I turned to face the two boys. "He seems like a total man-whore who just wants attention. Don't you get that vibe from him?"

Mike nodded. "Definitely. When I first met him back before the Cullens moved here, he used to be this small and kind kid, you know? We'd play catch or something on the beach during the summers, but then the summer before high school…he changed."

"I think its steroids," Tyler muttered. "I mean, you can't get _that_ big in less than a year without going to the gym."

"Yeah, but his personality changed. He thought he could get any girl he wanted because he was hot stuff and ripped and shit," Mike shook his head with a sigh. "Where does he come off thinking he can get any girl he wants?"

_Um, the same place where you and Tyler come from, thinking that you could get me even though I've said no over and over again? _"Did it change when he met Edward?"

"Hell yeah. We were all _very _surprised to find him making out with a guy considering he used to boast about his conquests like nobody's business," Tyler snorted. "Seriously, he seemed like a different guy."

I shrugged. "Maybe he didn't change? I mean, when he met me, he seemed like a playboy."

"It probably had to take some ridiculously hot girl to bring him back to his old self," Mike said quietly, casting a small glance in my direction.

"I'm pretty sure that's it. He was all over me and was talking about just going to the woods and doing it? _That's_ why I punched him; because he was being an ass."

"Yeah, I can see that," Tyler said with a nod. "That dude used to be cool but he's just an ass now."

Mike shrugged. "I don't know. I think he did change after he met Edward."

"Not enough, apparently, if he wanted to fuck me," I said with a small shrug just as I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Can I _talk_ to you?" Edward sneered from behind me, obviously fuming.

"Sure," I said as I got up from my seat and turned to face him, crossing my arms. "Start talking."

"You need to learn to keep your mouth _shut, _bitch," he half-growled, his eyes burning with rage. "We don't bad-mouth you when you're not around, so you need to start thinking about being considerate and not do it yourself."

"I think you need to get out of my face. Your breath is rank," I said, waving my hand in front of my nose for emphasis.

His eyes narrowed as he glared at me. "Listen, I don't know _what_ you are but I swear to God I'm going to find out. Stop degrading Jacob with your words; he wouldn't appreciate it."

"Oh, so maybe I could hit him again?" I asked, making sure my tone sounded hopeful. "Gosh, I so hope that that could happen again."

"You touch him again, and I'll make sure you _won't_ mess with anyone _ever_ again," he snarled.

By this time, the whole cafeteria was watching in awe as Edward, for lack of a better word, blew up in my face while I remained calm. I had to keep reminding myself that it was closer to the new moon and I was _really_ resisting the urge to punch him.

"You get in my face again," I said as I glared at him before I leaned in closer to his ear. "And I'll make sure I throw you into the sunlight while everyone is watching. _That'll_ give the boys a kick, wouldn't it?" I asked in a whisper before I pulled back, smirking.

That did the trick. Edward let out one final growl before he sulked back to the table and sat in his seat, glaring at me all the while.

"Do you think he heard you talking about Jacob?" Tyler asked as I took my seat. "I don't see how he could; his table is _all_ the way over there."

"Maybe he had some sort of feeling that I was?" I suggested. "Some sort of "oh shit, someone is bad-mouthing my boyfriend" radar?"

Mike and Tyler laughed just as the bell rang, so I quickly headed to the locker room to find Alice waiting for me, her lips pursed as she leaned against her locker.

"I thought you said you weren't going to mess with us anymore?" she asked as she eyed me carefully.

"Technically, I only said that I wasn't going to mess with _you_ anymore. And secondly, your _brother_ started it first. If he hadn't have gotten in my face I wouldn't have had to threaten him."

"I hope you know my family is more adamant about finding out what you are now that you threatened to expose us," she said in a soft whisper, and for some reason, her words had a hint of worry behind them.

I closed my locker door with a metallic clang as I turned to face her. "And that's supposed to scare me?"

"No. I just thought I'd warn you…they're…going to plan to do something extensive. I'm not sure what it is yet, just…be careful, please."

With that, she shut her locker and headed out of the locker room without another word.

_I wonder what __**that**__ was supposed to mean? _I asked to myself. _Why was she worried about me?_

I tried to figure out the answer to these questions as I dominated the basketball court in our gym class, but I couldn't.

All I knew was that I really shouldn't take her warnings lightly, especially around the new moon.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what Alice was warning Bella about?**

**You'll see!**

**One note, though...well, a couple actually. First, I have disabled anonymous reviews for good. Normally whenever someone has a question about the story or a problem with it, I reply back to them, but it's hard to do if someone leaves an anonymous review, so I have disabled them so that I can reply to those with questions and/or concerns. Secondly, to Faberry, I just want you to know that I take your criticism to mind but I want you to know that I acknowledged in an author's note in Chapter Three that I knew the reaction to Micah's attempted rape wasn't realistic. This is an AU story, however, and I am the author and this is how I'm writing it.**

**Also, I had planned on Jacob being bisexual from the beginning. Bella even guesses that Jake was bi back in Chapter Nine or Ten, and this only proves her point. Her beautiful werewolf mojo, as you put it, works on those that are mated, yes, and they act like their normal self prior to the imprint, i.e. in Jacob's case he was a major playboy with the girls. Leah was affected by the "mojo" as well, but she was able to recover quickly because her pre-imprint-self wasn't a total ass like Jake was. **

**I had come up with these things back before I even started Chapter One, so I made sure that I had a lot covered before I started, if that makes sense.**

**On my final note, I would like to say that my spring break is coming to an end so these chapters-every-day updates will be disappearing as I get back into the swing of things.**

**Oh! I remember what else I was going to say. A lot of you think that Bella and her kind is inferior to the shifters since the shifters are thrice her size. Bella was exaggerating, they're just twice her size. She can shift into a wolf the size of a normal wolf while the shifters shift into a horse-sized wolf, and yes, though they are bigger than her, they aren't superior to her. Why? Bella has venom, the shifters don't, so when she bites them, she can easily kill them. She is also really fast, faster than normal werewolves since Clan Fitzgerald (the bloodline of the four friends she carries) has specialized in speed. Her strength is superior to the shifters around the full moon and she could easily take one on during the new moon, even if she does lose she'd still would have held her ground.**

**Ever heard of the expression; the bigger they are, the harder they fall? I'll give you a hint: Jacob learns that the hard way.**

**I want to thank my Beta CeceAsh for looking over this piece on such short notice and I'd like to thank Hollowgo for helping me come up with the Edward idea in this chapter.**

**Next chapter: Tyler and Mike ask for advice, Emmett and Alice give Bella more warnings, and Bella gets dirty.**


	20. Warnings Should be Taken Seriously

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Warnings Should be Taken Seriously**

Throughout the week, the Cullens had been staring at me at school. And not the "I'm going to kill you" stares or the "who the fuck does she think she is" stares, but more the "this girl is going down" stares. Emmett and Alice seemed to be the _only_ ones who weren't giving me those kind of stares, and instead, they looked worried.

On Friday morning, the day of the new moon, I decided that once my strength came back to me, I would ask them what their deal was. After all, if they wanted to do something to me they could've done so already, right?

"Bella Marie!" Charlie yelled that morning as I watched the news, listening to some reporter go on about two people missing in Seattle.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. _Did I do something to piss him off?_

"How come I had to hear from my deputy, who heard it from his daughter, that you and Edward Cullen got into each other's faces?"

I stood up. "I swear to God, Charlie, he started it. I wanted to punch him but I didn't."

"Why did he get in your face, then? What did you do to instigate it?"

"Nothing! I was just talking to Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley about Jacob Black and….well…Edward didn't like our conversation."

"Hmm," Charlie said as he eyed me carefully. "You shouldn't be hanging around those boys, Bells. I've caught them drunk on several occasions and I don't want to see you with that sort."

I shrugged. "I wasn't really hanging around them. They just wanted to address a rumor about me punching Jacob, that's all."

"Well, just be careful. The new moon is tonight and you don't want to have to get in a fight with the vampires or the shifters. They'd be able to get the upper hand, even if you have the alpha bloodline."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to hold my ground," I retorted.

"Not against eight vampires and ten shifters you can."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll try to lay low. But just know that they've been staring at me all week, okay? If they do something to me it's all on them."

"Let's just hope nothing happens," Charlie said with a brief nod.

I nodded in return as I grabbed my backpack, giving him a friendly smile. "Well, I've got to head to school, so…I promise not to get into anything, but I can't say the same for them."

"I have to head to work, too," he said with a nod as he grabbed his sheriff's jacket.

I walked out of the door first, grabbing my bike and heading towards school. Surprisingly, when I pulled into the parking lot, I found Mike and Tyler waiting outside of the building, talking to each other quietly as they spotted me.

"Yo, Bella!" Tyler waved before him and Mike headed in my direction. "We were wondering if you'd give us a few pointers."

_Wow. I'm surprised they were able to talk to me without drooling, _I thought as I looked around the parking lot, my eyes caught by a pair of golden-brown orbs. My inner wolf growled as if to challenge the on-looker, but I ignored her as I realized Jasper was only watching me cautiously.

Still, it got on my nerves.

"Pointers on what?" I asked as I turned my attention back to Mike and Tyler.

"Well, since a lot of people have been, you know, asking you out, we wanted to know how you do it. How do you get so many people interested in you?" Mike asked as he put his hands in his pockets, almost like he was nervous about asking for pointers from a girl.

I chuckled. "I didn't have to do anything. They, more specifically, _you_ just asked me out. But, if you want to know the real secret," I said before I pursed my lips.

"What's the real secret?" Tyler urged when I didn't go on.

"You can't be pushy," I shrugged. "You know how guys hate girls who're clingy? They don't like guys who try too hard. Flirt lightly with one and if they turn you away, walk away with dignity. They'll think differently about you and will probably end up asking you out some other time _because_ you didn't try too hard and you didn't act like a regular guy. Trust me, they'll probably think "oh, you know, he was cute and he's really nice if he didn't pressure me". Of course, they won't say that to your face, so you have to be that nice guy."

"Everyone knows that nice guys only get the girls in movies, though," Mike argued. "I mean, that's why I act the way I do."

"Being nice works, though. Sure, girls date the bad boys but they want to build a _life_ with the nice guys. They know that nice guys will eventually want to settle down and have a family, and, most girls want that when they get older. Do you guys want to settle down when you get older?"

They both nodded.

"Exactly. Girls want that too, but they won't tell a guy unless she knows the type of person he is. If he's that hot, biker boy who juggles women every month, then they won't tell him, but if it's the nice guy who remembers birthdays and anniversaries, then they'll tell him because they can tell he won't run out when the birth control stick has a blue cross on it."

"If I got a girl pregnant I'd man up and take care of the kid," Tyler said with a nod.

I shrugged. "That's all girls want from a guy. They don't want someone who will try to deny it's their kid."

"Okay, here's another question. Do you know of any girls that would be willing to date us?" Mike asked. "I mean, I know you're still new to town and all, but, have you heard any girls talk about us?"

_Really? They were that __**blind**__? _"Seriously? You can't think of _any_ girls that would want to date you?"

"No. None come to mind," Tyler said as Mike shook his head.

"Jessica and Lauren?" I offered with no doubt an incredulous expression.

The two boys gave a brief chorus of "oh" before they both looked embarrassed. I would've been too; if I were that blind to not see that _those_ girls liked me.

"Trust me; those two girls are so off on you it's ridiculous. Why do you think they hate me?"

Again, this resulted with the boys saying "ooh" simultaneously.

"That makes a _lot_ of sense," Tyler said with a nod.

"Yeah, I just thought they hated you because you were hotter than them."

I shook my head before pausing. "Well, that might be part of it, but they hate me so much because you two knuckleheads keep flirting with me."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Mike apologized with a small smile. "We just thought we'd be able to change your ways."

"Glad we didn't, though," Tyler smiled. "You're awesome to hang out with."

I chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

The bell rang then, so I waved to the boys before I headed to my class. Once my first period class was over, I walked in to my Biology class to find, surprise, surprise, Edward Cullen glaring at me as I took my seat. This was becoming a daily thing when it came to me and him.

"Hello, Eddie-boy," I said with a smile as I took my seat. Edward's glare faltered and he was taken aback by my greeting before he picked up his game. Awesome.

After listening to Mr. Banner go on and on about Mitosis, I was finally able to get out of there and when I entered my Humanities class, Emmett waved me over towards him.

"Look," he started when I sat down. "I know you're not going to like this, but I've got to ask. What are you?"

"Why do you have to ask?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," he said in a low tone. "You just…you should really answer, though."

"Sorry, I can't," I responded. _Were they trying to give me an out or something?_

"Suit yourself," he mumbled.

Emmett looked kind of worried throughout the rest of the class and when I went into the lunch room, I saw Angela giving me a nervous smile as I took a seat next to her.

"Hey, Ange, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Um, well," she looked around the cafeteria cautiously before she leaned closer to me. "I just want to know how much you know."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "About…?" I pressed.

"About me," she answered in a hurried tone. "I know you…that you have _really_ good hearing and I just want to know…what have you heard?"

_Oh. She's wondering if I know something about her and Leah. _"I know," I answered.

Angela let out a groan before she hit her head on the table with an audible thud, and I was thankful that only a couple of the tables around us could hear it. "Great," she groaned again.

"Can I ask why you want to keep it a secret, though?" I asked. "I mean, you shouldn't be afraid of who you are."

"I'm not, it's just…" Angela started as she sat up, rubbing her arms as if she was nervous. "I'm not like you. I'm not confident and I can't take people's criticism in stride."

"I wouldn't say I'm confident, Ange, I just…" I sighed. "I just learned to not care what they think. They're not my friends, nor are they my family, so why should I care what they think? They're just someone insignificant in my life."

Angela pursed her lips. "But it's not that easy! I mean, my dad works at a church…he's really religious. And my mom, God, what would she say?"

I took a deep breath and scooted my chair closer to her, rubbing her back softly. "Look, they may take it a good way or they may not. Personally, I think that when they see you and L—" I was about to say her name, but Angela gave me a pleading look. "When they see you and…this person, they'll see how in love the two of you are and they won't care."

"You think so?"

"I do. L—This person is crazy about you, trust me, you should've heard them going on and on about you back when I first moved here. You'd have to be blind to not see the love going on between the two of you."

Angela smiled slightly. "You think—You think you could help me…try and break the news? I mean…you don't have to but I'd appreciate it."

"Of course I'll help. You just have to decide when."

"Thank you," she said before she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "so much," she continued and I could tell from her tone that she was on the verge of tears.

"No problem," I replied as I hugged her back, a small smile on my face.

* * *

"Okay, I know you told me that I can't ask you but I feel like I have to so please, please don't be mad at me," Alice began as I entered the locker room. She must've been waiting there for me as I don't recall seeing her in the lunchroom, but it was obvious from her tone that she was in a hurry to talk to me before the other students walk in. "What are you?"

I tried to ignore the pleading look in her eyes as she stared at me, her hair spiking out more so than usual as if she had been trying to pull her hair out, before I shook my head. "I can't tell you, Alice."

"Please," she pleaded. "You _need_ to tell me…I…"

The female students walked into the locker room then, interrupting our conversation. Alice glared at the students, causing a few of them to wonder aloud if Alice was crazy, before she sighed and took a step closer to me.

"Be careful," was all she said before she went into the gym.

I pursed my lips as I tried to interpret her message. _First Emmett asks me and then Alice? All in the same day? Something isn't right…_

I walked around the gym since it was a Friday, a free day in our class, and wondered what the vampires had in store. Alice walked as well, but she made sure that she was a good distance away from me, though I did catch her eyes every now and then.

When the bell rang I entered my History class to find that Jasper wasn't in his seat. _Thank God. I don't think I could handle more staring_, I thought to myself as I took my seat.

Unfortunately, however, Jasper walked through the door and sat down next to me, listening to the teacher intently. I was surprised that he wasn't staring at me like his siblings did, but I was still cautious. Why would Emmett say "suit yourself" and why did Alice say "be careful"? Were they trying to warn me about something?

Regardless, when the bell rang I gathered my backpack and headed out of the door, hoping to not run into any trouble, or vampires.

That is, until I almost ran into Rosalie and Edward.

_Shit_.

"Hi," I said with a smile. "May I help you?"

I felt a cold hand grab my arm and I looked around to see Jasper with a stoic expression, his lips pursed.

"You've been invited to the Cullen house," Rosalie said with a small smirk. "Be excited."

Jasper led me out of the school building, Rosalie and Edward walking close by as they looked around us, almost as if they were acting like bodyguards. We reached the parking lot and I saw Emmett leaning against a silver jeep, his arms crossed as he shook his head. Alice was standing next to him, her lips pursed as she watched her siblings ushering me closer and closer to them.

When we got the jeep, Rosalie opened the door. "Hop in," she ordered.

"Can you at least explain to me _why_ I'm going home with you all?" I asked, though I knew the answer. They wanted to find out what I was.

"We want to know what you are," Edward answered. _Ooh, score one for Bella. _"Our father has been around longer than us so he has seen more in his lifetime. We believe he'll be able to identify your…kind."

"Okay then. If you let go of me I'll kindly get in the jeep," I said.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I can't tell if you're lying or not."

"I'm not! Scout's honor!"

Jasper let out a sigh before he released his hold. The second I felt his hand leave my skin, I took off as fast as I could towards the woods, glad that Clan Fitzgerald was the bloodline that specialized in speed. I knew that no humans would be able to see me move at this speed, and I'm sure I was faster than the vampires, anyway.

I heard them running behind me, calling after me and telling me that I wasn't going to get away and that I should take my punishment like a woman. Mostly Rosalie and Jane though, they were the most vocal.

I let out a small laugh as I ran, pleased that I was getting away, before something large collided with my side, knocking me down on the ground and getting dirt and grass onto my clothes. I looked up to see a wolf standing over me, his lips bared over his teeth as he growled. His russet brown fur was covered in mud, obviously in an attempt to mask his stench, and he pressed one of his large paws on my chest.

_If this weren't the new moon, I would be able to kick your ass_, I thought to the wolf, but I stayed still as the vampires gathered around.

"Thanks Jake," Edward nodded to the wolf and I had to fight the urge to roll my eye. Of _course_ it was Jacob.

"Thought you could get away, huh?" Jane snickered as she looked at me, crossing her arms. "Emmett, you grab her. We don't want her to get away again," she said as her eyes glanced at Jasper, glaring at him for a bit before she turned on her heel.

"Embry and Quil are getting the cars," Edward said as he looked at Jacob while Emmett walked closer to me. "The pack will follow us in case she _does_ get away."

I snorted. "I doubt that's going to happen, now that I have dog drool on me."

Jacob snapped his teeth inches from my face, obviously trying to scare me as he growled once more.

"Ooh, so scary," I mocked.

"I've got her," Emmett said as he grabbed my shoulders, waiting for Jacob to get up off of me. Once Jacob released his grip, Emmett lifted me into his arms and I felt silly, being in his arms like I was a bride and he was going to walk me over the threshold of our new house.

"This is so stupid," I said out loud.

"If you didn't run off, you wouldn't be in this position," Rosalie said. "Ready?" she asked her siblings.

When they all nodded, they all took off in one direction. Alice ran up next to Emmett, frowning slightly before she sighed. "I tried to warn you," she said before she pursed her lips and looked forward.

_So __**that's**__ why she wanted me to be careful. Should've listened, _I thought as Emmett ran. I had to admit, if I _had_ to be carried by a man, I was glad it was Emmett. He seemed like a decent guy and he was obviously good-looking, plus I knew that with his muscles he would be able to support my weight, even if he weren't a vampire.

We reached the large white house in what seemed like no time at all, and Emmett carried me into the living room before he set me down gently. I gave him a slight nod, glad that he was decent enough to not _dump_ me on the ground like his girlfriend would've were she carrying me.

"Carlisle, we brought her," Edward announced as he walked in the door, waiting for his father to come in.

When he appeared, he appeared with Esme by his side, both of them pursing their lips as they took me in.

"I thought we told you to not hurt her!" Esme scolded her children, almost causing me to laugh. I kept quiet, though, as I knew this wasn't the time or place to laugh. "Her clothes are filthy!"

"She tried to run," Jane answered. "She's also really fast, so we would've probably been chasing her for awhile."

"So she is faster than a normal human, as fast as us, I presume, and she shows signs of being stronger than any human at all, right? And you said your powers don't work on her?" Carlisle asked as he scratched his chin, thoughtfully.

Jasper nodded. "Whenever I try to feel her emotions, it's like no one is there."

"Her mind is silent to me," Edward said in a hushed tone.

"I can't see into her future," Alice muttered.

"And I can't torture her," Jane said with a sigh. "It sucks."

Carlisle looked me over before he sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea what she could be."

"Carlisle, if I might interject," a new voice started as four men walked in the room. One of them was dressed in an all black Armani suit, his long, silky black hair tied into a ponytail, and his eyes as red as they could be. The other three were dressed in long black hooded cloaks, all ranging in different sizes. One of them was big and burly, bigger than Emmett, and his black hair was short and flattened down on his head. Another was slimmer with a stoic expression, his light brown hair cut short. The youngest one had dark brown hair and he looked like he could pass for Jane's twin.

"Yes, Aro?" Carlisle asked as he turned to face the newcomers.

The vampire in the suit chuckled as he glanced at me. "I do believe I know what that young one is."

My eyes widened as I recognized the name of the vampire standing before me.

Aro.

One of the leaders of the Volturi.

The Volturi being the ones who caused the cinedhíothú a couple centuries ago.

_Fuck. I'm in __**deep**__ shit._

* * *

**A/N: Haha, when I said Bella was going to get dirty, I meant literally. ;) **

**Next chapter: The Cullens find out what Bella is _and_ she gets one-on-one time with Esme. :)**


	21. Leanaí an Gealach

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Leanaí an Gealach**

_I need to get out of here._

Since there was no one holding on to me, I quickly turned on my heel and headed towards the door.

"Felix," Aro called and almost immediately I felt a pair of huge arms wrap around my waist, pulling me down onto the floor.

"Fuck," I cursed as the huge vampire that gave Emmett a run for his money grabbed my arms and put them behind my back.

"Get up," he ordered, getting to his feet. I stood up as he did, glaring at the smiling Aro.

Aro sighed before he turned to the Cullen children, chuckling. "This young one has been causing you so much trouble? There are six of you against her, I'm sure you could've held your ground."

"She's sneaky," Rosalie said, crossing her arms. "And it's hard to guess her next move."

"Bite me, Blondie," I said as I glared in her direction. Felix tightened his hold on me and I had to keep myself from groaning. This guy was _strong_.

"From your observations about her, I have a very good feeling as to what she is," Aro said as he took a step closer to me, eyeing me with a certain spark of want in his eyes. Surely he didn't want me like _that_. "Tell me, young one, where it is."

_Where what i—Right. The vampires that were in charge of the cinedhíothú knew about the tattoo. Fuck. _"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him.

He chuckled before he walked closer to me, close enough so that he could place his hand on my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. "I'm sure you know _exactly _what I'm talking about."

"Nope. No clue."

Aro sighed, shaking his head as he turned to the Cullen family. "Esme, I know how you feel about torture, but I see no other way to get this girl to talk. You may leave, if you don't want to witness what I'm about to do."

_Yippee! He's going to torture me! Why did they have to do this on the new moon? If they did it on the full moon I could knock some sense into their thick skulls._

Esme looked at me with a slight frown. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she walked out of the kitchen just as Jacob walked in the house.

"The pack is surrounding the house in case she tries to escape," he said as he turned to look at me.

Aro nodded. "Now, are any of you opposed to me torturing this girl?"

Jane stared at her nails, it was obvious she didn't care. Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look with one another before they sighed and shook their head.

"This bitch deserves it," Rosalie muttered as she glared in my direction.

"She needs a taste of her own medicine," Jacob nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Jake," Edward said, placing his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

_Of course you do._

Alice remained quiet, no response coming from her what-so-ever, so Aro nodded and turned to the two other men at the door. "Demetri, please, come here."

The one with the light brown colored hair nodded before he walked forward.

"Every time she answers the question incorrectly, I want you to inflict pain upon her," Aro said. When Demetri nodded again, Aro turned to face me with another smile. "Tell me your name."

_Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell him that, would it? _"Bella," I answered.

"Which clan are you from?"

_Jesus Christ. How'd he know __**that**__?_ "What do you mean by clan?" I lied.

Demetri sent a fist towards my stomach, and I grimaced slightly. Damn that hurt.

"Tell me where it is then," Aro demanded, crossing his arms behind his back as he looked at me expectantly.

"Where what is?"

Another fist flew, but this time it connected with my jaw, making an audible snap as it broke the bone. It had already begun healing when Demetri turned to look at Aro once more, the bone marrow filling in the gap in my jaw.

"Stop this!" Alice called as she stepped forward, staring at Aro pleadingly. "Isn't there any other way to get the answers from her without hurting the poor girl?"

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Edward muttered, shaking his head as he looked at the ground.

Aro looked at Alice's expression, one that reminded me of a dog begging for food, and he sighed. "Yes. We can get the answer we want without torture. Jacob, I need you to fetch me a set of Rosalie's or Esme's clothes."

Jacob's jaw tightened as his eyes started to narrow into slits, but Edward grabbed Jacob's shoulder and shook his head. In response, Jacob sighed and did as he was told.

"If you don't answer me this time, I'll be forced to remove your clothes," Aro warned as he turned to me once more. "Where is it?"

"Is it wrong of me to have no clue what you're talking about?" I asked with a small smile, obviously being snide. He was planning on removing my clothing anyway, what with sending Jacob to get clothes for me, so why not bide my time.

"Demetri, discard her clothing but leave her undergarments. I'm sure we'll be able to see it even if she is wearing minimal clothing."

Demetri nodded and turned to face me, grabbing my shirt and tearing it off before he moved to the pants. Just as he grabbed the denim, however, Felix let out an "I see it", causing Demetri to stop.

Felix threw me to the ground, exposing my back to the vampires behind me.

"I'm surprised that Jane didn't come to think of this as an option for what she is," Aro said, turning to Jane.

Jane stared at my back as I got to my knees, crossing my arms as I waited for a shirt to come by. "I thought they went extinct. I never imagined running across one again."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are 'they'?" Emmett asked, air-quoting the they of his question.

"Leanaí an Gealach," I answered for Aro as Jacob walked in with a shirt. He tossed it to me, but not before I noticed his eyes zeroing in on my bra. Pervert.

Fortunately, Edward caught Jacob staring at my breasts and smacked him at the back of his head when he took his spot next to him.

"Leanaí an Gealach?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side. "Is that…Irish?"

I nodded. "It is."

"I'm surprised you know the Irish translation," Aro said as he eyed me. "You don't look older than eighteen."

"I'm turning seventeen tomorrow," I told him as I put on the shirt. It looked like it would be one of Esme's, thankfully, and it fit me perfectly. "My grandfather was born in the late seventeen hundreds, though, so he knows a lot of the Irish translations. Especially cinedhíothú."

Aro chuckled. "Genocide. I can see why you would want to know that one."

"Am I the only one confused as to what a Leanaí an…whatever is?" Jacob asked. "And what does it have to do with her tattoo?"

"Much like you, Jacob," Aro said, "the Leanaí an Gealach kind use tattoos to identify their kind. Tell me, what do you think she is, judging by the tattoo?"

Jacob pursed his lips. "Uh…another breed of werewolf?"

"We're the only breed of werewolf," I muttered under my breath.

"No, you aren't! I'm a werewolf! I know this!" Jacob growled as he took a step forward.

"Werewolves are affected by the moon. Are you affected by the moon? I don't think so, which means you aren't a werewolf," I said as I got to my feet, glaring at him. "I'm a Child of the Moon, that's the English translation. Right now I'm at my weakest _because_ it's the new moon, but on the full moon, I could easily take on four vampires and walk away unscathed." _Well, maybe not unscathed, but I wouldn't have that many injuries on me._

"I thought that Caius had killed them all," Jane started as she turned to face Aro. "Why are they still alive?"

"It's true, that my brother had a vendetta against the Leanaí an Gealach, mainly because they were competition. They used to eat humans, back in the late eighteenth century, and that's what caused the genocide," Aro said before he sighed and turned to me. "I am sorry about that. I don't know what good it does now, but I noticed that the Children of the Moon were becoming smart and learning how to feed from animals. I shared this news with my brother and we agreed to let people _think_ that we had killed them off, when it actuality, they were very much alive."

Rosalie never let up her glare, though, as she stared at me. "I always knew you were a bitch."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I hadn't heard that one before."

"What does that make me, then?" Jacob asked before he pointed a finger in my direction. "You called me a shifter."

I nodded. "You're a shape shifter that can turn into a wolf. I can see where you can get confused from being a werewolf, but you aren't."

"Hang on," a voice called from outside the house and Leah walked in, eyeing me. "I've got a question. Your dad, is he a werewolf too?"

"Yeah, he is," I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets. I couldn't really hide it now, considering that my secret was out in the open. It was probably for the best if I remained truthful, especially since I was in the presence of the guy who called off the cinedhíothú.

Leah nodded to herself before she left out of the house in a hurry.

_No doubt to tell Sue_, I thought to myself. _Sorry, Charlie._

"Why are you here, though, Aro?" Jane asked, turning to him. "I am surprised to see you so far from Volterra."

"Ah, Jane," Aro said with a smile. "I came to see you, my dear. There seems to be some evidence in Kansas that show a creation of a newborn army and I need you, along with the other members of the guard, to take care of the problem. I will stay here until you return, mainly because I need the members of the guard to escort me back to Volterra."

Jane nodded. "As you wish." She turned to face the three cloaked men and they nodded at her before they left the house.

So Jane was a member of the Volturi? Or is she still one? Either way, she had some serious connections and I shouldn't mess with her anymore.

"I hope you don't mind, though, Carlisle," Aro said as he turned to the vampire in question, "if I can stay here."

"None at all, old friend," Carlisle said, placing his hand on Aro's shoulder.

"May I…go?" I asked. They weren't talking to me anymore, it seemed, so hopefully I would be free to leave.

"You may," Aro said with a nod.

I ran out of there fast. I stopped when I reached a lake, the same lake I saw a week ago, and looked at my reflection. I looked like a mess. My hair was tangled with grass, dirt and leaves, and my jaw had a large bruise on it.

"Hopefully that'll go away in the morning," I told myself as I rubbed my jaw. "Damn," I said as I felt the crack that was already healing under my skin. "I didn't deserve that."

_Yes you did, Bella._

I sighed as I nodded to myself. "I did deserve it."

I deserved it because I was jerk to them for no apparent reason. True, Jacob did deserve the punch to his jaw, but the Cullens didn't deserve my attitude towards them.

Still…that gave them no right to kidnap me. It wasn't like I was going to go ahead with my threat of throwing Edward into the sunlight. I knew better than that, and they should've known that I knew better than that.

I sat on a nearby rock and laid my head in my hands. "I probably screwed things up for Charlie. He's probably going to hate me now."

_Better he hear it from you than Sue, _I thought.

With a nod I turned around only to find Esme watching me. "Oh, uh…hi," I said, not sure what else to say.

"I'm sorry if they hurt you too much," she said as she took a step closer. "Sometimes it seems that my children were raised by a pack of wolves, some more so than usual, and I wanted to apologize if they harmed you."

I shook my head. "I deserved it."

"No one deserves torture," she said, shaking her head. "No matter what they have done, they don't deserve torture."

"I appreciate your…concern, but I'm fine. My kind heals at a rapid rate."

She nodded before a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I just want to let you know that you shouldn't be too angry at Emmett or Alice. They didn't agree to this…plan to kidnap you. They also talk fondly of you and wish to become your friend."

"Yeah," I said as I scratched the back of my neck. "We're sort of friends as it is, Alice and I, that is."

"You don't know how much she cherishes your friendship. Don't be too angry with her," she said before she disappeared.

I pursed my lips before I shook my head with a sigh. "I should be mad at Alice. She should've told me what was going to happen."

_She stopped Aro from torturing you more. He probably wouldn't have stopped until you started to bleed._

Shaking my head once more, I turned around and headed home, glad that Charlie was actually there. I _was_ surprised to see my bike in the driveway, and as I walked up to the porch, I could see my backpack waiting for me in the bushes outside of the house.

Snatching the backpack from the bush, I walked inside to find Charlie watching some guys talking about sports.

I sighed as I dropped my backpack, causing Charlie to look at me. "I have something to tell you."

"Where have you been and why do you look roughed up?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Cullens…they sort of kidnapped me and then I ran into Aro of the Volturi and…they know what we are."

"We?" Charlie asked, sitting up.

I nodded. "Yeah…Leah went to tell Sue."

Charlie looked at me for a second, trying to make sense of my words, when realization dawned on his face.

"SHIT!"

My thoughts exactly.

* * *

**A/N: A lot of you seem to think that I'm evil. Why thank you! I love being evil!**

**The Cullens didn't call Aro, Aro had just shown up. It was very, very bad luck working against Bella. No. she's not going to be as mad at them as you'd think, but she will be angry towards those that really deserve it; i.e. Rose, Jane, Ed and Jake.**

**Next chapter: Bella tries to cheer Charlie up, he gives her a birthday present, and someone comes by!**


	22. Birthday Surprise

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Birthday Surprise**

Birds chirped quietly outside my bedroom window, singing their little song as they greeted the day, even though it was almost noon. With a groan I opened my eyes, irritated that the birds' chirping woke me up, when I noticed the sun had managed to make its appearance through the clouds in the sky, thinner than I would've previously thought.

"Well, hello sun, nice of you to finally show up," I teased as my eyes adjusted to the light before I stretched my limbs and threw off the blanket that was covering the lower half of my body. My feet hit the hardwood floor and I was thankful that the sun was shining in on it, considering it wasn't nearly as cold as it would've been had it been a rainy day.

Once I was on my feet, I grabbed a set of clothes, something simple since I wasn't planning on doing anything today, and headed into the bathroom. As I turned on the faucet in the shower, I could make out the faint sounds of the coffee maker working and the smell of fresh coffee started to waft through the air. I wasn't particularly a fan of coffee, but I _loved_ the smell, so as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, a smile adorned my face as I inhaled the aroma that I cherished.

After the suds had disappeared down the drain, I turned off the water and got dressed, brushing my hair for a few minutes before I headed down stairs to find Charlie pouring coffee into a large thermos.

"Morning," I said as I opened the fridge, looking for anything good to eat. It was almost noon, maybe I could fix myself a sandwich?

"Morning," Charlie said in a bit of a rough tone, so I turned and found him pursing his lips with his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at his thermos a bit too harshly.

I cocked my head to the side as I took a step closer to him, closing the fridge door as I did. "Something wrong?"

Charlie shook his head a bit too violently to be convincing. "No, no…just…happy birthday," he said as he flashed me a small smile.

"Uh, yeah…thanks," I said, returning the smile as I watched Charlie place the coffee pot away, his movements stiff. "There is something wrong, I know it. Is it Sue?" I guessed.

A sigh escaped his lips before he turned to me with a slight nod. "Yeah. I'm going to head over there later and try to talk to her. She's not returning any of my calls and…well, I'm worried that she might not listen to reason."

"Charlie," I sighed. "She's your Anam Cara. She'll eventually talk to you again, there's no doubt about that."

"Mmm," Charlie muttered. "Guess you're right."

"Look, Ch—Dad," I corrected myself. It would probably be for the best if I brought in the big guns. "If you go and talk to her and she doesn't want to see you, give her some time. She probably needs to re-evaluate this whole scenario. For as long as you've been dating, she just thought that you were a regular human guy but now…now she knows that you're a werewolf. She's going to react like any human would." _Though I am surprised she knows about Leah and Seth being shifters. _"Give her some time."

"So you're saying I shouldn't go over to see her?" he asked.

I shook my head. "She needs to know that you still care for her enough to _try_ and talk some sense into her, even if she doesn't know it. She'll probably be pissed at first, but then she'll realize that since you care enough about your relationship with her to try and talk to her even when she's not returning your calls, that you might not be that bad after all."

"I see what you're saying," Charlie said before he sighed. "I'll think on it...I-I need a beer first," he walked towards the fridge and grabbed one of his Rainer beer cans before he headed into the living room.

_It's not even noon and he's hitting the alcohol. That's a sign of a brokenhearted man. _With a sigh I opened the fridge and grabbed a Monster, plus margarine and a slice of cheese. I drank from my Monster can as I got ready to make a grilled cheese sandwich, buttering one side on two pieces of bread before I turned on the stove.

I probably looked silly, holding my Monster can as I flipped the sandwich every so often, but I didn't care. I was hungry and I was a werewolf; I need food and I needed my Monster.

I finished the Monster can just as the bread got as golden-brown as I liked it, throwing the can in the trash as I moved the pan off of the burner. After I turned off the stove I got out a plate and placed my food on there before I set the pan on the stove.

Chewing my food slowly, I wondered what Holly would be doing today were she in my predicament. Knowing her, she'd probably shrug it off and say "It could happen to anybody" before she went on with her life.

"Uh, yeah, I…bought you something for your birthday," Charlie said as he walked back in the kitchen right as I was taking a rather large bite of my food, no doubt looking like an idiot. "I'm not sure if I should give it to you or not considering you probably ruined my relationship with your antics, but…"

_Really, he thinks I ruined his relationship?...Well, I did kind of, but still, she would've gone through this anyway had he told her what he is. _"Its okay, Charlie. I probably deserve getting no gifts this year."

He shrugged as he tossed a box onto the counter, no wrapping paper covering it so I could tell that it was a box for an iPod. How sweet. "Well, I'll give it to you anyway, considering you're giving me advice on girls when I know you're going through something too with Holly."

I almost choked on my sandwich. "N-No, we're not having problems. It's just hard, trying to have a long distance relationship."

"Alright, well, I hope you enjoy your gift. I'm sorry I didn't wrap it up for you; I had planned to do it last night but something else came up…" Charlie trailed off as he scratched the back of his neck. "Do you have any idea of wha—"

Charlie was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, causing both of us to turn to look towards the living room.

"Uh, I'll get that," Charlie said before he left the kitchen. I took this opportunity to finish my sandwich, surprised that Charlie was being quiet in the other room as I put my plate in the sink.

Since I was curious to find out who was at the door, I walked into the living room to find Charlie frozen, the door wide open as he stared at our guest. I had to let out a laugh, because seriously, who _could_ be afraid of her?

"Bella!" she called when she spotted me before her face took on an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry! I'm _so _sorry! I tried to warn you and I would understand if you don't want to talk to me because of what happened and I—"

I raised my hand to cut her off as I walked closer to the door, giving Charlie the "are you okay" look.

"Uh…I'll leave you two be…I need to pick up chocolates and flowers," he said in a nervous tone as he grabbed his car keys and left.

Once he was out of sight and sound, I turned to Alice. "Why would I not want to talk to you?"

"Because of what my family did, kidnapping you to get information out of you. It was wrong and I feel so bad because I didn't tell you what was going to happen and—"

"But you stopped them from torturing me," I said with a small smile. "You could've let them torture me for however long they wanted but you spoke up. For that, I thank you."

She grinned triumphantly as she placed her hands on her hips. "I do suppose I was awesome back then."

Rolling my eyes, I took a step backward. "Don't let it get to your head, shortie. You want to come in?"

"Actually, I came by to see if you wanted to go on a hike with me? I know this beautiful place where there is a waterfall at a lake and…well, you have to see it to believe how beautiful it is. But…" she said, cocking her head to the side as she appraised me. "You might want to bring a bikini."

"Why? I thought we were going to go on a hike?"

"Well, unless you want to swim around in your birthday suit, you might want to bring one in case we want to go swimming at the lake," she said with a wink.

I sighed. "Fine, fine. Let me get dressed."

"Yay!" she said, clapping her hands together. "So that's a yes?"

"It appears so," I said, rolling my eyes. "Give me a few minutes." Turning around, I walked up my stairs and into my room, closing the door as I walked over to my dresser. I remember that when I was packing for Forks, I had to debate whether or not to bring a bikini, and I smiled as I found it, glad that I did actually decide to pack one. I took off my clothes and got into my bikini, just a simple blue bikini with no designs on it or anything, and put my clothes on over them. When I looked presentable, I headed back down the stairs to find Alice waiting in the same place I had left her. "I told you that you could come in," I said with a chuckle as I grabbed my set of keys from the end table.

She shrugged. "I don't mind waiting," she said before she pursed her lips. "I figured that on the walk there we could talk to one another? That is, if you're going to be as honest as you were yesterday."

"I don't see a need to keep hiding things from you now, huh?" I asked as I closed the front door, locking it before I turned to face her. "Ready?"

When she nodded, we both headed towards the trees, not saying a word to one another. Once the house was no longer seen behind us, however, Alice sighed.

"The other day, you were right," she said, glancing in my direction. "I am gay."

"Yeah, I figured as much," I said with a shrug.

"Gay-dar?" she teased.

I laughed. "No, I wish my gay-dar was good. Actually, Emmett told me but he told me to keep it quiet. May I ask why you don't want people knowing?"

She shrugged. "I don't really have a reason; I just don't see why people must know my sexuality. I mean, it's not like someone's life could be saved if I told them I was gay, you know?"

"Yeah, I see what you're saying," I said with a nod. "It's not like you're afraid of people knowing, you just don't see a need for them to know."

"Exactly," she nodded. "I'm sure that when I do get a girlfriend that I'll tell people, but right now, I'm happy just being me." We were silent for another minute or so before she turned to face me again. "You said today was your birthday, yes? Does that mean your kind doesn't have to be bitten?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Or were you lying?"

I snorted. "And here come the questions."

"Hey, you said you were going to be honest. I'm only taking you up on that," she teased, sticking her tongue out at me.

"I'm going to be honest, don't worry. I wasn't lying when I said that today was my birthday, but there are two ways to become a Child of the Moon. You can one, like me, be born to Children of the Moon parents or two, be bitten by a Child of the Moon. Truthfully, I think it's so much better being born a werewolf than being bitten because I can change whenever I want. The bitten werewolves are those you hear about in old scary stories, the ones who are crazy and can't control themselves, but they can only change on the full moon."

"How was your kind able to hide for so long? Many of us believed that Children of the Moon were long extinct…I didn't even know about your kind, truth be told," Alice said, curiosity written on her face.

"Well, we had to keep the bitten werewolves locked up tight and drugged with wolfsbane so that they wouldn't terrorize villages and everything, and we, like Aro said, learned how to hunt animals."

"You don't have an urge to eat humans?"

I shook my head. "None at all."

Alice was quiet for another minute or so before she took a deep breath. "You have no idea how jealous I am right now. I _wish _I didn't have the urge to drain humans dry. It would make things so much easier."

"I'm sure, with time, the urge has died down?" I asked. "Do you feel like a monster now?"

"Not really, no, but…" Alice started before she pursed her lips and eyed me carefully. "You do know that you smell like a regular human, right?"

I nodded. "Well, I know that my kind doesn't smell any different than humans, but I don't know what _I_ smell like."

"Lavender and freesia," she whispered quietly.

I pursed my lips as I glanced in her direction, but she had turned to face the front.

"We should be getting there soon. Can you hear the sound of the waterfall?" she asked.

As if on cue, I could make out the faint sound of water falling into a lake.

"Yeah, I can," I said. "This better be a beautiful lake. If it isn't I'm going to hurt you for dragging me out here on my birthday."

"You can't, silly," she said, turning to me and sticking her tongue out. "You said so yourself, you're at your weakest on the new moon, and since the new moon was last night…I have a very good feeling that I would be able to beat you."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome!" she chimed before she ran forward at her vampire speed, so fast that it felt like a soft breeze had passed.

A growl escaped my throat. "Oh, Hell no," I muttered as I ran after her, following her scent.

She giggled ahead, which only made me step it into gear. I thought I almost had her when I came across a huge clearing.

_She's right_, I thought as I slowed down, walking at a normal pace as I took in the surroundings.

Rocks lined the perimeter of the large body of water, the only absence of rocks being at the end of the waterfall that fell into the lake with a wondrous sound. Surprisingly the water was a deep blue, as if it hadn't been tainted by human hands, and it looked as if no one had ever known of its existence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Alice's voice called out, only I didn't know where she was. I looked left and right before I finally saw her at the top of the waterfall, her skin sparkling slightly as the sun shone brightly overhead, her body looking almost angelic in her forest green bikini.

I nodded. "It really is," I said, knowing that she'd be able to hear me even over the roar of the waterfall.

I could make out a smile on her face before she dived into the waterfall gracefully, putting Olympic divers to shame with her poise and technique.

Taking this opportunity to walk over to the lake, I sat on top of a rock as I waited for Alice to resurface.

When she did, her smile had grown into a large grin. "Come on, join me."

"I don't think the water is warm enough," I said, crossing my arms. "I'm not a vampire that can handle water no matter the temperature."

"It's pretty warm, actually. Most people want to go swimming when it first gets hot out, you know, like late June and July, but what most people don't realize is that water takes longer to warm up than land, so the best time to swim is September and August." She lifted her hand out of the water and offered it to me. "See, my skin isn't even that cold now."

I raised my eyebrow at her warily before I took her hand, surprised that it was warmer than it would've normally been.

"I _suppose_ I could go swimming," I said, standing up and taking my shirt off.

"Thank you, oh wise Bella, for taking such a small time out of your day to swim with someone the likes of me," Alice joked with a giggle.

I only rolled my eyes as I discarded my pants. "Cannonball," I warned with a wink before I jumped into the water, cradling my legs closer to my body before I hit the surface with a large "smack".

The water was warmer than I would have anticipated, so I was glad that Alice wasn't lying about that. When I came back up to the surface, however, Alice was nowhere in sight.

"Alice?" I asked, looking behind me in case she was trying to sneak up on me when I felt a hand grab onto my ankle before it yanked me into the water.

I was able to take in a deep breath before I was submerged in the water, and I glared at Alice as she only smiled at me and waved. When I resurfaced, this time with Alice, I shook my head.

"Don't do that!" I said before I splashed her. "I, unlike you, _need _to breath. I can't hold my breath for an undetermined amount of time like you, jerk," I said as I splashed her again.

"Quit splashing me!" she giggled, shielding her head.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" I teased as I splashed her once more.

"What am I going to do about it, huh?" she asked as she swam closer. "I'm going to make you stop."

I started to swim backwards, making sure to splash Alice whenever I could. "I don't think you can."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Don't deny it, I'll be able to stop you," she said with a grin. "You're running out of room," she said, pointing behind me.

I didn't believe her, thinking that she was trying to get me to stop, when I felt my back hit a rock. _Damn, she was right_.

Alice grabbed my arms then and smiled at me triumphantly. "See, I told you I could stop you," she said once her body had caught up to her arms, keeping her in _very_ close proximity to me.

She must've noticed how close she was to me but she didn't say anything or do anything in response, only looking me in the eyes.

We remained like that, with me pressed against a rock and Alice holding my arms while our bodies almost touched, our legs grazing each other as we treaded the water in silence, the only sound being the roar of the waterfall for a minute or two.

Alice eventually blinked, breaking away the eye contact, but soon after she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she leaned in and captured my lips with hers.

The kiss was soft and chaste, just a simple kiss, and when Alice pulled back, it was clear that she was waiting for my reaction.

I, on the other hand, was focusing on my own heartbeat, wondering if it was ever going to slow the Hell down, taking deep breaths as I tried to calm myself down.

Try as I might, I could feel my wolf growl inside of me.

"Bella," she whispered, glancing at my lips once more.

That did it.

I took her in my arms and pressed my lips to hers hungrily. This time the kiss was more wild and animalistic, almost as if it was my wolf kissing Alice in my body and I was only watching. Alice's hands let go of my arms as she reached up to cup my face, kissing me back with almost the same amount of primal need that I was showing her.

Never had I been kissed like that. Not even by Holly.

_Holly…_my mind repeated over and over.

I pulled back abruptly, trying to ignore Alice's disappointed face as I moved past her. "I've got to go."

"Bella!" Alice called after me.

I ignored her.

Instead I ran.

I ran home, not bothering to grab my clothes, and walked in the front door, taking long deep breaths as I tried to make sense of what just happened.

I kissed Alice. I kissed someone who wasn't my girlfriend. I kissed someone who wasn't Holly.

"Holy shit," I said as I walked over to the couch with legs that felt like they were made of jelly, sitting down and placing my head in my hands. "What the Hell just happened?"

My wolf growled inside her cage, only it was a different growl this time, almost a disappointed type of growl.

Just then, the front door opened and I half expected Alice to be standing there expecting answers, but instead it was Charlie with a solemn grimace on his face.

"Charlie…" I said as I took in his expression.

"Sue closed the door in my face," he said, not bothering to look me in the eye before he headed for the stairs. "I think I'm going to take a nap," he called as he walked up the steps.

_Shit. Today was __**not**__ a good day._

* * *

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting _that_. I'm such an evil little monster, aren't I? :)**

**I apologize if I make you want to have a grilled cheese sandwich now. I know that after I wrote that particular part, I had to get up and make myself a sandwich. :D**

**Next chapter we get to see more of Leah and Sue. Oh, and Angela. :)**


	23. Anam Cara

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Anam Cara**

I had a plan.

Granted, it wasn't that great of a plan, but it was plan that would _hopefully_ fix something that was my fault.

Charlie and Sue's relationship trouble.

I had spent the entire night (well, not the _entire _night; I did need to sleep) trying to figure out a plan to get the two of them together, and I _think_ I came up with a decent one.

First, I'd go to Angela's house and have her call Leah, if Leah isn't over there when I get there, then I talk to Leah for awhile before she takes me to her house where I talk to Sue about Charlie and about Anam Cara's.

Like I said, it wasn't the best plan but it was all I had.

"I wish time would move faster," I muttered as I eyed the clock above the television, flipping the channels to pass the time. I didn't want to leave too early, because I really wanted Leah to be at Angela's house so I didn't have to wait for her to arrive before I talked to her.

"Morning," Charlie muttered as he walked down the steps, his hair a mess and his chin covered in a light stubble.

_Damn, _I thought as I watched him go into the kitchen, glancing at the clock real quick. 11:35. He slept in late. _He must be taking it hard._

I got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to find Charlie scratching his head as he looked in the fridge for something to eat. "Hey, uh, Dad," I started as I leaned against the doorframe.

He looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"I just…don't want you to take this too hard. Take a shower and shave. Sue might talk to you sooner than you may think." _If things go according to plan, anyway._

His brow furrowed as he closed the fridge door. "What are you talking about? Sue hates me. She doesn't want to talk to me."

I shrugged. "Don't beat yourself up about it, is all I'm saying," I said before I slid back into the living room, grabbing my leather jacket as I opened the front door. It wasn't raining, thankfully, but the clouds did look like they were threatening to drop water at any minute, so I grabbed an umbrella before I made the trek to Angela's house.

Digging into my pocket, I found my pack of cigarettes, surprised Charlie hadn't thrown them out, and lit one as I walked, trying to keep my stress level down. I didn't want to get too worked up and blow up in Leah's face; that _wouldn't_ end well.

The reason I wasn't taking my bike was simple enough; I didn't want Leah to hear me approaching in case she wanted to bolt out of the house. She'd still be able to hear me, yes, but not until I was either at the door or almost at the door, whereas she'd be able to hear my motorcycle's engine before I even turned onto Angela's street.

As I walked, though, my mind kept drifting towards Alice and the way it felt when she cupped my face in her hands and how her lips—

"Stop!" I growled to myself, shaking my head ferociously as my hands pulled at my hair. "Bad mind! Don't go there!"

This was the main reason I had stayed up all night coming up with a plan; I didn't want to have my mind wander in _that_ direction. Try as I might, though, I still failed as I relived that primal kiss between Alice and me over and over again, only frustrating me more when Holly would come to mind.

Of course, I still didn't know _why_ I was getting so worked up over one little kiss. I mean, I should be able to tell Alice I have a girlfriend, right? That nothing could happen between us?

I sighed as I shook my head once more, finally reaching Angela's street. As I got closer to the house I could smell the scent I was hoping to find; shifter stench.

Lifting my hand I knocked on the door of the house, listening to the sounds of people scurrying inside. To me, it sounded like there were only two people in the house, the two people being the ones I want to talk to.

"_Let me answer the door," _Angela whispered, her voice becoming louder as she got closer to the door. _"She probably doesn't know you're here."_

"_Of course she does! She can probably hear me now!" _Leah said, her voice louder than Angela's. _"There's no need to whisper when she has ears of a wolf!"_

I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. That was _such_ a good pun.

"_Leah, we don't even know what she wants!"_

"_I have a hunch," _Leah said before the door was almost ripped off of its hinges, revealing an angry looking Leah as she glared at me from inside Angela's house. "What do you want?"

"Thought you had a hunch?" I asked. _Now's not the time to be a smart ass, Bella. _"Sorry about that, just…can we talk?"

Leah pursed her lips as she scanned me, trying to make sense of what I was asking. "Go on."

"You know what I want to talk about, I'm sure, but…" I pursed my lips as I spotted Angela standing behind Leah almost nervously, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip as she watched the two of us. "Can we talk about this as we go to your house? Please hear me out?"

Leah's eyes narrowed as she tried to determine if I was just joking with her or not, before she sighed and turned to Angela. "I'm going to go with her, okay? I'll be back."

Angela nodded just as Leah took a step closer and pressed her lips to hers for a brief moment before she pulled back with a smile. "Love you," Leah whispered before she closed the door behind her. "Start talking," she said just as she walked off of the porch. "Come on, I thought we were going to walk and talk."

"Look, I see why you told your mom," I started as I caught up with her. "You were worried about her being with a guy who had been lying to her this whole time. I can see her point of view, you know. She's been dating this guy for over a year, a guy who can cook and who is nice and she just finds out that he's not even human? Yeah, I probably wouldn't be talking to him, either. But can't you, of all people, see his point of view, at all?"

"Why me of all people?"

"Angela obviously knows what you are," I said. "Weren't you the least bit scared that when you told her you were more than human, that she'd run off?"

"Of course I was," she said, shaking her head. "But I still told her, because I had faith in my imprint and I knew that she'd accept me for who I was and love me no matter what."

"Imprint?" I raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "It's what we werewo—shifters do when we find, or rather see, our soul mate for the first time after we become a wo—shifter."

"And you imprinted on Angela?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"Do you want to talk about that story?"

She turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Thought you were going to try and talk to me about Charlie?"

"I'm sure I could tie in what Charlie is going through with what you went through," I said before I shrugged. "I won't judge."

"Alright, alright," she said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Well, it was about a year or so since my ex, Sam, had broken up with me. I'm sure you heard that story."

I shook my head. "No, I haven't."

"Oh, well, he first started to shift with Jacob and a few of the older guys. He imprinted on my cousin, Emily. Of course, I didn't know that at the time we broke up, so I was heartbroken and Seth even thought he was an ass for dumping me for my best friend," Leah sighed. "Anyway, I was just chilling on the beach; this was about the time I became a shifter, so I was still new at controlling my temper, and since I was running with Sam and I could hear his thoughts, I was pissed because I could see how much he loved Emily."

"So I was chilling on the beach one summer, right? And then, I spotted Angela with a few of her friends, though they certainly didn't _act_ like her friends."

I snorted. "Let me guess, Lauren and Jessica?"

"Oh yeah," Leah said with a nod. "They used her a lot back then, just so that they could pass a class. I could hear how they treated her and it just pissed me off to no end, but I didn't understand why until I went running with my brother and Jacob the following night."

"They heard it, in my thoughts," she said before she turned to me. "Oh, yeah, when we're in our wolf forms, we have a certain mind-length that let's us communicate with our thoughts."

_Huh, sounds cool. _"That explains why you could hear Sam's thoughts."

"Yeah, I forgot I wasn't talking with another wo—shifter," she corrected before she shrugged. "Jacob was the one who spotted it first, considering he had been imprinted to Edward for about six months prior. He was relieved that he wasn't the only wolf imprinted to his own gender," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about his…exploits back before the Cullens moved here," I said with a chuckle.

Leah laughed. "Yeah, but it was more of a shock to him than me. I knew I was attracted to girls as well as guys, but I hadn't tried anything with a girl. But I wanted to with Angela."

"I finally met her at another party that one of the Forks boys was throwing," she rolled her eyes. "They _always_ throw parties on the beach since we don't really have any kind of recreational activities in this podunk town, so they thought that they were being cool what with their illegal drugs and their liquor. Angela didn't touch any of it, though, and I actually complimented her on that; that's how I first struck up a conversation with her."

"That sounds like her."

"Yeah, and eventually we had to say goodbye, though I wanted to know more of her. Sam, on the other hand, was telling me that I shouldn't be too pushy and stuff or else she might get scared," she shook her head. "Man, I wish I would've slapped him then and there instead of listening to him. It took me six months before we were classified as "best friends", though I was _dying_ to be more than that."

"I wanted her to know the real me, though, so I took her to a bonfire that was shifters and their imprints only. I wasn't the only one letting their imprint know the real them, so I was thankful when I heard that Paul and Jared were going to tell their girlfriends what they were." She took a deep breath. "After Billy, Jake's dad, got done I walked Angela home and asked her what she thought."

"She thought that it sounded cool, but she didn't understand why I took her there, considering Rachel and Kim were all over Paul and Jared beforehand. I was tempted to, right then and there, explain about the imprint and just kiss her, but instead I asked her what she would think if the legends were true."

"I was scared shitless, of course, I mean, who wouldn't be?" she chuckled slightly. "But…Jacob and Sam had both said that since she was my imprint, she'd come back to me no matter what and I'd still have her in my life one way or another. That's what kept me going, and that's why I even went to tell Angela that I was a shifter."

"She took it surprisingly well, actually," she shook her head with a grin. "I remember Paul and Jared being so…upset because their girlfriends weren't speaking to them, but I was just happy that Angela wasn't scared off. A month later, I confessed my feelings."

"Was she surprised about that?"

Leah laughed. "Truthfully? I think she was more scared of the fact that I liked her than the fact that I could turn into a giant wolf. It was _crazy_, but then I was finally able to reach her after a week and I told her if she didn't return the feelings it was okay, but…she told me she did."

"And you've been together ever since?"

"Only behind closed doors," she said with a nod before she turned to me. "Now, what would that have to do with what your dad is going through, huh?"

I shrugged. "Simple. You were scared shitless to tell Angela, right?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"You did it, I know, but that's because you had two other people telling you that it would be okay. For Charlie, he didn't have _anybody_ to push him in the right direction. He had been with your mom for what, a year, and he didn't have any other werewolves telling him that since she was his Anam Cara that she would take him one way or another."

"Yeah, but then you moved in. Why didn't you push him into telling my mom, huh?"

"It wouldn't be that wise to walk up to a man and say "hi, I'm your daughter, now are you going to tell your Anam Cara about what you are or not?" That probably wouldn't end over too well."

"There's that word again," Leah said. "What's that mean?"

"Anam Cara?" I repeated, and when she nodded, I smiled. "It's the werewolf equivalent to imprinting, I suppose. Your mom and my dad are meant to be together, whether we like it or not."

She raised an eyebrow with a sly smile. "Does that mean you don't like them together?"

"No, I was saying that for your benefit, not mine. I personally think that they make a cute couple, but I know how you feel about my dad now that you learned he has been keeping a secret."

Leah pursed her lips before she sighed. "Look, I always thought that my mom and dad were happy, but when she started dating Charlie, I could _see_ how happy he was making her. I guess deep down I knew that they were soul mates, but it never…hit me." She turned to give me a friendly. "I suggest we hurry up, though. Don't want to prolong the love-fest, do we?"

I chuckled. "Not at all."

After that we ran, at a human pace, towards her house and I had to fight the urge to gag at the empowering stench. Hopefully I could get used to it in the months to come, it was _horrible_.

We eventually got to her house and when Leah opened the door, the first thing I could hear was sobbing. Leah quickly turned to me and pressed one finger to her lips, telling me to keep quiet, before she tiptoed into her house.

"Mom?" she asked in a soft tone as she rounded the living room.

"She's been crying all day," Seth whispered, so I figured he was in there comforting her. "I've tried to tell her she's better off, but…"

"Mom," Leah said again, only louder as she ignored her brother. "Someone is here to talk to you."

I took that as my cue to walk into their living room, my hands in my pockets as I gave a friendly smile. "Hi, Sue," I said with a small wave.

Sue looked at me for about a minute with an incredulous expression before she stood up and shook her head. "N-no. I don't want to hear it. You need to get out."

"Please, Sue, it's important," I urged the best I could, throwing both Seth and Sue a pleading look.

Seth stood up and placed his hand on his mom's shoulder. "I think we should hear her out."

Sue looked at her son for a brief moment before she sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Start talking."

Taking a deep breath, I sat in their easy chair, my hands clenched together as I tried to think of how to start. "Sue, I understand why you're angry at my dad, believe me, I would be too were I in your shoes, but I want to tell you why he didn't tell you in the first place."

"He was scared and alone. He didn't have anyone to reassure him that telling you would be best, so he wasn't sure how, or when, to tell you. I can tell you that he had been considering it, though, as I tried to help him in the right direction."

I ran one of my hands through my hair as I sighed. "You're his Anam Cara, Sue, and you two are meant to be together."

"Anam Cara?" Sue asked.

"It's like an imprint, Mom," Leah explained.

Sue's lips twitched slightly. "So, Charlie knew I was his soul mate when he first saw me? When I was with Harry? Why didn't he say anything then?"

I shook my head. "It's not that simple. When we find our Anam Cara, it takes awhile for us to notice that we have, so it's not like love at first sight. It could take weeks or months before you realize that you found your soul mate, and even then, sometimes the situations don't…allow us to show our true feelings. You were in a relationship with a man who was the father to your children, and Charlie couldn't do anything but watch. When Harry died, he had to give you the right amount of time to grieve and he had to work up the courage to ask you out."

"It's scary, really, when you think about Anam Cara's. Once you find your one true soul mate, you aren't able to have any feelings for anyone else and you'll only think about that person over and over and over again."

Inside, I could feel my wolf growl slightly to my words.

Ignoring that growl, I continued on. "It doesn't matter if you were in a relationship when you found your Anam Cara. Eventually you will find no desire to stay in that relationship and you'll want to be in a relationship with the one you _should _be with."

My wolf growled again, but I ignored it once more as I shook my head. "Whether you and Charlie get back together or not, just know that he's not going to love anyone but you and he'll always be waiting."

With that, I stood up with a small smile and walked out of the house. As soon as my feet hit the pavement, my wolf growled for a third time, obviously trying to grab my attention.

"What do you want?" I growled to myself.

My mind went back to the scene I had just left, replaying it but not through my eyes. No, I could see me sitting in the chair explaining to Sue.

"_Once you find your one true soul mate, you aren't able to have any feelings for anyone else and you'll only think about that person over and over and over again," I had explained. "It doesn't matter if you're in a relationship when you found your Anam Cara. Eventually you will lose any desire to be in that relationship and you'll want to be in a relationship with the one you __**should**__ be with."_

My wolf growled once more as my mind repeated those particular words over and over in my head, almost like a chant, trying to tell me something.

When the realization dawned on me, I let out an audible gasp.

Holy fucking shit.

I…I found my Anam Cara…

_Alice_ was my Anam Cara.

My wolf let out a triumphant snort before she quieted down, leaving me to my thoughts as I began the trek back home.

That explained so much! It explained why Holly and I were no longer able to get intimate with one another, and why I had no desire to talk or see her in _that_ way. It also explained why I kept going back to that kiss, replaying it over and over.

It was because Alice was my soul mate, and I was too blind to see it.

But now…I knew…

I was in love with Alice Cullen.

_Holly isn't going to love this one bit._

* * *

**A/N: Big slap in the face for Bella! Yes, her wolf knew that Alice was her Anam Cara before she did. Sad, huh?**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I've been busy with school and preparing for speeches in my Public Speaking class (giving speeches is horrible, yo), and I hadn't had any time to write. I finished a chapter yesterday, though, so I'm bringing you a new one. You're welcome! :D**

**Next chapter is the big moment all of you have been waiting for: Holly and Bella talk.**


	24. The Talk

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Talk**

The phone and I had a very strange staring contest when I got back home from the Clearwater house, trying to debate whether it would be better to call Holly and let her know that I couldn't see her again, or if I should call her and tell her to come here so we could talk.

Charlie had come into the living room around midnight, giving me a curious glance as he caught me in the middle of glaring at the phone, muttering to myself. "Uh, Bells? I don't know what that phone has done to you, but I don't think it deserves you looking at it like that."

I turned to look at him, pleased that he looked halfway decent. His face was clean off of facial hair, except for his trademark cop mustache, of course, and his hair was kempt, which was surprising, seeing at it was the middle of the night. "You look decent."

"I took your advice," he said with a shrug before crossing his arms. "You're right. She's my Anam Cara and she'll love me no matter what. I just need to give her time."

"Atta-boy," I said with a wink before I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I could use a bit of some advice myself, truth be told."

Charlie raised an eyebrow as he walked closer and sat down on the couch next to me. "What happened?"

"So you know how Holly is my girlfriend?" When he nodded, I continued with a sigh. "Well, I…found my Anam Cara and I'm not sure how I should break the news to her."

"Don't do it over the phone," he said quickly. "No one deserves to be broken up with on the phone. If that's how you end your relationship with someone, you'll be classified as a wimp because you couldn't face your soon-to-be ex head on."

_Yep. Almost everyone I knew thought that Joe Jonas was a jerk and a pussy for breaking up with Taylor Swift on the phone. _"I know but…"

"Invite her over. Tell her you have to talk to her and soon, but don't give her any hints about what," he said before he patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I should do that…"

He nodded. "So…are you going to tell me who your Anam Cara is or am I going to have to guess?"

I chuckled. "I don't know how happy you'd be if I told you."

"Oh? Try me."

Taking a deep breath, I made sure to avert my gaze as I looked away. "Alice Cullen."

"Oh," Charlie said without another word, so I turned to look at him to see that his brow was furrowed. "Was she that one who visited?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Well, she sure is…uh…pretty," Charlie said before he smiled. "I hope you and her will be happy, kiddo. Just make sure you do the right thing first." With that, he stood up and headed for the stairs, going up to his room before I heard the door shut.

I sighed before pursing my lips and stared at the phone. _The right thing…that's what I have to do. _

Grabbing the phone off of the receiver, I dialed Holly's number and waited for her to answer. Once she gave me a greeting, I took a deep breath.

"You need to come up to Forks…today."

* * *

"Yo, Bella!" Tyler called as I got off of my bike, and I turned to see him giving Lauren a quick kiss before he walked over my way. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me know that Lauren dug me. We…well, we talked over the weekend and she's my girlfriend now."

I smiled. "Congratulations, Tyler," I said just noticed Alice getting out of the Volvo that belonged to Edward, her eyes on me as she pursed her lips. "I'm happy for you. What about Mike? Have you heard from him?"

"We talked on Saturday and he said he was about to take Jessica out for dinner, so they'll probably be together now," he said before he gave me a quick thumbs-up. "Thanks, Bella. A lot. I mean, if you weren't here Mike and I might be oblivious to their advances, you know? I owe you a lot, and I'm sure Mike owes you too."

"Don't mention it, really," I said as I watched Alice walking towards me slowly, obviously trying to calculate if I was going to run away or not, her lips still pressed together in a fine line.

_God, her lips are beautiful._

"I have to go, now, though," I said with another smile as Alice stopped, her lips now tugging downwards in a slight frown. "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, definitely," he said.

Walking past him, I only gave Alice one glance and I saw that Jasper was standing near her, talking to her in a hushed tone. I didn't care what they were talking about, I just wanted to get away from her before I did anything stupid like kiss her…

_That wouldn't be stupid, Bella. You know you want it…_

"Ugh," I groaned as I walked into the school building, causing a couple heads to turn my way. I ignored them, though. "I can't think about kissing her," I whispered, "not when I have a girlfriend."

I chanted this in my mind over and over again throughout first period and again as I headed for my second period class. My chanting came to an end when Edward cleared his throat and turned in my direction.

"I wanted to apologize for what we did," he said. "I know it was wrong and it was rash but you gave us no other alternative. Still, I apologize." He gave an apologetic smile then. "Could you ever forgive me?"

"You were just going to let them go on and torture me, weren't you?" I asked, not buying his little apology. It sounded forced, like he was told to apologize or something.

"If Alice hadn't have stopped them, I'm sure I would've next. I—," he frowned slightly as he tried to find the right words. "Alice is…very fond of you, I want you to know, and she is…saddened that the two of you didn't talk during the weekend."

"We actually hung out on Saturd—" I stopped myself as I remembered a crucial detail about Edward.

He could read minds.

Which meant that he knew Alice and I kissed. Lovely. "Look, Alice is nice and all, but…" _I have to wait until I breakup with my current girlfriend before I start anything with anyone else. _"I just need time to think, is all."

Edward pursed his lips in thought. "I see."

"And I would very much appreciate it if you kept this conversation to yourself," I said just as Mr. Banner closed the door to the classroom, signaling the start of class.

Edward sighed before he nodded, agreeing to my little request, and he didn't say another word as we both took notes, though I but that Edward's was unneeded. When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff in a timely manner, though Edward had beat me to the door, and I headed towards my Humanities class.

Or I was trying to, at least, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What's up, wolf girl?" Emmett asked as he caught up to me, giving me a smile as he wrapped the rest of his arm around my shoulder. "How's about you and I talk during class, eh?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Wallen will like that," I said with a small chuckle. "Maybe we should pay attention in class?"

He guffawed before he leaned in closer to me. "Like you're a stickler for the rules," he winked. "Come on, I think you and me could be great friends. We both like to mess with people, we both find Humanities class boring, and we both love pranks. What do you say?"

"Wouldn't your girlfriend get mad at you for hanging out with someone like me? Or Jane?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "They'll become friends with you sooner or later. I'm choosing sooner, so how about it?"

I sighed as we entered the classroom, and I threw my backpack onto our shared table and nodded. "Fine, I don't see why not."

"Sweet!" he said as he took his seat. "So, you said you were at your strongest on the full moon, right? About how strong are you?"

I gave a little smirk as I eyed his appearance. He was large, yes, and I had no doubt that his gift was strength, considering his massive size, but I also had alpha's blood in me, so I would most likely be able to beat him. "Strong enough to take you on."

"Oooh," Emmett said with a chuckle. "That sounds like a challenge."

"It can be if you want it to be," I said with a smirk, crossing my arms.

He grinned. "Oh, you're so on. That is a challenge I'm definitely going to take. Most of the guys don't want to wrestle with me, 'cause they know I'm going to win, but it'll be fun getting to break you in. If you want, we can make this challenge more interesting," he said while wiggling his eyebrows, a sly smile on his lips.

_Sounds like he wants to put money on it. _"I bet you five hundred dollars that I can beat you in arm-wrestling _and_ that I can beat Jacob as a wolf. I'd heard that he wants a rematch."

"Oooh," he said, taken aback by my bet. "I didn't think you had that kind of green on you, but I'll take it. I'll talk to Jake later and see if he wants to take you up on that, though I'm sure he will because he _does_ want a rematch."

"Make sure he watches his tail," I said as I leaned against my chair, waiting for Mr. Wallen to start class. "He never knows what might come up and bite him."

Emmett chuckled just as Mr. Wallen turned to face us, talking about some boring art form back in the eighteen hundreds. I tried to listen, but Emmett made snoring and farting noises every now and then causing me to lose my focus. On one occasion I actually laughed out loud and Mr. Wallen gave me a stern look, but I knew he wouldn't do anything.

When the bell rang, Emmett grinned and patted my shoulder. "See you later, wolf girl. And don't forget our bet!" he laughed as he left the classroom, waving his hand above his head.

I rolled my eyes. "That boy has issues, but he's funny," I said out loud just as Mike walked up to me, smiling. "Hey, Mike, congratulations."

He was obviously taken aback and confused as to how I knew, but soon realization dawned on his face. "Tyler told you, huh?"

"Yeah. Good for you, you know? I'm sure Jessica will make you very happy," _and hopefully she'll leave me the hell alone, _"and vice versa."

"I'm glad you think so," he said with a nod. "Yeah, she's great, actually. You know, at first I kind of thought she'd be a bitch and that she'd be clingy, but she wasn't all that. She was really nice," he said before his eyes darted to the left and to the right. "She was also really good, you know, like _that_, if you catch what I'm saying."

_Ugh, ew. _"Congrats," I said again before I walked away and shook my head, trying to get the disgusting image of Mike and Jessica doing the dirty deed out of my head. As soon as I walked into the cafeteria, however, I felt my pocket buzz, letting me know that someone was calling me. I dug my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was Holly calling, so with a deep breath I answered with a soft "hello?"

"_Alright, I'm at your house, in Forks,"_ she answered with a sigh. _"What was it you wanted to talk about?"_

"Just stay there, please," I said into the phone as I turned on my heel. "I'll skip class so that I can talk to you."

"_Wow, ditching class. Is it that important?"_

I sighed. "Even more. See you then." With that, I hung up the phone and turned down a hallway, trying to reach the parking lot when I almost ran into Alice Cullen, her expression solemn and her lips drawn into a fine line as she looked at me. "Oh, uh, hi Alice."

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" she asked. "About the kiss?"

"I-I can't," I said as I walked past her, trying to keep my eyes away from her face.

"Why, though?" she called after me, her shoes slapping against the floor of the hallway. "I know you liked it, Bella. I could hear how fast your heart was beating. You can't possibly tell me you don't want to talk about it because you didn't li—"

I turned around to come face to face with Alice; well, the best I could, anyway, considering that she only came up to my eyes. "Because I _really_ want to kiss you but it would be _really_ wrong if I did."

"Why would it?"

"I just…have to do something before hand," I waved before I turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I walked out of the doors of the school, heading for my bike. Throwing my leg over the bike, I quickly started her up before I zoomed out of there and towards my house, trying to think of the right thing to say to Holly.

_Just explain your case, Bella, _my mind urged, _she might get pissed at first, but at least you'll have it out in the open and you can try to be with Alice._

"I guess so," I sighed as I turned onto my street, pulling up in my driveway before I turned off my bike.

"There she is," Holly said with a smile as she walked out of the house and wrapped her arms around me as I got off of the bike.

"Yeah," I said as I gave her a hug back. "Can we go inside first?"

"Sure," she said with a wary tone, following me inside the house. Once we were both on the couch she took my hands into hers and smiled. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath, I took my hands out of hers and looked her in the eye. "Holly, you know I love you, right?"

Her lips started to tug downwards as she heard the tone in my voice. "Oh, this doesn't sound good."

"Holly, just listen to me, please?" I asked and when she nodded, I sighed before continuing. "So, you know how when we tried to…get intimate, I got sick? Well, when we were on the phone the other day, I started to feel sick then, too. I didn't know what was causing it until this past weekend." Running a hand through my hair, I sighed once more before I shook my head. "I got into some trouble with the vampires and the shifters and they know what I am now, but…"

"That but doesn't sound good, either," she said before raising an eyebrow. "What next?"

"Um, well…I kissed someone else…and I liked it."

Holly was quiet at first, her lips pursed as she looked at me. Abruptly, she stood up and walked over to the door before her fist came crashing down onto the end table, breaking the piece of furniture, pieces of shattered wood furnishing the floor.

"I just knew…I had a feeling…it was that one small vampire, wasn't it? The one with the spiky hair?" Before I could even answer she continued. "God, I knew from the way she was sticking up for you that she had a thing for you, I mean, who wouldn't? You're fucking gorgeous!"

"Holly, it wasn't really her fault…"

She turned to glare at me. "Yeah, I'm sure that you forced yourself on her. It's more like the other way around. I could _tell_ she was into you, I could! I mean, why else would she stick up for you? And here I thought that since Micah left you could go back to Phoenix and be away from these pests. I—"

"Wait," I said as I stood up, interrupting her. "Micah left?"

Holly gave me a stern look before she sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Him and Hugh got into a spat about you two, he wanted to know your whereabouts but Hugh didn't think that was wise, thank God, so he ran off. We hadn't heard from him in a week and I thought that…I thought that you and I could finally be together down there, you know, be happy, but then that whore had to throw herself towards you!" Holly's jaw was clenched and her hands were tightened into fists as she tried to calm herself down.

I walked over to her slowly before I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "She's not a whore, Holly. She's my…Alice is my Anam Cara."

"Oh," Holly said as her shoulders released their tension, her hands unclenching as her arms went slack at her sides. "That changes things."

She walked passed me and sat down on the couch with a sigh. "How did you find out that…she was your Anam Cara?"

I could see that it was hard for Holly to accept what was about to happen, but I was glad that she was making an effort. I smiled as I sat down next to her. "Well, Charlie dated one of the shifter parents', Sue Clearwater, and when her kids told her what he was, she wouldn't talk to him, so I had to explain to her what an Anam Cara was. Afterwards, I sort of got to thinking about what I had said and I realized that it explained _a lot_ of the feelings I was having towards Alice…and then it clicked."

Holly pursed her lips before she shook her head. "I guess…deep down I knew that you and I weren't soul mates. I don't know how, but…I think I was probably here just to help you realize what gender you, and your wolf, preferred. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know I love you and I know you love me, but…it's not in the way _I_ want it to be."

"I'm glad you can understand this, Holly. I was afraid we were going to have a horrible break up and then we wouldn't talk to each other for years."

She chuckled. "I could still storm out, if you want me to?"

I shook my head with a laugh. "No, I'm good. I just…does this mean we can still be friends?"

"Of course it does," she said as she wrapped her arms around me in a soft embrace, her hands rubbing my back soothingly as she laughed in my ear. "We'll be the best, so long as you promise me that when you want to become buanaithe you'll drink my blood."

I pulled back with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you say I want to become buanaithe?"

"Well, for starters, your Anam Cara is a vampire, which means she's already immortal. I'm sure she'll want to spend the rest of eternity with you and vice versa," she said before shrugging. "Plus, I'm buanaithe and you wouldn't want me to go to your funeral, would you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Gosh, you're a stinker."

"So," she said with a small smirk. "Are you going to tell me about this…Alice?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, tell me, what's she like?"

For the following afternoon and evening, I told Holly all about Alice and how our friendship had developed and I even told her about how they found out about me, and, of course, I told her about the kiss.

"Damn, that's an awesome birthday present. Being kissed by someone while she's in a bikini? Talk about hot."

"Hey!" I said with a growl, glaring at her. "She's _my_ Anam Cara. Find your own."

She chuckled. "Relax, I'm just kidding. She sounds like she compliments your personality nicely and I'm happy for you. I've got to go, though, but I just want you to remember not to go too fast with her. She might be your Anam Cara, yes, but she deserves to be treated like any human girlfriend would."

With that, Holly left the house and I was left with my own thoughts, trying to think of how to tell Alice that she was my Anam Cara and that she and I were destined to be together.

First things first, however…I had to ask her out on a date.

* * *

**A/N: I want to apologize for the wait. Things have been...stressful these past weeks. Nearing the end of the semester and whatnot. I hope this little chapter will hold you over until the next update.**

**The next update should make you happy, too. ;)**


	25. Date Night

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Date Night**

It seemed that lately all I've been about were plans. Plans to get my dad back together with his girlfriend, plans to break up with my ex-girlfriend-who-is-now-my-best-friend Holly, and now, I had plans to take out Alice Cullen.

Of course, I had to do _something_ that would top the waterfall. After all, it was almost a date in itself, though technically it wasn't, so I wanted this to be a memorable first date, one that would surely stay with us 'til kingdom come.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie said as he knocked on my door as I was getting ready for school, stuffing a notebook into my backpack. "Can I come in?"

My brow furrowed in confusion as I tried to figure out _why_ he would want to talk to me. Did he know of the date plans I had up my sleeve? Did I do something _wrong_? "Uh, yeah, sure I guess."

He snorted as he walked in, rolling his eyes before he closed the door. "You guess I can come in?"

"Well, it depends," I said with a shrug. "Am I in trouble?"

"I'm already in your room, aren't I? It's a bit late to ask that question, isn't it?" he winked before he shook his head with a chuckle. "No, actually, I wanted to thank you."

"Oh," I said. "Uh, you're welcome?"

Charlie no doubt caught the questioning tone in my voice, as he let out a small laugh before he gave me a small smile. "Sue told me you came and talked to her."

"_Oh_," I said as I remembered all that I had done over the weekend. I had a very busy past few days, so it should be normal that I can't remember everything I did right away. "I guess that means the two of you are on speaking terms, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we are. She called the station last night and she wanted to know if I could come and see her. I told her I couldn't, because I was about to head out and do my neighborhood patrols, but I promised her that I'd see her later. I was very surprised that Seth let me in the house; I was afraid he'd try to keep me away from her, but he was all smiles."

"Sounds like Seth to me," I said with a shrug. "Well, I'm glad it worked out for you."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, though," he said, gesturing to my bed. I gave a sigh as I sat down, watching him curiously as he sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "If you hadn't have gone down there and talked to her and let her know she was my Anam Cara…it would probably take months for us to get back together."

_I doubt it would be __**that**_ _long, Charlie. _"You were miserable and she was torn into pieces. It was the least I could do, especially since you let me live with you having not known me."

"I still don't know you that well, kid. You've only been here a little over a month." He patted my shoulder before he snapped his fingers with a smile on his lips. "I got it. How about you and I spend some father and daughter time together, huh? I'll take you out for dinner tonight, how's that sound?"

"Err," I said before I bit my lip. How was I going to tell him that I couldn't make it without sounding like I didn't want to spend time with him? I mean, I wanted to, but…I needed this, I needed to go on a date with Alice and I didn't know why.

"What? You're too hip and cool for your old man?" he teased with a chuckle. "I mean, I know I'm old but that doesn't necessarily make me lame, alright?"

I shook my head with a laugh. "No, Charlie…I have other plans."

"Oh," Charlie said, his voice showing that he didn't believe it and his eyebrows knitted together to meet in the middle. He thought I was flaking on him because he was my father and I was teenager. Great. "_Oh_," he said again, realization dawning on his face as his eyebrows relaxed and the corners of his lips tugged upwards. "Date night, huh?"

"Oh, my God," I said standing up. "How the _Hell_ did you figure that one out?" I crossed my arms in embarrassment, looking away as I clenched my jaw. Did I really look like I had plans for a date?

He laughed as he stood up. "Really, Bells, I was only taking a wild shot in the dark. Considering the way you reacted, I know for sure that's what it is. So what are your plans with Alice, eh? Does she know about them?"

"She doesn't know about them because I have a plan," I muttered. "Now, can you get out of here so I can finish what I'm doing in piece? I need to get ready so that I can execute my plans, if you don't mind."

He raised his hands in defense as he backed towards my door. "Alright, alright. I take the hint. You don't want to talk to your old man about girl problems, I get it."

I rolled my eyes. "Not girl problems, Charlie. Inter…species problems." _What would the Volturi think if they heard that one of their own kind was mated to a Leanaí an Gealach? Probably pissed, I'd say. _"Now get out!" I shooed him away, pushing him out of the room before I locked the door. With a sigh I headed towards my dresser and grabbed a tank top, one that I knew would show off my cleavage; perfect bait for Alice. Since it was mid-September, though, I would have to wear my jacket over my shirt. Granted, I could leave the jacket open, exposing my…assets enough for Alice to drool at the mere sight of me.

A grin grew on my lips as I imagined her face, and I was eager to get to school to follow through with my…devilish plans.

Once my leather jacket was on my shoulders, I grabbed my backpack and nearly ran down the stairs, skipping a couple steps before I reached the landing. Charlie could barely get out a "Goodbye!" as I rushed out of the house and onto my bike, ready to start out my day. I was excited and I wanted very much to start this day out right.

Gunning the engine to life, I headed for the school building and found a parking spot that was next to Rosalie's freshly polished BMW. I had to hide a laugh as I pulled up right next to it, because it was obvious that she had polished it to get rid of the profanity that was painted on the hood, considering her car hadn't been here since.

Rosalie was filing her nails as she stood next to her bear of a boyfriend, trying to keep up the human appearance as he talked football with some jock, one who was in my gym class. Jasper and Alice were talking quietly amongst themselves and Edward, of course, was making out with Jacob on the hood of his Volvo. Gross; they were really lucky I didn't have a hose or a water bottle to splash water to make them stop.

Jane was nowhere in sight, still on her trip for Aro, it seemed, and I was partially glad. That bitch was high on my hit-list, even above Rosalie, as it seemed she had a low regard for life. It was shocking to see that she was on an animal blood diet, as it appeared, to me at least, that she would thoroughly enjoy a life of killing humans and draining them dry of nutrients for her to sustain herself.

I shook my head as I noticed Alice's topaz eyes, they were looking in my direction but not at my face, and a smirk crept across my lips as I realized my plan was working. Time to initiate step one.

Walking over towards Alice with my hands in my pockets, it looked like I had no agenda, except I did notice that Alice laughed as I kicked Jacob's feet, causing his little make-out session with Edward to be interrupted as he turned to glare at me.

"Hey, Alice," I said as I approached her, smirk still plastered on my lips.

"Yes?" she asked after trying to stop herself from laughing. "Is there something you want?"

I nodded, eyeing Jasper carefully. He glanced at Alice who nodded to him, so he let out a sigh. "I'll see you in Algebra, Alice," he said before he headed for the double doors.

"So what is so important that you have to tell me without my brother being present?" she asked before she pursed her lips, her eyes once again inching their way towards my chest.

"I have a question for you, actually," I said with a smirk. "You want to go on a date with me?"

At first Alice kept quiet, eyeing me cautiously as if trying to see if I was playing a practical joke on her, before she nodded. "Why the sudden change in interest?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm not answering that," I said with a wink. "You're just going to have to wait until tonight."

"Tonight?"

I nodded. "Yes, come to my house around six thirty." With that, I waved behind me and headed towards my first class, pleased that step one was a success. Next step, talk to the brother. Lovely.

* * *

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to Edward. "Do you really want my forgiveness for what you've done?"

"I thought I had already earned it," Edward said in an incredulous tone, raising an eyebrow warily. "Or did I misinterpret your talking to me?"

"You did," I said. "Just because I talk to people it doesn't mean that I instantly forgive them. You _kidnapped_ me. Were we humans, I could have you arrested for that."

"And I could have you arrested for vandalism," he said.

_Mmm, touché. _"Yes, but kidnapping is a more serious crime than something as petty as vandalism. _You_ kidnapped me and then you, along with your boyfriend, watched as I was tortured, no matter how brief that was. You didn't say anything and you were just going to keep on watching until you got the answer you wanted."

"You gave us no other choice," he said. "You were threatening to expose us and you knew of our existence, of course we had to stop you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, grow a pair. It was an empty threat, I didn't really mean it." God damn, are all vampires this dense? "So do you want me to forgive you or not?"

"I would appreciate it if you did, but considering where this conversation has headed, I'm not sure that's possible at the moment," he said before he faced the front of the classroom.

"Look," I started, "I need you to talk to your boyfriend and tell him to leave me and my…date alone. We'll be going to the top of a cliff there and I don't want to be disturbed, alright?"

Edward's lip twitched before he turned to face me. "You're taking Alice on a date?"

"That didn't answer the question," I replied, crossing my arms.

He pursed his lips and gave me a brief nod. "I'll talk to Jake after school, then."

"Thank you," I said with a small smile. "Also, could you please tell me what kind of animal blood Alice prefers?"

He chuckled. "She's a fan of deer, though I don't see how she'd find their blood delicious. Carnivores have a better taste, in my opinion, and deer blood tastes dull in comparison."

_I didn't need __**your**__ favorite, dude, just Alice's. _"Thanks," I said once more just as Mr. Banner walked through the door. Step two completed; next step would have to be setting up for the date.

Regardless, by the time the final bell rang, I was anxious to get to First Beach so I could scope out the area and find the place _I_ felt would be perfect for my date.

It took me about ten minutes to get to First Beach and another ten before I spotted the cliff that looked like it would be the best place to be. I still had to figure out the way up there, but, since a good portion of the trek was through the trees, me and my wolf were calm as we walked around on the shifters territory. It still smelt like them, however, so I had to keep myself from gagging the whole hike.

Eventually, about fifteen minutes later, I made it to a clearing through the trees and found that the cliff overlooked the sea, the waves crashing against the rocks down below. I closed my eyes as I listened to the sound of the calming ocean, children's laughter echoing from down on the beach.

Shaking my head I nodded to myself and threw down my backpack, unzipping it to find the blanket I had stored in there. Spreading it across the ground, I quickly set up a nice picnic area, but the wind was fighting with me. Luckily, however, there were a few rocks I found that I used to anchor the blanket to the ground, keeping it from blowing away.

Once it was secure, I started to take off my clothes so that I would be able shift without tearing them, and I stuffed them into my backpack when I was stark naked. Glancing around, I hurried into the woods before anyone could see me, and I shifted when I could no longer see the sun behind me.

My bones were sore for a minute or two after the change, an obvious sign that I shouldn't have shifted with it being so close to the new moon, but I ignored it and ran through the forest, trying to pick up a trail of deer. After about five minutes with my nose to the ground, I came across a fresh scent, a herd that had passed through here about three minutes prior, and a grin spread across my wolf lips as I turned towards the herd.

There were about ten of them all together, grazing the grass while a buck looked around for any predators. The majority of them were does, one or two were fawns, and there was one other buck, apart from the one that was on lookout, so I decided to settle with a doe.

The buck bleated, however, and they were on the run, so I growled to myself and ran after them, thankful that I was faster than any wolf they'd ever come across before. I tackled the first doe I ran across, dragging my sharp claws into her rear end, and she was down for the count. I shifted back into my skin and picked up the doe, throwing her over my shoulders, before I ran back to my picnic site.

Tossing the doe to the side of the blanket when I got there, I quickly put my clothes back on before I grabbed the thermos that was inside one of the smaller compartments in my backpack, along with a needle and a syringe.

For the next hour I sat on top of that cliff, draining the doe dry of the blood inside her body and emptying it into the thermos I had supplied, and when I had a sufficient amount, I was pleased with myself. That was tiring and monotonous; vampires definitely had an advantage over needles and syringes.

Getting to my feet, I put the thermos back in the backpack and quickly dialed Charlie's phone number, putting the phone to my ear as it began to ring.

"_Hello?"_ he asked. Good, he was home.

"Hey, Charlie," I started, "do you know any good dishes that could be made with deer?"

"_Well, I do, yeah,"_ he said after a minute of silence. _"Why?"_

I shrugged even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see it. "I have a carcass here and I thought it would be best to not let the meat go to waste. Think you can have it done by six thirty?"

He hummed to himself. _"That's stretching it, but I think I could make it work. Why?"_

"It's for my date tonight. I already supplied the…dinner for her, but I need help making my own."

"_Well, do you need help bringing the carcass here? I could drive the cruiser there to get it, since I have a feeling you took your bike?"_

Awesome. That would be tremendous help, considering it would look weird if I had a deer carcass over my shoulders as I drive home. "Yes, if you could. Meet me at the parking lot at First Beach."

"_Alright, I'll be there in about ten minutes."_

Snapping the phone shut, I grabbed my backpack and then I lifted the doe and threw her body over my shoulders before I made the hike down to the parking lot. By the time I got there, Charlie had already arrived, his cruiser parked next to my bike, and he was leaning against his car as he waited for me. The back door was open, and there was a tarp covering the back seat, so it didn't take me long to stuff the carcass into the car.

"That should do it," I said as I closed the back door. "I'll see you at home," I told Charlie as I threw my leg over the bike, quickly gunning the engine to life before I drove home. I arrived home before Charlie, but since I knew I would be out driving later, I parked on the side of the road.

He arrived about a minute after I did and I helped him get the carcass out of the car and into the shed. He grabbed a large butcher knife and gave me a nod. "Alright, it should take me about twenty minutes to get enough meat off of her to make you a venison sandwich," he said with a wink.

I nodded. "I need to do homework, anyway, before Alice arrives."

For the next couple of hours the house soon began to smell like venison, and I had to admit, it smelled delicious. Charlie surely did know what he was doing. By the time it was six o'clock, I could tell that it was getting close to being done and I knew that it was about time I got dressed for my date.

After getting dressed into a nice pair of blue jeans, ones that didn't have any rips in them, and a red v-neck shirt, I was sure to make Alice very happy that she said yes. Of course, it probably helped that I put on a special bra to make my breasts look better, but I would just let Alice think I was au natural.

When I got down to the landing of the staircase, Charlie walked into the living room with a picnic basket, a smile on his face.

"Alright, I made you two venison sandwiches, there is an apple in there as well, and a few napkins. Should that cut it?"

I nodded before I grabbed my backpack and dug around for the thermos, holding it in my hand to show Charlie. "One final thing, first."

"Did you…did you drain that deer of its blood?" he asked. "No wonder there wasn't as much blood on the tarp as I thought I'd see; that makes a lot of sense."

I shrugged. "Have to take care of my date somehow."

A knock came from the door a second after I had spoken, and I quickly put the thermos into the picnic basket, taking it out of Charlie's hands and ushering him out of the room. With a sigh I walked to the door and found Alice standing on the porch, her hair messier than usual, probably from the wind as I didn't see a car in the driveway, and I had to say it, she looked gorgeous in her dress.

It was a goldenrod floral dress, one that barely reached past her knees, and she showed just enough cleavage to pique my interest, but definitely not as much as I was showing.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, yourself," I said, trying to keep my eyes from roaming her body. God damn it, she looked stunning. "You look…" _hot, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, _"…great."

"You look…great yourself," she giggled. "So where are we headed?"

I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on before I closed the door behind me, handing the picnic basket to her. "You'll see when we get there."

"Meanie," she said, glaring at me.

"I know," I teased as I got on my bike, patting the back. "Do you want to get on or are you just going to stand there glaring at me?"

She stood there for another five seconds before she sighed and got on the back of the bike. "Just drive."

Again it took me about ten minutes to drive to First Beach, and once I got to the parking lot, Alice gave me an incredulous expression. "First Beach, really?"

I shrugged. "Well, we have to hike before we reach the destination, but I figured a picnic by the sunset would be nice."

"Mm," she said, eyeing me carefully before a large grin spread on her lips. "Trying to beat my waterfall present, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and let's start hiking,"

"Fine, fine," she said, though I could still see the mirth behind her eyes. "Are we allowed to talk on this hike?"

"Nope," I said, making sure that my lips made a popping noise at the 'p'. "We can talk when we get there."

She groaned but for the rest of the fifteen minute trek, she kept quiet. When we reached the blanket, the sky was already starting to turn into a beautiful mixture of purple and pink as the sun inched closer and closer to the horizon.

"I've never seen the sunset from this high up before," she said as we sat down on the blanket, watching the colors mix together. "This is beautiful."

"I love nature," I said with a shrug. "I think that most of what Mother Nature gives us is beautiful. Even the rain…"

"You said this was a picnic, right?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. "I hope you didn't go to the trouble of making me a sandwich. I don't eat human food, I hope you know."

I snorted. "I'm not _that_ stupid," I said as I reached into the basket and grabbed the thermos. "I prepared this for you."

Her eyebrows knitted together as she took the thermos from my hands and unscrewed the lid. "Deer blood?"

I nodded. "And I didn't let the body go to waste." I grabbed the two sandwiches from the basket and placed them on the blanket. "Venison sandwiches."

She chuckled. "Wow…how'd you drain the blood from the deer?"

"A tiring process that consists of a syringe, a needle, and an hour."

"So why the sudden interest in me?" she asked before she took a swig from the thermos, eyeing me carefully.

I shrugged. "Well, after we kissed I started to think about you in _that_ way and I—"

"You make it sound like you don't want to think about me in that way," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just had to make sure that my…girlfriend knew that I could no longer be with her."

Alice's eyes grew wide. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had a girlfriend. If I did I would've waited to kiss you. God, I feel horrible."

I chuckled, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Alice. I'm glad you did kiss me. You showed me that I shouldn't be fooling myself, considering that Holly and I weren't meant to be."

"And we are?" she asked.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked out over the horizon, trying to find the words, and the courage, to tell her that she's my Anam Cara. "Werewolves only have one true soul mate, one Anam Cara…" I turned to look at her. "And you're mine." Taking a deep breath, I continued. "I didn't know it until you kissed me, but my wolf had picked you the moment I saw you. I didn't notice the changes, as you usually don't until you're already…head over heels for them…but the change is so drastic that you can't love anyone else, even if you were in a relationship prior to finding your soul mate. That's why I had to break up with Holly; because even though I felt no more romantic feelings towards her, it still felt wrong to kiss you when I was going out with her."

"You didn't want to be a cheater," she stated. "I understand that. I just…If I had known, I would've pulled you aside and told you that I…I wanted to go out with you and that I wanted to kiss you."

I rolled my eyes. "I think I got the hint when you watched me when I was in a towel."

She scoffed. "Please. _I_ didn't even know back then that I wanted you. I didn't start to notice until after we had detention together and then…well…I realized you were my soul mate and that we were meant to be together."

"Gosh we sound like a bunch of teenagers," I said in a joking tone. All this talk about soul mates on the first date was almost juvenile, almost like people saying "I love you" after the second day of going out.

"Technically, we are teenagers," she winked before sighing. "But yes, I see what you mean. We could…go slow, if you want to?"

I nodded. _Even if we just declared our love for one another. _"I would like to go slow, yes, but only if you want to."

"Of course I do," she said with a smile. "But first I want to enjoy this sunset."

We watched the sunset together while enjoying our meal, she was chugging down her blood and I was chewing my sandwich, but our free hands managed to slowly make their way towards one another before we were finally touching. I turned to glance at her and she only gave me a smile before squeezing my fingers softly. I smiled back and watched the sunset the rest of the way.

Once the sun had disappeared over the horizon and the stars made their appearance, we stuffed the dishware back into the basket and laid down on the blanket, gazing at the stars while we held hands.

"This was a perfect first date," Alice said with a sigh. "Thank you, for asking me out."

"Thank _you_ for saying yes," I said turning to face her.

"Please, you wore a tank top that practically threw your breasts in my face. Of _course_ I said yes," she giggled. "Of course, I can't lie, your breasts look better now."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even get me started on what you look like."

"I bet you want to kiss me now, don't you?" she teased, turned to face me with a smirk.

"And what if I do?"

"Then you should man up and kiss me," she whispered.

I took that as a challenge and leaned forward before I pressed my lips to hers. It was soft and chaste, much like our first kiss, and when I pulled back, she smiled.

"You're a good kisser," she said, smiling.

"Well, not to be modest or anything but yeah," I chuckled.

"Where does that leave us?" she asked, her topaz eyes sparking with a hint of lust.

I shrugged. "It depends on what you want. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She hummed briefly. "You know, I think I need time to think on it…"

I gave her a small smack on her shoulder, causing her to giggle.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend," she said before she pressed her lips to mine. This time, however, as soon they touched she froze.

"What the _Hell_ are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh. I wonder who it could be? Take your guesses in your reviews!**

**Things were going smoothly until someone decided to be a jerk. First Charlie and Sue got back together and then Bella and Alice were having a nice first date. Want to send the pitch forks to this asshole? Don't. Bella teaches the jerk a lesson. :)**

**Until next time.**


	26. An Idiot Wolf and Shopping Plans

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: An Idiot Wolf and Shopping Plans  
**

Almost immediately I could tell that it was a shifter, given by the stench that soon replaced the smell of sea salt. My inner wolf growled as I sat up, turning to face the rude newcomer who had interrupted my date, only to find a shifter with his lip curled over his teeth, very much resembling a wolf.

As I looked at his attire, a wife beater and a pair of jeans, I gathered that he hadn't phased recently. Normally the shifters wore minimal clothing, so it was weird to see one of them actually wearing a top.

I much preferred it that way, regardless.

"Paul," Alice started as she sat up, staring at the giant loaf with a pleading expression. "Do—"

"NO!" he snarled, shaking his head. "You don't, Alice. This girl is on wolf territory. I don't remember giving her permission to step on our land."

"This is wolf territory, huh?" I asked as I stood up, feeling the heat in my blood as my wolf snarled at this idiot from within. "Well, I guess I'm where I belong, considering I'm a werewolf and all."

"Fuck you," he growled, taking a step towards me as he arms began to convulse slightly. "I don't take orders from some prissy bitch who thinks she's better than me because she's a werewolf. I'm a werewolf!"

I scoffed. "If you were one, then you'd have the balls to leave a girl alone when she's on a _date_ with someone, jackass."

He opened his mouth to say something before he closed it with an audible snap, his jaw clenching as I noticed his hands were in fists at his sides. "I'm _this_ close to chasing you off of my territory. Don't test me."

"Bella," Alice whispered from my side, placing her hand on my arm as she gave me a pleading a look. "Don't. Please."

It was then that I realized I didn't want her to see me shift. It was a brutal process and, since she was a vampire, she would see the entire change even though it happens only in a matter of seconds. She would probably think I was ugly and then she'd dump me, which I didn't want _at all_.

I knew I was going to shift, though. This asshole had pushed me one too far, and I could feel my wolf gnawing at her restraints, successfully loosening them one by one. This meant that I needed to get away from Alice before I shifted.

Then I could teach this mutt a lesson.

"Listen, _Paul_," I sneered his name, "I don't care if you're "_this_ close" or not. I only care about the fact that you're a jackass who interrupted my date, one that was going very well until you decided to muck it up. Do you know how badly I want to hit you in the jaw right now?" I growled, clenching my jaw for a brief second as I felt my wolf getting closer and closer to escaping. "Why don't you turn around with your tail tucked in between your legs and go home? I'm tired of looking at your face, asshole."

Paul shook his head as his entire body began to shake, not just his arms, and he glared at me. "You're _so _dead," he managed to get out before, suddenly, he became a horse-sized wolf in front of me; one that was bulkier than the two I had seen at the meadow, but smaller than Jacob's wolf form.

"You're going to have to catch me first," I teased as I ran past him and into the trees, taking off my clothes as I ran. My wolf wanted out, she wanted to fight the challenger who bared his teeth at me.

Jumping into the air as a human, I landed on four paws before I turned around to see the Paul-wolf stalking towards me, his teeth bared and his sides rumbling from the growl that resonated from his jaw. I gave him the best smirk I could, given the fact that I was a wolf, and bowed at him, my tail in the air as a sign of confidence.

"Your move, shifter," I said in my gruff wolf voice.

Paul was taken aback by my words, his lips touching as he gave me a curious look before he shook his head and charged. With my speed, I dodged his attack and went straight for his tail, snapping my jaws shut on it. Paul started to shake his tail ferociously, trying to get me to come off, but I was concentrating on keeping my position.

The only problem was that I was also trying to concentrate on not sending venom into the poor boy. Yes, I didn't like him, but I wasn't sure what effects my venom would have on him and I definitely didn't want him to die on my watch. He didn't deserve to die; he just deserved to be taught a lesson.

Eventually Paul managed to get me off of his tail and subsequently tried to snap his jaws into my back. I rolled to get out of the path of his large jaws, and as I rolled, I rolled under him and scratched at his stomach before I turned to face him once more, my lips over my teeth as I growled at the wolf before me.

He growled back and charged, only this time, when he had closed the distance, a large black wolf had tackled him to the ground, pressing his teeth into his neck. I could hear the sound of footsteps, two separate pairs, and I turned around to find Jacob and Leah walking towards me, a smirk on their face as they looked at Paul. Leah had her hands behind her back, though, and I wasn't sure why that was.

Jacob shook his head as he walked over to Paul, who was growling under the black wolf's restraints, and looked at the scratch marks on his belly, ones that were beginning to heal, and looked at the blood matted into the fur of his tail.

"Sorry, Bella," Leah said as she stopped down next me, kneeling down before she chuckled. "Paul wasn't a wolf today and he was grounded from his phone so Jake wasn't able to tell Paul that you were on a date and that you didn't want anybody to mess with you. Here, though," she said, reaching behind her and revealing that she had my clothes behind her back. "I saw these as I ran and thought you might've wanted them."

I nodded. "Thank you," I answered.

This made Leah's eyes widen and her jaw went slack before she laughed. "Well, I can see there's a lot we don't know about your kind."

"All I know is," Jacob started as he walked over to me, a smirk still on his face as he crossed his arms, "I'm definitely looking forward to that rematch. It doesn't look like you'll be going easy on us."

I snorted. "I never was, but thanks. I'm going to head home though," I said before I turned on my heel and ran home. I didn't need my clothes, I had plenty others at home, and, judging from her apparel, it seemed that my new girlfriend was a shopping freak. I'm pretty sure I'd be okay.

* * *

"Bells?" Charlie asked as he knocked on my door the following morning, opening it slightly before he stepped inside. "Someone's on the phone for you," he said, shaking the wireless receiver in his hands before he tossed it to me. "It's your…uh…it's Alice."

That caught my interest. I placed the phone to my ear so fast that it made an audible 'thunk' as it hit the side of my head. "Hello?" I greeted as Charlie left the room.

"_I'm so sorry for calling your home number, I just didn't have your cell phone number and it was easy to get your home phone number considering that Charlie works at the police station and I just—"_

"First, stop talking so fast," I chuckled. "Secondly, it's okay. I was wondering if you were going to call or not, considering that I kind of left abruptly last night…"

"_Well, I was thinking of going to your house to punish you but then I remembered that a part of you is still human and you still need to sleep," _she joked. The thought of Alice trying to punish me made me chuckle before I thought about that scenario in a different way, and I could feel my core tightening as it imagined that scenario and every detail about that. _"Why did you run away so fast, though? You weren't ashamed that you had to fight Paul, were you? Because I don't blame you; Paul has got the worst temper on him and I was about to smack him for the things he was saying."_

"No it wasn't that, I just…this is kind of embarrassing to say…" What would she think if I told her that I didn't want her to see me shift because of how brutal it was?

She took a deep breath. _"Bella, the base of every relationship is honesty, and if I'm going to be your girlfriend, I need you to tell me. I promise it won't be embarrassing, okay?"_

"_Wait, you're her girlfriend now? HOT!" _I heard a voice exclaim on her end of the phone and I chuckled when I realized that it was Emmett.

"Tell Emmett I said hi," I said, rolling my eyes. "Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh, alright?"

"_Fine, fine. No laughing from me…but I can't say that much for Emmett. He's decided to listen in on this conversation."_

"_Hell yeah. If she's about to tell you something that could possibly be embarrassing, I want to be able to use that as blackmail. Oh yeah," _he paused, _"HI!"_

Wow. How old was Emmett? He seemed like a five year old stuck in a professional wrestler's body. "Well, I just didn't want you to see me shift because…because it's a horrible transformation and I didn't want you to see me while my bones were shifting…I just didn't want you to think I was ugly."

"_Oh, Bella," _Alice started before she sighed. _"I could __**never**__ think that you're ugly. You're beautiful, inside and out. I can see where you're coming from, but I don't want you think that you have to hide anything from me. I'm your girlfriend now, you shouldn't be afraid of showing me a part of you that you might find embarrassing."_

I sighed. "I know, I know, I just…it was stupid, I know, but that's why I ran off."

"_I can understand it,"_ she responded. _"Actually, there was a reason why I called. Considering that we're girlfriends now, I was wondering if there would be any change into our school life?"_

I shrugged, though I knew she couldn't see it. "Well, that's on you. I'm already out at school and I'd love to be able to kiss you in public, but I can wait if that's what you want."

"_Mmm," _she said thoughtfully before she giggled. _"What would you say if I told you that I would love to kiss you in public too?"_

I chuckled. "I'd have to say I'd love that."

"_Great! I'll see you at school!" _she said before she hung up.

I stared at the phone with a puzzled expression. Did that mean we were going to be open about our relationship?

If there was one thing I knew for certain, it was that the guys would find that incredibly attractive because they're Neanderthals. Though I wouldn't blame them, Alice was hot and I was hot and together we would've been hot enough to melt metal.

I might've been exaggerating a bit, but the point is still there.

Regardless, I gathered my stuff for school, put on my leather jacket, and hopped onto my bike before I headed towards the purgatory known as school. When I arrived, I was surprised to find that the two Cullen cars hadn't arrived, which was odd, as I'd never beaten them to school before.

Mike and Tyler arrived in Tyler's van about a minute after I had pulled into the parking lot, and they waved as they got out. I waved back with a small smile as I noticed that their girlfriends were heading towards the boys. I leaned against my motorcycle as I enjoyed the brisk early morning air, not too cold but not warm, either, and stuffed my hands in my pockets as I inhaled the clean air, air that hadn't been contaminated by vampire stench as of yet.

That is until I heard the familiar purr of Edward's Volvo, my head turning into the direction of the vehicle as I waited for Alice to get out.

Edward parked far away from me for some unknown reason, though I could see from Alice's expression she didn't like that one bit, and he gave me a slight smirk as he headed inside the building. Alice, however, got out of the vehicle with a smile and skipped, yes, she skipped, towards me.

"Hello, girlfriend," she said before she pressed her lips to mine in a brief and chaste kiss. "How are you doing?"

The kiss didn't go unnoticed. Emmett was grinning from the passenger seat of the BMW as Rosalie parked next to Edward's Volvo, Jasper sitting in the backseat as he looked at me with a relatively concerned expression. I wonder what that was about?

Mike and Tyler noticed it too, their mouths hanging open, which in turn caused them to get slapped in the shoulder by Jessica and Lauren. That was funny.

Some students nodded in appreciation, others merely shrugged, and others looked like they didn't care one way or another. I did hear some girl mutter "I knew Alice was gay", and, for some reason, I wanted to go over there and smack her.

Though I didn't, because Alice was standing in front of me, waiting for an answer to her question.

"I'm doing good," I said with a smile. "And you?"

"Great!" she said, clapping her hands as she grabbed my jacket and pulled me closer. "You know, this jacket makes you look hot, but it looks worn out too. We should go shopping! I'll buy you a new one."

I grimaced. "Alice…I'm not that big of a shopper. I don't care for it."

She gasped. "And here I thought our relationship was going somewhere!" she scoffed. "I cannot date someone who doesn't enjoy shopping."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so silly."

"I know," she grinned. "Come on, please? I promise it won't be that bad. I could even buy you one of those choke collars to go with your outfit."

"Trying to put a leash on me, eh?" I teased. "Sorry, Alice, but this bitch can't be tamed."

"Hmm, we'll see about that," she winked. "Walk me to my class?" she asked as she offered her hand.

I sighed. "Why can't you walk me to my class?"

"Because I'm shorter than you, silly!" she said as she grabbed my hand. "Please? We could show everybody that we belong together and you could kiss me in front of the classroom like they do in tv shows."

"Alright, alright," I said as we began walking towards the entrance. "But you owe me."

"I already said I was buying you a new jacket."

* * *

"Hey, Ange," I said as I sat down next to Angela in the cafeteria, grabbing the plastic wrapped utensils as I smiled. "How've you been?"

"Not as good as you," she chuckled. "Congratulations, Bella. You and Alice make a cute couple."

"A lot of people would argue with you and say we make a hot couple," I teased before I stuck my fork into the mashed potatoes. "Thank you, though. They're not really talking about us that much, you know? I think talk of the town right now is that Katie Marshall is pregnant and she's not sure who the father is, it could either be Eric Yorkie or Lee Stephen."

Angela swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at the table. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Ange, I'm just trying to tell you people don't really care who you date now-a-days. Now, if we were living in the 50s, yeah people would care, but this is 2010. People don't care."

"I—"

"Oh, Bella!" Alice interrupted as she took the seat next to me. "I got you something."

"What?" I asked before she lifted up a flyer and handed it to me. As I read the announcement on it I let out a groan. "Homecoming, Alice? Really?"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I don't really dance," I said with a shrug. "Besides, people wear dresses at homecoming and…I don't wear dresses."

She pouted. "Please, Bella? It would mean a lot to me if you went with me, just this once. I've gone before I just…I wished that I had someone I could dance with and now that I do, I want to seize the opportunity. Please?"

I couldn't help it; I couldn't resist that adorable pout on her face. "Okay. But only once. No more dances. Prom I can do, but no more homecomings."

"You'd want to go to prom?" Angela asked. "I thought you said you didn't do dances or dresses?"

I shrugged. "Prom is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. If it makes my girl happy if I go, then so be it."

"Aww, my baby is so sweet," Alice said mockingly.

"Though," I said as I turned to face Angela, ignoring Alice's jab, "it would be a good opportunity for you and Leah to come out. Homecoming, I mean, not prom."

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Homecoming is in two weeks."

"I can get you ready by then," I said. "That just means you have to go shopping with me and Alice this weekend. Oh, and you might want Leah to tag along."

Alice giggled. "Leah doesn't shop."

"Good then, I'll have someone else there who dislikes it," I said, earning a raspberry from my girlfriend before I turned back to Angela. "We could get dresses and I could give you pointers."

"What about—"

"Hey, Bella," Jessica said with a smile as she approached our table with her crew, that now consisted of her, Lauren, Tyler and Mike. "Hey, Alice."

_Wow. No gay jabs? Being with Tyler and Mike must've changed them. _"Sup?" I replied. "Something you want?"

"No, no, we just thought we'd tell you that we think it's nice that you and Alice found happiness in one another. We've seen her looking sad at dances and…well, we're glad she has someone to go with now," Lauren said with a genuine smile.

Alice beamed as she grabbed my hand. "Bella does make me very happy."

"So you're going, right?" Jessica pressed. "To homecoming? It wouldn't be the same without you all."

_Something seems to be up. Why were __**they**__ being nice to me all of a sudden? _"Alice has managed to…persuade me to go."

"Well, that's good," Lauren said before she turned to Angela. "What about you, Angela? Are you going?"

"You should probably ask Eric to go," Jessica said with a shrug. "I heard that he really likes you and he would love it if you went together."

"I'm…actually dating someone," Angela said, taking a deep, calming breath before she nodded. "But thank you."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Who are you dating? Do we know him?"

"You'll see at the dance," Angela said, glancing in my direction.

She was taking my advice, eh? That was good. She shouldn't be ashamed of who she was.

"That's awesome, we'll see you all then!" they waved before they headed to their own lunch table.

"That wasn't creepy at all," Alice muttered sarcastically. "I wonder what they're planning."

"You're the psychic, remember?" I teased, earning a slap in the shoulder before I turned to Angela. "So you're really going to come out during homecoming?"

She nodded. "It's about time and…you're right. They don't really care. The only problem I have is my parents, I mean…they're the ones I'm worried about the most."

"Don't worry about them," I said with a smile as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'll give you advice this weekend."

Hopefully I would get more time with my girlfriend before then, and I hope to God she doesn't make me shop for hours on end.

That wouldn't end well.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. It was the end of the semester a couple of weeks ago, plus I got a new laptop last week and I'm in the process of moving files and such over to this one, and I haven't really been in the writing mood. In fact, I hadn't even written anything in the past few days, I just thought I'd get this to you as a sort of apology.**

**Also, I wanted to ask you all something else. Would you rather have quicker updates with rushed chapters, or slower updates with not as rushed chapters? I promise it won't take me months to update, but it might take me a week or two at tops.**

**One more thing: I'm planning a new story, only this time it's an all human one that I'm going to name Optical Illusion. If any of you might be interested, let me know in your reviews.**

**Next chapter: Shopping with the girls.  
**


	27. Shopping

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer; I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six: Shopping**

"I can't believe I agreed to this," I muttered to myself as I walked into the kitchen the following Saturday, trying to see if there was anything that would be able to fill me up while I was on my death trip with Alice. Granted, I'd get to spend time with her, but we'd also be shopping, so it was a scenario that made me think about it over and over again.

But, at least I wasn't the only one being dragged to do something I didn't like. Leah had called me the same day we made plans and practically cursed me out for wanting her to tag along with me. It was fun, all the same, but I was sure to be getting glares from her throughout the day.

"Agreed to what?" Charlie asked as he walked in the kitchen, throwing away his Monster can before he leaned against the counter. "You going out tonight or something?"

"I have plans with Angela, Leah and Alice…we're going to Seattle to shop."

He chuckled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

I shrugged. "Depends on who you ask. If you ask Alice, she'll probably say it's the greatest hobby on the planet. Me, on the other hand, thinks that it isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

"Then why are you going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, trying to think of the best way to tell him that I was going to be helping out Leah and Angela, giving Angela tips on coming out. "Long story short, Alice wants to get all of us homecoming dresses." There, that sounded innocent enough.

He laughed again, his brown eyes swimming with mirth as he shook his head. "You don't seem like the dress type, Bells."

_How would he know I wasn't the dress type? I've only been living with him for a month. _Deciding to mess with him, I raised an eyebrow. "So you think I'm butch, huh?"

That caught him off-guard. Charlie grimaced slightly before he pursed his lips in an attempt to think of something. "Uh…well…I didn't mean it…like _that…_I just…"

"…_four more people have gone missing in the city of Seattle,_" came from the living room, and I could see that Charlie looked concerned as he walked in. Ha. Saved by the television.

With a shrug I grabbed my Monster and started to take a drink of it, listening to the news, thankful that Charlie had raised the volume a bit.

"…_officials aren't sure what is causing the disturbance in the city, but they advise everyone to be careful. They want people to stay in a well-lit area, if out on the town at night, and they urge you to go in groups. From the evidence gathered in the disappearances, which isn't a lot, it appears that the victims were alone and that…"_

The reporter was cut off by the sound of the television being clicked off, followed by Charlie's sigh. Furrowing my brow, I walked in to see his head in his hands, shaking it carefully. "Those poor people," he muttered to himself.

"Charlie?" I asked, walking over to him and placing my hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

He lifted up his head and looked at me with a solemn expression. "I just…I know what's going on down there and…I feel sorry for their families because they aren't going to see their loved ones anymore." He ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair as he shook his head again. "I've seen this happen once or twice before. I ventured down to Seattle a couple years ago when they've had someone missing, and I've smelt that a vampire had been an area. I suppose the Cullens have friends over?"

"One, I think. One of the royalty heads is staying with them until his guards come back from whatever mission he had sent them on, I'm not sure if he's still there or not because Alice doesn't really talk about him. You don't think…he's the one…"

Charlie shrugged as he stood up. "Could be possible. Even a vampire has to hunt sometime…"

_I still think four is too much for one vampire to drink from in a week._

"Speaking of hunting, when was the last time you hunted?"

"Uh…" I started as I tried to rack my brain for the answer. Normally I hunted every two weeks, once on the new moon and once on the full moon, but…I didn't hunt on the last new moon because the Cullens had…other plans. "Three weeks?" I answered, my wolf growling inside as she realized it at the same moment I did, growing unsteady as she gnawed at my stomach.

First thing to do when I get back from shopping? Hunt. I desperately needed it.

"You said you were going to Seattle, right?" he said, changing the subject, obviously being able to tell that I needed it. "Be careful, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "You should tell those vampires to be careful."

"You're going to have Angela with you, though. You don't want her to get hurt on your watch."

I scoffed. "Ye of little faith, stop worrying."

The doorbell rang its familiar chime and Charlie gave me a quick smile before he stood up and patted my shoulder. "Okay, you have fun…"

I gave him a look, causing him to stop talking, and he lifted his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. I've got to head out, anyway. Billy wants me to go fishing with him today and he wants to ask me questions about…us and our kind," he said with a shrug. "I'll let you to it," he said before he turned around and headed for the steps.

"Charlie, wait," I said as I took a step closer to the door. Alice was sure to hear us talking, so I knew she wasn't in any hurry, but I knew of something that needed to be done. "I was wondering if you…if you wanted to meet Alice."

He raised an eyebrow as he turned to me, getting off of the stairs as he gave me an incredulous look. "I thought I already met her."

"Not as my girlfriend, you haven't." I smiled as I walked over to the door and placed my hand on the handle, turning to face him. "We're trying to take things slow and…well…this is normal to do in a relationship."

He crossed his arms and nodded. "Alright, let her in."

_Oh dear lord, what does he have up his sleeve? _I asked myself as I opened the door, revealing a very friendly Alice, with a large grin on her petite face, and she offered her hand.

"I'm Alice, but I know you know that, and I'm dating your daughter, though I know you know that too," she said as she shook his hand almost violently. "I just want to tell you that you did a good job, she's gorgeous."

I bit my lip as I looked away, already rethinking this idea. Maybe I should've waited to have them meet on a day where she wasn't going to partake in her favorite pastime?

He chuckled. "A real spit-fire you've got here, Bells. She's like a large ball of energy; I'm not sure how you're able to handle this."

"I'm not sure either," I muttered, stuffing my hands in my pockets as I averted my gaze. Why did Alice have to act so…Alice?

"Now, Alice, I've got one question for you," he said with a slight smirk, bending down slightly to get at her eye level. "What are you intentions with my daughter?"

"Oh, my God," I said, hitting myself with my palm, softly, before shaking my head. "No, Charlie, no."

Charlie laughed. "Relax, I was only kidding. I've got to get going, though. Billy's waiting for me to pick him up."

"Have fun fishing, Charlie," Alice said with a kind smile. "Make sure you catch a big one."

"Will do," he said with a nod before going out the door, closing it behind him.

I waited until I could no longer hear the engine to his cruiser before I turned to Alice and playfully smacked her on the arm. "What was that energetic attitude for?"

"That's my normal attitude, what are you talking about?" she teased before shrugging. "Shouldn't have kept me waiting."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You had to act like a hyper little…"

"Hyper what?" she said innocently as she walked to the couch and sat down, giving me a doe-eyed look before summoning me to come to her with her finger. "You can't insult me, can you?"

Crossing my arms, I raised an eyebrow. "You really don't expect me to sit down on the couch because you're telling me to, right?"

"I'm sure I can. It's about time someone has taught you lesson," she winked.

Suddenly, images of an almost bare-naked Alice holding a whip filled my mind, and I immediately tried to think of something else, hoping that I could stop my dirty mind before Alice could smell the…arousal.

I walked over to the couch as I thought of non-sexual things, which mainly consisted of my hatred for Renée. Yeah. That worked. "So how are things going at the Cullen manor?"

Instead of getting an "it's fine" from her like I predicted, she let out a groan as she scooted next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Jane came back from her little trip for Aro, and usually after she's been gone for awhile, Jasper is…well…he's an empath and let's just say that when she gets home, a lot of us feel…"

"I get the point," I said, trying not to think about it. That wasn't really helping me with my "don't let Alice smell my arousal" agenda.

"The upside to her being home means that Aro can leave. _FINALLY_. I was getting so sick and tired of his constant questions. I mean, its one thing to ask someone how they're doing but a whole other thing if you ask them about every little detail about someone they hardly know."

I sighed as looked at her, though I couldn't see her eyes, given our current position. "Let me guess, he was asking about me?"

She looked up at me then, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I was the psychic one in the relationship." I rolled my eyes at her so she continued. "Yeah, he was. Plus there is the added pressure of having a vampire that adheres to the usual lifestyle in a house full of, as we call ourselves, vegetarians. Aro has been trying for centuries to get Carlisle to revert back to the normal diet, and thankfully he hasn't had much luck, but he also tries to convince some of us. On top of that, we also have Emmett and Rosalie arguing to each other because Emmett did something stupid and then Edward and Jacob bickering."

"What do they bicker about? Whenever I see them they're usually…all over each other." That's a good image to focus on to keep myself from getting too excited.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. They always bicker about something. It's basically because you can't have two people with alpha dog personalities in one relationship; they can't agree on _anything_. And then, according to Edward, it leads to great make-up s—"

"I really don't want to hear about your brother's sex life, please," I groaned.

Alice smirked a bit before she sat up. "You don't want to hear about my brother's sex life, hmm?" she mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

_I don't like the looks of that look…_

All of a sudden, Alice crawled on top of me, wrapping her arms around my neck as she settled her knees on either side of my leg, giving me a sultry look. God damn it, she was seriously trying to make me aroused.

"I think I know of something else we could talk about," she whispered before she pressed her lips to mine hungrily, her teeth grazing my bottom lip, which caused a shiver to go down my spine.

In the past week we had been dating, we hadn't gotten this far, but it was obvious that Alice wanted to change that. Her tongue slid across my bottom lip teasingly, asking for entrance, as her fingers started to mess with the nape of my neck.

I had to suck in a deep breath before I allowed her access into my mouth, and I was fairly surprised to see that Alice's tongue was dominating mine. Not that I was complaining, of course, I was just surprised.

"Alice," I murmured against her lips the best I could, placing my hand on her shoulder.

She chuckled as she pulled back, but she didn't pull back all the way. No, she pulled back just enough to let me have air but close enough that her breath tickled my lips as she breathed. "Why did you want me stop? It can't be because you didn't enjoy it, because I can _smell _that you did."

"It's not that I didn't like it," I said, trying to ignore the urge to shut up and kiss her. "It's just…I thought we were going to go slow?"

"We were, but now I decided that we should speed things up."

"Why the sudden change of pace?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed. "If you must know, you are completely and utterly gorgeous and I can't keep my hands off of you. It's hard, especially since I see you dress in the locker rooms, and because vampires are very…primal when it comes to that need. I-this is going to sound so juvenile, but I need you, Bella. I'm…"

"How about after homecoming, eh?" I asked, interrupting her statement. If I heard her say those words it was no telling what would've happened. "Just two weeks. I'd rather much have you right now, especially given our current…position, but I really don't think Leah and Angela would enjoy it if they saw us going at it on the couch, don't you?"

Alice pursed her lips before she chuckled. "That doesn't stop us from having fun until they arrive, does it?"

I shook my head. "None at all," I whispered before I captured her lips between my own before our tongues began dancing together inside my mouth. Her taste was beginning to overwhelm me, and I was fairly glad that I was already sitting down. Sure she smelled horrible, but she tasted…God, she tasted wonderful. Godly.

A shrill ring caused the both of us to jump and I turned to see that someone, an unknown caller, was calling on the home phone. I groaned as Alice reached around and grabbed the telephone before handing it to me.

"Hello?" I answered just as Alice pressed her mouth to my neck, licking me slowly before she started nibbling on the skin.

I could hear heavy breathing on the other end of the line, but otherwise the person remained silent.

"Is anybody there?" I asked, trying to keep composure in my voice as I felt Alice smile against my skin.

Again, nothing except the heavy breathing.

"I'm going to hang up n—"

"_Bella_," someone finally said, a male voice that caused my wolf to growl.

A growl escaped my own lips as I sat up straight, causing Alice to stop what she was doing, and she moved to sit down next to me, giving me a worried look. "_Micah_," I growled the name. "What the _fuck _do you want?"

"_Bella, hear me out, I—"_

"And how the _fuck _did you get this number?"

"_That's not important right now," _Micah said before sighing. _"Look, what's important is that you listen to me."_

"You've got thirty seconds before I hang up, Micah. I'm not going to listen to you throw bull shit on the phone. I've got plans."

Micah chuckled. _"Look, babe, we both know we belong together. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and leave Forks? Together, babe, we'll be a power couple. I promise you that."_

"We don't belong together, fucktard," I scoffed. "I found my Anam Cara up here and you are _not_ my Anam Cara."

"_Don't make this hard on yourself, Bella. Be mine, or else."_

"Ooh, that's so scary. Seriously, I'm quivering in my boots," I rolled my eyes. "Go find some other new play thing, please. I'm tired of your sick infatuation."

"_You'll regret saying tha—"_

I pressed the end button on the phone and threw it to the recliner with a smirk. "Good riddance."

"Bella, that sounded serious," Alice said, looking at the phone. "That sounded like a threat."

"It was just Micah the Prick. He thinks I belong to him and he's adamant about that fact." I had to give him one thing, though. If it wasn't for his infatuation with me I wouldn't have been sent to Forks nor would I have found Alice. "His threat is empty, I know it is. He doesn't have the balls to do anything."

"Are you sure? You know that I'd help you out if you were in trouble."

"I'm fine, Alice, really," I said just as I heard a knock on the door. Well, there goes having fun before they arrive. With a sigh I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Angela and Leah, the latter glaring daggers at me.

"You just had to suggest I come along," she muttered as she walked in.

I chuckled. "Hey now, I thought it would be best for you to tag along for your girlfriend's sake, considering I'm going to be helping her out. You're welcome."

"So are we ready to go?" Angela asked, her tone mixed with a hint of nervousness.

I shook my head as I closed the door. "First things first, you two need to kiss."

Leah shrugged and turned to Angela, but Angela only looked at me with her mouth agape. "Are you serious? I-I'm not ready for that!"

"Hey now, if you can't kiss in front of people who knows, then how do you expect to kiss in front of people who don't know?" I crossed my arms, pleased that I made a point.

"She does have a point," Alice said.

Angela groaned before she turned to Leah and stood on her tip-toes, pressing her lips to Leah's. "There, happy now?" she asked after they pulled apart.

"I am," Leah chuckled. "No one has ever seen us kiss, not even the pack, and they know."

"By the end of the day I can assure you that Angela will fill comfortable in her own skin," I said before opening the door. "Alright, so are we going to hit the road or what?"

* * *

Being trapped in a car with a shifter and a vampire wasn't the best experience to endure. The two scents mixed together to form a very…disturbing odor. Needless to say, I had my window down as Angela drove her Corolla to Seattle. Once we had made it into the city, Alice started to give her directions. The stench in the car, however, was causing my wolf to rattle her cage, and given the fact that I hadn't hunted in awhile, I needed to cool down.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" I asked. "I could really use one."

Leah turned around in the passenger seat and raised her eyebrow at me. "You smoke?"

"Only when I'm stressed."

"Come on! Going to the mall can't stress you out that much," Alice said, sending a glare my way.

"No, it's not that…it's just I haven't hunted in three weeks and that puts me on the edge. I'm going to go hunting when we get back home, but I really need to make sure I don't wolf out."

Angela nodded. "I think that would be okay."

"Thank you," I said as I got out my pack of cigarettes and lit one, keeping it very close to the window as to keep the smoke from coming in.

I was still taking drags from it as we found a parking spot, and to be courteous, I stayed behind the three of them as we headed towards the mall. The three of them had gone in before I did, but I was about ready to execute my next step in getting Angela ready for the homecoming dance.

With a smirk I slowly walked up behind Leah and Angela and took their hands, joining them together before I casually wrapped my arm around Alice. Alice giggled and leaned into my touch, pleased with my display of affection.

Angela, however, didn't like that. Her hand quickly moved from Leah's as she placed it on her side. "What was that for?"

"Step Two, show affection in front of people who don't know you. The people who do know you are the ones you're worried about, given that you worry more about what they think, so it should be easier to do. There is a very slight chance that we'll see anyone we know here, given that it's so far away from Forks, so you're only in front of total strangers and Alice and me. No big deal."

Angela pursed her lips as she took in my words before she eventually sighed and grabbed Leah's hand. "Can we just find our dresses, please?"

Alice giggled and led the way as we walked through the various dress shops, finding the right ones for each of us. Leah and Alice found their dress in the first store whereas Angela and I found the right one in the third store. The second store had decent dresses, but Alice didn't like them on us so she ushered us to a different store.

By the time we found the dresses we wanted, Alice wanted to stop at one more store, one that almost made me cringe at the mere name, so Leah, Angela and I opted to go to the food court while we wait for Alice to get back from…Victoria's Secret.

"Now, was that so bad?" I asked Angela after we found a seat. I grabbed my pretzel and started to chew on it slowly.

Angela shook her head. "It was fun, actually. Thank you, for helping out. I feel like I could go to the dance now."

"Before you do that you have to tell your mom. You don't want her to hear it through the grapevine, that wouldn't end well," I said as I noticed a familiar looking red-head sitting two tables away. She was wearing a large pair of sunglasses and a purple scarf was wrapped around her neck. She seemed like a fashionable type so I didn't understand why she was wearing sunglasses inside. "Who is she?" I asked out loud, trying to figure out where I knew this person from.

Leah turned around to see the woman just as she stood up. "Oh, she was in the second store we went into. That's probably why she looks familiar."

"Hmm," I said as I took a drink from my cup, watching the woman as she left, but not before she turned to look at me, casting a small smile before she disappeared.

Now _that_ was weird.

We finished up with our food just as Alice came by with her bag from Victoria Secret. She leaned in towards me and whispered "for after the dance" before we all headed back to the car.

Angela dropped me off first, and I gave her a brief wave before I headed inside my house and put my dress in my closet. My wolf growled as I headed down the stairs, smelling the vampire stench, of course, and I figured it was about time I hunted.

Closing the door behind me, I headed towards the woods. I figured it would be better if I shifted closer to the food so that I didn't have to run as far.

As I walked, however, my ears twitched as I got the sense that there was a vampire near. With a smirk I turned around, expecting to find Alice, but instead I saw nothing.

"Alice, is that you?" I called out into the trees, turning every which way. I could tell that the vampire was close, but I wasn't sure how close it was.

"Come on, baby, I'm not playing any games."

"Oh, but I am."

* * *

**A/N: Cliff-hangers; an author's best friend and a reader's worst nightmare. Don't ya just love them?**

**'Course ya don't, but that's okay. I'm an awesome author and you still love me anyway...right? *pouts as she sees no hands up* Never mind...**

**I'm on my summer break, which means that I have a lot more time to write which means you'll have more frequent chapters, though I am going to try and balance three stories on my shoulders, so they might not be as frequent as you'd think. Thank you to those who said they'd be willing to read my new story; the first chapter will be up whenever I finish the second chapter.**

**Know what you should say in your reviews? Happy birthday. My birthday is on Thursday (two days from now) and it would make me really happy and me being really happy makes me in the writing mood. (Yes, I'm trying to bribe you. Sue me.)**

**Next time: We find out who this vampire is that wants to play games!  
**


	28. Hired Help

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Hired Help**

The voice was unlike any I heard before, which meant the vampire behind me was one I didn't know. In my head, I pictured the voice to belong to an eight year old girl chewing on bubble gum, as it was so soft and innocent, but instead, I slowly turned around to find the red-head that was staring at me at the mall.

"You're the—"

"I'm the woman who smiled at you at the mall in Seattle, yes, I know," she said, rolling her eyes, which were a sinister burgundy color. She smirked as she looked at me, cocking her head to the side as if appraising an object she wanted to buy. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

Clenching my fists to my sides, I let out a warning growl as I took a step back. "How the hell did you know that?"

She let out a bell-like laugh before she crossed her arms and took a step closer to me. "I'll take that as a yes, my dear."

"What the hell do you want?"

The woman clicked her tongue before giving me a sly smile. "Such vulgar words coming from such a young lady, don't you think so?"

Young? She didn't look much older than me; maybe one or two years older. "Fuck you," I growled again, feeling my wolf raise her hackles within her cage, getting ready for any attack that this bitch before me might try.

"No, thank you," she laughed. "Though you are a beautiful…creature, I'm afraid I have to pass. You see, Isabella, I've been sent to collect you."

Wait, what? "Who the fuck would send you to get me? Who in their right mind would work with _vampires_?" I asked, sneering the word 'vampires', making sure she heard the distaste in my voice. "Besides, who the fuck are you?"

"Bit of a hypocrite, don't you think, considering you were kissing a vampire?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "If someone like you can kiss a vampire, then I believe anyone can work with one. As for me, I'm Victoria, but you can just call me your worst nightmare."

"More like a pathetic one," I growled. "Who sent you?"

Victoria wagged her finger in the air, clicking her tongue once more. "Now, is that any way to treat your elders? And here I thought dogs were easily trained."

She knew what I was, eh? That means whoever sent her knew my weaknesses. Fuck. I had to do something. Either get rid of her quickly or run.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," she said with a sigh before looking at her nails. "I was told to get you by any means necessary, so there will be no qualms with how I do it, you know."

Looks like I have to get rid of her quickly. "I'm not going down easy."

A smirk crept across her lips as she took a step forward. "I was hoping you were going to say that."

She charged at me then, snarling as her hands arched into claws. Quickly I dodged out of the way, getting up just in time to see her turning around, her lip up in the same smirk it was in before.

With my own smirk I walked closer and clenched my hand into a fist before sending it into her stomach. As soon as my knuckles hit her abdomen, a crack filled the air. At first I thought it was a crack indicating that I had weakened her, but the throbbing in my hand told me otherwise.

Sucking in air, I clenched and unclenched my fist together quickly before I sent the other one to her face. This time she dodged out of the way before her fist hit my stomach, resulting in a loud "oomph" from me.

Twirling around and kicking, her leg came within inches of my head before I got out of the way and slid to the ground, doing a sweeping kick. Victoria anticipated this as she jumped in the air and landed on me, grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back.

"And here I thought you were going to be a hard fight, silly me," she teased.

Growling, I quickly flipped over, causing Victoria to get off of me, though I knew she did it because she wanted to fight me longer. Once again I charged her, my fist flying to her stomach. This time, however, Victoria dodged out of the way. I shook my head as I turned to face her, clenching my fist and gritting my teeth.

_This bitch is slippery…maybe I need to teach her a lesson. _

With a smirk, I closed my eyes and focused on shifting my bones into those of my animal before I felt a pair of arms around my neck, soon replaced by a burning sensation.

"God!" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes back open to see a male standing next to Victoria, wearing an old, worn-out leather jacket, and he was holding a large chain that was attached to whatever it was at my neck. Judging by the burning sensation, however, I could guess that it was made of silver.

"One hundred percent silver on this chain," he said with a smile before he yanked the chain in his hand, causing the part around my neck to tighten. I groaned as my hands reached up to grab at it before I stopped myself, knowing that it would do no good and it would only hurt me further. "I'm pro choke collar, I'm sure you've noticed. Such a nice invention. The more you resist the more it chokes you, and given that it's made out of something that burns you, I suggest you do exactly what we want."

"Fuck you," I growled, earning a tightened collar. Sucking in air, I winced at the burning sensation.

"Keep this up and it might eventually end up in your bloodstream. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" he asked with a chuckle before handing the chain to Victoria. "Take this. I want to…get a closer look."

"Be careful, James. This one has got bite," Victoria said, giving me a smirk.

James chuckled once more before he walked closer to me, running his fingers over my shoulders. "It's such a shame I can't break you in. I'd have a lot of fun." He walked behind me and ran his nose along my neck, inhaling slowly before he exhaled with a sigh. "And you smell so delicious."

_Well, if I'm going down, might as well take one of them with me. _"Why don't you have a bite? Come on, I bet I taste better than I smell."

"An intriguing idea," he mused, "but I'm smarter than that, Isabella. Don't you think we were informed about your…breed? You were trying to lure me into a trap." He nodded to Victoria, who yanked the chain again. I let out a small groan but otherwise glared at the two of them. "You're going to have to try harder, next time."

"There won't be a next time if you're dead," a voice called from behind us before a blur joined us, revealing an angry looking Alice standing next to me. "Let her go. _NOW._"

Victoria clicked her tongue before looking at her partner in crime. "Look, James, the girlfriend thinks she can save the poor creature."

James chuckled. "Dear child, don't you think that you're a little outnumbered here?"

"On the contrary, I think it is you who is outnumbered," a new voice called, revealing Edward as he walked out of the trees, two wolves following him. One of them was Jacob and the other was a small grey wolf, one I guessed to be Leah. I smirked, not sure if I was able to talk or not, as I watched the two growling wolves stare down the two vampires who were attempting to capture me.

"What the—?" James asked as he took a step back, his eyes going between the two wolves before he looked at Edward and Alice. He shook his head and smirked. "No. We came here for a reason. I'm not leaving without _her,_" he said, pointing a finger in my direction. "I'm not leaving without a fight."

Jacob growled as he charged for James, the latter of which chuckled before he lifted his leg up and kicked at the large wolf. His foot landed on the muzzle before Jacob staggered backwards, shaking his head. Leah joined him and charged after James, trying to hold him off while Jacob recovered.

Edward, however, was slowly walking over towards Victoria; his body crouched as he glared at the red-head vampire who smirked at him. Eventually she ran in the opposite direction, running away as if trying to escape. Edward let out a growl as he chased her, and eventually the two of them were gone.

James had managed to escape as well, Jacob and Leah chasing after him, leaving me and Alice alone in the woods.

She quickly turned around to see me and frowned. "This is one of the times I wish I could see your future. I could've been here so much sooner."

"You came, though. That's what matters," I said with a smile before I let out a groan. "I'd appreciate it, though, if you'd get this collar off of me."

"Why? I think you look hot with it on," she said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not kidding. It's made of silver, and the legend is true, it does burn."

"Oh!" she said before she ran to me in a flash, tugging at the collar. "It's in there tight," she said, sticking her tongue out in concentration, which, I had to admit, was adorable on her. "There."

The chain loosened around my neck before it fell to the ground, though the collar was soon replaced by a pair of ice cold arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she said. "If we hadn't gone to shop today you woul—"

I pressed my finger to her lips. "Alice, it's okay, really. They would've eventually caught up to me and found me, considering they were sent here to take me to whoever hired them."

Alice pursed her lips as she looked at me. "Do you think it was that Micah guy that talked to you earlier?"

Did I? Sure, Micah was a pain in the ass and I knew he was never going to let up his crazy obsession over me, but did I think he was the type to hire vampires to do his dirty work? Micah hated vampires, more than he hated anything else, and I knew he wasn't that easy to sway. "No, I don't think it was Micah."

But who could it have been then? Who would want to hire vampires to capture me?

There were only a handful of people who had a vendetta against me, half of which helped me just moments ago, so that left me with two choices. Holly and Joseph. Yes, Holly had been okay with our breakup, but I had a nagging suspicion that that was all for show. After all, had she really loved me, she wouldn't have been as calm and collected as she was. And Joseph…well, I didn't really know him all that well.

"I have no clue who could've hired them," I said truthfully, giving Alice a half-smile. "Can we just go to your house? I don't want Charlie to see this," I said, pointing to my neck.

Alice looked at my neck with worry, her hands quickly moving to the raw skin as if she was trying to soothe it with her cool touch. "Is that any better?"

"Well, I can't lie and say that it makes the itching go away, but I can say that I love how close you are to me," I whispered before I captured her lips with my own. Alice smiled against the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck again as she pulled herself closer to me.

"We really should get back to the house," she whispered when we pulled apart. "Carlisle might be able to help with your scar."

I shook my head. "There's nothing he can do. I'll be able to heal myself in due time. It would be quicker were it not a silver chain, but…I'm just thankful it didn't pierce my skin. I wouldn't look all that good with a permanent scar around my neck."

"I'm sure you would," she said with a smile. "Come on; let's go back to the house. Angela is probably worried sick."

"Angela?" I asked as we began the trek to her house hand-in-hand. It felt nice, walking with her, just the two of us. It was almost as if the outside world didn't exist anymore.

Alice nodded. "Angela was about to drop me off at my house when I had a gut feeling that something was wrong. I don't know how, but as soon as I opened the door, I just…I felt like you needed me." That was probably the bond from her being an Anam Cara. Usually our Anam Cara's could tell when we were in danger; I used to think it was just an old burden for our mates to know when we would most likely die, but now I was ever thankful for that. "Carlisle and Esme ushered her inside just as Leah headed to the trees to phase. When I left Edward was on my heels. He wanted to help, as hopes of redeeming himself, and Jacob tagged along."

"How nice of them," I said. "I'm glad you did get that gut feeling, though. If you didn't, I'd be God knows where."

"Well, the important thing is you're still here, with me. Nothing else matters."

"No. Nothing."

Hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: Look! All of you were right! It was Victoria! Haha.**

**Next chapter you all get what you've been waiting for: Bella kicking Jacob's ass. ^_^  
**


	29. The Bet

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer; I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Bet**

_The room was dark, though I could hear the steady breathing of someone inside the room, someone who had no heartbeat so the only sounds I could hear were my heartbeat and their breathing, almost eerie. My heart quickened in pace as I realized a vampire was in my room, not sure if they were friend or foe, and my hand quickly reached for the light switch, only to be stopped by an ice cold vice grip._

"_I don't think so," the voice whispered, causing a shiver to go down my spine. Closing my eyes, I could feel the vampire against my skin, her breath tickling the skin of my neck as her nose skimmed the line of my jaw. "You know better than that, don't you?"_

"_Do I?" I whispered back, opening my eyes to be met with a pair of golden-brown orbs, ones that seemed to darken before my eyes._

"_If you don't, I might need to punish you," she quipped with a smirk before her lips captured mine hungrily. "Have you been a bad dog?" she asked after I had to break away from the kiss, trying to push oxygen into my lungs._

_I could tell where this was going, and, quite frankly, I wasn't going to stop it. "Very bad."_

"_Mmm," she whispered before I felt her hands trail down my back and towards my ass, waiting there for a minute until she brought them back up, only to go under my shirt and trailed the skin, leaving a white-hot trail under her touch. "Then I'll punish you."_

_Suddenly I felt myself thrown onto the bed, my shirt and pants disposed of in a matter of seconds. I was surprised that she tore them off of me, given her love of fashion, but I couldn't lie; it was a turn-on to see her give in to her vampiric instincts._

_With a small smirk she brushed her nose against mine, her breath tickling my lips as if she were only teasing me, before she leaned down to my ear. "Bella," she whispered before pressing her lips to my cheek._

"_Bella," was again whispered, only this time she started to kiss down my body, from my jaw, to my neck, to my collarbone, her fingers trailing down to my belly-button as she lingered at my bra-clad breasts._

"_Relax, Bella, everything will be alright. I just need you to re–"_

"WAKE UP!" someone called in the real realm, jerking me away from the fantasy that I oh-so-wished would continue.

Slowly my eyelids opened, blinded by the light for a second before I focused on the shadowy figure that leaned over me, causing me to blush scarlet when I realized who it was.

Now, I wasn't one to blush, but could you blame me? To have a sex-dream of your girlfriend was normal, yes, but to have a sex-dream of your girlfriend to be interrupted from that sex-dream by your girlfriend who just so happens to have an advanced sense of smell was really embarrassing.

"Having a fun dream?" she asked with a smile.

I groaned as I lifted the comforter over my head. "That's not nice."

"It seems someone is as anxious as I am for the dance," she giggled before pulling the comforter over my head. "It's time to wake up, silly."

"It's time to go back to sleep, weirdo," I muttered, closing my eyes.

As soon as I did, however, I felt a pair of cool lips caress my own. Yeah, _that _woke me up.

"Why fantasize when you can have the real thing?" she purred into my ear. "Especially when I'm ready and willing."

With a small growl I quickly flipped her over, making it to where I was the one leaning over her, and brought my face inches to hers. Though I wasn't as sexy as I could be, I knew I was working my sleeveless tank and plaid pajama bottoms, but I knew I had one thing working against me; morning breath.

"Don't tempt me," I teased. "I just might take you."

"I just might let you," she teased back with a sultry gaze before I felt her hand on the back of my neck. "Your father isn't here, we've got to know each other over the past week, and we've been moving around the bases. We can easily break the deal and no one would be the wiser, and both of us would be free of our carnal need."

"Carnal need, huh?" I asked with a smirk, bringing my hand to her waist. "I thought it was something you want."

She snorted. "Of course I want you, Bella, but I need you too," she pouted then. "Please?"

That pout was too irresistible to ignore, so I sighed as I sat up. "Not this morning. I don't want to go over to your house smelling like you. Imagine what Emmett would say."

"Something like 'Man, and you two didn't record it?'" Alice said, imitating Emmett's voice down to the tone. "He's harmless, truthfully, though no one has outright challenged him. He's pretty strong, Bella. Are you sure you can take him?"

I grinned before I flexed my arm, showing off my "muscles" before I turned back to her. "Yeah, I think I can."

"There's a difference between 'think' and 'know'. You might think you can take him, but you might not be able to, and then your arm will be crushed and I—"

"And if that happens, I'll immediately begin healing." I got off of my bed then, heading to the closet before I looked over my shoulder to see her frowning in my direction. "You keep that brooding up and you might turn into Edward. I wouldn't want that, really, and if that does happen, well, you can say that there would be no chance that the two of us would get it on tonight."

"Tonight?" she asked, hope filling in her tone before I felt her arms wrapped around my waist. "You mean it?"

I nodded. "I do. That is, if you don't turn into Edward, of course."

"Then might I say I'm really looking forward to tonight," she said before I felt her lips on my shoulder. "I love you, Bella."

I turned around hastily to look at her, surprised that she had said those words. Yes, on our first date we had practically declared our love for one another, but we had yet to actually say those words.

That is, until now.

With a smile I lifted my hand and cupped the side of Alice's face tenderly. "I love you, too," I whispered back before I captured her lips with my own. I could feel her smile against my lips, so I knew that whatever I did now would be well accepted.

But, I had other plans.

Pulling back, I broke the kiss, which Alice didn't respond to well, before I smiled. "After my bet with Emmett, I've got to fight Jacob, wolf-to-wolf. I was thinking that…you could watch me when I shift?"

"You mean it?" she asked. "I thought you were embarrassed about me seeing you at your most vulnerable?"

I shrugged. "I love you, I don't care if you do see me at my most vulnerable or not. I'd rather you be there to make sure no guys try to take a peek, anyway."

"If they did I'd rip their dick off," she muttered before she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you, Bella. I know how difficult it must be to let someone watch as you go into your other form. Which I've yet to see, by the way, and I'm anxious to see if you're as beautiful as you are in your human form."

"I'm a pretty cute wolf," I said with a small shrug. "I can't lie."

Alice smirked. "I'd say you're more than 'pretty cute'."

"Well, I guess I am."

"About tonight…I was thinking that I could try on the Victoria's Secret lingerie I bought last week. How would you like that?"

I chuckled. "How would you like it to be ripped, Alice? Wolves are primal creatures too, and we have a carnal need much like vampires do. I'm pretty sure that by the time we get back here, I'm not going to be careful."

"Didn't think you would be," she winked before she pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

"You're going down, wolfie!" Emmett hollered as I walked in the Cullen house, my hand in Alice's, of course. "I don't care if you do have the power of the full moon on your side, you're going down and I'm going to win five hundred dollars easily."

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Emmett," I warned. "That ego might be bruised after I crush you."

"As long as you still have the five hundred dollars for our bet, I'm good," Jacob said, looking at me from his spot against the wall, his arms crossed over his bare-naked chest. Spending time with Angela and Leah, I learned that they wore minimal clothing as to keep them from ripping up too much clothing when they shifted.

Still, no matter how sensible the reason, he wasn't in a hurry to shift. He could easily take off his clothes, but no, he chose to go shirtless because he was proud of his body. Please, it wasn't even like he worked to achieve that physique; his body was just modified to fit the beast within.

"I have a thousand dollars in my pocket, don't worry," I said before I saw Carlisle and Esme walking over towards me, smiles on their faces. I had, over the week, visited their house on one other occasion and met Alice's parents. They were ashamed for what had happened to me previously, but I was adamant about them not worrying too much about it. They were really nice, though, and Esme had prepared a steak dinner for my arrival; apparently she had learned to cook when Edward brought home Jacob for the first time, given that he had a strong appetite.

Which, as if on cue, made his stomach grumble in hunger.

"Can't fight on an empty stomach!" he yelled before running into the kitchen.

Good riddance. I was tired of looking at him; he got on my nerves.

"Bella," Esme said as she wrapped her arms around me, placing a kiss at my cheek during the embrace before she let go. "It's so nice to see you again."

"And on a day where I can learn more about your kind," Carlisle said with a kind smile. "For centuries I had believed that your kind was extinct; that I would never have the chance to meet one of you in person, but now that I have that chance, I'm very curious about your kind."

I chuckled. "Well, I can tell you one thing; I'm probably stronger than your son at the moment."

"We'll see about that," Emmett said just as Rosalie, Jane and Jasper walked in. Out of all of the Cullen siblings, Rosalie and Jane were the only ones who had yet to open up to me, which wasn't surprising. I could understand where they were coming from; Jane was alive when the massacre occurred and she knew very well the destruction that Children of the Moon were capable of. As for Rosalie, well, I messed up her precious BMW.

"Hey, Jasper," I said, ignoring the two other blondes that had just walked in, given their scowls as they saw me. I knew I wasn't their favorite person; why try to worm my way into their dead hearts if it looked like they didn't want me to?

Jasper gave me a nod as he walked over towards the couch, next to Edward who kept looking into the kitchen expectantly. Waiting for the mate, I see.

"Where do you want to do this, Bella?" Emmett asked with a grin. "Inside or out?"

"Out, please," Esme answered for me. "I don't want you to break my furniture again. Remember the last time you had an arm wrestling competition."

"It wasn't my fault! Jake was pushing my buttons!"

"WAS NOT!" Jacob called from the kitchen, and from the sound of his voice, I could tell there was food in his mouth. Typical. Some dogs just didn't have manners.

"Alright, we'll take it outside, then," I said.

Emmett nodded slightly before he turned his body to the back door, looking over his shoulder with a crooked grin. "Might want to get that five hundred dollars out now, considering that you're going to pay up."

I chuckled as I followed him outside. "You talk a big game; let's just see if you can back it up."

Emmett gave a laugh as we walked out into their backyard, which was more like a huge field, given the fact that there was no fence to act as a barrier around their yard. In fact, it even sounded like there was a river not too far away.

"This rock is a pretty even surface, even enough for us to arm-wrestle, of course," Emmett said as he walked around a large rock, one that was too small to be classified as a boulder, but it was still huge. Kneeling down, Emmett placed his elbow on top of the rock, casting me a smirk. "Bring it, bitch."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I hadn't heard that one before," I muttered as I walked over towards the rock, getting on my knees before I placed my elbow on the rock, my hand grasping Emmett's tightly, causing him to press his lips together in a fine line. A smirk crept across my lips as I heard the rest of the family walk out of the house, and I didn't need to look at Alice to know that she was probably worried sick.

Jacob walked over towards us, a piece of fried chicken in his hand and grease around his mouth, a grin as he placed his other hand on our joined fists, getting grease on the back of my hand. Lovely.

"Alright, I want a good, clean fight," Jacob said before chuckling. "I've always wanted to say that." Emmett snorted and I rolled my eyes; that was so stupid. "Okay, so the first person to pin the other person to the rock wins. Simple, right?"

"I know how to arm-wrestle, Jacob," I said, rolling my eyes once again. He's acting like we're just learning how to arm-wrestle.

"Fine, fine. On the count of three, go. One…two…THREE!"

Almost immediately I felt Emmett's hand trying to force mine down, budging it towards the rock slightly. A smirk crept across his lips, but that was soon replaced by a fine line as I forced Emmett's hand back a few inches.

"Damn," he muttered, a crease forming on his forehead as he tightened his jaw, focusing on his hand.

Emmett had power, a lot of it, as I could tell from the amount of force he exerted, but, as I calculated his strength while keeping my hand steady, I realized one thing that made me want to laugh.

I could beat him.

"Where's that five hundred bucks?" I asked with a smirk before I crushed his hand into the rock, causing a crack to run down the side of it until it stopped at the ground.

Emmett was speechless. He looked at his hand in awe before he looked up at me with his jaw slack. "H-how?" he managed to get out as his mouth opened and closed, reminding me of a fish.

I shrugged as I let go of his hand before I pointed to the moon that shone brightly in the sky. "A little help from my dear friend, the moon."

Jacob started laughing. "Man, if she's strong enough to take you down, I'm worried about what's going to happen to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You chickening out on me?"

"Hell no! I'm just observing that this isn't going to be an easy win."

"It might be a hard loss," I smirked before I stood up, turning to Alice who looked at me with a smile, and I lifted my hand out, waiting for her to take it. "Come on, Alice. Let's teach this puppy a lesson."

"Oh, I will," Jacob said before he headed in the opposite direction, Edward following after him. Guess he was going to be there to hold Jacob's clothes, or should I say a pair of shorts? Really, I didn't even think he wore underwear underneath his shorts.

As I left the yard with Alice, I could hear the family muttering to themselves, admiring my strength. Even Jane had to mention that she didn't want to be on my bad side during the full moon. That made me smile.

Once we were far enough away from the family and in the cover of the trees, I turned to Alice and started to take off my shirt before I felt a pair of cold hands on my arms, preventing me from lifting my shirt up further.

"Let me do that," Alice said, and I obliged. Slowly my clothes came off, first my shirt, then my pants, then my bra (I could see Alice's lingering eyes after she took them off) and then she took off my underwear with her teeth, which was hot. She gave me a small wink as she no doubt smelt the arousal in the air before she took the underwear into her hands. "You're beautiful, Bella," she said before pressing her lips to mine.

_She's wearing too much clothes, _my mind growled, urging me to rip off every inch of clothing on her.

Instead, I closed my eyes and shook my head. _Not now, _I told my instincts. _After I fight Jacob._

With my eyes closed, I quickly focused on becoming a wolf, making a small hissing noise as I felt the effects of the change begin, and I was ever thankful that I had hunted the night prior. Had I not, it would've been awhile since I had changed and my bones would've been sore. Now, though, my bones moved quickly and didn't hurt as much as they shifted into those of a wolf, and soon enough, it was over.

Opening my eyes, I could see that I was at Alice's waistline, so I looked up to see her smiling at me.

"Aww! I just want to take you home and give you a bone!" she said before rubbing the top of my head. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? You are. Yes you are."

_Great, now my girlfriend is using the "pet voice". _"Please stop," I said in my guttural voice, causing Alice to take a step back.

"You can talk?"

I nodded. "Yes, I can. Does that surprise you?"

"A little, yeah. Jake has to rely on Edward in order to convey messages to us if he is in wolf form. I figured it was the same for you."

"Well, I'm not the same species as Jacob," I said before I turned towards the yard. "Are you ready?"

"I should be asking that to you; you are the one fighting after all, not me."

With that, we walked back towards the field, and I saw the massive russet colored wolf that had run into me during the last new moon standing next to Edward, a smirk on his lips. Did he think that just because he was bigger that he would win? Please. I had speed, the strength of the full moon, which made me stronger than Emmett, and skill on my side. He was _so_ going down.

"Alright," Edward started, walking towards his family who had begun to take a few steps back as if to give us wolves some space. "The first wolf to give up loses. Jake just needs to think the word, and I'll speak it for him. Bella can speak for herself."

"Damn straight I can," I said, glancing at the Cullen family to see their reaction. I couldn't lie, I wanted to speak in front of them just to see them look shocked, and it worked, though Jane wasn't shocked.

"Three…Two…One…" Edward counted down.

"FIGHT!" Emmett interrupted, lifting his fist up in symbolism of a gun being fired to signal the start of a race.

Jacob growled but otherwise stood at his place, calculating my move. I had a plan; I just had to figure out how to execute it.

Bending down to a crouch, I crept towards Jacob slowly, my teeth bared and my ears flat on my skull as I made him think I was going for him straight on.

Jacob grew impatient of my slow pace, growling before he charged at me. Quickly I dodged out of the way of his snapping jaws, feeling the fur on my back being whipped by the wind that was caused by the passing of his jaws. Instead of running towards the spot he was at, however, I quickly turned left and snapped my jaws at his left hind leg, crushing the bones in between my teeth as I focused on not sending venom into his bloodstream, and when I was sure that the bones had been crushed to my heart's content, I let go and quickly ran, making sure that his jaws wouldn't get my back.

A whine escaped his lips as he turned to look at his now injured leg, covered in blood that dripped down to his paw, before he turned back to look at me with his teeth bared.

"I'm so scared," I taunted.

That pushed him over the edge. He growled and charged once more, though he balanced most of his weight on his right side, but this time I dodged to the right and bit down on his right hind leg, doing the same to it as I had done to its twin.

As I heard the bone crunching under my teeth, Jacob whimpered. I figured that was his whine saying he gave up, but Edward said nothing. Huh. This kid had guts.

Letting go, I backed up slowly, knowing that with two injured hind legs, Jacob wasn't going anywhere fast. Looking at the downed wolf who strained himself to turn around, I couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter. This made the wolf before me growl, his ears flattening down on his head as the fur on his tail began to bristle.

He was still in the game, eh? Well, not for long.

Picking up my paws, and I ran to my right, giving Jacob a wide berth. I knew he was having trouble turning around to face me, and I knew it was dirty, but I was using that fact against him.

Once his backside was to me, and on the ground, as if he were giving up with the idea of turning to face me, I quickly charged him. He twisted his neck around to snap his large jaws at me, but I was quick and I dodged his pearly whites with ease, biting his neck with as much force as possible.

Jacob let out a series of whines and whimpers under my touch, trying to swing his head back and forth as if to knock me off of him, before he stopped.

"He gives," Edward called from where the family was, crossing his arms. "You can let go now."

With a huff I opened my mouth and took a cautious step backwards, watching Jacob as he staggered onto his feet, giving me a glare as he did so. I couldn't help but laugh as he limped towards Edward; I gathered he was only able to do that because he was able to heal his wounds faster than a normal wolf would've.

"I want my money," I growled to Jacob with a smirk.

Jacob growled before he turned to look at Edward. Edward, in turn, sighed and turned to me. "He says he'll give you the money later. He didn't bring any with him because he's an idiot and thought he would win."

With a snarl, Jacob took a snap at Edward. Oh joy. Lover's quarrel.

"Bella," Alice's voice called out from behind me, so I turned around to see her, still holding my clothes, of course, with her lips pursed. "I need to go up to my room and get changed….then we can go to your house."

When I nodded, Alice quickly ran inside her house, disappearing from sight. Emmett, on the other hand, crossed his arms with a grin on his lips and raised a questionable eyebrow.

"I wonder what you two have planned," he quipped before he flashed his teeth. "I can imagine."

A growl escaped my throat. "It's not any of your _damn _business what we have planned, Emmett."

Emmett's golden eyes grew slightly wide before he rose up his hands defensively. "I was only playing around. No need to be a bitch," he said before he flashed another grin. "Get it? Because you're a wolf."

I rolled my eyes just in time to see Alice return with my clothes and, strangely, the same clothes she left with. That meant that she changed something underneath…something that would probably make me go wild.

"Are you ready?" she asked. "Shall we run to your house?"

_The faster you get to your house, the faster you can take Alice. _"Yes."

Alice said goodbye to her family and ran off into the trees, so, with a goodbye, I chased after her. I had to give her credit, she was a fast little thing, but I was born to the Fitzgerald bloodline, which meant that I was born faster than those in other bloodlines. With a grin I dug my claws into the dirt and kicked it into gear, running past Alice with my tail held high. I slowed down once I got to the trees outside of my house and waited just two seconds before Alice arrived, placing my clothes on the ground.

As soon as they touched the grass, Alice disappeared from my sight, though I knew she went inside. Quickly I changed into my skin and put on my clothes before I headed inside my house, using my ears to hear where my girlfriend had gone. She was being surprisingly quiet, so I searched my house. When I entered my room, however, the door was closed behind me before I felt her breath in my ear.

"Go sit down," she breathed, pushing me slightly in the direction of the bed. "You'll enjoy this."

Scratching the back of my neck, I did as she asked. As soon as my ass hit the mattress, though, Alice turned on the radio.

I laughed when I recognized the song. "Really, Alice? _Hot In Here_?" I laughed again as Nelly confirmed my suspicions.

She only grinned before she started to dance and boy; she started to dance _very _suggestively. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I leaned back slightly and took in the sight of watching my girlfriend dance before she threw me off guard by doing something I never thought she would do.

Slowly her t-shirt rose over shoulders before they ended up on my floor, revealing Alice in her black lace bra that complimented her alabaster chest perfectly. My wolf growled from inside her cage, but it wasn't a growl of anger. No, it was a growl of desire.

Alice flashed me a smirk as she continued her dancing, slowly making her way towards me until she was practically dancing on my lap.

Suffice to say, if I were a guy, I'd definitely be pitching a tent right now.

The smell of my arousal reached my nose and, surprisingly, so did Alice's. Of course, since my wolf was already full of desire, this only fueled the fire and before I knew it, I had Alice pinned to the bed, my mouth on hers as my hands fumbled with the button on her jeans.

She giggled as I struggled, breaking away from the kiss so I could look at her jeans and see what I was doing. "Someone's anxious."

"Someone's fucking horny," I growled in a husky voice, one that almost matched my voice in my fur, and I ripped the buttons off of her jeans, taking the jeans with them, revealing that Alice was wearing a thong.

Let's just say that by now, I probably had a geyser gushing between my legs at the sight of her.

Alice's eyes grew slightly darker as she watched me taking in her appearance, no doubt enjoying the smell coming from my crouch, before she grinned. "Like what you see?"

"Fuck," I groaned before my lips found her shoulder, nibbling on the skin a bit, "yes," I finished before I bit down hard onto her skin. Alice let out a small moan, so I knew she could feel my bite. "I have to warn you," I whispered into her ear as her hands quickly fumbled for the hem of my shirt. "My bite _is _worse than my bark."

"So I can tell," she said before she ripped the shirt off of my back. Once the shreds were on the ground next to my bed, she looked at me and gave a small smile. "Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?"

I snorted. "You're wearing a lace bra and a _thong_ on my bed, and you're asking me if I'm sure I want to do this? I think that question is long out of the running, Alice."

She smirked then, her arms reaching around my neck. "Then what are you waiting for?"

A smirk adorned my own lips as well and I took that invitation with open arms.

Now, I had thought that sex with Holly was great but God DAMN. Sex with Alice…let me explain it…

Best. Night. Of. My. Life.

* * *

**A/N: ...how was it? I hope you enjoyed Bella handing Jacob's ass to him. I had fun writing that, but I do need to thank buffscoobs (writer of **_United at War_**) for helping me come up with the moves Bella uses.**

**We're slowly reaching the climax, people. I know that's sad but...it will still be awhile before I get to the climax. Still...fair warning. ;)**

**Next chapter: The morning after, and Bella helps Angela with her parents.**

**Until then!  
**


	30. Morning After

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer; I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Morning After**

"Holy shit," I exhaled as I fell back onto my bed, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I tried to gather my breath. Alice smirked at me as she crawled from her position at the foot of the bed, hovering over my body before she caught my earlobe in between her teeth. "That was…there are no words to describe how that felt."

Sure, sex with Holly had felt good and I thought I was on cloud nine after she pushed me over the edge but my God…Alice…I'm sure that if I were to die and go to heaven, this would be the feeling I would feel for the rest of eternity.

Alice giggled before she let go of my ear and brushed her nose with mine, her ocher eyes swirling with mirth as her hand slowly trailed up my thigh. "I can say that that feeling is _very_ mutual."

A grin grew on my lips before I reached up and gave her a small peck, until I became completely aware that we were naked, our stomachs touching as our lips caressed. My core started to heat up as memories from the night before flashed before my eyes, making me want to relive them.

"What time is it?" I asked gruffly as I pulled our lips apart, hoping that I still had time to have fun with Alice.

"Mmm," she said as she looked at the clock on the end table next to my bed. "Quarter past eleven."

Since the light was coming in my window, I knew that it wasn't at night. "Jesus…did we really just…"

"Have sex for about…oh….twelve hours? Maybe more? Yes, I think we did." She pressed her lips to my forehead. "Though I do think we should get up now. They do say you should cool down after strenuous activity."

I rolled my eyes. "Strenuous activity," I repeated as I sat up, stretching my arms. Alice moved to sit next to me, giving me a clear view of her assets. Let's just say I was _very_ glad that she was picked to be my Anam Cara.

"Today is Sunday, right? My days of the week aren't screwed up?"

She nodded. "And after you stretch and get some food in your stomach, maybe we can continue with what we had been doing?"

A grin grew on my lips as I pictured it; I would sit my fork down after finishing my eggs and Alice would quickly come over and kiss me and I would take her on the table.

"I think I'd like that."

With a groan I stretched my limbs more, sore from all of the bending that we had done, and got off of my bed. Walking to my closet, I picked up a set of clothes and put them on. Alice surprised me, though, as she was dressed by the time I turned around to face her.

"Did you—" I started, pointing at her clothes. "Did you stock clothes in my house?"

She shrugged innocently as a smile adorned her lips, showing off her dimples. "I might've…when I watched you sleep…placed a duffel bag of my clothes under your bed?"

"Uh-huh," I said, crossing my arms. "How'd you know I'd cave so quickly?"

"I didn't. I knew that, when the time came, we'd be too…how do I put this…"

"Horny?" I offered.

She giggled. "Yes, I figured that we would be too horny that our clothes would become a thing of the past, so I thought it was better if I were prepared for the time when it came."

"Mmm," I said just before my stomach growled. "Well, I better fuel up," I teased with a wink before I opened my door and headed down the stairs, Alice on my heels. I turned into the kitchen with a smirk on my face before I stopped in my tracks, wiping the smirk off of my face as I realized that I wasn't alone.

Charlie looked up from his lunch, a bologna sandwich, barbeque chips and a Monster, and looked at me in silence before he cleared his throat. "You know, the next time the two of you decide to…well…just try to keep it down. I came home last night and thought something was wrong what with your screaming, but then I realized what was going on. Here's a trick my father taught me when I was younger…when you're knocking boots, put a sock on the doorknob, that way someone won't walk in on you."

Alice giggled behind me as I looked at my father in, what was no doubt, a mixture of shock and embarrassment on my face. I was embarrassed because, well, my father knew that I was having sex the entire night, and I was shocked because normally a father didn't like his little girl to be tainted before she graduated from high school.

Granted, he had just been my father for the past couple of months, but still, he should've been mad at me!

"You know, normally a father wouldn't encourage their daughter to "knock boots"," I said as I air-quoted his term. "Normally they'd be pretty pissed off."

He shrugged before he took a drink from his can. "What can I say? I know she's your Anam Cara and I know that the two of you are destined to be together, so who's I to say you can't celebrate your love."

Oh, dear God. My father was…crazy. "Oh…okay then, Charlie…we'll try to be quieter next time, but no promises. Is there any bologna left?" I asked, quickly trying to change the subject. It was embarrassing to talk to a parent about sex with your girlfriend while your girlfriend was in the same room.

He nodded. "Yeah, there is. I'm going into the living room unless you two need anything?"

We both shook our heads and waited for him to walk out with his plate before I started to raid the fridge, looking for cheese, bologna and ketchup. And, of course, my Monster.

"Why is it that whenever I'm at your house, you always drink a Monster? Do you have an energy drink problem? Do you need to go to Energy Drinkaholics Anonymous?" Alice asked as I prepared my brunch, cracking open the lid to my drink.

I laughed. "I have to drink it, Alice. If not, I'd have to eat as much as a horse every day. That kind of stuff hurts grocery bills."

"Oh, so you…get your nutrients from it?"

I nodded as I took a drink. "Before I was born, some scientist figured out a way to make a drink that gave us the nutrients we need. He tested it on humans and found out that it made them have more energy, so…that's how it's disguised as an energy drink."

"That sounds way cooler than the vampire way. We just sink our teeth into an animal and wa-la! Nutrients!"

I laughed. "But you got to admit, you get a thrill when you hunt. I know I do."

"Amen to that."

I chewed my food slowly as Alice talked about school and the dance. I tuned her out, not because I didn't want to listen to what she was saying (though really? Was the dance all she could talk about?) but because I wanted to hear the news.

"_The situation here in Seattle is worse than we had anticipated,_" a male voice said from the living room. _"More people are calling in their family members and friends as missing now that they fear the worst and many more bodies have been recovered. My department and I are doing everything we can to get to the bottom of this, but, as of right now, the only information we can give out is that something horrible and hideous is on the streets. We urge, no, plead for citizens to be extremely careful when out on the town."_

"_Chief Whitaker went on to give us the numbers on the situation," _a female voice said, interrupting the police chief. I assumed she was a reporter, but since I wasn't watching the television, I didn't know. _"Twenty bodies have been found, at this moment, and almost forty people, that's double the number of bodies recovered, are declared as missing. I don't know about you, Gary, but if I—"_

The reporter was interrupted as I heard the cheers coming from a football game, no doubt Charlie got tired of listening to death and wanted to enjoy a game, and I sighed as I finished my food.

"We're watching the situation in Seattle," Alice said, pursing her lips. "Jasper and Jane are fearing the worst, but…I'm keeping an eye out."

"What do they think is going on?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it until we know for certain," Alice said before she stood up. "Now, how about we go shopping?"

A groan was about to escape my lips just as the phone rang. "Let me answer this," I said as I mentally thanked the caller. Maybe Alice would forget that she asked me to go shopping with her. "Hello?" I answered as I picked up the phone, leaning against the counter as I looked at Alice's worried glance.

"_Bella, it's Oliver," _a male voice sounded from the other end, and I grinned when I heard his name. Good. I hadn't heard from him in a while.

"Hey, Olly, how's it going?"

Oliver sighed. _"Holly mentioned to me that she told you about Micah's disappearance from the pack."_

"Yeah, she did. What, did you find him?" I asked.

"_Unfortunately, no. Your grandfather took a few members of the pack to search for him, including Holly, though a few of us have an idea as to where he is headed. After all, we know about his…infatuation with you." _Oliver paused. _"We also know about the situation in Seattle and some of us are worried about you."_

"Not Renée though, right? She's probably hoping that whatever is stalking Seattle will come to get me."

He chuckled. _"Actually, she is worried about you. She might not be that great of a mother, Bella, but she does love you. You are the future of this pack, everyone is worried about your safety. Promise me that you'll be careful? Hugh is trying to make sense of the situation in Seattle by calling a friend of his that lives in Tacoma. Also, if you hear anything from Micah, let me know or call your grandfather."_

I probably should tell him he called… "Well, he did call…like a week ago. Said I should be his or else."

"_Sounds like him alright. Well, keep an eye and ear out, yeah? And take care of yourself." _

The dial tone sounded then, so I placed the phone back on the receiver before a yawn overcame me. I didn't get much sleep over the night so I was thankful that it was a Sunday. I could take naps without worrying about school.

"I guess I should head home. It seems someone needs their shut-eye."

I nodded. "Yeah. I was up all night becau—"

The telephone rang again, interrupting the snide remark I was going to give Alice, so I sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Bella, it's Angela," _Angela said on the other line. _"I was wondering if you could…come over now and help me? You said that you would."_

Ugh. Right. I was supposed to help her come out. She had some nasty timing though. "Yeah, I can. Just give me a few minutes."

"_Thank you so much, Bella. You have no idea how grateful I am that you're helping me."_

We said our goodbye's and I gave Alice a quick peck, well, more like a minute long kiss, before I headed outside and hopped onto my bike, growling to myself as the drizzle started to come down faster.

When I pulled into Angela's driveway I could see Leah leaning against her truck, her arms crossed as she watched me get off of my bike.

"Jake's still nursing his wounds," she said with a chuckle as she walked up to me. "Good job. I've never seen his ego so hurt."

I shrugged. "Just did what I had to do."

Leah knocked on the door as I stuffed my hands in my pockets, cursing at the rain. Normally I was okay with the rain, but I was exhausted; I didn't need to be soaked on top of that.

Angela greeted us quickly and we walked in her house and into her living room where her parents were sitting on the couch. "Okay, Mom, Dad…there's something I wanted to tell you."

"I figured as much, since you called us in here," her father said, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. "And why is Leah and Bella here?"

"Well…they're…Okay, so…you've heard some of the rumors that Mrs. Stanley has been spreading, right?" Angela started, looking to her mother.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, I do. Some of them were stupid."

"Did you hear the one where I was gay?" I asked. "'Cause that's true."

"Oh, well…good for you for being true to yourself!" her mother said with a smile. "I'm all for equality."

Seems her mother was more accepting than her father, though he only gave me a friendly smile.

"Well…I'm gay too," Angela said, biting her lip before she took a step back. "And…I've been with Leah for a year. We're together, I love her."

Her parents looked to one another before her mother stood up and wrapped her arms around Leah. "Oh, I knew there was a reason she was hanging around the house. And here I thought it was because you hired her to be your bodyguard."

Angela looked like she was about to cry. "Really? Yo—You're okay with it? You're not going to kick me out of the house?"

Her father shook his head as he stood up. "I might not understand it, but you're my daughter and I'll love you no matter what."

For the rest of the evening, which seemed to drag on because of my exhaustion, we talked about how Angela and Leah got together (minus the shifter and imprint part, of course) and we talked about how they were going to come out at homecoming because of me.

I was thankful when I finally got home. I didn't even bother with greeting Charlie; I just walked up my steps and headed into my room, lying down on my bed. There was no bother with changing my clothes, I was too exhausted to care that I wasn't sleeping in my sleep attire.

I slept _very_ peacefully that night.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but it was made to be more of a filler because the next chapter is homecoming! Woot woot!**

**Give me some of that Bellice love, because I have news for you. My new story, Optical Illusion, is out, and I've only got a few reviews on it. I'm not complaining, no, but I figured that a good portion of you hadn't realized this, so this is me telling you. Now go and check it out! (You'll also see this note in tomorrow's chapter of Probability and Possibility. Fair warning. :D)**

**What's the deal in Seattle? What's Micah up to? These questions will be answered in due time...but for now, enjoy the story! :)  
**


	31. Homecoming

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Homecoming**

"Do I have to get up?" I groaned as the light peeked through my window, the birds outside of my room singing happily as they greeted the morning.

Alice giggled from beside me. "Of course you do, silly. Today _is_ the day of the homecoming dance, remember?"

"All the more reason to sleep in," I said, my voice groggy as I lifted my pillow and stuffed it over my head, trying to ignore the giggling coming from my girlfriend and the sound of footsteps from down below.

"Aww, don't be like that, Bella," Alice said before my pillow was yanked away and I felt her hand on my cheek, trying to force me to look at her.

With a glare I turned to look at Alice, only to find her lips on mine. My lips curled into a smile as my left hand reached up and cradled her face as I deepened the kiss, pulling her closer as my legs inched towards her, hoping she'd get the memo.

"Ah, ah," she said as she pulled back, lifting up a finger and waving it in a "no, no" fashion. "Not now."

"But you're already in my bed," I pouted, "and we're both naked."

Yes, after the first night together Alice and I had…how do I put this kindly…spent the rest of the week fucking like rabbits whenever we were alone. Granted, my father would be downstairs or in bed, but the point was there; after school, when they lights were down, the clothes came off.

One advantage to having sex every night, besides the obvious one of having sex every night, is that I knew my limits. I knew that I could go at most three hours before I started to feel the side effects of it during the day, i.e. being exhausted.

Alice giggled as she pulled the cover off of her, revealing her sexy body that made my core tighten as my eyes raked up and down her frame, my wolf growling with desire from deep within me. "I need to have some leverage over you, don't I?"

"Leverage?" I asked as I sat up, watching her get dressed. My lips probably tugged downwards at that, I wasn't sure, but I knew I was sad to see her cover up her…assets.

She nodded as she tugged her shirt on, a rather tight one I must say, and casted me a smile. "Of course. If you come to homecoming with me _and_ you behave, I'll make it worth your while."

"Worth my while, huh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't we make it worth both of our whiles, stay home from school and from homecoming, and just spend the rest of the day in bed?"

"As tempting as that offer sounds," Alice said, placing her hands on her hips before she shook her head, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. After all, someone _did_ say that they were going to help a friend of theirs during the dance, right?"

Ugh, right. Angela. She was going to come out today at the dance with Leah, Leah had been thanking me and yelling at me. She didn't like dancing, hence the yelling, but she was glad that she didn't have to hide her feelings from the public…after all, Angela was the one for her. Angela had been doing fairly well, especially since her parents didn't take her coming out too badly, and she was actually anxious to get the dance over with so she didn't have to stay behind locked doors.

"Right, I forgot, sorry."

"Now come on, bed-head…we don't want to be late."

* * *

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Angela asked as Alice and I took our seats at the lunch table, Alice scooting closer to me as I took a fry and popped it into my mouth, watching Angela as she pursed her lips in frustration, scratching the back of her head before she sighed. "I'm trying to figure out what would work best. Should we all meet there, dressed and ready to go, or should we all get together at one of our houses and get dressed at the same time?"

Alice shrugged. "Well, it all depends. Bella, do you want to see us get dressed?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing you get dressed but…I don't think I'd like to see Angela and Leah get dressed…no offense, Ang."

"None taken," she chuckled. "I doubt I want to be in the same room as you two when you get dressed. You have a hard time keeping your hands off of one another when you've got clothes on."

I shrugged. "It's healthy to want to have sex with your soul mate. Like I'm sure you and Leah haven't done it since you've been together."

Sure enough, Angela's cheeks started to redden as she bit her lip and looked at her food. "I-I wasn't talking about that."

Alice giggled. "Well, change of subject; I've come up with a solution. We all come to Bella's, dressed and ready, take a couple of pictures, and then you drive us to the dance. Does that work?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah, it does."

For the remainder of lunch we talked about the accessories we were going to wear. Alice wanted me to go all out and buy a necklace and matching shoes for my dress, but I warned her that this was only homecoming and that I was going to wear my dress and black flats, simple as that.

When the bell rang, Alice and Angela were still talking about the dance so I headed to gym without Alice by my side, for once, and opened my locker door. As I gathered my gym clothes, I heard someone clear their throat, so I closed my locker door, gym clothes in hand, to find Lauren and Jessica looking at me expectantly.

"Hello," I said with a friendly smile. They hadn't been pests to me, lately, so I figured I might as well follow the golden rule. "How might I help you?"

Jessica smiled as she twirled a strand of hair with her finger. "Since you're close to Angela, we were wondering if you could give us hints as to her mystery date for the dance."

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, is he tall? Short? Athletic? Nerdy? I bet he's nerdy."

I chuckled. "All I can tell you is that you're probably going to be _very _surprised when you find out."

"That doesn't really give us a hint," Jessica pouted. "Come on, one hint."

I sighed. "Alright. Her date is from La Push. There you go."

They nodded and said thank you before they headed to their lockers, letting me be free of their gaze as I quickly changed clothes and made my way into the gym, brushing my shoulders against Alice's as she walked in.

"You're late," I whispered as we passed before I walked into the gymnasium, greeting the male members of the class. They treated me like one of them because I could play any of the sports better than them, and they figured that if they got on my good side, I'd help whichever team I was on win. Smart on them.

After playing a game of dodge ball, which might've ended in me "accidentally" hitting my teammate in the back of the head, her name being Jessica, I headed into my History class and sat next to Jasper, opening my book so that I could be ready for the entrance assignment.

"I hope you and Alice have fun tonight," he said, which was surprising, considering he was usually the quiet one who rarely talked to me.

"Aren't you going to be there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I knew Alice had said that her and her family would attend the dances together, so I had assumed they were going to tag along as well.

Jasper shook his head with a chuckle. "My family and I thought it would be best to let Alice have the spotlight now that she has found her mate. I wasn't going to go, anyway, considering that Jane has been called to Volterra."

"Didn't want to go stag?" I joked.

"Yes and no," he said. "Although I don't prefer going stag, I would go stag if the rest of my family tagged along. Jane had…persuaded me to come with her so that we wouldn't miss each other."

"Oh, well, I hope you have fun in…"

"Volterra, Italy, actually. It's where the Volturi reside."

Oh. Right. _Them._ "Well, now I really hope you have fun there," I chuckled.

The teacher walked in, so he only nodded as we began our work. I tried to rack my brain to think of why the Volturi wanted to see Jane; yes she was an ex-member but wouldn't a phone call suffice? Of course, if they were talking about me, then that would explain why they wanted to get as far away from me as they could.

When the final bell rang I was thankful to get out of there and I headed for my bike. I headed home, a grimace on my face as I started to realize my upcoming doom.

Homecoming.

Sure, I was doing it for Alice and I was going to help Angela, but did that mean I was going to hate it any less? No. Dancing wasn't my thing, dresses weren't my thing, and dancing _in_ dresses definitely wasn't my thing, either.

Reluctantly I headed up to my room and opened my closet, looking at the shiny blue fabric that taunted me. Maybe I could rip it up and blame it on the cat? No, that wouldn't work; I don't _have_ a cat.

With a sigh I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it, closing my eyes as I imagined the way Alice would make it worth my while, slipping my hand into my pants as a smile grew on my face.

"Say, Bells," I heard a voice say before the door opened, revealing Charlie looking astonished, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

That's when I realized it. I was lying on my bed, my hand in my pants, sweat starting to form on my forehead, and he just walked in on me.

Fuck, why did parents have such lousy timing?

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked, hoping he could hear the annoyance in my tone.

He cleared his throat and looked away, scratching his head. "Um…well…it can wait."

That's also when I realized I _still _had my hand in my pants. Quickly I yanked it out and hid it behind my back, hoping Charlie wouldn't see how wet it was, before I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. "You're already here, might as well spit it out."

"Well, I was just coming up to ask you what the plan was for tonight, but I can see that you're busy. I'm going to head out…the…uh…department wants to send me to Seattle to see if I can find anything."

My eyes grew wide. "You think that's safe? I mean…yeah, you're a werewolf but…I think we're pretty sure that it's something supernatural stalking the citizens of Seattle, right?"

He sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm just going to pop in and out. 'Course I can't give them what I really think, but it shouldn't take me a long time to think of something to say to them."

"Well, be careful…I just don't want to see you get hurt," I said. "You mean a lot to me Ch— I mean Dad, even if I'm debating that right at this second, but I'd hate to see something happen to you."

"I'll be fine. Let's just hope you survive the dance today," he chuckled as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I groaned as I fell back on my bed. I closed my eyes and decided it would be safer if I took a nap instead of flying solo before I go to the dance tonight.

It didn't seem like a minute passed before I felt someone poking me in my side. "Alice, stop poking me and let me sleep," I groaned.

I heard a chuckle, one that didn't belong to Alice, before I felt another poke. "If Alice were the one to catch you napping before the dance, I'd doubt she'd poke you. She would probably dump a bucket of water on you."

I opened my eyes as I recognized the voice, seeing Leah standing by my bed, bending down a bit, with a smile on her lips. Oh, and a dress on.

Although Alice was my soul mate, I had to admit Leah looked great in her black dress, wearing black earrings and black bracelets to accessorize, plus black heels. God, did she have to make herself look like a giant? She was already over six feet tall! She didn't need the heels.

"You look nice," I said as I rubbed my eyes before turning to the clock. "Oh, shit."

It was seven thirty, and Alice would be arriving soon. She would kill me if I wasn't dressed when she got here.

Quickly I got up and headed to my closet, getting my dress and throwing it to the bed as I hastily got out of my clothes.

Leah laughed at this as she sat on my bed, not on my dress, thankfully. "In a bit of a hurry, aren't we?"

"Shut up," I growled as I threw off my clothes before I grabbed my dress and put it on, smoothing down the parts that started to wrinkle. I bent down the best I could and grabbed my flats, putting them on just as I heard the front door open.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice called in a sing-song voice.

Fuck yeah. Just in time. I was a fucking champion. "Up here," I called as I turned to Leah. "Am I good or what?"

"Oh, I think you're great," Alice said as she walked in, wearing her yellow, strap over the shoulder dress and gold accessories. "And you look great."

"Well, you look amazing," I said before I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pressed my lips to hers.

"Yuck, get a room," Leah teased.

I turned to her and gave her a glare. "This is technically my room."

"Anyone here?" I heard Angela call.

"Let's get this over with," I groaned as I grabbed Alice's hand and headed for the stairs, smiling at Angela, who was wearing a maroon dress, one that wasn't too flashy, and silver accessories.

Angela gave us a kind smile before her jaw grew slack as she looked behind us, her eyes widening a bit as she watched Leah descend the stairs. I had to keep myself from laughing; she reminded me of a pubescent boy watching his girlfriend, who he thought was just plain, turn into a model.

"Y-You look great, Leah," Angela said before swallowing a lump in her throat as Leah chuckled and pressed her lips to Angela's forehead.

"I'm glad you think so." Leah gave Angela a quick kiss before grabbing her hand. "Ready to shock the entire student body at Forks?"

Angela nodded before she turned to us. "That is, if you're ready to go."

"I just want to get this over with," I grumbled.

Alice smacked me on my shoulder. "No griping or I won't make it worth your while."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled under my breath as we headed out of my house and towards Angela's Corolla. I held the door open for Alice as Leah and Angela got into the front seats, and Alice flashed me a smile before she slide into the car. Closing the door behind her, I prayed to Bendis for the strength to get through this day, before I got into the seat behind Angela.

It took us ten minutes to get to the school, because there was a lot of traffic, and, surprisingly, a stretch limo that was in front of us. As we went to park I watched to see who was getting out of the tacky vehicle (I understand for prom, but homecoming, really?) and snorted when I saw Jessica and Lauren with their respective dates. Well, I had to give them credit; I'm surprised that Tyler and Mike lasted as long as they did with them. Jessica and Lauren striked me as the type of people who slept around. A lot.

As soon as the car engine stopped, Angela took a deep breath before opening her door, remaining silent as she headed to the entrance. Leah shot me a worried look before she got out of the car, Alice and I following suit.

"You think she won't go through with it?" Alice whispered into my ear as we walked, arm in arm, towards the school entrance.

I bit my lip as I watched Angela, who was a few steps in front of us, walk into the school. "Looks like she will, she just needs time to think, I guess."

Alice nodded as we walked in, surprised to see Coach Clapp at the table in front of the gym door.

"Well if it isn't my two best students," he laughed as he wrote down our names and stuffed them into the bowl labeled "junior girls" before he nodded his head to the door. "You two girls have fun now."

"We will, Coach," Alice said with a kind smile before we walked in. The gym was dark and decorated with streamers and gobo's flashing colors onto the gym floor, sometimes flashing student bodies that were grinding on their dates. I twisted my mouth to the side as I tried to see if Angela was here, which was possible because I didn't have the weak eyesight of a human, and I cursed under my breath when I couldn't find her.

"What?" Alice asked, turning to me.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call out and before I knew it, Lauren and Jessica were in front of me with a grin on their face. "I'm glad you made it!" Jessica continued. "And you look so pretty! See, I told you Lauren! Just because they're lesbians it doesn't mean that one of them will wear a suit."

Lauren rolled her eyes before she shrugged. "Sue me. Bella just hit me as the suit type instead of a dress type."

Instead of hitting her in the face for that stereotype, I chuckled as I took it in stride. "Well, I couldn't say no to my girl, here," I said before I pressed my lips to Alice's temple.

Jessica smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're here, but I thought Angela was going to show up with you? Did her mystery man stand her up?"

"Actually," Alice said, "Angela is talking to her date."

She was? Pursing my lips I tried to listen past the blaring rap music and I could faintly hear the sounds of Leah trying to persuade Angela to go in.

"…_not only are you going to let down Bella, who helped you, or your parents, who support you, but you're letting down yourself. Sooner or la—"_

I nodded. "They should be in here soon."

"She better be. I want to know who she's dating," Jessica said.

Lauren nodded. "We're not the only ones, either. Eric has been wondering who she's dating because he's got a huge crush on her. Since you told us it was someone from La Push, he thinks his chances of winning her over are slim, considering the size of the guys down there."

"Oh yeah! They're huge and they're hot! I wouldn't mind dat—" Jessica stopped her sentence before her eyes lit up. "There she is! And…she's with…Leah Clearwater?"

I turned around to see Angela and Leah walking towards us, Angela looking timid and Leah walking by her side; I wasn't surprised when I saw that their hands weren't together. I figured that Angela would just want to play it cool for a while.

"Angela!" Jessica called as she waved to her. "You look so pretty! But why is Leah here?"

"Um…well…"

Lauren snapped her fingers. "I got it. You're actually dating Seth Clearwater, but he got sick so his sister thought she'd take his place so you wouldn't come alone, right?"

Leah chuckled. "Jesus Christ, how slow are you two?" she asked before she turned to Angela and pressed her lips to hers. When Leah was done she turned to face Jessica and Lauren with an eyebrow raised. "Bottled or not, you two are definitely the epitome of the definition of dumb blonde. Come on, Angela," she said before grabbing her date's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Jessica and Lauren looked baffled while Alice and I were trying to keep ourselves from bursting out into laughter. Alice was more composed than myself, but a few giggles escaped my own lips, causing Lauren to turn to glare at us.

"This is _your _fault! You didn't tell us that her date was a girl!"

I shrugged. "I don't recall using any pronouns when referring to her date."

"Yeah…well…" Jessica said before groaning and grabbing Lauren's hand, stomping towards their dates with scowls on their faces.

This gave us the opportunity to laugh our asses off. When we were done, Alice turned to me.

"So," she said as a giggle escaped her mouth before she smiled, "how about a dance?"

I sighed. "I suppose," I said before I grabbed her hand and headed towards the dance floor just as a slow song came on. Leah and Angela looked cute as they wrapped their arms around each other, smiling as they stood closer. The students were whispering about them, of course, but I was thankful that Angela couldn't hear them; she would've taken that into consideration if she could. I knew Leah could hear, but I knew she was strong and she could handle them.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked as we danced, her finger dancing across the back of my neck.

I tried to ignore the sensation that brought out in me as I looked at her. "Just thinking about how lucky Angela is to not hear the whispers about the two of them. When I was growing up, I had a hard time with school because I could hear what people were saying about me…I know Angela's almost an adult but…just think if she was able to hear the same things? I bet she would've thought twice about coming out."

"She seems fine now, though," Alice added as she looked over my shoulder to look at the person in question. "And she looks happy."

"I guess that's all that's important, right?" I said before smiling. "I'm happy I came, actually."

"I'm happy that you came too, honey. It tasted great," she said before she winked.

I glared at her. "You knew what I meant, turkey."

"Oh, I know," she said before leaning in closer to me, resting her head on my chest as we danced. "I'm glad you came, Bella. This is a wonderful night for me."

"It's a wonderful nice for me too, and I love you A—Holly?" I asked as my eyes zeroed in on my ex and my friend, Makayla. What the hell were they doing here?

"Holly?" Alice asked, shocked that I didn't say her name before she followed my gaze. "You know them?"

I nodded. "Holly's my ex and Makayla's my friend…they're both from the pack," I said before I let go of her and headed towards them. "What are you guys doing here? Decided to crash the dance?" I joked.

Holly and Makayla looked at each other before they turned back to me and that's when I realized it.

Something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella…" Holly said before shaking her head. "Its…your father…he…" I could tell she was having a hard time spitting it out, as she bit her lip and looked at Makayla.

"Something happened to your father, Bella, and…he doesn't have much time," Makayla said, pursing her lips. "I'm sorry."

Well, fuck! That's one way to ruin homecoming.

* * *

**A/N: Cue the pitchforks coming after me. I can already sense it. Yes, Charlie had to walk in on Bella riding solo (that just happened as I was writing, thought it would be funny), but did that mean I had to kill him off? Everything has a purpose, including this part of the storyline. :D**

**Since this is a VERY bad cliffhanger, one that is probably going to result in a lot of angry reviews (hehe), I figured I'd go ahead and tell you that both Chapters 31 and 32 end in cliffhangers too. I can't help it; I'm a sucker for those guys.**

**Also, if you haven't already yet, go check out my new story, Optical Illusion. The third chapter will be posted in the next couple of days (whenever I finish writing Chapter Five, that is) and it features everyone's favorite girl. No, not me! :P**

**If you want to know what Alice, Bella, Leah and Angela are wearing, links to their dresses are on my profile. I have to thank my Beta, CeceAsh, for helping me find them.**

**Without further ado, I'm going to go hide now. Ciao!  
**


	32. Fucking Silver

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer, I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Fucking Silver**

"What happened?" I demanded, taking a step closer and staring down the two wolves before me. "And don't try and spare me the details; I'm a big girl."

They looked at one another, unable to resist the request I had given them, given the fact that I had, unknowingly, used the Alpha power bestowed upon me. I felt bad about it, yeah, but I was glad because that meant I was able to get the answers I wanted.

"We had come up here, searching for Micah, when Hugh told us that we should go and visit you, because he thought that would be nice, for you to see your friends," Makayla started, glancing at Holly while Alice grabbed my arm, trying to calm me down or comfort me if I needed it.

"When we got there, we could smell that a vampire was at your house…at first I thought it was your…girlfriend," Holly paused, glancing at the girl at my arm, "so we went in, but he had red eyes and…well, you know the history between our kinds…"

Makayla nodded. "Fiona, Holly and I were about to go after him when we heard a groan. We went into the dining room to see Charlie on the ground, wrapped in silver chains and covered in fresh wounds…Fiona stayed behind while Holly and I chased after the vampire, but his scent disappeared and we came here to tell you that Charlie needs you."

"And fast," Holly said, "the silver had already entered his bloodstream."

I could feel anger coursing through my veins, heating me up from within as my wolf rattled her cage in chagrin. I turned to Alice, my lips twitching. "I'm sorry, babe, but I've got to go."

"I'll come with you," she said, tightening her hold on my arm. "I'm your mate; I'll be with you through thick and thin."

Looking into her golden-brown eyes, I knew I couldn't argue with her, so with a sigh I nodded to Holly and Makayla, who quickly ducked out of the gym. "I'm going to change into my fur, because I can move faster, and I'm afraid I won't have enough time to take off the dress. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Bella," Alice said, smiling. "I can always buy you a new dress, but I can't buy you a new father. Go, before it's too late."

I nodded to her and ran out of the gym as fast as I could, running past Coach Clapp who told me to slow down, before I found myself in the trees that surrounded the school. With a jump, I focused on the anger coursing through my veins and let the wolf out of her cage, feeling the shift in my bones before I landed on the ground on all fours.

As I ran, two wolves, one light blonde and the other reddish brown, joined me, their yellow eyes expressing their sorrow for the news that they had just given me. Alice quickly joined us, running in the rear, and I was surprised she could move swiftly in her dress.

We reached my house in a minute, so I quickly changed and I walked in, stark naked, with Holly and Makayla, who were also stark naked, and Alice.

"Dad?" I called out into the darkness before I walked into the dining, finding Fiona hovered over his body. "Dad," I half-cried as I fell to my knees next to him, looking at the fatal wounds that covered his neck and his arms, the silver chains touching them. "Don't die on me, please."

"Bel-la," he coughed, reaching a hand up to touch my face, a tear forming in his eye.

"I tried to get the chains off of him, but every time I tried I burned my hands…I'm sorry, Bella," Fiona said, tears forming in her own eyes.

With clouded vision, due to the tears that were building up in my own eyes, I turned to face Alice. "Alice, can you…"

She nodded and bent down, grabbing the chains. Charlie let out a moan as Alice moved the chain, however, so she pursed her lips before she bent down and had the chain at her mouth, biting down on it with her razor sharp teeth. She continued to do this with the other chains before she eventually moved the chains behind her. Makayla and Holly had to move out of the way, trying to be careful that their feet didn't touch the silver, before I put my arm under Charlie's head.

"Please don't die. I don't want to go back to Phoenix…please," I cried as the tears fell freely down my face.

Holly walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "There's nothing we can do, Bella. The silver is already in his bloodstream…we have minutes before it reaches his heart."

"I thought silver killed you instantly if it hit your bloodstream?" Alice asked.

Fiona shook her head. "No. Our bodies can sense if there is silver in our bloodstream, and when it does, our heart will beat slower so that it takes longer before the silver can reach it…we go into a coma before we die…" she said, her voice cracking. I knew that she had lost her father to a silver wound, so I knew this was a replay on her part.

Still…there had to be something I could do! Even those people who got bitten by poisonous snakes could have the venom sucked out…

That's it! "What if we suck the silver out?" I asked, sniffing before I reached up with my finger and wiped a tear from my eye. "Would it work?"

"It could but…" Holly started. "…who would do it?"

"Alice could," I said, turning to her with pleading eyes. "Please."

Alice opened her mouth. "I-I don't know if I can…yes, you're still werewolves but…your blood still smells the same…I could lose control."

"And then she'd die," Holly said, rubbing my shoulder, "and that would kill you."

"But," Alice started, "I know the vampire who could do it. He hasn't had a drop of human blood his whole life…Carlisle."

I nodded. "Anything to save Charlie."

Alice nodded and bent down. "I'll carry him to the house; you all run and inform him."

I gave Alice a kiss before I ran out of the house with my packmates, jumping off of the porch and landing in our furs. Taking the lead, I headed towards the Cullen's house, Alice trailing behind us with Charlie in her arms. I didn't bother with changing into my skin; I just ran in the house as a wolf, staring at the Cullen's that were gathered in the living room as Holly, Fiona and Makayla joined me.

"Who let the dogs out?" Emmett teased before I shot a glare in his direction.

"Where. Is. Carlisle?" I barked out.

The man I inquired about ran down the stairs, his eyes full of concern. "What is it, Bella?"

I turned to look out of the front door just as Alice walked in, her expression solemn before she walked over to the couch, putting Charlie down on the couch after Rosalie, Edward and Jacob got off of it.

"What happened to him?" Jacob asked. "Those are gnarly scars."

"Silver wounds," I answered before turning back to Carlisle. "Can you suck out the silver from his bloodstream?"

"I can try," Carlisle said with a nod before turning to Edward. "Go get the O negative from the cellar, I have a feeling that Chief Swan is going to need a transfusion when I'm done with him." He walked over to the couch and got on his knees, grabbing Charlie's arm before giving him an apologetic smile. "I apologize, Chief," he said before pressing his teeth into my father's flesh.

I couldn't watch. I walked out onto their front porch and changed into my skin, curling into a ball as the waterworks started, fearing for the worst.

* * *

"Bella," I heard Alice call, walking out of the house a half hour later, a smile adorning her lips and a pair of clothes in her hands. "Come on, put these on."

I grabbed the clothes and put them on, staring at them before I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are these my clothes?"

She giggled, holding her hands behind her back as she put on an innocent smile. "_Maybe_." Giving her an expectant look, she sighed. "Yes, they are. Just like I put my clothes at your house, I thought it would be wise to have some of your clothes at mine. Although this wasn't the situation I was preparing for, I have to say that they do come in handy."

"Mmm," I said before looking inside the house, glad that I couldn't see my father from where I was. "How is he?"

"He's alive, Bella, because of you," she said with a smile before grabbing my hand. "Come on, he's asking for you."

Taking a deep breath, I walked inside the house to find everyone standing around the couch, though Esme was mopping was the floor with bleach, and they looked up when I walked in. Fiona, Makayla and Holly were now clothed, and Fiona crinkled her nose in disgust when she saw me looking.

"I used to kill vampires and now I have to wear clothes that stink like them, it's not fair," she teased, crossing her arms.

Holly patted her shoulder. "Don't worry; when we get back to our suitcases we can burn these clothes."

"You're _not_ going to burn those clothes," Rosalie growled, glaring at Holly and Fiona who snickered at her remark.

"Bella," I heard someone managed to croak out, and even though the voice was hoarse, I could tell that the voice belonged to Charlie.

Quickly I ran to the couch, getting down on my knees next to Charlie's head, his brown eyes brimming with tears. "Dad," I said with a smile, leaning over and giving him a hug. "Thank God, you aren't dead," I sniffed before I turned to Carlisle. "Thank you, Carlisle, thank you for saving him."

Carlisle gave me a smile. "It was you who saved him, Bella. If you didn't come up with the idea about sucking the silver out of his bloodstream, he wouldn't have made it."

"He-he's right," Charlie said before coughing. "You did save me…I was dying…and now…"

"You'll be back to your feet in no time, Chief," Carlisle said before he patted Charlie's shoulder softly. "Although, from what Fiona here told me, we're going to need to come up with an alibi as to why you have scars you didn't have before. I'm sure that we can think of something before tomorrow morning; you need your rest."

"W-Wait," Charlie said before looking to me. "The vampire…he had a message…that he…wanted me to give you…"

I shook my head. "Not now, Dad. You need your rest."

"No…it's important…it's in my pocket," he said as he tried to reach for his pocket, sliding his hand inside the fabric before he pulled out a note. "He put it there for you to read."

I grabbed it and opened it up. I didn't recognize the hand-writing, at first, but as I read the note, it clicked.

_Dear my lovely Bella,_

_I'm so sorry I had to do this, but you gave me no choice. I needed to show you that someway, somehow, you will be mine. Granted, my first plan didn't work out so smoothly, as…things interfered with them, but now…now I can show you what I'm truly capable of._

_Sweet, sweet, Bella. Can't you see what a great Alpha male I would make to your Alpha female? Together…we could rule the country…_

_You've seen what I can do. Please don't make me have to hurt any others in your life. Give me a call when you want to meet me…426-9831…I've got a priest waiting to marry us, my Bella._

_Your future, loving husband and fantastic leader,_

_Micah_

A growl echoed from inside of my chest as my hands crinkled the paper before I snarled and tossed the note clear across the room. "He's gone too far," I half-roared as I stood up, heading towards the back door. Alice was already in front of me by the time I managed to open it, her eyes pleading as she put her hands on me.

"Bella, sweetie, calm down," she cooed.

I wasn't having any of that. I needed to get out of here; to destroy something. With a grunt I turned around and headed for the front door, only I stopped when I saw Holly picking the note up off of the floor. Crossing my arms, I waited for her reaction; she'd no doubt have the same one as me.

I could see the fury in her eyes as her jaw tightened. "He's still fucking at it!"

"Who, Holly?" Makayla asked.

Holly turned to Makayla and Fiona, her hands in fists. "_Micah_," she snarled the name.

Makayla and Fiona both grew angry as well, a growl resonating from Fiona's throat as Makayla bit her lip and tried to not give in to her wolf's will.

"I take it you know this Micah?" Emmett asked.

Fiona took a deep breath before turning to him. "He's this pack member, well, I guess ex pack member now, who thinks he's tough shit."

"Fiona and I had to deal with his flirty behavior for a long time, and we taught him a lesson or two that he won't forget, but…when Bella reached puberty…" Holly pursed her lips.

"He took a liking to her…and he's adamant about her being his mate so that he can be an Alpha," Fiona continued.

I took my own calming breath, my eyes tightly shut and my fists clenched, before I decided to tell what had happened to me. "He was so adamant that he tried to rape me. That's why I was sent to Forks, because I nearly killed him…my grandfather sent me away like I was the one that needed to be punished…" The curtains that my eyelids gave me turned red at the memory, my fingernails digging into the skin of my palm as I tried to keep my wolf at bay.

When I opened my eyes, however, I was surprised to see that Rosalie was clenching her own fists. "Where is he? He deserves to _die_."

"Easy, Rose," Emmett said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going to call Hugh and tell him he needs to get his ass to Forks," Holly said as she got out her phone from her pocket.

"No, Holly, don't," I said as I walked over to her, taking the crinkled note out of her hands before looking at Charlie, and then at Alice. "I'm going to call Micah."

* * *

**A/N: See! Charlie didn't die after all. And you thought I would kill him off. *scoff* I love that mustached man far too much to kill him.**

**How many of you thought Micah had something to do with it? I'll give you a warning; Micah is never going to quit.**

**Anywho, I'll see you guys when I update the next time. We'll get to see Micah again, as well as two other wolves we haven't seen in awhile.**


	33. The Angry Bull

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: The Angry Bull  
**

The sun was surprisingly out as I walked the streets of Seattle. It hovered in the sky, almost taunting the clouds that floated around it, and people were enjoying the sunshine. Kids were playing with sidewalk chalk, drawing houses and roads and hopscotch courts and stick figures, and people were jogging in shorts, taking advantage of the rare sunlight.

I almost smiled when I saw a little boy, about three or four, who was walking with his parents, the dog at the end of the leash he was holding, pulling him. Huh, guess the dog wanted to walk him.

I didn't smile, though, because I had come here for one purpose and one purpose only.

Micah.

Normally I wouldn't have dialed the number that Micah left, but he messed with Charlie, and I wanted him to know that I wasn't going to take kindly to that. So I called, and we chatted (well, it might've been more me cursing him out), and we set out a time I would meet him.

Not being stupid, I told him to meet me at the busiest Starbucks on the busiest street during the busiest hour, noon. If I was going to meet him, I was going to make damn sure that he wouldn't pull any stunt.

So, here I was, walking down the street before I walked inside the coffee shop, inhaling the aroma before I got in line. I was early, so I would be able to get a seat before _he_ arrived, and I was thirsty, I had to admit.

"One tall hot chocolate, please," I said as I got out three dollar bills and handed them to the cashier. After waiting about a minute, I received my drink and walked over to a booth, sitting down and taking a sip of my cocoa, glaring at the door.

Of course, at this time, Micah walked in, his eyes on mine as he smiled, his arms open as if he was expecting a hug. "Bella," he said before he sat down in front of me. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

"Bite me," I said, placing the cup onto the table. "Why the fuck are you still at it?"

He chuckled. "You're my Anam Cara, Bella. I only want you to realize that you and I are meant to be together."

"I already told you, Micah, that I have an Anam Cara. You should probably also know that I'm gay, too. Yeah, you know, whenever you flirted with me back in Phoenix, I was fucking Holly. Bet you didn't know that."

His lips twitched before he shook his head with a smile. "You're just in denial about us, my dear. You feel threatened by my strong, masculine sexuality that you make up stories to prevent me from pursuing you. I'm sorry, darling, but that's not going to work. You're mine and one day, I will prove that."

"Is that why my Anam Cara is a girl?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I feel threatened by you? Because, to be truthful, I think you look like you'd be a bad fuck, whereas my Anam Cara, God, she makes me want to stay in bed all day and let her have her wicked way with me." Yes, I was taunting him, I knew that, but I knew he could do nothing about it. It was daylight out, very sunny, and there were plenty of people around. If he had vampires under his control, they wouldn't be able to step out of their hidey-hole without flashing like a neon-sign.

"Still trying to make up stories to scare me off, I see," he said before leaning back against his seat. "Do I need to prove to you what I can do? Surely your father's death is enough proof of that."

Oh, this guy was seriously asking for it. "Yeah, about that, you _really _shouldn't have done that, because you've _really_ pissed me off."

He shrugged. "Just trying to prove my point to you. Now, can't you see what a great Alpha I'd be? Come now, surely you'd want a strong man like myself to lead the pack to greatness."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. I don't even want to become Alpha, okay? So you can stop with your silly games, because, no matter how long you pursue me, you're _never _going to become Alpha."

"_Really_, Bella? You think I won't ever become Alpha?" he asked, raising an eyebrow before he sighed and leaned forward, putting his arms on the table as he gave me a sly smirk. "Do you _really _want me to show you the power I possess?" Leaning back against the seat, he grabbed my cocoa and took a sip, the whipped cream covering the top of his lip before he licked it off. _Looks like I'm not going to be drinking anymore of my hot chocolate. Thanks a lot, jerk. _"Because I can, you know, and you will be mine, one way or another, so just make this easier on you and come with me."

With a scoff I shook my head. "Un-fucking-believable," I muttered under my breath. "You've gone insane, haven't you?"

"I'm only crazy for you, baby," Micah said before taking a deep breath. "I just wish that that love were requited. Soon, though, they will be."

"Yeah, in your sick twisted dreams," I snorted. "Look, Micah, you'd be a decent guy if you weren't so crazy. I'm _not_ your Anam Cara. I'm _gay_, alright? I like tits and pussy, not dick and balls, so please, _stop_. You're only making yourself look ridiculous, you do realize that, right?"

"And yet you're the one getting upset in the middle of a coffee shop?" he raised an eyebrow. "I think you're the one causing a scene."

He was right. His nonchalant behavior was a ploy to get me even angrier at him so it would be _me_ that caused the scene and not him. Now people were staring at me like I was lunatic, because, clearly, it seemed like I was having a one-sided argument, seeing as he didn't look angry.

Biting my lip, I fell back against my seat, crossing my arms as I looked at him. "What do you want, Micah? And please, don't say me. We all know that's just a cover. What is it you really want?"

Flashing a smile, he leaned forward and reached across the table, putting his hands on my arms. "I really do want you, sweetie. Don't think I want anything other than that."

I raised an eyebrow. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Of course," he said with yet another smile. Seriously, I was half tempted to reach over and rip his lips from his face. That would stop him from smiling, right? "Because it's the truth."

"This has nothing to do with you wanting to become an Alpha, does it? You said so yourself; once you get with me you'll make a great Alpha male. Be honest."

"I will admit that that will be a perk that I will acquire once you and I have gotten together and…consummated our relationship, but…" he reached over and put his hands on my arm again, but this time I shook his filthy fingers away. With a sigh he leaned back against his seat. "_You _are what I want. Nothing else matters."

Running a hand through my hair, I shook my head and got out of the booth. "You know what? I'm done here. It's obvious I can't make you change your mind, and you won't change my mind, so let's just leave before we both get angry at one another and cause a scene."

With that, I stormed out of the Starbucks and walked briskly down the busy street, trying to get as far away as Micah as possible.

Try as I might, however, I felt his arm on mine when I was just a block down from the Starbucks. He must've followed me out. That rat bastard.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked I turned around to face him, my eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "You're staying here in Seattle, I hope you know. My minister will be arriving soon so that he can marry us. Together, babe, we will be great."

"You, Micah, are a deranged lunatic. I hope that granddad knows about your actions, because, surely, they deserve a punishment. I'm hoping death, but…one can only wish."

He let out a small chuckle as he shook his head. "Silly, naïve, Bella. I am a nomad now. No one owns me, and I sure as hell don't listen to Hugh anymore. He was a pussy, believing that we had to hide from the vampires. Why should we hide from them? We can roam the day and the night without suspicion from humans; we should _rule _them, humans and vampires alike."

"Is that why you used vampires to do your dirty work?" I asked. "Because you want to rule them?"

"You've got to spend money to make money. The same concept applies; I have to befriend a few…vampires…before I can rule them. Trust me, Bella, in due time, it won't be Hugh or the _Volturi_ our kind has to look to. No, it will be me. And you'll be right by my side."

I snorted. "No, I won't."

"Yes," he snarled, his grip tightening against my arm as he bared his teeth, "you will."

"No," a new voice piped in, one that seemed fairly recognizable before I turned to see Joseph Houston approaching us, wearing a tight, grey knit t-shirt and jeans, glaring at Micah. "She won't. Let go of her."

"And who the hell do you think you are, bossing me around like that?"

"I'm the Alpha of the Seattle-Tacoma area," Joseph said before crossing his arms. "And since you are currently in my territory, I suggest you listen to what I have to say. Someone who has no drop of Alpha blood in them against an Alpha and someone who is from the Alpha bloodline is surely not a fight you want to see yourself in."

Micah let go of me before turning to Joseph, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Listen, bub, I'm a nomad. There is no alpha for me, except for myself. I don't listen to _anyone_."

"Nomad or not, you are in my territory, and _every_ wolf has to obey when in another's land. I suggest you leave, now, before I make you." He added a growl to his words, showing he meant what he said.

Micah glared at Joseph, muttering something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch, before he turned on his heel and walked away. He stopped when he was a few feet away and pointed at me. "Hear me out, Swan, you _will_ be mine. Even if I have to make you." Huh, I guess the saying was true. If you mess with the bull, you _do_ get the horns.

He continued on his way, disappearing as he rounded the corner, and I turned to Joseph with a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Joseph, for showing up. How'd you know I was going to be here?"

Joseph ran a hand through the mop of hair before chuckling. "Well, a little birdie told me, actually."

"Would this birdie have a name?" I asked, crossing my arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Hugh Bishop. I have a feeling you know him," he added with a smile. "Hugh and I were heading to your house when one his wolves…Molly, I think her name was…" _he must've meant Holly. _"Called and said that you were on a suicide mission to meet Micah. Anyway, since Hugh was driving, I jumped out of the car and ran. Ran all the way here."

"In your human form?" If he had been in his wolf form, he wouldn't have clothes to wear.

He shook his head. "No, I shifted once I hit the trees. I've got some wolves that secure the perimeter of Seattle given the recent activity that's going down, and I was able to borrow a pair of clothes from one. He's a lot smaller than me but…I managed to fit."

That explained why his shirt was tight against his chest. "Well, I'm glad you made it. I don't think I would've gotten out of here alive."

"I think that guy likes you a bit too much to kill you," Joseph said, turning his head in the direction that Micah had left. "What's his deal, anyway?"

"Long story," I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "I'll explain it on the way home. I take it you need a lift?"

"If that's alright with you," he said with a nod. "What kind of car do you a drive?"

A grin spread across my lips. "Oh, Joe, I don't think you're going to be disappointed."

* * *

"…and she's doing fine. Resting comfortably with my wife," Joseph said as I pulled onto my street. People stared at us, given the fact that they would assume that Joseph would be the one driving my bike and not riding bitch, and I laughed. People and their stereotypes.

During the ride I told him about Micah and his made-up ideas that we were supposed to be together when I had found my Anam Cara, and, when I was done, I remembered that he told me, on the plane ride, that his wife was about give birth, so I asked him about that. Turns out he had a daughter and named her after his mother, Darlene. I'm glad he wasn't able to see my face, because that was just a ridiculous name.

I pulled into my driveway to see a four-door truck parked behind Charlie's cruiser, and I recognized it as my grandfather's truck. With a sigh I turned off my bike and got off of it, Joseph following me as I headed to the porch and opened the door.

"Isabella Marie!" a gruff voice with a commanding tone sounded as soon as I walked over the threshold, and I almost groaned when I recognized it. Walking into the living room, I found my grandfather standing in front of the couch, his arms crossed and an expectant look on his face, my packmates sitting on the couch with an apologetic expression on their faces. Charlie sat in his Lazy-Boy, still sore from the day before but better than he was, and he had his lips pursed as he looked at my grandfather, wondering what his next move was.

"Uh…hi granddad," I said, giving a small wave.

"Where do you have the nerve to tell Holly not to call me and _then_ you decide to go and confront him? Are you suicidal? Did my sending you to Forks make you want to kill yourself?" He grew angrier and angrier as he spoke, spit coming from his mouth as he yelled. Yeah, that was real attractive.

"I knew what I was doing! I chose to meet him at daylight because, if he does have vampires working under him, then they wouldn't be able to come out without letting humans know that they're different." Whenever someone yelled at me, my instant reaction was to yell back. I couldn't help it; I was a teenager, it's what we do.

He took a deep breath, rubbing his chin before shaking his head. "Look, Bella, I'm not saying what you did was right or wrong, but you can't go about doing things without thinking them through. _You_ are the future of the pack," he said, "everything rests on you."

"Granddad, I don't _want_ to be an Alpha. I just…don't. I don't like commanding people and I don't like taking away their free will. Besides, I'm never going to have kids anyway, so you're going to need to find someone else to pass on the bloodline."

He raised an eyebrow just as Holly turned her head and fake-coughed a "not now" before clearing her throat. "What do you mean you're never going to have kids anyway?"

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Well, I could tell him I was gay, _or_ I could be 100% truthful and tell him that I found my Anam Cara in a female vampire. I think the former would be the safest route to go, because I knew my grandfather's feelings on vampires. He had killed several during his time _and_ he was alive during the cinedhíothú, so he had a _strong_ grudge against them.

"Well, I don't really…um…I'm ga—" I was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened.

"Bella?" I heard someone call out and I almost immediately wanted to smack myself. _Alice, you have horrible, horrible timing,_ I thought as I turned around to greet her.

My pixie-like girlfriend skipped into the living room and almost skidded to a stop as she saw that she was in a room _full_ of werewolves. I sucked in a deep breath, praying to Bendis that my grandfather wouldn't do anything, as I turned to look at his expression, cursing myself when I noticed that his face was growing red with anger.

"VAMPIRE!" he snarled before he charged.

_Alice, you __**really **__should've stayed home until I called you._

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn. I know, I know. Another cliffhanger. But, to make it up, I will tell you that next chapter there is a nice lemon for all of you patient readers. You like lemons, yes?**

**Also, I'm in the works of another story. "Another one?" you say, "but you already have so many." Yes, yes I know. But this one I won't work on until Probability and Possibility is finished; I only have the Epilogue left to write. Keep a look out in the Author's Notes, because I'm sure to let you know when it'll be up.**

**Until next time!**_  
_


	34. Cooperation

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

**I'd like to give a shout-out to a story, **_When Everything Else Is Gone _**by **_Beetlebum101_**. It's a good story, you should check it out.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three: Cooperation  
**

Something inside of me, probably my wolf, didn't like the fact that my grandfather was charging after my mate, so, within seconds, I had tackled him onto the ground, hovering over him with my teeth bared like a rabid dog. My packmates, and Joseph, looked at me with wide eyes while I grabbed my grandfather's hands and secured them, making sure that he wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon.

"No," I half-growled in his face as he continued to struggle under my weight. The good news was that he and I were of the same strength, even though he was older than me. We weren't like the vampires in True Blood; our strength doesn't increase with age.

His eyes narrowed into slits as he tried to move his legs, preparing to use them to kick me off of him, but I wasn't letting him get into the appropriate position for that. "Isabella…get off of me!"

"No," I growled again, though more guttural than previously.

"Bella," Holly said as she stood up slowly, walking over to me in a cautious stance. "He didn't know."

Granddad tried to lift his hands to get me off of him, but my grip had prevented him from doing so. "Let go of me so I can take care of that vampire!" he yelled in my face.

"_NO_," I snapped at him.

"Bella, please," I heard a voice call out, one that was almost calming. My wolf simmered down almost instantly before I realized who had called my name, and, keeping my grip on my grandfather, I let out a sigh.

"Sorry," I said as I stared at him, "but if you'd let me explain, I can tell you _why_ I tackled you."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he tried to think of the explanation I was going to give before he gave me a stiff nod. Nodding back I released my grip and stood up, walking over to Alice as my grandfather got off of the floor.

"The reason why I tackled you is the same reason why I'm never going to have kids." Taking a deep breath, I reached over and grabbed Alice's hand. "Alice is my Anam Cara. Once I'm done with school I plan on becoming buanaithe so that I can live my life with her."

Holly, Makayla, Fiona, and Charlie were the only ones who didn't look surprised. Joseph stared on with confusion written in his features while my grandfather had his mouth agape before he closed it with an audible snap, crossing his arms as he looked at her.

"But she's a vampire," he said, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "How can mortal enemies be Anam Caras?"

"Alice is different, Granddad," I answered, turning to look at the vampire in question with a smile. "She's kind and sweet and funny and caring and I love her."

Alice gave me a smile in return before turning to look at him. "Just because our kind was meant to be mortal enemies, Mr…?"

Granddad didn't answer, tightening his jaw as he watched her, before Fiona cleared her throat. "Bishop."

"Mr. Bishop, it doesn't mean that we _have_ to be. My brother found his soul mate in a shape shifter, another one of our supposed mortal enemies, and now their pack and my family are closer than ever when just fifty years ago they had to make a treaty to prevent the shape shifters from killing them. It doesn't matter who you're supposed to hate, it's about who you end up with," Alice said, her eyes flashing to me. "I love your granddaughter, sir, and I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her."

"I…suppose you're correct…" he said before his eyes flashed to me, the expression on his face apologetic. "I apologize, Bella, for trying to attack your…Anam Cara. And I apologize to you, Alice," he said, looking back at her, "for trying to kill you. My experiences with vampires in the past have been…difficult, to say the least, so seeing one in the house of my granddaughter's father brought back old memories."

Alice nodded. "You're talking about the...Bella, what did you call it?"

"Cinedhíothú," I answered, "it means genocide."

Granddad cleared his throat. "Isabella…"

"What? I can't tell my girlfriend about our culture? Just because she is a vampire it doesn't mean she's out to get us. Heck, she feeds off of animals too!"

This threw him off as he turned to stare at Alice, looking at her eyes with his eyebrows knitted together.

Joseph snorted and crossed his arms. "That explains why her eyes are a different color. I've seen some vampires in Seattle recently, and their eyes are blood-red."

"How bright were they?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Uh…" he paused to think, scratching the back of his head as he collected his thoughts. "Well, there were a couple that had dull red eyes, but most of the ones I've seen had pretty bright eyes, though they kind of looked half-crazed, too."

"Newborns," Alice whispered softly, almost too soft for us to catch, but, because we were werewolves, we heard it.

Granddad raised an eyebrow. "You don't think someone is making an army, do you?"

Fiona turned to look at him. "It sure sounds like it."

"I take it you two were alive during the Newborn Wars?" Alice asked.

Newborn Wars? What the hell was she talking about?

Fiona nodded. "Yeah. Hugh thinks that the Volturi stopped hunting down our kind because of the Newborn Wars, but…"

"I didn't want to take any chances. I knew the Volturi would probably come down to the South and take care of the problem, so I made sure that my pack, and those packs that were near me, knew to stay clear. I had to fight three newborns once…I almost died, but thankfully my pack heard the commotion and chased them off. If there is an army…Bella, I'm going to have to get you out of Forks."

What? "Why?" I demanded. "Just because of an army? We don't even know what they're being created for. We have no clue who coul—" My mind stopped as I realized who _was_ behind the army. "Micah," I let out with a breath as I felt my knees grow weak before I felt a pair of ice-cold arms catch me.

"Bella?" her voice whispered into my ear. "What about Micah?"

The werewolves in the room, including Charlie, all looked at me warily, wondering why I had almost collapsed to the ground.

"I-I…I think Micah is the one behind the army. It explains why they're being created _now_ and why they're being created in Washington. Micah did say that he was working with vampires…"

"How do you think he's able to create them, then?" Joseph asked. "Doesn't there have to be a vampire in order to make a vampire?"

Biting my lip, I tried to think of any vampires that he could be working with. None of the Cullens, that's for sure (though I wasn't entirely certain about Jane) and I hadn't really met any others… "What about those ones that tried to kidnap me?" I asked, turning to Alice.

Alice nodded. "They would've been able to create an army, that's for sure, but why would they want to work with him?"

Holly snorted. "Because Micah's a manipulative asshole?"

"Because he offers whatever he can in order to get his way?" Fiona offered with a shrug.

"Regardless," Granddad said, "we need to get you away from Forks so that he doesn't try to do anything stupid."

"No, granddad," I said, turning to him with my fists clenched, "I'm not going anywhere. If it's a fight Micah wants, it's a fight he's going to get. He's already tried to kill Charlie," I gestured to my father, who was sitting in his chair quietly, "and I'll be damned if he tries to hurt anyone else on my watch."

"My brother has experience with newborns," Alice said, "he can teach us."

Turning to her, I shook my head. "No, Alice. I can't have you do that."

"Bella—"

"No. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I don't want you to get involved with something that isn't your problem."

"If it's your problem, it's my problem too," she said, grabbing my hands as she looked me in the eye. "Trust me. I can take care of myself. If we cooperate, the fight won't end up as badly as you'd think. We could get Jacob and his pack to join, and since Jasper has first-hand experience with newborns, we'd be able to fight against them."

I knew she was right. I couldn't argue with her but I didn't want to see her get hurt either. With a sigh, I nodded. "You're right."

"I could try and get some of my pack to fight, too," Joseph offered. "Some of them feel that the streets of Seattle aren't as safe as they used to be and they'd like it if they could go back to living their lives."

"The more numbers the better," Alice said, grabbing her cell phone from her pocket. "I'm going to call Jasper and ask him if he can get here as soon as possible," she said to me.

With a nod I watched as she left, my eyes never leaving her until the door was closed behind her.

Granddad cleared his throat, causing me to turn around to face him, his arms crossed as he raised an eyebrow. "She's your Anam Cara, huh?"

"Yes, she is, and I love her," I answered truthfully. "Honestly, I doubt I was ever going to have kids because, well…I don't like them. So…you might have to ask Renée to find another wolf to sleep with so she can conceive an heir or something like that."

"I doubt your mother would want to go through the notions of having another child. It took a lot of convincing to even let her get pregnant with you," he said before scratching the stubble on his chin. "I'll probably try and see if I can get a hold of Renée's birth mother; she was from the alpha bloodline and I'm sure I'd be able to persuade her to bear me another child."

Fiona stood up abruptly, walking passed me with a huff before she opened the door and headed out into the light drizzle that started to fall, just as Alice walked in, snapping her phone shut.

"He's still in Italy, but he says that he can be here tomorrow," she said, turning to the werewolves in my living room. "You can probably make the arrangements you need to and Bella will be able to get in contact with you all when he does get here."

Granddad's eyes were still at the door, but he nodded and cleared his throat. "I suppose we can do that. I think it's time that we head out, pacáiste," he said, turning to Holly and Makayla who stood up. "Joseph, you are free to sleep in the hotel with us."

Joseph nodded. "Thanks," he said as they all headed out of the house, Joseph trailing behind before he closed the door behind him.

A sigh escaped my lips as I ran a hand through my hair, turning to Charlie. "How're you holding up? You've been kind of quiet."

Charlie chuckled. "Don't worry about me, Bells," he said as he started to get up out of the recliner. "I was just a little shocked to see members from your pack in my living room when I woke up from my nap." He let out a small groan as he stood up, his jaw tightening a bit. "Anyway, I'm probably going to head over to Sue's. She's probably worried sick."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure that's safe? I mean, Carlisle said that you need to rest."

"Now, now. I've been in the house all day long like the good patient I am. I doubt Dr. Cullen would mind if I left the house to see my girlfriend, after all, it is healthy to be up and about. Besides," he said before winking, "I figure the two of you might want the house to yourselves. I'll see you all later."

I bit my lip in embarrassment as I watched my father walk out of the house, closing the door behind him, leaving Alice and I standing in the living room by ourselves. Alice grabbed my hand and flashed me a smile.

"How did it go?" she asked as she started to head for the staircase, tugging our joint hands behind her.

With a chuckle I realized what she was doing. She was trying to be a sneaky little thing and lead me to my room where she would have her wicked way with me.

Not that I was complaining.

"He was an ass," I said as I followed her, trying to keep my mind off of what was going to happen in the next couple of minutes. "He didn't believe me when I told him that I was gay and that I found my Anam Cara. He also believes that werewolves should rule the Earth, which I think is stupid. Can't we all live in harmony? Is there something wrong with that?"

"I don't think so," she mused as we walked into my bedroom, her hand slipping away from mine as she closed the door behind me, flicking the lights off. I felt a pair of ice cold arms wrap around my waist just as I felt her lips caress mine. I smiled as we kissed, wrapping my arms around her shoulders as I tried to deepen it, my tongue sliding along her bottom lip.

She giggled as she broke the kiss, her ocher eyes turning a shade darker. "I guess you wouldn't be opposed to the idea of letting me take things off your mind, huh?"

With a smirk I threw her to the bed, hovering over her as our noses brushed. "None at all," I whispered before capturing her lips with my own, my right hand keeping my balance as I let my left hand trail down her body, tugging at the hem of her shirt as Alice deepened the kiss, our tongues dancing in perfect harmony.

A low growl erupted from my chest as her fingers started to dance across the nape of my neck, my core tightening before I decided to take revenge. Slowly my hand moved upward under her shirt, my fingers living a small trail of warmth across her abdomen, before I felt her breasts.

She wasn't wearing a bra. That made things easier.

Alice made a small noise, one I wasn't able to comprehend, as my fingers teased her nipple, smiling as it grew hard under my touch.

Suddenly, the hair that was near the nape of my neck was being pulled. I had to admit, I never thought of that being a turn-on but damn, Alice was testing my nerves, that was for sure.

"Turn over," she whispered as I broke apart for some air, because _I _did have to breathe.

Nodding, I obliged to her request and rolled over, letting Alice hover over me. She sat up straight and pulled her blouse over her head, letting me get a clear view of her breasts. Licking my lips, I reached up to touch them but was quickly disappointed when Alice smacked my hand away.

"I thought I told you I was going to make it worth your while?" Alice said with a smirk before she pressed her lips to mine hungrily. I took her bottom lip in between my teeth and nibbled, feeling Alice smiled against the kiss as she _shredded_ my shirt off of me.

I, unlike her, was wearing a bra, because I wasn't a vampire who had boobs that didn't need to be supported.

_Was_ was the keyword, though, because those were soon shredded before she took one of my nipples between her teeth, nibbling softly.

"Oh, God," I said before biting my lip, my hand creeping towards the part of my body that was calling out for attention. Alice's hand grabbed my wrist in a vice grip, stopping it from reaching its destination, before she flashed a smile.

"Ah, ah," she said, waving her finger at me. "Let Alice take care of you, okay?"

I nodded, though I could hardly hear her because I just wanted her to go down there and get rid of the need I was feeling.

After five minutes of her licking down towards my belly button, and then back up to my breasts, and back down again, and so on and so forth, she finally started to undo the buttons of my jeans, throwing them off of me in less than five seconds.

"Someone's already excited," she said, pleasure in her tone as she looked at my already soaked panties. She slowly took them off, making sure her hands trailed across my thigh as if to tease me more, before she tossed them into the corner, a smirk on her lips as her fingers trailed back up to my inner thigh.

"Alice," I whimpered before I felt her start to play with my clit. I bit my lip to suppress the moan that wanted to come out, before I felt one of her fingers slide inside of me. "Oh," I called out, my teeth no longer a barricade against the onslaught of moans that Alice elicited out of me.

She pumped her finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger, going in a perfect rhythm before I felt her tongue on my clit.

"Oh, God," I half-screamed as I felt myself creeping closer and closer to the edge, my chest heaving and sweat starting to bead on my forehead. "So…close…"

"Come for me, honey," she said, diverting her attention away from my clit before she started to pump in faster. "You know you want to."

And I did. It felt like Niagara Falls, too.

With a satisfactory smile on her lips, Alice pulled her fingers out of me and licked them, tasting my juices before she crawled back up the bed, pressing her lips to mine. I could taste myself in her mouth, which was weird, but I didn't care. I was still high from that orgasm.

"I love you," Alice whispered into my ear as I tried to regain my bearings.

Yeah. I was fucking glad Alice was my Anam Cara.

* * *

**A/N: See, didn't that make up for the onslaught of cliff-hangers?**

**New Irish word in this chapter: pacáiste, which means pack.**

**Next chapter we get to have shifters, vampires and werewolves all in one room. Ouch.**


	35. Crowded Quarters

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: Crowded Quarters**

The first thing I noticed as I slowly started to drift back into consciousness was that there were more than two hearts beating in my house, a sign that I had visitors over, which, considering yesterday's events, didn't surprise me in the least.

Another thing that didn't surprise me? A pair of ice cold arms were wrapped around my waist, a nose nuzzled against my neck.

With a smile I reached behind me and felt her round ass, earning a giggle from behind. "Morning," I said before I twisted my body around, facing her with a smile. "I love waking up to you."

She smirked back. "I like knowing that I drain you to exhaustion after rigorous love-making."

"Rigorous it was, alright," I said before I let my hands slide closer and closer to her center, raising an eyebrow as she bit her lip. "I think I'd like an encore of that presentation, don't you?"

"I don't think now is the best time for that, Bella," she said before her eyes flashed to the other side of the room. "We uh…we're not alone."

_What was she talking about? _Sitting up, I looked in the direction she had nervously glanced towards and saw someone sitting in the desk chair, a smirk on her face as she watched me fumble for the blanket.

"Renée?" I half-shouted, panicked that I almost went down on my girlfriend in front of her. Not that I cared about her, no, but she didn't know I was gay and this was surely one way to tell her; albeit one that could eventually get me into a lot of trouble. "What are you doing here?"

Renée looked at her nails. "I heard that Micah had created a newborn army to destroy my daughter and I came after my father called for the pack to meet him up here. Can't a mother protect her daughter?"

I tried to resist the urge to roll my eyes; like she ever cared about protecting me before. "No, Renée, I didn't mean what are you doing here in Forks, I meant what are you doing here, in my _bedroom_."

She chuckled as she stood up. "Well, I had come up hoping to surprise my daughter when she woke up, and I was all too surprised to find out who your…suitor was when I came up here. I couldn't deny a chance to embarrass you, now could I?"

_There was the Renée I knew. _"Right. Do you think you can, I don't know, leave so I can get dressed? I'm kind of naked at the moment because I spent the night making love to my mate, something you won't ever experience."

She smirked at me. "Clever. Well, whenever you decide to get up and out from in between the legs of your vampire, your grandfather would like you to escort him and the pack to the meeting place." With that, she turned towards my door, leaving it wide open as she left and headed to, I presumed, downstairs.

I grunted as I threw the covers off of me and stomped towards my door, almost slamming it shut in frustration.

"She's a lovely woman," Alice said, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

"You couldn't have given me a warning to let me know she was here?"

"She snuck up on me too! I didn't know she wanted to wait and watch as I cuddled you in your sleep. Honestly, I think your mother is a closeted peeping Tom because she had this…grin on her face while she sat in here and waited for you to get up. It was…disturbing."

"I think that was just her way of saying _"I always knew my daughter was a dyke"_. Me and her have a hate-hate relationship and she's always looking for a way to stab me in the back. Imagine the blackmail she can have on me now," I said, rolling my eyes for emphasis. "Not that I care, honestly. I doubt I'm ever going to go back to Phoenix."

Alice knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Aren't you going to miss any of your friends?"

I shrugged. "I really didn't have any, and really? Any life with you is better than the one I'm leaving behind."

Alice smiled brightly at that before it turned into a mischievous grin. "You know," she said, her finger starting to twirl over the bed sheets, "I doubt Jasper is going to be home yet, and we shouldn't escort your pack there until he gets home, right?"

A smile began to form on my lips as I realized what she was saying. "Uh-huh," I said with a nod. "You're right."

"So I think we have some time to kill, don't you agree?"

No wonder I loved that girl.

* * *

"God damn it, Isabella, if you don't get your ass down here I'm coming up! Do you know how disturbing it is to hear the sounds you and your...vampire have been making for the last hour and a half?"

Raising myself up from my position in between Alice's legs, I licked my lips before I looked to the ground. "Nobody asked you to stay here, now did they?" I yelled back to the voice, the one I was sure belonged to Renée because Charlie knew that Alice and I got up to things and Renée was the type of person who would like to stop anybody from having any fun.

Turning back to Alice, I lifted her left leg over her shoulder and smirked. "Now where were we?" I asked her as I started to place innocent kisses on her thighs, heading towards the Mother Land.

Suddenly, I heard a low vibrating sound coming from my night table, and Alice reached over and picked it up, sighing before she closed her phone. "Looks like the fun is over," she pouted as she moved her leg and sat up straight. "Jasper just texted me and said that he was back."

Damn. Twat swatted by the empath. Me and him were going to have words. With a sigh I stood up and headed for my closet. "Yeah, I guess we should get going."

Picking out my outfit, which I honestly could've cared less about, I quickly put it on before I felt a pair of cool lips on my necks, arms wrapping around my waist.

"Don't worry, Bella, we can always take a rain check," Alice mused against my skin. "Besides, I want people to see that you're mine."

My eyebrows knitted together before I turned around to face her. "What are you talking about?"

Without a word she lifted a finger and pointed to my neck before she pressed it to my skin, making small circles as she hummed to herself.

Still confused, I headed towards the bathroom and saw that, on my neck, was a hickey. I had to give my girl credit; I didn't think vampires could give hickeys without wanting to suck the blood out of our bodies.

"Damn, Alice," I said as I eyed it. It was a large one, larger than the ones Holly had given me in the past and it was a bright red that seemed to glow against my skin. "Trying to brand me already?"

"Mm-hmm," she said as she walked up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist again as she placed her head on my shoulders. "Seeing as you refuse to let me buy you a collar to wear, I thought I'd go with the next best thing. Don't you dare think about covering it up; I worked really hard on it."

A chuckle escaped my throat as I opened the cabinet drawer, reaching for a hair tie. "I wasn't planning on it. I want everyone to know that I'm yours. It's too bad I couldn't give you a matching one, hmm?"

"Don't worry," she whispered into my ear. "Everyone knows by the way you stare at me with hunger in your eyes." With that, she took my earlobe in between her teeth, teasing it slowly.

"Alice," I half-moaned, "if you do that we won't be able to leave this bathroom."

With a snicker she pulled back and grabbed my hand. "Come on, now, my Bella. It's time we go."

I pursed my lips as I followed her. This girl was surely going to become the death of me.

When we reached the bottom of the staircase, I had to stop myself from groaning. Charlie and Renée were arguing about, you guessed it, Alice and I having sex in my bedroom.

"Charlie, I don't know what you're thinking when you try to raise _my_ daughter but you can't possibly think that it's healthy for a teenage girl to allow herself to be violated by another woman…let alone the fact that she's a vampire!" Renée spat out as Alice placed her hand on my chest, shaking her head slowly as she peered into the living room.

I didn't blame her; I wanted to hear where this conversation was going.

"Renée, you and I both know she's _our_ daughter, not just yours," Charlie said. "And it is healthy for them to do what they're doing. Alice is Bella's Anam Cara, and, as long as I don't have to walk in on them, I'm perfectly okay with them doing those things in her bedroom. After all, I don't want her complaining whenever I have Sue over."

_Ugh, gross, didn't need to hear that._

Renée scoffed. "Please. You're only saying that because you want to be viewed as a 'good father', to make up for the time you lost when she was with _me_. Wait until you raise her for sixteen years. She's a tyrant, Charlie, and until you've put up with her vulgarity and her backtalk, you have no right to call yourself her father."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said as I barged in there, glaring at Renée as I placed my hands on my hips. "He's been more of a parent to me in these past few weeks than you have in the past seventeen years! _He_ deserves to be called Dad. You don't deserve the title of Mom. And guess what? You. Never. Will. Get over it. Now, I suggest you get asses out into the trees because I have to escort you to my _girlfriend's _house. And be careful; one of her siblings used to work for the Volturi."

With that, I turned on my heel and walked out of the house with my lower lip in between my teeth as I tried to ignore the temptations of going back in there and tearing her up. How dare she tell Charlie that he doesn't deserve to call himself my dad? She _sucked_ at being a parent; at least he had been making an effort. And you had to give him credit; for someone who didn't know I existed, he was taking it pretty darn well.

Fumbling for the cigarette in my pocket, I lit it within seconds before I took a puff, enjoying the feel of the smoke in my throat. Alice walked out of the house, then, her face solemn as she grabbed my hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am," I said, giving her a half-smile.

"You sure? I hadn't seen you smoke in a while. Something bothering you?"

I nodded. "Renée. Usually we'd get into daily fights and…well…smoking calmed my nerves. I guess it's a habit I'm going to have to get rid of, hmm?"

"Well, I don't know," she said, placing her hand on the small of my back. "I think that, as long as it can't harm you, it would be good for you to have an outlet for your…stress instead of the obvious one of turning into a wolf."

I chuckled. "Yeah, that would be pretty bad."

Renée walked through the front door then, her lips pursed as her eyes flickered to the trees before she headed in that general direction, not speaking a word as Charlie walked up behind me.

"She's a bitter old woman," he said as she disappeared in the woods, "but you have to give her credit."

I snorted. "For what? Being a bitch?"

He shook his head. "It's hard, you know, to live in the spotlight of your father. She was raised under his strict rule and people looked at her differently because of this; they expected her to become something bigger, and better, than her father. It's a lot of pressure, and now that you're dating a female, she feels that everyone is going to look back to her."

"Oh," I said, no other words to describe what I was feeling. I guess he was right, in a way. Maybe I shouldn't be that hard on her?

"Well, I guess we should get going, shouldn't we?" he asked with a smile on his face, patting my shoulder before he took a step off the porch.

Quickly I flicked the cigarette onto the ground, stomping it out before I practically jumped in front of him, placing my hand on his chest as I shook my head. "You're not going, Charlie."

He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "What for?"

"You're still recovering from a silver wound; there's no way in hell I'm going to let you fight. I—I wouldn't be able to handle it if you died, Dad, seriously. So grab a can of Rainer and sit in your recliner; this isn't your fight."

Charlie looked at me with pursed lips before he sighed and turned around without another word, closing the door behind him as I heard a small howl in the trees next to us.

"That's my cue to go," I said with a sigh before pressing my lips to Alice's cheek. "See you there."

* * *

"What in the world is that icy stench?" one of the, obviously younger, wolves asked as we changed into our human forms just outside the Cullen house, putting on our clothes that we had conveniently carried in some sling backs. The one who spoke, I didn't know his name, was about sixteen, old enough to fight in a war but still young, and he held one of the sling backs in his hands as we walked.

"Fuck that," his buddy said, scrunching his nose up in disgust, "what's that disgusting smell? It smells like a wet dog was covered in garbage and decided to wash it off with dirty sewer water."

"_Tost_," my grandfather said in his alpha tone, glaring at the two young boys. "You're young; you will learn the scents of our enemies," I shot him a glare, "and our allies."

They both grunted but otherwise said nothing as we made the trek up the long pathway that led to the Cullen's porch. Joseph and a group of his wolves, about seven strong looking men, followed closely, remaining silent but wary of their surroundings.

We probably looked like a gang. There was about thirty of us, most of the men with large upper body mass, and the women looked deadly. Got to say, you probably don't want to mess with us when the time comes.

Alice was at the door the minute my foot hit the porch, her lips pursed as she saw all of the wolves behind me. Opening the door wider, she ushered us in.

"Sorry we don't have enough seats for everyone," she apologized as we headed into the living room where, almost instantly, Emmett began laughing hysterically as he zeroed in on my neck.

"DAMN!" he managed to get out in between fits of laughter. "That's _some_ love mark, Bells."

Rolling my eyes at him, I ignored his comment as I waited for everyone to come in, sliding my hand into Alice's. As I looked around the room, I could see that we had a very large party attending.

Not only were there the eight members of the Cullen family, or the thirty werewolves I just brought, but Jacob had brought his whole pack of shape shifters, ten of them, including himself, and there were three very recognizable hooded figures standing behind Jane.

_Oh great. The Volturi_, I thought as I glanced at my grandfather, trying to predict his reaction. If he was angry when he saw Alice, I could only imagine what he would be like if he knew that members of the Volturi were in the same room as him.

His eyes were wide and his jaw was tight as he looked at the three hooded figures, looking more specifically at the jewelry around their necks, before his eyes narrowed into slits. "I recognize those necklaces," he growled, clenching his fists. "Luíochán! Luíochán!" he shouted, turning to the pack who began to freak out almost instantly.

_Luíochán…Ambush…great. _"No, granddad, it's not an ambush!"

The older wolves calmed down quickly, but looked at the hooded figures with caution in their eyes, whereas the younger ones whimpered as they bit their lip to control themselves.

"It's not, is it?" he asked, snapping his head towards me as he had his lip up in a half-snarl. "Then explain why members of the Volturi, the ones who tried to end our kind, are in this living room!"

_Well, I wasn't entirely sure about that… _"Uh…well…Alice's uh—sister used to be a member of the Volturi and well…"

"I was away in Volterra for business that Aro wanted to discuss," Jane continued on, glancing in my direction, her eyes still golden-brown whereas the three behind her were bright red. That was going to take some getting used to. "He knew that there was a newborn army in Seattle, and he asked for Jasper to come because of his experience. As you know, we don't tolerate newborn armies, so we had made a plan to eradicate the problem before Alice called her brother and told her that things were worse than we thought."

Jasper cleared his throat. "We believe that the newborn army that was terrorizing Kansas just a short few weeks ago has moved upwards, gaining more and more numbers as they made their way north. We think they have about seventy or eighty newborns at their disposal; something that won't be taken lightly."

"Luckily, Aro offered to lend a few members of the guard, three, in fact, and since one of them is my brother, well, it shouldn't be too difficult to take care of the problem," she said with a smirk. Several of the werewolves looked confused mumbling to each other before Jane sighed. "My brother has the ability to cut off all senses, and his gift, unlike mine, isn't limited to one person. With his ability, the newborns will be, more or less, like chickens running around with their head cut off."

One of the hooded figures stepped forward and removed his hood, revealing his extremely similar features to Jane, as he looked at the werewolves. "Recent development, however, has shown that there is a possibility that a werewolf is leading this army and, as I'm sure you all known, my gift won't work on the Leanaí an Gealach."

Jasper nodded. "Which is where I come in. I'm going to help you all learn how to fight against the newborns, and, although Alec will be using his gift to numb their senses, they will still try to fight, and with their strength, it's possible that they could win."

Granddad looked at Alec, I presumed, with crossed arms and pursed lips. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"You're alive, aren't you?" a gruff voice came from behind Jane, and, I figured that it came from Felix, the larger of the two hooded figures.

"You don't have much choice if you want your granddaughter to be safe. The army is coming after her, whether you like it or not," Jasper said, glancing in my direction. "You have to put your animosity aside if you want to protect Bella as much as I do."

Rosalie scoffed as she looked at my grandfather. "Hang on a second, Jasper. Why should we work together with a guy who would side with a fucking _rapist _over his own flesh and blood? It's obvious he doesn't care about Bella if he didn't take care of the fucking problem at the start!"

Emmett placed his hand on Rosalie's shoulder and whispered something I couldn't catch into her ear.

"I understand where your confusion comes from on the matter, but I _did_ have a reason for sending her away," he said, clearing his throat. "I couldn't believe that someone in my pack, someone I had watched grow up into a fine, albeit persistent, man, was capable of such a crime. I wanted to see if it was true, and I figured that if by some chance it was, I didn't want it to happen again and let him actually get away with it. Yes, he hadn't done anything, but will that be the case in the future? I wanted Bella to be away from him while I figured out the truth and I entertained his ploys to persuade me to bring her back. Once he was fed up and he left, I knew that it had been the truth." Granddad looked at me. "You are a beautiful woman, Isabella, so I know that he has some reason to pursue you, but to go to the extent of rape, and then a newborn army? That crosses the line."

Joseph nodded next to him. "If it were someone in my pack, who grew up in _my _pack, I'd say it were grounds for death."

"Oh, we aren't going to let this werewolf get away with creating, or leading, a newborn army," Jane crossed her arms. "Although the extermination of your kind had been called off years ago, I'm sure that Aro would agree that this…Micah, deserves to be terminated. Would you all agree?"

All of the werewolves nodded in agreement, murmuring to themselves.

"On one condition," I said, looking at Jane with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow in return. "Yes?"

"Micah's _mine_."

* * *

**A/N: I just _love_ the summer. Want to know why? I get to write non-stop. It's so much fun, truthfully. And you take advantage because the quicker I write chapters, the quicker you receive them. Yay for summer!**

**We're getting down to the nitty-gritty, folks, and I just want to leave off with one thing. If you're going to review for this story, or any of my stories for that matter, I'd appreciate it if you would tell me something specific you actually liked about this chapter rather than just saying "Great update, can't wait for the next." Especially those who write the same. blanking. thing. every. damn. time. That's my biggest pet-peeve; I like to know what you liked about the chapter, not just that you liked it.**

**Those are just my two cents, however. Happy 4th of July to my US readers and I'll see you next time. (There were two Irish words in this chapter. The first one, Tost, is Irish for silence and the other one, as Bella pointed out, is Irish for ambush.  
**


	36. Training

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five: Training**

"This is _so_ weird," one of the boys said as they walked around the field like a zombie, running into a member of his pack.

Shortly after talking with Jane and the Cullens, we decided that we would learn how to fight newborns, but the first thing that some people wanted to see was Alec's ability, not believing that he could cut off your senses.

Which is how some boys from Jacob's pack, I recognized CJ and Ricky as two of them, were now walking around without a clue as to where they were.

"I can't even hear my own voice," the boy spoke up again.

Glancing over towards Alec, I noticed that he had his arms crossed and a bored expression was plastered on his face as he watched the group of shifters, which consisted of four of them, act like idiots. Jane stood next to him, looking amused at the show that was being put on, before she glanced in my direction, a smirk on her lips.

Suddenly, one of the boys fell to his knees as he screamed in pain, his hands trying to tear out the black strands of hair on his head.

With wide eyes I turned to look at Alice who shook her head with pursed lips before she wrapped her arms around me.

"Jane's just showing off," she whispered into my ear just as the shifter stopped screaming.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Jacob asked, turning to glare at Jane.

Jane merely shrugged. "I was bored."

Jasper rolled his eyes at his mate before he took a step forward, turning his head in Alec's direction. "Alec, you can let them go now."

Alec only nodded as the four Quileute boys regained control of their senses, laughing as they pointed at each other.

"Damn, that was weird," one of them laughed, I recognized him as Embry, as he, along with his friends, walked towards Jacob.

Jasper cleared his throat as he waited for the shifters to fall back in line with their alpha, watching with pursed lips until he turned to look at the group of thirty wolves that waited at the tree line. Most of them had yellow eyes and eight of them had green eyes, looking wary as they watched the honey-blonde vampire walk closer to them.

"Now, you've seen the advantage that Alec's ability will give us, however, I'm not sure if he has used his ability over a group of seventy people, so he might not be able to cover them all. Even then, if he is able to cut off the senses of all of them, the newborns will _still_ fight back. They might hurt themselves, or they could get in a lucky hit, but we need to prepare for every possible outcome." Jasper turned around and pointed to Emmett, signaling him forward with a movement of his finger, before he looked back to the wolves as Emmett walked closer to Jasper. "The first thing you need to remember is to never let them get their arms around you. They will crush you instantly. Any lucky hit they could get on their part could be fatal or not, it just depends on how hard they're swinging. My prediction? They will be swinging as hard as they can because they are freaking out, which means that, most likely, any hit they give us will be fatal."

"Can I go now?" Emmett huffed impatiently, crossing his arms as he looked at his brother. "Like seriously, I can't stand here and wait for forever, you know."

Jasper chuckled. "Alright, Emmett. Come at me."

Emmett cracked a smile. "My pleasure."

It was fun to watch Emmett and Jasper fight with one another, although, if I had to tell the truth, it was more like Emmett getting his ass handed to him over and over again. Jasper laughed each time Emmett got up with a disappointed scowl across his face, charging for me.

Watching this action taking place, however, had me itching to join them and I could tell I wasn't the only one. Some of the wolves were pacing back and forth, their eyes flickering to the battle field and then back to the ground, just waiting for a moment for them to pounce.

My wolf growled from inside, wanting to be set free, before I felt a slight pressure on my right hand. Looking down I saw that Alice had grabbed my hand, flashing me a small smile before she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Maybe tomorrow you can fight, but when we get back to your room," she paused, reaching up on her tip-toes to press her lips to my ear, "the _real _action begins."

A smile crept across my lips as my wolf simmered down, pleased with the promise of _action_ later on, and I wrapped my arm around Alice. "Sounds like a plan to me," I whispered back before I looked her in the eyes, the topaz swirling with mirth as a smirk played on her lips.

"A plan it is, then," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine.

My wolf growled once more, though this time with hunger as I deepened the kiss, my tongue sliding past her lips and into her mouth, dancing with her tongue.

"_DAMN!" _Emmett yelled, startling me as I broke apart from the kiss, turning to look at him with my eyes narrowed into slits. "You should do _that _when the army arrives. They'd be too distracted to fight back, and at least they'd have something hot to remember before they died."

Alice rolled her eyes at her brother. "Emmett, shut up."

"What?" he asked incredulously, shrugging. "I ain't lying. You'd probably stop them in their tracks. We should definitely use you two as a distraction, am I ri—"

He was cut off with a loud "OOF" as Jasper pinned him to the ground.

"_That's_ why you don't have distractions on the field, Emmett," he said as he let go of his burly brother, a smirk on his lips. "Edward, your turn."

Edward nodded and gave Jacob a peck on the lips, ick, before he traded places with Emmett.

Edward was an impressive fighter, I had to admit. He was able to anticipate the moves Jasper was going to execute and some of the werewolves looked impressed as they watched on with eager eyes.

"So," I heard a voice call out before I turned around and saw one of Jacob's wolves, Ricky, walking towards us, a smirk on his lips as he stopped. "What do you say to a three-way, ladies?"

Alice scoffed and looked at me with a "is he serious?" expression before she rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Ricky, fuck off."

"Come on!" he said with a chuckle. "Can't you put a little hot dog in your pot?"

"The last time a guy came towards me with his dick, I almost killed him," I said with a growl. Although it wasn't true, Micah's dick wasn't out when he tried to rape me, it was still a threat. "So you better leave."

"Ricky!" Jacob growled. "Get back over here."

"Damn," Ricky muttered under his breath as he ran towards his pack.

Alice scoffed. "Boys," she muttered before turning to me, grabbing my hand as she casted a sly smile. "So, what do you say about ditching early?"

My eyes glazed over at the possibilities about what Alice and I would get into, before I glanced towards the wolves and saw Holly looking at me smugly. Well, as smugly as she could for being in her fur.

"Yeah, let's go," I responded, "but I need to take a shower. I stink."

"Maybe I could join you," Alice winked before she ran off in the direction towards my house.

"Little stinker," I said under my breath before I ran after her, trying to catch up with my girl as fast as I could. I ran past her when we were close to my house and I quickly opened the front door and hopped in the shower. Alice closed the bathroom door as soon as I took off my clothes and her lips were on mine in mere minutes.

She pulled back, breaking apart the kiss as she hummed to herself. "Something is missing…"

"Someone has too much clothes on," I half-growled as I threw off her clothes in under a minute, her breasts pushing up against mine as she reached for the shower knob, turning it on.

We were drenched with hot water almost instantly, but that didn't keep me from pushing her up against the shower wall, my mouth on hers as my hands trailed down her body.

"I think I like that we skipped the training session," Alice giggled as my hands gripped her ass tightly.

"I think I do, too," I murmured against her neck.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Angela greeted us as I put my tray on the table, giving her a friendly smile as I took my seat.

"Hey, Ange," Alice greeted back as she sat down next to me, leaning against me as I began to dig into my lunch. "People treating you any differently yet?"

"Well, Eric keeps looking at me like he's disappointed, and there are some people who give me this disgusted look, but other than that, not really. They still try to look at my answers during tests," she answered with a shrug.

_Be thankful you can't hear what they're saying_, I thought just as I heard some girl make a snide remark about Alice and I turning Angela gay. "That's great, Ange," I said with a smile.

"Where were you guys yesterday?" she asked. "I had to eat lunch with Jessica and Lauren and they kept asking me questions. Not the way I'd like to spend my lunch period, you know."

I bit my lip as I looked at Alice, not sure if I should answer. "Leah didn't tell you?" was all I let out before I grabbed my fries and started munching, using that as an excuse as to not say anything more.

"No…" Angela trailed off. "Why would that matter?"

"Oh boy," I said, taking a deep breath. "It's a long story, alright. Do you know the reason why I was sent to Forks?" I asked, and when she shook her head, I continued. "There was this guy in my pack who was adamant about making me his mate, and when I refused, he tried to rape me, so I nearly killed him. Anyway, he's still trying to make me his and now he has somehow managed to manipulate a couple of vampires to do his bidding. And he's creating a newborn army with those vampires."

"Hence the killings in Seattle," Alice added with a nod.

"There are some members of my pack up here, quite a few of them, and we were training last night," _well, _I thought, _they trained and I got shower sex, _"so that's why we weren't at school yesterday. We were trying to keep the order between the three species."

Angela nodded. "So this guy…is he…stupid?"

"He's crazy, that's for sure," I chuckled just as I felt Alice stiffen at my side. Worried, I looked down and saw a blank expression on her face, her eyes glazed over. "Alice," I said, nudging her with my elbow, and when she didn't respond, I immediately sat up straight in my seat. Something was wrong…something was—

"She's having a vision," Angela said, leaning back in her chair. "That's what it looks like when she gets them."

_Oh._ "Thanks," I said with a smile as I relaxed, though that was soon gone as Alice gasped when she came back to the present, her eyes wide.

"Alice?" I asked, looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"The army…they're coming in about two weeks…on the Full Moon…James was talking about it, about how Micah needed to be at his most powerful when they arrived."

I grinded my teeth together as I heard Micah's sick sinister laughter in my head, taunting me. _My Bella, you asked for this._

"We need to train every night until the full moon. We need to be ready for when this army comes. We _need _to _defeat_ Micah, once and for all."

* * *

**A/N: Since the battle is nearing soon, and since there _will_ be casualties, who would like to guess who these casualties are? **

**Well, I'm not sure if I should warn you that this story is coming to a close, soon. I've got two more chapters to write, which means that, sadly, I am almost finished with writing this story. Sad, I know, but you still have Optical Illusion _and_ the story that I'm writing, which has yet to be published, The Secrets of the Olympic Peninsula. The banner to this story is on my profile.**

**I'd also like to point out that I love, _love_, when people review and give me a specific part of the story/chapter in their review. I _hate_ when people write the same thing over and over (as I said last chapter but apparently the one person I had wrote it _about_ did _not_ get the memo. You know who you are). If all you can say is "great story, can't wait for the next update" please don't review. I like specifics, and, to be truthful, those reviews do not help authors.**

***sigh* Okay, rant over. Next chapter we learn something about Fiona.**


	37. Last Chance

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: Last Chance**

"Come on, Bella! You can't just rely on your strength!" Fiona shouted at me as I dodged out of Holly's grasp, growling at the large black wolf that had his teeth bared at me.

While Alice was training with Jasper and the rest of her family, my grandfather thought it would be best to prepare me for my upcoming fight with Micah. We weren't sure if he was going to have newborns with him or not, but, to be safe, I was "fighting" Fiona and Holly, as well as a member from Joseph's pack, and since Joseph was from Clan O'Connor, his wolves were stronger than most.

Though since I had the alpha blood in me, this wolf and I had equal strength.

That didn't mean he was going easy on me.

He let out a growl before he charged at the same moment Fiona and Holly headed towards me, crouched down like vampires when they were on the hunt.

Gritting my teeth together, I looked for an out. I was in my wolf form so I was smaller and it would've been easier for me to dodge between people, but Fiona and Holly _weren't _going easy on me, either. Holly smirked at me as she tried to get her arms around me, but as she did, I ducked out of the way and bit her ankle, throwing her onto the ground before I ran away, the large black wolf following me as I ran.

"That's good!" Fiona called out. "Use your size and your speed! Bite at the ankles and work your way up!"

It felt like I was back in Arizona and Fiona and I were playing around, only this time there was a real danger. And its name was Micah.

Thinking of Micah made my vision go red and my blood boil, a harsh snarl erupting out of my throat before I turned around in a flash, sinking my teeth into the black wolf's back as hard as I could, anger coursing through my veins.

"Bella!" I heard someone call, but I could hardly hear them. I was going to kill Micah, no doubt about it.

The black wolf let out a whimper as I closed my jaw tighter, feeling the flesh and fur in my mouth, before I was thrown off of his body.

"No, _Micah_ dies," I let out in a short growl before I charged for the black wolf once more, only to find myself in the air as a pair of arms lifted me from the ground. Thrashing from whoever's hold, I snapped my jaws at whatever possible, trying to get this _thing_ to let go of me so I could eliminate the threat that was upon us all.

"Stop!" The voice called again, tightening the hold around my wolf body. "Bella, it's not Micah!"

Suddenly, a familiar face was in front of me, her lips pursed as she held my snout with her hand, forcing me to look at her. "Bella, you need to stop. He's not Micah. Micah isn't here, but he will be here. Save your bite for him, alright?"

My wolf simmered down as she took in these words, nodding in approval before I felt the blood in my veins cool down, my eyes no longer red. With a nod, I stopped thrashing against the arms that held me, looking deep into Holly's eyes.

"Can I let go now without you biting my arm off?" she asked, mirth swirling in her eyes. "Because that would suck, you know. Especially if we got this war in a couple of weeks."

I nodded again, and, this time, the arms released me the same moment Holly let go of my muzzle. Since I was calm enough, I closed my eyes and let my bones shift back into those of my human form, the fur slowly disappearing underneath the surface of my skin. When I was done I stood up to see Fiona holding my clothes in her hand, offering it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I took them from her, putting them on as I noticed that Holly and Fiona were looking at me with concern in their eyes. "What?" I asked once my clothes were on.

They each exchanged a look.

"Bella, we—" Fiona stopped mid-sentence and glanced at Holly, silently pleading for help.

Holly sighed. "Look, Bella, we think that maybe you shouldn't be in this fight. I mean, I know you can do it but what if you see another black wolf? You might not think it could happen again, but we had _no _idea that you'd try to actually _harm_ one of us. You were only supposed to use nips, but instead, you drew blood on poor Zeke."

Running my hand through my hair, I looked around the little clearing we were at, searching for the wolf I had bitten. "Where'd he go? I want to apologize."

"He ran away," Fiona said, crossing her arms. "I don't blame him, Bella. We were only training and you go berserk on him just because he's the same color as Micah in wolf form. He's not Micah, okay?"

"That doesn't mean I can't fight Micah. I need to. He deserves to die for all the shit he's been putting me through," I half-growled, my hand hands curling into fists.

"That may very well be, Bella," Holly started, "but there are other black wolves besides Micah that will be in this fight. We don't want you to end up hurting someone on _our_ side. Maybe you should sit out of the fight, stay with Charlie or something. We can ta—"

"_No_," it came out as a growl. "I _will not_ sit back and watch while Micah puts everyone I care about in danger. I am _not _going to be some spineless girl who lets her friends do the fighting for her. Micah deserves to be put in his place and _I'm_ going to do that. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be in the fight."

Holly's jaw tightened before she let out a loud sigh. "Fine. We'll do it your way. Just…be careful and remember that not all wolves are like Micah, okay?"

She didn't give me a chance to answer as she ran out of the clearing and into the trees, disappearing from my sights.

"Well, that was a good day of training. I say we wrap it up," Fiona said, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, I guess so," I muttered under my breath. "Though I do want to ask you a question."

"Anything."

"What's going on with you and Granddad?"

Her lips twitched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do, Fiona, don't deny it," I said, crossing my arms. "That day he said he wanted to find Renée's Mom and ask her to bear him another child, you got mad and ran off. Why?"

"Because you're the first born and you deserve to be Alpha. If you're going to live forever we don't need an heir."

"You do if the alpha gets killed in battle," I raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on, Fiona. You can tell me."

Fiona pursed her lips and looked at me, searching for something in my eyes before she sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Alright, look, it's…difficult to explain. I just…your grandfather and I have a different relationship than most members of the pack have to him. It's…um…well…he and I are kind of…like your girlfriend and you?" she said, though as the words escaped her mouth it sounded more like a question, her lips pursed as she waited for my reaction.

"Are you saying that…you and him are…_together_," I said almost incredulously, my eyes widening.

She nodded. "Yeah…we are…"

"You never _told_ me. You could've said "Oh, by the way Bella, I might be your grandmother someday." You know what; I don't care just…ugh!"

With that I stormed out of there, ignoring Fiona's feint "Bella!" before I ran for my house, not surprised to see Alice sitting on my porch.

"Whoa, Bella, what's wrong?" she asked as she stood up, her eyes full of worry as I moved passed her and into my house, walking up my stairs without looking at her. Once I was in my room I sat down on my bed, my head in my hands almost instantly.

"I can't believe it!"

I could feel the bed shift as Alice sat next to me, her arm around my shoulder. "Tell me what happened, Bella. Please."

"You think you know someone, and then all of a sudden they tell you something that completely rocks you off your balance. I mean, Fiona and I are _friends_. She's one of the ones I actually got along with back in Phoenix and come to find out she's been _lying _to me all this time. I just…I just can't comprehend it."

"What's she lying about?" Alice asked. "Maybe if you told me that would help me understand the situation."

"She _was_ lying. She told me the truth just moments ago. Apparently her and my grandfather are…together. Like how we're together."

Alice was silent before she sighed. "Bella, maybe there is a reason she didn't tell you. Maybe she didn't tell you the same reason you didn't tell her that you were gay; you're just both scared about the other's reaction that you figured it was better to step around the truth. You and I both know that sometimes…you aren't the one who chooses who you love. Maybe your grandfather and her are Anam Caras."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said as I let out a sigh, leaning against Alice's shoulder. "Why is it that you're always right?"

"Because I'm Alice," she said, her tone confident. "And because I'm awesome."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I guess that is true."

"You _guess_? God, here I thought that my girlfriend would _know_ how awesome I am."

Lifting up my head, I saw her giving me a smirk and, giving her one in return, I leaned forward. "Well, I know one thing you're awesome at."

As our lips touched, her hand reached up to cup the side of my face. The kiss was tender and slow, though you could sense that at any given moment, it could heat up in a blink of an eye.

A shrill ring forced us to break apart as Alice ran down the stairs, blurring out of my sight before she returned with the phone in hand, handing it to me with a small smile.

"Answer it so we can get back to business," she said, handing the phone to me.

Once it was in my hands, Alice pressed her lips to my neck, planting soft kisses before he teeth started to nip my skin. Pressing the talk button on the phone, I put it to my ear and let out a 'hello', before a shiver went down my spine.

_Damn it, Alice._

"_My Bella,"_ the voice said with a sinister chuckle, Alice pulling back as she looked at the phone in horror. _"So good to hear your voice."_

"It's not good to hear yours, Micah," I growled into the receiver. "What the fuck do you want? You've got five seconds before I fucking hang up on you."

"_Tsk, tsk. I don't think you're in any position to bark orders at me. After all, don't you have an army to prepare for?" _he chuckled. _"Now, how about a proposition? This is the last chance. Why don't you be a good little girl and come to me so I can make you my bitch and so I can become Alpha. No one will get hurt and I'd have what I want."_

"Oh, really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow though I knew he couldn't see it. "You can make that promise?"

He let out another, short, chuckle. _"Of course; just say the word."_

"Okay, I'll say the word. Actually, I'll say two. _Bite. Me._" With that I pressed the end button and stared at the phone in my hands that were now shaking, my blood beginning to boil.

"Well, looks like we've got our work cut out for us," Alice said after a minute of silence, her eyes on the phone.

I nodded. _We sure do._

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the battle. Are you excited? Have you figured out who is going to die? I'm not going to tell you, of course, but there _are_ people on Bella's side that dies. Got a little teary eyed whilist killing some of them.**

**Until next time, my readers.**_  
_


	38. Well, That Was Unexpected

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer; I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Well, That Was Unexpected**

"So you want me to go to La Push while you risk your life?" Charlie asked incredulously, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? You think I can let you do that?"

"There's no question about it, Ch—Dad. You _are_ going to La Push, you _are_ going to stay out of the fight, and you _aren't _going to do anything about it," I huffed, narrowing my eyes at him.

He pursed his lips as he glanced at Alice at my side, trying to look for a way out, before he sighed. "Alright, fine. I don't understand _why_ I'm going to La Push, but if it makes you feel better, I'll go."

"Bella just thinks that, while you're still recuperating, you should stay out of the fight," Alice explained. "Jacob said he will have two wolves guarding the perimeter of La Push to ensure that you, along with Sue, Angela and the people that live on the Quileute reservation, will be safe."

"But it's the full moon," Charlie grunted, "you can't expect me not to hunt."

I nodded. "Of course not. Hunt now before you go. I will be hunting in an hour before I meet up with the group at the clearing, so I would appreciate it if you were to leave as soon as possible."

Charlie looked at me with a raised eyebrow, tapping his foot impatiently before he threw his hands in the air in defeat. "I guess this means I'm going to go hunting now. You take care of yourself, Bella, you too, Alice. I'd hate to see something happen to my girls."

With that, he headed towards the front door, closing it behind him before I heard him running towards the trees.

"His girls, huh?" Alice chuckled. "Glad he likes me enough to consider me one of his girls."

"Well, why wouldn't he?" I asked with a grin, wrapping my arms around her shoulders as I pulled her closer. "You're practically his daughter-in-law, considering how much time you spend over here."

"Mmm," she mused as I pressed my lips to the spot underneath her ease, teasing it with my tongue and my teeth. "I _do_ spend a lot of time here, don't I?"

"Mm-hmm," I murmured against her skin, my left hand slowly trailing down her back as I moved to press my lips to her collarbone. "But I don't want that to stop."

She giggled as my hand slid up her shirt. "No, me neither."

Pulling back with a grin on my lips, I raised an eyebrow at her suggestively, and, when Alice licked her lips in response, I lifted her in my arms and carried her up to my bedroom.

Well, it was good to do a warm-up before the big game, right?

* * *

"So, I was thinking," Alice started as I pulled away from her arms, placing my feet on the cold hardwood floor as I contemplated on putting clothes on or if I should just run out stark naked. "What if we hunted together?"

A chuckle escaped my throat as I looked over my shoulder, seeing that her face was completely serious. "Well, that was unexpected. What brought this up?"

She shrugged as she sat up straight, running her fingers down my spine, causing a shiver to overcome me. _If she kept that up, we'd miss the fight. _"Seeing as I have already seen you shift, we have yet to see each other when we let our instincts take over."

"I mean, I'd love to but…wouldn't you try to hunt _me_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Wouldn't my scent entice you?"

"Not when you're in your wolf form. Sorry for breaking this to you, _honey_," she teased, "but you smell _horrible_ when you're in your other form. You'd think that you would smell like a regular wolf, but you smell like an unnatural combination of wolf and human. It's not disgusting so much as it is disturbing."

Rolling my eyes, I got to my feet, walking towards my closet. "Glad you think I'm disturbing. That really boosts my ego."

"Oh, you knew what I meant," she said, waving off my joke with a flick of her wrist. "So, do you want to, or not?"

Shrugging, I grabbed a set of clothes and tossed them to her. "Yeah, but you're going to have to carry my clothes."

With that I ran out of the room, jumping off of the top step and landing on the base of the staircase in my fur, separating my toes as I enjoyed the feel of the wood against my claws.

"Well, didn't give me much choice, did you?" she asked, appearing at the top of the stairs, fully clothed. "Alright, let's hunt."

After Alice opened the door, I was on my feet and into the trees in seconds, sniffing the air and listening to any sound that my ears picked up. Off in the distance I could hear the rhythmic sound of hooves walking against the soil, the scent of a heard of deer wafting towards my nose.

Alice was at my side in a heartbeat, looking at me expectantly before I nodded. With a growl I lunged towards the smell, my claws tearing up the ground below me.

The buck was the first to spot Alice and I, his black eyes on us before he let out a bleat, though by the time he alerted his herd, it was far too late. Alice tackled him, her arms around his neck in seconds, while I sunk my teeth into his rear-end, smiling to myself as I felt his blood seep into my mouth.

Letting go, I glanced at Alice to see that her mouth was on his neck, her eyes closed as she let out an unintentional moan. Trying to not think about that sound, I turned my head towards the buck's stomach, tearing into his flesh with ease.

Once I had my fill of meat, I looked up to see Alice rubbing her arm over her lips, getting rid of the access blood that dripped down her chin.

"Need your clothes now?"

"Yeah," I said before I shifted into my skin, my bones complaining and my inner wolf growling at me to get back into my fur. Looking up at the full moon in the sky, I wondered if Micah would put up much of a fight once his newborn army was completely disposed of.

As Alice handed me my clothes, I knew the answer. Of course he would.

When I was fully clothed, Alice and I walked hand in hand towards the clearing, which was, coincidentally, not that far away from where we were. Once I broke through the trees I noticed the large group gathered here. Several wolves of different colors, including black, but I knew that they were Micah, and the bear-sized wolves that hovered behind them.

Alec stood with his sister and Jasper, conversing about last minute details while Carlisle and Esme were sharing a tender, private moment.

My ear twitched, my internal radar telling me that my enemy was coming closer, and that there was a _lot _of them. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I glanced at my grandfather's grey wolf form, his yellow eyes expressing the same concern that was probably etched onto my face, before they flickered back in front of him.

"Incoming," Edward snarled, sinking down into a crouch as the rest of his family did the same, scanning the trees before them.

A growl echoed through the trees before the army charged forward, their eyes burning with rage and their fingers bent into claws.

Glancing at Alec, I saw him standing quietly with his arms crossed, his eyes locked onto the charging group of newborns, before, all of a sudden, they all stopped.

"I'm blind!" one of them called out, swinging his arms.

"GO!" Edward shouted, the group of wolves acting as the first wave as they attacked the army, their teeth sinking into ankles before they moved on to the next one. His family, and the shape shifters, charged as well, heading towards them while Jane stood by her brother's side, her eyes shifting from vampire to vampire, making them scream in her wake.

I barely paid attention, though. My eyes were scanning the large group of vampires before me, trying to find the darker pallor that belonged to my one true enemy, my lips pursed as I shook my head.

_Where the hell is he?_

"Looking for us, sweetheart?" I heard a familiar voice chuckle from behind me, and, as I turned around, I could feel the blood boiling in my veins as memories flooded my brain.

"Of _course _you two are working for him," Alice snarled, her hands curling into claws as she crouched down closer to the ground.

Victoria chuckled once more, her eyes flickering to mine. "Oh, well, this will be interesting."

"Certainly not an even match, wouldn't you agree, Victoria?" James asked with a cackle. "I'll take the bitch; you take her pet."

Victoria grinned as she took a step closer to me, her red eyes darkening in anticipation. "My pleasure," she said before she lunged forward, her fingers extended as she hissed.

Quickly I got down to the ground and onto my back, my feet on Victoria's torso before he I kicked her backwards, flipping over to see her landing on her feet, a smirk on her lips. With a growl I charged for her as she ran forward, shifting into my other self and, when we collided, my teeth were at her neck, my claws scraping against her hard chest.

"Get off of me, you filthy mutt!" she screamed as her arms came crashing down onto my back, causing me to lose my grip on her neck.

Landing on my paws, I noticed that her neck was weakening, as there were several large cracks that reached from her shoulder to her jawline.

She let out a hiss as her hand came up to check her wounds, her eyes narrowing as she glared at me. "You're going down, puppy."

"Bring it," I growled before I charged for her, using my hind legs to launch me towards her neck, though I was greeted with a fist to my snout instead. Landing on the ground with a growl, I shook my head as my nose began healing itself, my eyes on the vampire in front of me before I charged again, though this time I didn't jump.

Instead I bit down at her ankle, feeling her diamond hard skin crushing under my teeth, before I saw a pair of arms wrap around her neck, tightening before it popped right off, Alice's expression smug as she watched the body grow limp before it fell to the ground with a thud.

Reaching inside her pocket, she grabbed a lighter and flicked it open, tossing it onto Victoria's remains before she skipped behind me.

Confused, I turned around to see her picking up pieces of, what I assumed was, James, a smile on her face as she dumped his remains into the now roaring fire.

"There. Problem solved," she said, clapping her hands together as if dusting them off.

"Not really," I muttered as I looked at the now ended war. Cracks ran alongside the faces of several of the Cullens, though they were already healing as they gathered pieces of newborns, and some of the wolves limped as they found pieces they could carry. "I don't see Micah."

"You don't think he hid on purpose, did you?" Alice asked. "Maybe he knew we were going to win."

Shaking my head, I walked towards Edward and Jasper, wary about what's going on. "Micah's not here."

Jasper pursed his lips as he scanned the trees, his jaw tight and his expression neutral. "He was probably waiting until you were alone. That would explain why he wasn't here with his army."

"Or with the vampires who created his army," Alice added as she walked up next to me. "He walked them straight into a suicide mission."

"That I did," a voice sounded in the distance, and, after whipping my head in the direction the voice came from, a growl escaped my throat as I recognized the man that smirked at me. "But, I had my reasons. After all, the second wave is going to be more difficult on you than the first one."

_Second wave? Great. Just great._

* * *

**A/N: How many of you were expecting that? Come on, it was too easy! Besides, Micah is an evil prick. I can't help it. :)**

**Time to see who dies in the next chapter, hmm?**_  
_


	39. The Second Wave

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight: The Second Wave**

"What do you mean a second wave?" Grandfather barked as he moved from his position that was close to one of the roaring fires, his lips curled over his teeth and his hackles raised as he looked at the one wolf that I wanted to _die_.

Micah, obviously knowing that I was preparing for his death in a mere matter of seconds, chuckled before taking a step closer. "I mean a second army, one that would surely end in your death. Because, you see, unlike you all, _I _had a back-up plan."

"Let me guess, the morning after pill?" I snarled at Micah, taking a step closer to the man in question, staying low to the ground.

"You jest, my lovely Bella," he chuckled once more, taking two steps this time before he cracked one of the knuckles on his hands. "It's a shame that you're going to die. You would've made a fine dame to my pups."

"Fuck. You."

"I'd love to, but _I _have other plans to make. Like your funeral, perhaps?" he quipped, pursing his lips in thought as he raised an eyebrow.

Grandfather's tail was parallel with the ground as he slunk closer to it, his teeth bared. "Tell us exactly what you mean. Do you have more newborns under your command?"

"God, no," Micah scoffed. "I could barely handle the ones that I did meet with, and they weren't even newborns. What I did was a smart move on my part. You see, my…hired help, I guess you could call them, had told me that vampires were protecting you, my dear Bella. For whatever reason, I wasn't sure _why_ they would want to protect you, but I knew that, possibly, with a newborn army involved, the Volturi would want to stop it."

"You got that right, punk," Jane hissed as her and Alec crouched down, their fingers curling into claws. "Now leave before the Volturi deal with you."

Micah snickered. "See, I just _knew_ that the Volturi would send members of their guard to help and that got me thinking. If the Volturi members had gifts, then my army would be rendered useless…except for when I thought about it. _I'm _immune to any gifts that one of you might possess, so what did I do? Well…" his voice trailed off before we heard several growls erupt from the forest behind him.

Several wolves sauntered forward, their hackles raised and their teeth bared as their eyes glanced at the army we had created to defeat the newborns. There were about thirty or forty of them, in all different colors and some were bigger than the others, and that's when I noticed it.

The wolves that he had recruited came from each of the four bloodlines. There were the yellow eyes that belonged to Clan Fitzgerald, the brown eyes that belonged to Clan Murray, the green from Clan O'Connor, and the grey from Clan O'Connell.

"Werewolves don't mix with vampires!" one of the brown-eyed wolves snarled, standing a head taller than the two green-eyes that were on his sides. "You've disgraced our kind!"

"Finding wolves that have a hatred for vampires, eh?" Grandfather asked, barking a laugh. "Bit hypocritical, don't you agree, Micah?"

Micah only laughed as the wolves behind him crept closer, their ears flat on their head as they continued to growl at us. "Absolutely not. I might've worked with vampires, yes, but at least I am not stooping to the level of…shall we say…shacking up with a vampire?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Not that the image isn't…appealing," he thought as he glanced at Alice before smirking, "but it is a shame to our kind for you to mate with our one, true enemy. Do you forget who it was that almost extinct our kind?"

"Do you not see who is on _our_ side?" I barked back at him. "They don't care about that anymore, so get your prejudice head out of your ass!"

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, crossing his arms and putting his finger to his chin before he shook his head. "How about no?" Micah raised his hand and, with a flick of his wrist, the wolves behind him started to run towards us.

"Brace yourselves!" Grandfather yelled before he charged towards the wolves, his feet kicking up the dirt behind him. The wolves from our pack chased after him while Joseph barked something to his wolves before they also took off. Jacob howled into the air, his wolves running on his command, the Cullens, and the Volturi, following after them.

With a growl I shot forward. "Micah's mine!" I reminded everyone before I took a bite out of one of the grey eyed wolves, him falling to the ground before I noticed another wolf chase after him.

My eyes were locked on Micah as I ran, his smirking face only egging me on further as I knocked wolves out of my way, growling when one had bit me and sent me into the ground face first. With a snarl I turned around to face my opponent, the brown eyed wolf that had spoken earlier, his hackles raised as he began to circle me.

"Prepare to die, traitor!" he yelled before he charged but me, being from Clan Fitzgerald, used my speed to dodge out of his way, sinking my teeth into his right rear leg. Satisfied after hearing him whimper, I threw him as far as I could before I continued on my quest towards Micah.

Micah stood untouched as he watched the battle before him with a pleased expression, his arms crossed as he smiled in amusement. His eyes flickered to mine before his smile transformed into a smirk, using his pointer finger to beckon me forward.

_He's waiting for me, _I thought with a grin as I ran forward, my teeth showing as my claws dug up the earth beneath me. _Perfect._

Leaping into the air so that I could knock Micah off of his high horse, I opened my jaws as I let out a vicious growl, preparing myself for when I collided with him, before I was knocked off course, a set of teeth biting down _hard_ in my ribcage.

"Bella!" Three distinct voices called out in synchronization, one of them relatively close by while the other two seemed farther away.

Looking at my attacker, I could see that it was a green eyed wolf, his pack's specialty being strength. Fuck.

With a groan I tried to use my hind legs to kick him off of me, but his hold was too tight. A whine involuntarily escaped my jaws as I could feel him, figuratively, sucking the life out of me.

"Goodbye…Alice…" I tried to get out with what life I did have left before I felt all of the weight on my right side being lifted, noticing that a familiar reddish-brown wolf was now battling the green-eyed wolf.

_Renée_… I thought as I began to feel my wound healing already, a slight tear forming in my eye as I realized that she was risking _her _life to save mine.

Shaking away the thoughts, because I needed to be strong amidst the carnage going on behind me, I turned to see Micah watching my mother fight his protector, his smile slowly falling down into a frown when his eyes flickered to mine.

"You're dead," I growled before I leapt for him.

He smirked before he leapt towards me, shifting into a wolf mid-air, colliding with me within seconds. My teeth found a spot at the scruff of his neck while he bit at my left ear, falling onto the ground as a big pile of brown and black fur.

Using all of my might, I bit down harder into his skin, feeling his blood seep into my mouth. _That's for my dad, _I thought before I felt him let go of my ear. In turn, I let go of him and gave him a warning growl, snapping my jaws before I charged him again, this time going for his ribcage.

As soon as my teeth cut through his skin, a loud whine escaped his throat. _That's for my mom_, I thought again, pressing down harder before a bucket load of blood poured into my mouth.

He howled into the air, a signal asking for help, but no one howled in return.

Letting go of his ribcage, I immediately went back to his neck, biting down with enough force to make him collapse.

_And that's for trying to rape me._

He struggled under my teeth, a mixture of whines and whimpers coming out of his jaws before they became quieter, his movements becoming slower. Eventually I felt his body grow lifeless in between my teeth, his body limp.

Letting go, I listened carefully to hear that his heart was no longer beating and, when I noticed that most of the fighting behind me was dying down, I turned around to see who survived.

The vampires were alive; although some of them had missing limbs that they were searching for. Emmett was hobbling on one leg as him and Rosalie searched for his missing one, a large crack in her skull that was healing. Jasper was missing both of his arms and Jane held one of them in hers as they searched for the other one.

Alice rubbed her shoulder, her lips pressed together to form a fine line, before her eyes flickered to mine. A smile formed on her lips, her eyes sparking with happiness when she noticed I was alive.

I couldn't help but smile myself, knowing that my Anam Cara had survived, before I turned to look at the carnage. The ground was scattered with several wolf bodies, about forty five of them, but my eyes were on the ones that belonged to _my _pack.

Oliver's light grey body remained stiff, blood drying on his muzzle as he laid motionless next to a group of other wolves. There were other members of my pack placed sporadically in between the opposing army, their bodies lying against the ground, blood drying in their fur.

"If you survived," I heard Granddad's voice call, his tone vibrating with the power of the alpha, "shift into your human form!"

Several wolves did just that, giving one brief nod before they eventually transformed into their skin, looking at the carnage around them. Glancing around the field, I noticed that Makayla hadn't shifted, which meant that, most likely, she had died amidst the battle. I choked back the tears and the bile that was trying to make its presence known, sickened by the fact that someone not that much older than me had risked her life to protect me, the alpha's granddaughter.

Holly's lips were pursed as she noticed my façade, her eyes cold before she glanced towards my left, her lips parting with an audible gasp.

Confused, I turned around to see my mother's lifeless reddish-brown body, laying side by side with the wolf that had tried to prevent me from reaching Micah, blood covering both of their bodies.

Shifting into my skin, I crawled towards her, as my legs were too weak to carry me, and lifted her head, stroking her fur.

"Bella," someone whispered before I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Looking up with tear-filled eyes, I noticed that Alice was bending down close to me, her lips pursed as her arm reached around to wrap around my shoulders.

"Sh-she died," I choked out, the tears starting to fall down my cheeks, dripping onto my mother's fur. "They all died…because of me. I didn't want people to fight this war; I didn't want them to die for _me_."

"They knew what they were getting themselves into, Bella," she cooed, rubbing my shoulders sympathetically. "And, I bet if they had the chance to do it again, they would. They all loved you, even your mother, though she didn't show it."

I shook my head, trying my hardest to hide back the rest of the tears, but that was proven useless as they fell freely. "I just…it's too much…Oliver…Makayla…Mom…"

"Jake lost some of his wolves, too…all it took was one bite from your kind and they were down for the count…I guess they were using their venom…" she said with a sigh. "Come on, Bella. At least we're alive, at least Micah's dead. We can look on to the future."

The future. That was about the only thing keeping me going right now.

* * *

**A/N: I got a little teary eyed when I wrote this chapter. Having to kill off some wolves, some that I liked. The names of those who died (because I didn't list all of them in this chapter) are: Renee, Makayla, Oliver, Sam, Ricky, Jared, Paul, Zeke and two other wolves that we don't know the names of, but they were from Bella's pack, not Joseph's or Jake's.**

**Don't kill me. I had to kill some people on the good side. At least Holly survived! I know a lot of you were rooting for her.**

**The next chapter is the epilogue, and what better way to end it than to have Bella becoming immortal for her Alice? Take care. :)**


	40. Together Forever

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

**Warning: There are a lot of Irish words in this chapter. The translations will be down in the author's note for those who are curious.**

* * *

**Epilogue: Together Forever**

"You should really get going, Bella," Alice murmured as I teased her pulse point with my tongue. "Don't want to keep Fiona and Holly waiting, do you?"

Smiling against her skin, I lifted up to look into her eyes, my smile transforming into a smirk as I noticed her eyes growing darker under my gaze. "Let them wait," I said before bending down again, pressing my lips to her collarbone.

Alice writhed under my kiss, a small moan escaping her lips as my hands slowly trailed down her bare sides, anticipating what treasures they would find once I reached the Holy Land. Her hands reached up to my head, one tangling itself into my hair while the other one scratched at my neck, obviously trying to get my attention about _something_.

"Don't. Stop." she breathed out roughly as my hands danced across her abdomen, barely touching the skin as I nibbled the skin on her neck. "Bella," she moaned. "Please."

"Weren't you just telling me I should get going?" I asked merrily, a smile on my lips as I let my fingers slowly trail down towards her core. "Which is it? Should I continue, or should I stop?"

Alice hissed, looking at me with almost black eyes as she moved her hand to the one creeping down her skin, her hand like a vice-grip on my wrist as she pushed it down further.

"I get the point," I chuckled before I started to lick my way down her body, taking in each of her nipples, swirling my tongue over them as my hand slid inside her dripping folds, a moan of my own coming through my lips. She was _so_ wet.

Slipping my fingers deep within her, I couldn't help but smile when she squirmed under my touch, her hips bucking against my hand as I continued thrusting in and out of her, my smile growing more prominent as I elicited more and more moans out of her.

"Bella," a calm and collective voice called from outside the bedroom door, followed by two swift knocks. "Fiona is in here waiting for you…she gave me something for you to wear."

_The gúna_ _íobartach, no doubt, _I thought as a growl threatened to escape my throat as Alice panted in front of me, her chest heaving as I looked at the door annoyingly.

"I figured that since you were already," he cleared his throat, "bare, that I should hand this to you through the door."

Alice sat up and looked at me with her lips pursed and her eyebrows raised as if to say _"I told you so_," before I sighed and got to my feet, opening the door but making sure that it shielded the parts of me I didn't want my father-in-law to see.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said with a fake smile, taking the black cloak out of his hands. "I'll just put this on and be right out."

He gave me a swift nod before he disappeared from my view, so I knew that meant I was allowed to put on my robe without problems. Closing the door with my foot, I slid my arms through the sleeves before I found the velvet like belt, tying it around my waist as I made sure that none of my assets were out in the open.

Alice gave me a pout as she watched me cover up, crossing her arms over her chest in a pitiful fashion.

"Aww, don't be like that," I said with a chuckle. "You were the one who wanted me to stop, remember?"

She snorted. "Not when I'm _this_ close to going over the edge. You're supposed to stay and finish the job."

"I'm sorry," I said as I jumped on the large king sized bed, crawling towards her before I pressed my lips to hers hungrily. She let out a moan inside my mouth as she entwined her hands into my hair, pulling me closer to her as she wrapped her little legs around my waist. "Alice," I said as I pulled back from her, raising an eyebrow at her. "I _have_ to go. Holly has to escort me there."

"Where exactly are you going?" she asked. "And why is it that I can't come when you become…immortal?"

I chuckled as I hopped off of the bed, trying to make sure that she doesn't tempt me into staying there with her, before I shook my head. "I don't know where I'm going. They change up the place every time we have the bás a íobairt, that is, the ceremony in which one becomes immortal. As for the second question, well, in order for me to become immortal, I have to drink blood. Having a vampire around might not be a wise idea."

Alice chuckled. "I see your point."

"Any advice? On the blood drinking part, I mean?" I asked with a laugh. "It would be great coming from someone who lives off of the stuff."

"Well, since blood probably won't be as appealing to you as it is for me, let me say you might want to close your eyes and plug your nose. Normally smell affects taste, so if you can't smell it, it might help you not taste it, either."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Bella?" Carlisle called again. "Holly is growing anxious."

Letting out a groan, I leaned over to give Alice one more kiss. "The next time I see you, I'll be immortal."

"Forever frozen at nineteen," Alice mused, "every woman's dream come true."

"It is if you can spend it with you," I quipped before I walked out of the bedroom, shaking my head as I thought of all the events that took place in the last two years.

I had gone to Senior Prom with Alice, Angela and Leah, causing a lot of the male population to drop dead at our public displays of affection. I had graduated at Forks High School, along with Alice and Angela, and watched proudly as she made her Valedictorian speech at graduation, Leah beaming brightly in the audience. I stood at Sue's side, along with Leah, as I watched my father marry the woman of his dreams, his brown eyes twinkling with happiness before he whispered "I do".

Many things had happened to me, things that definitely outweighed the loss I felt during the battle against Micah. I never thought it would happen, but I did grieve at my mother's funeral, as did Charlie. She might not have been the best Mom in the world, but she did risk her life for mine so I could defeat Micah, and for that, I owed her some tears. Besides, she could've been a hell of a lot worse than that; I was just glad she wasn't abusive.

As I walked into the little living room in our Executive King's Suite, because we had thought it would be better for me to go to Phoenix rather than bring the pack up to Forks, I noticed that Carlisle was chatting with Fiona who was, by my surprise, about as big as a whale.

"Dear Lord," I exclaimed, my eyes growing wide as they zeroed in on her stomach. "What in the world happened, Fiona? Did you eat your cat and then some?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Bella. You'd expect to be big when you're in your seventh month of carrying _twins._ Be more polite, these are your uncles."

"Ugh, please, don't remind me," I said jokingly, waving my hands in front of me. I had known that Fiona and my grandfather had announced their relationship to the pack, and that Fiona had tried for over a year to convince him to let her carry his heir. After a month of trying, it was revealed that she was pregnant and, when she went to get a check-up, it was revealed she wasn't carrying just one heir, but two.

Still, I tried to avoid the terms like _uncle_ when thinking about her children. That just weirded me out, even though it was something I was still trying to come to terms with.

"Why are you here? I thought the one that gives the sacrifice escorts the one wanting to become buanaithe?"

She nodded. "Hugh thought it would be best to keep me away, in case things don't go as expected… and…he figured another checkup wouldn't hurt. He called Carlisle in advance and asked him to look me over."

"That's why I tagged along with you two," Carlisle continued. "Although I didn't really want to at first, considering I knew that you and Alice would be…"

"I get the picture," I said, hiding my grimace. _Stupid future father-in-law having supersonic hearing. _"I probably should be going, then, if Holly is waiting for me out there."

I was about to turn on my heel before Fiona placed her hand on my shoulder, turning me to face her.

"What?" I asked with my brow furrowed.

She reached for the hood and flipped it over onto my head, making sure it covered my eyes. "There. Now I'll walk you to Holly."

_Fuck. _I remember that the one who was becoming buanaithe wasn't allowed to know where the ritual was taking place, and that they had to be led by the one who was sacrificing their own blood. Usually it was someone from the family, someone who had previously been immortalized that you trusted, but, seeing as Holly had practically threatened me to make her be my sacrifice during the ritual, I had to use her.

Of course, I was a little worried that our bond wasn't strong enough. There was a reason you had to trust the one that was sacrificing themselves, and vice versa. You had to trust that they wouldn't cut too deep into your skin with the lann cré-umha, and they had to trust that you wouldn't bite too hard into their arm. You also had to trust each other, hoping that your blood would mix in the ór cupán, and that the one who was becoming buanaithe would be able to take the blood in and not become a ravage beast, or worse, reject the blood completely and die.

Yeah, I had a lot to look forward to.

So as Holly escorted me through the halls of the hotel, probably encouraging families to stare at us as I remained hooded in the sweltering heat once we stepped outside, I hoped and prayed to Bendis that Holly and I trusted each other enough for this to work. It wasn't that I didn't have any faith in her I just…didn't want to die without Alice knowing. I hadn't told her the brutality of this ritual, that I could die if things went wrong, because I didn't want her to worry.

I knew she worried about me whenever I told her things that put my life at risk. I had faith in Holly, I did, and I was sure I would make it out alive.

Of course, as did most of those who had died during the ritual.

I could tell when we made it into the woods; the burning asphalt soon became grass and twigs that crunched under my weight.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Holly eventually stopped us and I could hear the sound of twelve or so hearts beating. Most likely Granddad and the members of his council that he consoled with, and maybe a few wolves that have recently turned sixteen. One of the whole "welcome to adulthood" type of things they give to you once you become sixteen is that they let you watch someone become buanaithe for the first time. Thankfully, when I watched it, the guy didn't die, but I was hoping that those kids weren't going to witness that today.

"Welcome," my grandfather's voice boomed within the clearing. "We are here today, under the Goddess' light, to watch one of our own become buanaithe. Iobairt, state your name."

"Holly Lynette Spears," she said from next to me.

"Mortal, state yours."

I tried to prevent myself from snorting. "Isabella Marie Swan."

"Holly, please remove Isabella's hood," he instructed, his voice vibrating with the tone of the alpha.

Almost instantly the hood was off of me and I looked around the crowd to see several shirtless men (because my grandfather's council was full of men since he was old-fashioned and whatnot) and a couple of teenage girls wearing tank tops as they watched me awkwardly, their lips pursed as they noticed that this was the alpha's granddaughter becoming buanaithe.

"Isabella, you are aware of the consequences if the trust between the two of you is not up to Bendis' liking, yes?"

I nodded. "I am fully aware."

"Then, Craig, hand me the lann cré-umha for the íobairt, please."

Craig, one of the shirtless males that stood in front of a younger wolf, probably his son, nodded before he walked forward, holding something that was wrapped in cloth before he uncovered it, revealing a bronze blade that was about the length of his forearm. He handed the blade to Granddad before he took his place back at the line.

Granddad admired the blade with a tight smile, running his hand along the length of the blade before he pointed it at me. "Isabella, you understand that if you go through with this ritual, you will be stuck at the age you are in at the moment, correct?"

"Yes," I said in a bored tone. I knew it was a formality to ask in case the person was having second thoughts but really? He knew Alice was my Anam Cara and there was no _way_ I was going to have her sit at my funeral.

"Holly, please come and retrieve the lann cré-umha from me," Granddad instructed as he pointed the blade towards her, waiting for her to collect it.

Once she walked up to him, she grabbed the blade from him and turned to me with her lips in a fine line, preparing for what was about to happen as she walked closer to me.

"Isabella, expose your wrists," Granddad instructed in the tone of the Alpha.

Gritting my teeth together, I lifted my wrists up, pushing the sleeves of my cloak past my elbows to give Holly room.

"Henry, the ór cupán, please," he called out before another werewolf walked forward with the golden gauntlet that I had seen only twice before, each time during one of these ceremonies.

When Granddad possessed the cup, he walked forward and stopped when he was in front of both Holly and I.

"Holly, please, cut Bella's wrists, but make sure that the cut is enough to get about an inch of blood into the ór cupán."

Holly nodded before she placed the blade onto my wrists, looking at me briefly as I felt the sting of her cutting them open. Blood rushed to the surface of my wrist, and I knew I only had a window of opportunity before I would heal myself, so I quickly turned my wrist over as Granddad put the gauntlet under it, making sure it would collect the blood as it dripped. Holly waited until my left wrist healed itself before she cut the next one, and I did the same thing as I did with my left wrist.

Once both of my wrists were completely healed, Granddad looked into the cup, pleased with the outcome before he cleared his throat. "Isabella, athrú."

Unable to resist the call of the alpha, I let my bones shift into those of my wolf. Almost immediately I was on all fours.

"Holly, reveal your arm," Granddad said, his yellow eyes shining as the moon shone high above.

Holly did as she was told before she held out her arm in front of me. This next part I didn't like. I was going to have to bite Holly. Hopefully she trusted me enough to let me do this.

Waiting for Granddad's word, I watched him from the corner of my eyes. When he nodded his head, I opened my mouth and bit down into Holly's bare flesh, trying to ignore the feel of her blood on my tongue.

When I felt I had bitten down enough into her skin, I let go, watching as Holly moved her arm and hovered it over the cup, letting her blood seep inside it. Once her arm was done dripping, she took a step back with her lips pursed and her eyes watching the cup carefully.

Granddad swirled the cup around, making sure that my blood and Holly's blood would mix, as he turned to look at me. "Athrú," he instructed again. As I felt my bones reverse back into those of my skin, I tried to ignore my wolf's resistance, as she knew it was the full moon, her time to shine. Once I was on two feet, Granddad handed the ór cupán to me. "Don't drink it yet," he said, and, with a nod, I brought it to my lips, ignoring the bitter smell of it.

I seriously had to drink this stuff?

"As you all know, the bás a íobairt is a ceremony centered around trust," Granddad started as he looked at Holly and I before turning to the four teenagers that were standing behind Granddad's council, their lips pressed together in a fine line. "If the mortal doesn't trust the íobairt, or vice versa, the blood could mix into a poison, killing the mortal on the spot, or it could become a mixture that would make the mortal into a horrible, ravage beast. If that happens…we must kill the mortal," he said, glancing at me. "Let us hope that Bendis will grant Isabella and Holly the trust needed for the bás a íobairt. Isabella, you may now drink the blood mixture, but you have to make sure you drink it all in one go. Once it reaches your mouth, you cannot stop until the ór cupán is empty."

Giving him a nod, I took a deep breath as I prayed to Bendis that it would work. Reaching up with my free hand, I plugged my nose before I tilted the cup, allowing its contents to slip into my mouth.

Alice's advice helped. I couldn't tell that the blood tasted horrible as I glugged it down. Once it was empty I looked inside of it; the inside was a bit red from the blood and it looked a bit disgusting.

Suddenly, my veins became cold and my knees gave out under me. I felt very cold and my heart was beating faster than normal.

Holly looked at me with concern as the blood that pumped through my veins became colder and colder.

After a minute or so my blood returned to normal and I looked up at my Granddad who smiled at me.

At least now Alice and I would be together forever.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, the Epilogue to the wonderful journey known as Lunar Soul. The Irish words in this chapter are: _gúna_ _íobartach_ which is sacrifical robe, _bás a íobairt_ which is immortal sacrifice,** _**buanaithe**_ **is immortalized, _lann cré-umha_ which is bronze knife, _ór cupán_ which is gold cup, _íobairt_ which is sacrifice,** _**athrú**_ **which is shift.**

**They look and sound a lot cooler in Irish, in my opinion, so I thought it would be best for me to use Irish words.**

**Big thanks to everyone who helped me with this story and a bigger thanks for those readers who stuck by until the end. There is a possible sequel in the works, still planning it out and trying to see what would happen and all, and if I do intend to make one, I will let you all know.**

**With that said and done, goodbye, my reviewers. It's been one hell of a ride. :)**


End file.
